Der mysteriöse Muggel
by f.thoele
Summary: Harrys 6. Schuljahr hatte so schön begonnen: Er geht gleich seine vielgerühmte Beziehung zu Ginny ein, der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung ist spitze und Snape ist spurlos verschwunden. Doch langsam gerät die Welt aus den Fugen. Immer mehr Leute verschwinden
1. PrologPersonalmangel: Ein Selbstversuch

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene mit diesem Werk kein Geld, das Copyright der meisten Personen und Schauplätze ist das der wunderbaren JK Rowling, ohne die wir alle nicht hier wären. Herzlichen Dank meiner geschätzten Beta fee-morgana.

**Der mysteriöse Muggel**

_Wenn alles ruhig und dunkel wird,_

_und du mit dir alleine bist;_

_Wenn du wo du zuhause bist,_

_dich wie ein Gast, ein Fremder, fühlst;_

_Wenn du dich reden hörst und denkst,_

_dass nur Berechnung darin ist_

_und dass du, wenn du ehrlich bist_

_nicht wirklich viel zu sagen hast;_

_Wenn du die du für Freunde hältst,_

_die du bewunderst und verehrst,_

_vor deinen Augen lügen hörst_

_und ohne Würde scheitern siehst;_

_Wenn du nur ihre Eitelkeit_

_und nichts mehr liebenswertes siehst_

_und nicht mal Mitleid für sie spürst_

_Wenn deine Eltern, die du liebst,_

_die immer alles für dich waren,_

_dir nur noch lächerlich erscheinen,_

_weil sie so alt und hilflos sind;_

_Wenn die Person mit der du lebst_

_dich immer weniger versteht,_

_und die Person, mit der du schläfst_

_dich auf einmal nicht mehr erregt;_

_Wenn jemand sagt, dass er das kennt_

_und dass du nicht alleine bist,_

_dass die Gespenster wieder gehen,_

_wenn es wieder Morgen wird,_

_dass er bis dahin bei dir bleibt,_

_dass er dir Trost und Nähe gibt,_

_und wenn er sagt dass er dich liebt;_

_dann weißt du eines ganz genau:_

_dass das einfach die Wahrheit ist._

_(Kante, „Die Wahrheit")_

**Prolog**

„_Es spielt keine Rolle, ob der Krieg real ist oder nicht, ein Sieg ist nicht möglich. Der Krieg soll nicht gewonnen werden, er soll ewig dauern. Eine hierarchische Gesellschaft ist nur auf der Grundlage von Armut und Unwissenheit möglich. Diese neue Variante ist die Vergangenheit und keine andere Vergangenheit kann je existiert haben._

_Im Prinzip soll jede Kriegsanstrengung die Gesellschaft am Rande des Verhungerns halten. Der Krieg wird von den Herrschenden gegen ihre eigenen Untertanen geführt. Sein Ziel ist weder der Sieg über Eurasien oder über Ostasien, sondern die Aufrechterhaltung der Gesellschaftsstruktur._

Orwell war kein Zauberer. Er war ein gewöhnlicher Schriftsteller. Könnte es sein, dass er unbewusst das Schicksal der gesamten Welt besiegelt hat? Könnte es wirklich sein, das Orwell hier versucht hat, irgendetwas auszusagen? Oder war das einfach nur ein Stück Literatur? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein unbedarfter nichtmagischer Schriftsteller vor 40 Jahren unbewusst das ausgedrückt hat, was heute Wirklichkeit werden würde. Oder doch? Könnte es sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer bereits damals eine Art Macht ausgeübt hat? Vielleicht reicht bis heute seine Macht viel weiter, als wir uns das auch nur vorstellen können!"

Dumbledore war schockiert. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Er wusste nichts von irgendeiner Bedrohung. Er hatte gar nicht geplant, das zu sagen. Was war mit ihm los?

**Teil I: Das mysteriöse Museum**

**1. Kapitel: Personalmangel: Ein Selbstversuch**

„Was ist das hier für ein Saftladen! Bin ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?"

Es war 7:10 Uhr morgens, und im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts herrschte wieder einmal sehr viel Unmut. Professor Dumbledore, allgemein bekannt als alter, weiser und stets freundlicher Mann hatte einen seiner in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auftretenden Wutausbrüche. Dabei war es eigentlich jedes Jahr dasselbe, es fand sich einfach kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dumbledore hatte sich eigentlich darauf verlassen, dass Severus Snape diesen Posten übernehmen würde, aber scheinbar war diese Position wirklich verflucht, bekanntermaßen hatte Snape die Schule verlassen, um sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Dann kam noch das Problem, dass Madam Hooch gekündigt hatte (wie sie sagte, aus „privaten" Gründen), nun hierfür ließe sich sicherlich ein Ersatz finden. Jetzt kam das nächste Problem: Professor Lemony hatte gerade vor versammeltem Kollegium seinen Rücktritt bekannt gegeben, er sagte, er sei einer Sekte beigetreten, die die Arbeit als Lehrkraft verbiete. Dies war sogar die Wahrheit, nur dass er keiner Sekte beigetreten war, sondern den Todessern.

Dann war auch noch ein wildfremder Mann mitten durch den Kamin gekommen, umgefallen und bewusstlos geworden.

Dumbledore hatte nicht viel Zeit, er musste schnell Entscheidungen treffen.

„Minerva, sie kümmern sich bitte um unsere Besenpflegerin, es wird bestimmt jemanden geben; für den Posten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste finde ich hoffentlich auch jemanden, aber weiß jemand einen möglichen Lehrer für Muggelkunde?"

Alle schauten betreten zu Boden.

„OK, bitte überlegen sie alle, wenn jemand eine Idee hat, ich wäre sehr erfreut, sie zu hören. Jetzt muss ich aber los, der Fremde sollte jeden Moment aufwachen.

Im Krankenflügel ging Dumbledore direkt zu diesem Fremden.

„Hallo?" - „Wo bin ich?" - „Sie sind in der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei, Albus Dumbledore mein Name. Darf ich fragen, was sie dazu veranlasst hat , mitten in unser Lehrerzimmer zu fallen? Ich nehme an, sie haben mit billigem Flohpulver gearbeitet? Dieser Billigkram verursacht mehr Schaden als Nutzen."

„Nun, ich suche Mr. Lemony."

Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch. „Es tut mir leid, aber Mr. Lemony hat vor wenigen Minuten seinen Rücktritt eingereicht und die Schule bereits verlassen. Was wollten Sie denn?"

„Nun, mein Name ist Bill Hatcher, Mitarbeiter des Magazins 'Der Klitterer'. Ich führe zurzeit Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Muggelkunde durch."

Dumbledores Miene hellte sich auf. „Sie interessieren sich für Muggelkunde? Ich habe gehört, seitdem Ms. Kimmkorn die Leitung übernommen hat, laufen die Redakteure reihenweise weg. Was halten sie von einem unkündbaren Job mit ausgezeichneter Bezahlung, freien Wochenenden und zwölf Wochen Urlaub im Jahr?"

Bill frohlockte innerlich. Das war so in etwa das direkte Gegenteil von dem, was er jetzt hatte. Rita wollte ihn sowieso schon entlassen. Jetzt würde er kündigen.

„Wo bekomme ich den Job?"

Dumbledore grinste. „Sie sind bereits da. Ich biete Ihnen 20 Galleonen im Monat, wenn Sie im Gegenzug die Stelle des Lehrers für Muggelkunde übernehmen."

Bill war begeistert. „Kein Problem!"

„Gut, dann bitte ich Sie, möglichst schnell wieder her zu kommen, das Schuljahr beginnt bereits übermorgen."

„Oh, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, bleibe ich gleich hier!"

„Fantastisch! Nun, wenn das so ist, zeige ich Ihnen gleich Ihre Gemächer. Glauben Sie, Sie wissen, wie man Schüler unterrichtet?"

„Doch doch, ich denke schon. Ich werde dann noch meine Sachen holen müssen, wenn Sie vielleicht etwas Flohpulver für mich hätten?"

„Kein Problem, auf Ihrem Kamin steht ein Kästchen. So, hier befindet sich Ihre Wohnung, das Passwort lautet 'Elektrizität'. Denken Sie, Sie schaffen das alles? Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, ihre Kollegen zu fragen. Da Sie nun im Kollegium sind, schlage ich vor, sollten wir auf die Vornamen zurückgreifen; ich heiße Albus. Nun ich denke, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Bill war begeistert. Als erstes ging er zum Kamin, machte ein Feuer und holte einen Großteil seiner Sachen, danach stattete er Rita noch einen Besuch ab. Als er kurz darauf wiederkam, war er mehr als erleichtert. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er ganz schön Bammel davor gehabt, bei Rita zu kündigen. Aber erstaunlicherweise war Rita völlig dafür, unter der Vorraussetzung, dass er als freier Mitarbeiter weitermachen würde, sozusagen als Außenstelle auf Hogwarts. Danach beschäftigte sich Bill lange mit dem Umräumen. Als er fertig war, sah er auf die Uhr und beschloss zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Er betrat die große Halle durch den Lehrereingang hinter dem Lehrertisch (damals während seiner Zeit als Schüler hatten sie mal das Passwort geknackt, es hatte sich immer noch nicht geändert!), er sah durch die große Halle und stellte fest, dass die Lehrer sich an einem Ende des Ravenclaw-Tisches niedergelassen hatten.

„Ah, unser Neuzugang. Kommen Sie, Bill. Nun ich nehme an, ein Großteil des Kollegiums ist Ihnen noch ein Begriff? Die meisten müssten Sie aus Ihrer Zeit als Schüler kennen."

„Sogar alle. Ich bin aber etwas erstaunt, ich dachte Horace wollte nie wieder unterrichten?"

„Nun mein Lieber," meldete sich Professor Slughorn zu Wort, „es scheint, als hätte Dumbledore mich irgendwie verjüngt. Außerdem bin ich immer noch deutlich jünger als Albus!"

Ebendieser meldete sich zu Wort. „Also, wie Sie alle gesehen haben, bin ich bereits fündig geworden. Bill Hatcher war bis vor kurzem Muggelverbindungsmann beim Klitterer, er hat sich netterweise dazu bereit erklärt, gleich hierzubleiben. Und um die Frage zu beantworten, die Ihnen allen auf der Zunge liegt, ja, es handelt sich um den armen Tropf, der heute Morgen ins Lehrerzimmer fiel. Minerva, wie sieht es mit dem Ersatz für unsere Besenfachfrau aus?"

„Glücklicherweise bin ich ebenfalls fündig geworden. Er sollte morgen früh eintreffen, es handelt sich um niemand geringeren als Oliver Wood; er ist einverstanden, zusätzlich zu seiner Verpflichtung bei Eintracht Pfützensee unsere Schule als Besenfachmann zu unterstützen."

Bill war vom Leben im Schloss derart beeindruckt, dass er kaum aus dem Staunen heraus kam. Es war alles so luxuriös! Außerdem war das Essen außerordentlich köstlich, die Hauselfen schienen seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit einiges dazugelernt zu haben. Auch mit seiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung kam Bill gut voran. Ehe er sich allerdings eingelebt hatte, gab es eine große Veränderung: Er hörte die ersten Schüler in die Eingangshalle kommen. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle dachte Bill noch, dass sich die Sanierung seines Hauses wohl fürs erste erledigt hatte. 


	2. Back to school!

**2. Kapitel: Back to school!**

Es war schon spät, und Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Einerseits freute er sich auf die Schule, andererseits freute er sich überhaupt nicht auf die Lernerei, die Slytherins, Professor Snape und noch ein paar andere nervige Kleinigkeiten. Schließlich ließ er sich doch von der Freude seiner Abteilgenossen anstecken.

Verwirrt sah Harry sich um. Er musste weggenickt sein, ohne es zu merken, plötzlich war es draußen dunkel. Hermione, Ron und Neville spielten lautstark Snape explodiert; sie schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren. Auf dem Platz gegenüber sah er nur ein auf den Kopf gestelltes Magazin, das bei richtiger Drehung lautstark verkündete: „Flubberwürmer: Die sexbesessensten Monster aller Zeiten!"; dahinter verbarg sich Luna Lovegood, die sich gerade im Flüsterton darüber beschwerte, dass es mit dem Klitterer den Bach runterging, seitdem ihr Vater da rausgeekelt wurde. Das, was Harry aber am meisten erstaunte, war das auch Ginny eingeschlafen war, sie hatte ihren Kopf behaglich in Harrys Schoß gelegt, was ihn doch etwas verunsicherte. Sicher, Ginny und er mochten sich wirklich gern, doch eine tiefere Beziehung war einfach nicht möglich und soweit Harry wusste, war Ginny seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres mit Dean zusammen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ron Harry ständig volljammerte, dass es ja so schrecklich sei, wenn die eigene Schwester mit dem Zimmergenossen schon beim Frühstück rumknutschte. Er beschloss, Ginny Ginny sein zu lassen, legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren eigenen Platz zurück und erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er ihr zärtlich durchs Haar fuhr.

Sie schlief noch so lange weiter, bis eine Stimme verkündete, der Zug würde jeden Moment am Bahnhof Hogsmeade ankommen. Harry hatte sich den anderen angeschlossen, Luna lebte sowieso in ihrer eigenen Welt, aber erst die Ansage schien Ginny wieder ins Diesseits zu befördern. „Wo bin ich? Harry, wo bist du?" Noch im selben Augenblick schämte sich Ginny so sehr für ihre eigenen Worte, das ihr Gesicht fast so rot wie ihr Haar wurde. Ron und Neville hatten laut losgelacht und Hermione unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Kichern. Nur Harry blieb ruhig.

Während Luna offenbar den Zug bereits verlassen hatte, folgten Ron, Neville und Hermione ihr laut schwatzend.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry sorgenvoll.

„Ja, soweit schon. Ich muss wohl geschlafen haben."

„Das hast du, fast die ganze Fahrt. Hast du zu Hause nicht genug Schlaf gekriegt?"

„Lass uns rausgehen, sonst sind wir die letzten," wich Ginny ihm aus.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie trotzdem die Letzten waren. So stiegen die Beiden in die letzte Kutsche. Harry fühlte sich relativ unbehaglich, er wollte nicht in eine solche Situation geraten. Ginny hingegen schien auf nichts anderes gewartet zu haben. Kaum hatte Harry sich hingesetzt, setzte sie sich so nah an ihn, das Harry nicht mehr wusste, wie ihm geschah. Mühsam versuchte er, ein Gespräch anzufangen.

„War Dean eigentlich lange bei euch? Ron schien ziemlich genervt zu sein. Er..."

„Lass Dean aus dem Spiel." unterbrach ihn Ginny. „Dieser Saftsack führt liebestechnisch ein Doppelleben. Schon seit langem hat er was mit Padma Patil." Sie fuhr in einem wesentlich netteren Ton fort: „Außerdem finde ich es so, wie es jetzt ist, auch ganz angenehm."

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Im ersten Moment versuchte er noch, Ginny abzuwehren, aber dann legte er seinen Arm um sie. Plötzlich war ihm Ginny so nah, dass er all ihre vielen Sommersprossen hätte zählen können, wenn er dazu noch in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er sah ihr in ihre Augen, es kam im ewig vor. Irgendwie schien alles gleichzeitig rasend schnell und schneckenlangsam zu gehen. Jeder Moment dauerte Ewigkeiten, trotzdem wusste er im nächsten Moment nicht, wie alles so schnell gehen konnte. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimmbänder schienen wie gelähmt. Ginny kam ihm immer näher.

Das nächste, was er bemerkte, war eine laute Stimme.

„So, mein Lieber, jetzt bist du wieder frei! Das war dann wohl die letzte Kutsche." Harry brauchte einen Moment, um einen Teil seines Gehirns zum logischen Denken zu bewegen. Es war Hagrid. Harry wollte zuerst wieder etwas sagen, aber es ging nicht.

Plötzlich wurde Harry das Gesicht abgeleckt. Urplötzlich hatte er seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Ginny, drehst du jetzt völlig durch?" Aber als Ginny dann anfing zu bellen, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es Fang war. Er öffnete die Augen. Inzwischen war es draußen stockdunkel, ein großer haariger Kopf kam durch die Tür.

„Hier ist ja noch jemand drin! Harry, was treibt dich hier? Und vor allen Dingen, was liegt da neben dir auf dem Boden?" rief Hagrid belustigt.

Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, dass er zusammen mit Ginny in recht enger Umarmung auf dem Boden lag.

„Hagrid, ich habe auch einen Namen!" rief Ginny mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verärgerung in der Stimme.

Hagrid setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf. „Tschuldige. Ihr beide verschwindet jetzt wohl besser ins Schloss und geht gleich hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, es ist immerhin schon nach Eins. Viel Spaß noch!"

Ginny und Harry rannten zum Schloss, als sie aber am Tor angekommen waren, hielt Ginny Harry auf. „Morgen Abend um Neun in der Eingangshalle, OK?"

Harry nickte. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was die anderen sagen würden, wenn er spätabends (oder eigentlich sogar frühmorgens) mit Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte.

Solange musste er allerdings nicht warten. Schon in der Eingangshalle wurden sie freundlich empfangen.

„So ist das also, man zieht es vor, nicht zum Festmahl zu erscheinen, um unserem Stümper von Wildhüter mitten in der Nacht Probleme zu bereiten; und das nur, um sich in der dunklen Kutsche ein wenig auszutoben? Ich denke mal, Nachsitzen wäre angebracht! Morgen vorm Frühstück in meinem Büro!"

Harry und Ginny stöhnten im Chor. Alles wäre OK gewesen, nur nicht Filch! Schnell gingen sie zum Portraitloch. Erstaunlicherweise verriet die fette Dame den beiden ohne weiteres das Passwort („Eichenblatt"). Auf der anderen Seite war niemand zu finden, bis auf Hermione, die ein unheilvolles Gesicht machte.

„Wo zum Teufel wart ihr? Ihr könnt von Glück reden, das ich euch gedeckt habe! Ich habe McGonagall vorgeschwindelt, ihr beide wärt jetzt ein Paar und würdet erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe brauchen! Oder war das kein Schwindel? Ron hat schon einige Verdächtigungen geäußert, da Dean sich gerade wegen Depressionen bei Madam Pomfrey behandeln lässt!"

„Soll er sich doch bei Padma ausheulen!" sagte Ginny verächtlich, „Von mir aus kann er sich bis Weihnachten im Krankenflügel begraben, so ein Schwein hat nichts Besseres verdient!"

Hermione setzte ein tückisches Grinsen auf. „Aaahhh, ich wusste es doch gleich. Nur zur Information, Harry, wir haben dich im Zug genau gesehen, dich aber absichtlich nicht beachtet."

„Ach, Hermione, halt die Klappe. Ginny und ich waren eben die letzten", sagte Harry mürrisch.

Hermiones Grinsen wurde sogar noch tückischer. „Ja, und die letzte Kutsche hatte mysteriöserweise 3 Stunden Verspätung, sodass ihr erst um halb ein Uhr nachts ankamt. Wenn das wirklich Zufall ist, das ihr hier Händchen haltend reinspaziert, bin ich die Großmama vom blutigen Baron!" Mit diesen Worten ging Hermione leise kichernd in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle. Ginny folgte ihr wortlos und ohne sich noch einmal nach Harry umzudrehen.

Harry ging ebenfalls zu den Schlafsälen. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, was Ron dazu sagen würde. 


	3. Das Geheimnis

Es dürfen sich übrigens gerne noch mehr Leute zum Reviewen bewegen lassen, da ist unten links so ein kleiner Knopf! 

**3. Kapitel: Das Geheimnis**

aus „Die drei größten Geheimnisse" von John Talkboy, S 1347ff.

_Tief unter der den Dächern Londons finden sich viele Geheimnisse. Man mag sich gar nicht ausmalen, was so alles in einer solchen Stadt unter Verschluss gehalten wird. Einige dieser Dinge werden von Zeit zu Zeit gefunden, darüber berichten Muggelzeitungen häufig. Was kaum einer weiß, ist, dass im Zentrum Londons im Untergeschoss einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle Tag für Tag der drittwichtigste Mensch Großbritanniens seiner Arbeit nachgeht. Aber auch er, der über viel Wissen verfügt, weiß nicht um alles. Auch Cornelius Fudge ist nicht allwissend. Aber es gibt ein Geheimnis, das weder er, noch sonst jemand im Ministerium kennt._

_Tief unter den Abwasserkanälen Londons, noch weit unter den letzten Schichten, die je erforscht wurden, gibt es eine Kammer. Die Kammer ist drei Meter breit, drei Meter hoch und drei Meter lang. Auf jeder Wand befinden sich von innen mehrere, regelmäßig angeordnete Kreise, auf der ersten Wand einer, auf der zweiten zwei, auf der dritten drei, auf der vierten vier, auf der fünften Fünf, auf der sechsten sechs. Es gibt einen Zugang zu diesem Raum, dieser ändert alle drei Minuten seine Richtung; nur am dritten Tag des dritten Monats im dritten Jahr bleibt der Zugang für die ersten drei Stunden konstant._

_Dieser Raum erfüllt eine Funktion, die nur drei Menschen auf der Welt kannten. Nun, einer war ein Prophet namens Jesus Christus von Nazareth, der vor ca. 2000 Jahren gelebt hat. Unglücklicherweise konnte er dieses Geheimnis nie weitergeben, da er leider vorher gestorben ist. Von den übrigen Geheimniswahrern ist leider keine Spur mehr zu finden._

_Was das Geheimnis der Kammer betrifft, so gab es schon viele Spekulationen, die aber größtenteils Unsinn sind. So behauptet Albus Dumbledore, in der Kammer würden die Zitronenbrausebonbons der Welt hergestellt, während Madam Rosmerta fest daran zu glauben scheint, dass es sich um eine ausgetrocknete Quelle für Feuerwhisky handele. In späteren Befragungen unter Einsatz von Veritaserum wurde jedoch deutlich, dass alle Befragten nie etwas von der Kammer gehört hatten und unsere Gesandten anscheinend für „nicht ganz dicht" hielten._

_(Anmerkung der Redaktion: John Talkboy (1944-1988) ist vielen vielleicht als „Crazy John" bekannt, der wenig später als der berühmteste Komiker der magischen Welt von sich reden machte.)_


	4. Die Überraschung

**4. Kapitel: Die Überraschung**

„He Harry, wach endlich auf!"

Es war Ron. Harry war schon lange wach, er konnte nicht schlafen. Ginny ging im nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Harry, wir müssen runter zum Frühstück. Ich frage am besten erst gar nicht, wo du gestern abgeblieben bist!"

Harry war erleichtert. „Moment noch! Sag mal, hast du meinen Stundenplan?"

Ron drückte ihm seinen Stundenplan in die Hand, Harry überflog ihn.

„Ja klasse! Gleich doppelt Zaubertränke! Mit Slytherin! gibt's eigentlich neue Lehrer?"

Harry und Ron gingen nun Richtung große Halle.

„O ja, einige. Madam Hooch hat aufgehört, ihren Posten übernimmt Oliver Wood. Es gibt irgendeinen komischen neuen Lehrer für Muggelkunde und, jetzt kommt's, Snape ist weg! Wir haben jetzt irgendeinen Professor Slughorn."

„Oberaffengeil! Hoffentlich ist der Okay! Und was ist mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?"

Ron stutzte. „Jetzt wo du's sagst, davon hat Dumbledore nichts gesagt und sonst saß auch niemand am Lehrertisch! Nach Zaubertränke haben wir ja Verteidigung, dann werden wir sehen."

Sie waren in der Großen Halle angekommen. Als Harry am Gryffindortisch entlangging, hatte er das Gefühl, von allen Leuten angestarrt zu werden. Als er an Ginny vorbeikam, ignorierte er sie absichtlich. Endlich hatten sie noch Platz gefunden, Hermione hatte ihnen etwas freigehalten.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Und Harry, hast du noch gut geschlafen? Nach allem was ich gehört habe, ging da ja einiges!"

Hermione grinste ihn verschwörerisch an, Harry grinste zurück.

„Was immer du gehört hast, vergiss es!"

„Och, Ginny hielt ich eigentlich für vertrauenswürdig genug, um ihre Aussagen nicht wieder zu vergessen!"

Harry sah sie finster an, er versuchte ihr klar zu machen, dass Ron davon nichts wissen sollte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung schien sie verstanden zu haben.

Schweigend aßen alle drei ihr Frühstück auf. Harry guckte immer wieder möglichst unauffällig zu Ginny hinüber, aber jetzt war sie es, die ihn ignorierte.

Ein wenig enttäuscht ging er mit den anderen in die Kerker. Nachdem sie den Klassenraum betreten hatten, wurden sie von einem beleibten Mann freundlich begrüßt. Während Professor Slughorn vorne einen Vortrag über langsam wirkende Gifte hielt, dachte Harry nach. Nachdem er krampfhaft seine Gedanken von Ginny weggebracht hatte, musste er an diesen seltsamen Mann am Lehrertisch denken. Irgendwie hatte er die ganze Zeit zu Harry gestarrt. Nach Auskunft von Hermione war dies Professor Hatcher, der neue Lehrer für Muggelkunde.

Alles in allem, schloss Harry zwei Stunden später, war der Unterricht recht interessant gewesen. Die Partien, in denen er zugehört hatte, waren wirklich wissenswert gewesen. Nach fünf Jahren geistiger Folter bei Snape kam ihm das hier wie der Himmel vor. Auch Hermione war überzeugt, aber wie das nun mal ihre Art war, analysierte sie auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung den kompletten Unterricht genauestens, nur hörten Ron und Harry nicht zu, wollten es aber nicht zugeben.

Als sie schließlich im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, starrten alle gespannt zur Tür hinter dem Lehrerpult, denn niemand wusste, wer den Unterricht geben würde. Es herrschte allgemein die Meinung, Dumbledore hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er (oder sie) leider nicht zum Festmahl kommen könne.

Als die Schüler sahen, wer da langsam durch die Tür schritt, warfen sich alle verwunderte Blicke zu. Damit hatte nun wirklich niemand gerechnet.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen. Wie Sie sicher alle wissen, ist mein Name Albus Dumbledore. Ich werde in diesem Schuljahr den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen. Dazu möchte ich nur anmerken, dass mir leider keine andere Lösung mehr übrig blieb, da ich erst kurzfristig erfahren hatte, dass Ihr geplanter Lehrer, Professor Snape, leider einen anderen Weg gewählt hat."

Hermione meldete sich. „Entschuldigung Sir, aber welchen Weg denn?"

„Ich denke, es hat keinen Sinn, Ihnen irgendeine Geschichte zu erzählen, was Professor Snape dazu bewogen hat, die Schule zu verlassen. Severus Snape hat sich zu meinem größten Bedauern Lord Voldemort angeschlossen. Ich bedauere ebenfalls, dass ich mich jahrelang in ihm getäuscht habe. Severus Snape war früher ein Todesser, hat dann aber lange Jahre als Agent für uns gearbeitet. So hieß es zumindest. Die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass Severus bis zum letzten Schuljahr als Agent für Lord Voldemort gearbeitet hat. Ich denke, es ist sinnvoll alle Schüler darüber aufzuklären.

Nun aber zu den dunklen Künsten. Da der Unterricht in den letzten Jahren doch sehr wechselhaft war, werden wir die erste Zeit mit einer Auffrischungseinheit der bisher behandelten Thematiken verbringen."

Nach der Stunde war Harry völlig überwältigt. Sicher, Verteidigung war schon immer sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, zumindest in den Jahren, in denen sie einen guten Lehrer gehabt hatten. Aber jetzt war alles anders. Man konnte Professor Dumbledore eindeutig anmerken, dass er eigentlich Verwandlungslehrer war. Bei ihm war der Unterricht weniger ein Vortrag mit Schülerbeteiligung als mehr eine Darstellung der Sachverhalte in unbekannten Formen. Es war Professor Dumbledore auf eindrucksvolle Weise gelungen, die gesamte Klasse innerhalb einer Schulstunde auf denselben Stand zu bringen. Seine Methode war einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Es war weniger ein Vortrag als eine Geschichte, untermalt von den Bildern der erstaunlichsten Dinge, die es im Bereich der dunklen Künste gibt. Zu diesem Zweck schuf Professor Dumbledore mithilfe einiger wirklich unglaublicher Verwandlungen jeweils eine neue Umgebung.

Die ganze Klasse war von diesem Unterricht dermaßen begeistert gewesen, dass sie noch beim Essen von nichts anderem mehr redeten. Harry hatte sich neben Ginny gesetzt und unterhielt sich mit ihr über Dumbledores Unterricht. Sie hatte ihn schon in der ersten Stunde gehabt. Nach dem Essen hatte Ginny Zauberkunst, sie stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Harry mit einem Kuss. Der ganze Gryffindortisch johlte, bis auf Hermione. Während einige laut kichernd zu Wahrsagen gingen, verzog sich Harry, der kein Wahrsagen mehr hatte, in den Schlafsaal. Dort traf er auf Dean. Harry grüßte ihn, aber Dean sah Harry nur hasserfüllt an und ging hinaus.

„Ist ja selbst nicht ganz unschuldig. Soll er sich doch bei Padma ausheulen" dachte Harry und ging doch wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. 


	5. Schicksal

**5. Kapitel: Schicksal**

Bill war völlig am Ende, und das nach einem einzigen Schultag mit nur zwei Stunden. So langsam fragte er sich, warum man für Muggelkunde keinen Muggel engagiert hatte. Er hatte heute Drittklässler unterrichtet. Es waren zwei extrem anstrengende Stunden gewesen, dabei hatte Bill sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht viel vorgenommen. Er wollte zuerst einfach nur feststellen, wie viel die Schüler wussten und ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, Fragen zu stellen. Das ganze artete dann in eine unübersichtliche Fragerei aus, so wurde Bill schätzungsweise siebenmal gefragt, welchen Zweck eine Brotschneidemaschine habe, seine Erklärung wurde jedes Mal damit abgeschmettert, dass das Brot doch schon in Scheiben sei. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Bill fast schlecht. In der Zaubererwelt gab es nur Brot in Scheiben, weil es ganz einfach praktischer war. Wäre auch nur ein einziger Muggelstämmiger im Kurs gewesen, es wäre viel einfacher gewesen. Aber natürlich wussten diese bereits alles über das Muggeltum. Bill selbst war eine Art Doppelagent, er war zwar ein Zauberer, er hatte aber auch eine Muggelidentität. Er wohnte als normaler Muggel in einer Muggelstraße, er verstand sich blendend mit der Nachbarschaft. Außerdem hatte er schlicht keine Lust, sich zu auffällig als Zauberer zu erkennen zu geben. Natürlich besaß er zwei, drei Umhänge und auch einen Hut, er trug sie aber fast nie. Sicher, hier in Hogwarts trug er einen Umhang, aber auch hier ließ er den Hut im Schrank.

Genau genommen war Bill Hatcher eine Art Vorreiter was die Zauberer-Muggel-Beziehungen anging, er war im Grunde auch Muggel. Erst wenn eine ausreichend große Menge dies getan hätte, könnte man der Öffentlichkeit die Existenz von Zauberei offenbaren.

Bill war nun auf dem Weg zu Madam Pomfrey, er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. So langsam fragte er sich, wie er die nächste Zeit überstehen solle. Irgendwann würde er sich schon daran gewöhnt haben, aber bis da hin? Dazu kam noch, dass er jeden seiner Kurse auf ein annehmbares Niveau würde bringen müssen. Professor Lemony hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, seine Ignoranz gegenüber Muggeln zu beweisen. Er war nicht nur einer der wenigen zu hundert Prozent reinblütigen Zauberer der Welt, sondern auch schon steinalt. Da wunderte es Bill nicht, dass von den Schülern das Radio als letzte technische Neuerung der Muggelwelt genannt wurde.

Er klopfte an die Tür von Madam Pomfreys Büro.

„Guten Tag! Kommen Sie doch rein" Mühevoll stolperte Bill herein.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Haben Sie vielleicht ein Kopfschmerzmittel? Ich müsste dringend ein wenig schlafen, aber meine Kopfschmerzen halten mich davon ab."

Madam Pomfrey grinste. „Ach, ich liebe es. Jedes Mal wenn ein neuer Lehrer seinen ersten Tag hinter sich hat, kommt er zu mir und erbittet Kopfschmerzmittel. Keine Sorge, das bessert sich in ein paar Tagen. Schlafen Sie erst einmal eine tüchtige Runde, vorher noch diesen Schokoriegel, schon wird's wieder!"

„Dankeschön." Bill ging in seine Wohnung, aß die Schokolade, legte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Währenddessen in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses.

„Albus, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sie meinen doch nicht wirklich, dass..."

„Doch Minerva, ich fürchte schon. Unser lieber Harry muss noch eine wichtige Barriere überwinden, dann steht ihm der Weg zu Lord Voldemort frei."

„Und was für eine Barriere! Und Sie meinen wirklich, dass Bill ihm dabei helfen soll?"

„Nicht helfen, die beiden sind das einzige Team, dass diese Aufgabe bewältigen kann. Aber ich denke, wir müssen die beiden noch nicht damit überfallen. Insbesondere unser Bill braucht sicherlich noch ein wenig Eingewöhnungszeit. Minerva, ich möchte Sie bitten, dieses Buch in den nächsten Tagen zu lesen, und dabei besonderes Augenmerk auf Kapitel 23 zu legen."

„Albus, darf ich annehmen, dass Sie Ihre Theorie darauf stützen?"

„Das dürfen Sie in der Tat. Wenn ich Sie nun bitten dürfte zu gehen, Mr. Wood wartet bereits."

„Natürlich. Guten Abend, Albus."

„Gute Nacht, Minerva. Würden Sie Oliver dann bitte hereinbitten?"

Professor McGonagall verließ Dumbledores Büro, Oliver Wood trat ein.

„Ah, Mr. Wood, schön Sie zu sehen. Ich freue mich, dass Sie uns unterstützen wollen."

„Ach, Professor, es ist doch eine Ehre. Ein kleiner Nebenverdienst kann außerdem nicht schaden, nachdem wir in die Bezirksliga abgerutscht sind."

„Oh, nennen Sie mich doch bitte Albus. Ich nehme an, ich darf bei Ihnen genauso verfahren, Oliver?"

„Oh, natürlich."

„Dankeschön. Gut, nun zum Geschäft. Sie sind verpflichtet, mindestens zwei Tage die Woche auf Hogwarts zu verbringen, um für die Schüler ansprechbar zu sein. Desweiteren steht der gesamte Vorrat an Schulbesen nun unter Ihrer Aufsicht. Sie haben natürlich auch die Pflicht, unsere Quidditchspiele zu leiten. Weiterhin möchte ich Sie bitten, in zwei Wochen den Flugunterricht für die Erstklässler zu übernehmen. Das alles für 6 Galleonen und 4 Sickel im Monat. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

„Natürlich."

„Wunderbar. Unterschreiben Sie dann bitte hier. Im Anschluss würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zum Abendessen gehen."

Oliver unterschrieb. „Gerne doch."

Bill wachte auf. Er hatte einen völlig klaren Kopf. Erstaunlich, was ein paar Stunden Schlaf und ein Stück Schokolade alles ausrichten konnten. Nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie spät es war, beschloss er, doch noch hinunter zum Abendessen zu gehen.

Als Bill durch die Tür kam, stellte er fest, dass er der letzte war, während Professor Dumbledore gerade einen jungen Mann als Mr. Wood vorstellte, der als Besenexperte tätig sein würde. Unauffällig setzte sich Bill auf seinen Platz.

Das Essen war wie immer köstlich. Bill hatte sich wieder nicht zurückhalten können, er hatte wieder viel zu viel gegessen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die vier Haustische schweifen. An einen Tisch sah er ein rothaariges Mädchen Arm in Arm mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen sitzen. Irgendetwas war komisch an den beiden, besonders an dem Jungen. Von ihm schien irgendwie eine seltsame Strahlung auszugehen. Er konnte die Augen kaum noch von den beiden abwenden.

Plötzlich drehte sich der Junge zu Lehrertisch und sah Bill mit seinen durchdringenden grünen Augen an. Bill fühlte sich augenblicklich von ihm bedroht.

„Komm schon Bill, du bist wohl noch ein bisschen neben der Spur. Morgen wird's bestimmt schon", dachte Bill sich. So ging er wieder in seine Wohnung. 


	6. Das Leben, das Universum und

**6. Kapitel: Das Leben, das Universum und der ganze Rest**

aus „Die Bedrohung" von Nicolas Flamel, Kapitel 23, S. 333ff.

_Es gibt eine Bedrohung auf diesem Planeten, die alle anderen übertreffen wird. Jeder Angriff, der sich im Rahmen der schwarzen Magie zeigen könnte, würde lächerlich dagegen aussehen, was hier passieren würde. Bei dieser Bedrohung geht es um nichts anderes als unsere ureigenste Existenz. Hier steht so ziemlich alles auf dem Spiel._

_Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sich gegen diese Bedrohung zu wappnen. Es wird drei Menschen geben, durch die diese Bedrohung abgewendet werden kann und muss. Niemand weiß, wann dies erforderlich sein wird. Aber die Aufzeichnungen, auf welche ich mich hier stütze, sagen klar aus, dass die Personen davon erfahren werden._

_Obwohl dieses Problem seine Ursache in der magischen Welt hat, geht die Bedrohung alle etwas an. Daher kann diese Bedrohung nur in Zusammenarbeit mit den nichtmagischen Menschen geschehen. Dies steht allerdings im Konflikt mit dem Geheimhaltungsstatut der magischen Welt._

_Aus diesem Grund muss der eine Muggel, der um die Zauberei weiß, gefunden werden. Bei diesem muss es sich folglich um einen der drei Retter handeln._

_In den Aufzeichnungen heißt es weiter, es sei ein Magier von besonderer Begabung erforderlich, der allerdings, nie auch nur ein einziges Mal schwarze Magie angewandt hat. Weiterhin muss diese Person im Hinblick auf bestimmte Fähigkeiten einzigartig sein._

_Quasi als Verbindungsmann muss laut den Quellen ein Magier teilnehmen, der sich um ein zweites Gesicht verdient gemacht hat._

_Zu der exakten Gefahr der Bedrohung schweigen die Quellen leider, es wird lediglich so viel verraten, dass zur Bekämpfung des Problems ein Geheimnis gelüftet werden muss, das nur sehr wenigen Leuten bekannt ist._

_Die Welt muss auf diese Bedrohung aufmerksam gemacht werden; dazu reicht das gedruckte Wort bei weitem nicht aus. Ich als Entdecker dieser Gefahr fühle mich daher verpflichtet, bis zum Eintreten der Bedrohung auf der Erde zu verweilen, und als Bote der Gefahr zu fungieren._

_Wer immer dies liest, weiß schon jetzt mehr als fast alle anderen, ich bitte jedes Zeichen einer Gefahr unverzüglich an mich weiterzuleiten._


	7. Das geheime Treffen

**7. Kapitel: Das geheime Treffen**

Harry war völlig geschafft. Beim Mittagessen saß er nur auf seinem Platz und stocherte lustlos in den Kartoffeln herum. Harry überlegte gerade, wie er dieses Schuljahr nur überstehen sollte, wenn er schon am zweiten Tag so erschöpft war. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er jetzt auch noch Geschichte der Zauberei.

Missmutig stellte Harry fest, dass er der letzte aus seinem Jahrgang war, so ging er alleine zum Klassenraum. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und sein Kopf war schon in eine stabile Seitenlage gefallen, als Hermione ihn plötzlich ansprach.

„Harry? Dieser Zettel ist von Professor Dumbledore. Den soll ich dir geben"

„Danke." sagte Harry tonlos.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist nach einem Tag Schule schon völlig am Ende. Kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?"

Harry nickte.

„Und? Was diesmal? Visionen von Voldemort, Albträume oder andere Träume?"

Harry war genervt. Gab es eigentlich für Mädchen kein interessanteres Gesprächsthema als irgendwelche Beziehungsgeschichten? „Andere Träume. Frag jetzt nicht, was für welche!"

Hermione setzte wieder ihr Ah-schon-klar-ich-verstehe-und-frage-nicht-weiter-Gesicht auf.

„Nein, keine Angst. Ist aber bestimmt schöner als die Visionen von Voldemort."

Harry sagte nichts. Professor Binns hatte sowieso schon längst mit seiner Lesung begonnen. Harry las sich in aller Ruhe den Zettel von Dumbledore durch.

„Lieber Harry,

erst einmal ein schönes neues Schuljahr. Mit Missfallen habe ich deine verzögerte Ankunft mit Miss Weasley bemerkt, bin aber zusammen mit Professor McGonagall zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass man junge Leute nicht in Ihrem Glück stören sollte."

Als ob die McGonagall damit wirklich einverstanden war.

„Trotzdem muss ich mit dir reden. Ich würde mich freuen, dich morgen Abend um neun Uhr in meinem Büro begrüßen zu dürfen.

Gruß

Albus Dumbledore

PS: Hast du schon einmal etwas von einem Rülpskonzert gehört?"

„Na bitte." Harry verfiel schnell in seine übliche Geschichtshaltung.

Beim Abendessen langte Harry mit ungewöhnlichem Appetit zu. Hermione sah ihn an.

„Nana, Harry, denkst du, du bringst Ginny noch viel, wenn du dich dermaßen vollfutterst?"

Ron, der bisher nur untätig in seinen Kartoffeln herumgestochert hatte, richtete sich auf. Na klar, Ron wusste nichts von ihm und Ginny. Wäre es nach Harry gegangen, hätte er es auch nie erfahren müssen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Harry?" Rons Ton gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht. „Was hast du mit Ginny vor? Gibt es da etwas, was mich interessieren könnte?"

Harry stöhnte nur.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley! Ich kann nicht glauben, das du der letzte Mensch bist, der es noch nicht weiß!" Hermione hatte wieder diesen sarkastischen Unterton eingesetzt. „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, was mit Dean los ist? Warum er bei Madam Pomfrey war? Was Harry und Ginny dazu veranlasst hat, so spät nach Hause zu kommen?"

Ron sah aus, als würde er Harry gleich auffressen.

„Nee, oder?"

Ron schien fast völlig sprachlos. Harry wusste nur noch nicht, ob vor Entsetzen oder vor Verwunderung. Er nickte nur.

Ron stand auf und ging wortlos aus der Tür.

„Was hat er denn?"

„Also Harry, manchmal kann ich nicht glauben, dass du es nicht erkennst. Hat Ron mit seinem Mangel an Feingefühl so einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich? Erkennst du nicht, was mit ihm los ist?"

„Also Hermione, wenn du wüsstest. Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."

„Doch Harry. Er ist neidisch. Ich denke, er leidet irgendwie an Minderwertigkeitskomplexen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wieso?"

„Es ist schon fast Neun."

Hermione setzte wieder ihr verschlagenes Grinsen auf. „Viel Spaß!"

Harry ging in die Eingangshalle. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie völlig leer. Aber dann kam aus einer Ecke eine Gestalt auf ihn zu. Als Harry bemerkte, wer es war, grinste er automatisch. Wortlos folgte er ihr nach draußen.

Harry und Ginny gingen am See entlang und nach langer Zeit brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Weißt du noch? Damals kurz vor deinem ersten Schuljahr? Als ich dich unbedingt noch einmal sehen wollte? Ich habe es mir damals noch nicht eingestanden, ich war ja erst zehn, aber kein Junge hatte mich so angesehen wie du. Ich war damals fest davon überzeugt, dass ich dich irgendwann heiraten würde. Ich sah schon ein Bild von rothaarigen Kindern mit grünen Augen. Das sähe bestimmt verrückt aus."

Harry hörte ihr zu, während sie Arm in Arm um den See gingen.

„Ich hatte schon alle Hoffnung verloren. Meine Attacke in der Kutsche war etwas überstürzt, aber ich denke, wenn du was dagegen gehabt hättest, wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

„Rote Haare mit grünen Augen?" Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Wollen wir das mal ausprobieren?"

Sie waren nun um den halben See gegangen. Hier war ein Felsen, an dem man manchmal glückliche Schüler sah. Sie gingen hinüber und schauten in den Sternenhimmel. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um und er sah, dass sie weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es war ..., ach keine Ahnung. Wie könnte ich dir irgendetwas übelnehmen?"

Sie setzten sich auf den Felsen und küssten sich.

„Ob das überhaupt geht?" Ginny fing an zu kichern. „Rot und grün zusammen. Das würde sich doch furchtbar beißen!" Leise fügte sie hinzu: „Gibst du mir bitte deinen Zauberstab? Wir tauschen jetzt mal."

Harry, der nicht wusste, was das sollte, gehorchte.

„Es gibt eine Methode, wie man überprüfen kann, wie gut sich zwei Menschen kennen. Expecto patronum!"

Ein silbriges Einhorn schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab. Harry begriff lächelnd.

„Expecto patronum!"

Sein bekannter Hirsch kam aus der Spitze von Ginnys Zauberstab. Ginny lächelte.

Harry bedeutete Ginny, sie möge leise sein. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Sein Bewusstsein schien wie ausgeschaltet. Er sah sich selbst wie von außen. Die Dinge, die er als nächstes tat, bemerkte er immer erst, als es zu spät war. Was war los? Er lag neben Ginny im Gras und sah in die Sterne.

Sie blieben noch lange da liegen.

Im Nachhinein dachte Harry, das war die schönste Zeit seines Lebens. In diesen wenigen Stunden war er glücklich. 


	8. Die Bedrohung

**8. Kapitel: Die Bedrohung**

Bill wachte auf. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er kaum zwei Stunden geschlafen. Wenn er nicht sowieso ständig Medikamente nehmen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr schlafen. Zu den immensen Anstrengungen des Unterrichts kam noch, dass Rita heute einen ausführlichen Bericht über das Leben als Lehrer verlangte, und Bill hatte noch nicht einmal damit angefangen. Er stand auf und bereute es augenblicklich. Er hatte gestern Abend noch in dem Buch gelesen, dass er von Minerva erhalten hatte. Dann wollte Albus ihn auch noch sprechen. Nicht zu vergessen sein geheimer Auftrag. Er hoffte immernoch, dass Albus nichts merken würde. Warum war er auf diesen Vorschlag überhaupt eingegangen? Er musste wahnsinnig gewesen sein! Oder war es der Goldberg, den sie ihm versprochen hatten? Aber verdammt! Er war einfach nicht der richtige für den Job.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Erschrocken bemerkte er, dass es schon Mittag war. Heute hatte er zum Glück frei.

Dazu kam auch noch, dass Bill sich permanent bedroht fühlte, seitdem er diesen Jungen mit den grünen Augen gesehen hatte.

Harry saß beim Mittagessen, schaute aber nur Ron lustlos dabei zu, wie er Unmengen von Reis in sich hineinstopfte. Harry war zwar glücklich, aber er hatte trotzdem zu wenig geschlafen. Er war letzte Nacht erst gegen drei ins Bett gekommen. Glücklicherweise blieben ihm hämische Kommentare erspart, außer Hermione hatte niemand von seinem Treffen mit Ginny gewusst.

„Hmm Harry, sag mal, wo warst du eigentlich gestern Abend?"

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte es geahnt.

„Ron, hast du Hermiones Andeutungen nicht verstanden? Jetzt rate mal, wo ich war."

„Nee, ne? Ich kann nicht glauben, das Ginny dich doch noch rumgekriegt hat. Du Harry, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Mein Verhalten von gestern Abend war nicht OK."

Harry winkte ab.

„Schon gut. Komm, wir müssen zu Verwandlung, sonst bringt uns die McGonagall noch um."

Albus Dumbledore war nervös. Was war, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Er hatte Harry und Bill einfach zu sich bestellt. Und das alles nur auf schriftliche Andeutungen seines Freundes Nicolas. Was, wenn das alles ein Schwindel war? Er würde Bill und Harry in Gefahren bringen, die er sich nicht einmal selbst eingestehen wollte. Aber jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Jetzt war es zu spät…

Bill war wiederholt eingeschlafen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen. Er hatte alle Mahlzeiten ausfallen lassen, um den Artikel für Rita fertig zu kriegen, aber es war schon Abend. Er würde es nicht schaffen. Niemals. Er hatte erst einige Zeilen. Als er auf die Uhr sah, stellte er schockiert fest, dass es schon kurz vor 9 war. Er machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Albus.

Harry machte die Augen auf. Er saß im Raum der Wünsche. Um sich herum sah er einen faszinierenden Sternenhimmel. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, was er hier tat, dann bemerkte er Ginny, die offensichtlich eingeschlafen war. Nach langem Suchen fand Harry seine Uhr. Schockiert stellte er fest, dass es schon kurz vor neun war. Er wollte Ginny nicht wecken, also schrieb er ihr eine kleine Notiz auf ein wenig Pergament, das er in ihrer Tasche gefunden hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Mit der Zeit wurde Albus immer nervöser. Es war schon kurz vor neun, Bill und Harry würden gleich kommen. Er hatte sich dabei erwischt, wie er eine alte Weinflasche öffnete und einige Gläser trank. Er hatte seit über 40 Jahren keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr zu sich genommen. Jetzt realisierte er, dass es zu viel gewesen war. Mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Harry betrat Dumbledores Büro.

„Ah Harry, bitte nimm doch Platz. Darf ich dir Bill Hatcher vorstellen?"

Harry gab ihm die Hand. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er der Lehrer war, der ihn immer so komisch ansah. Da fing Dumbledore auch schon wieder an zu reden.

„Nun, da ihr beide hier seid, möchte ich euch zunächst danken, dass ihr gekommen seid. Bill, du wurdest von Minerva informiert?"

„Ja Albus, aber..."

„Moment, Bill. Harry ist noch nicht aufgeklärt. Harry, pass auf. Ich weiß, du hast langsam keinen Bock mehr, du hast die Welt schon oft genug vor diesem verdammten Mistkerl gerettet. Aber nun, brauche ich wieder deine Hilfe."

Harry kam aus dem Wundern nicht raus. Was war mit Dumbledore los? Warum redete er plötzlich so merkwürdig? Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf die Weinflachen auf einem kleinen Tisch. Was war los? Dumbledore war betrunken! Das war aber gar nicht klug von ihm!

Harry sah nach rechts. Professor Hatcher schien irgendwie in die Länge gestreckt. Er beugte sich nach vorne.

„Professor Dumbledore! Sehen Sie!"

„Ach du verdammte Scheiße! Geh Harry! Wo verdammt ist mein Zauberstab?"

Harry blieb trotzdem. In diesem Zustand war Dumbledore zu wenig in der Lage. Professor Hatcher indessen lag auf dem Boden. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer langen, haarigen Schnauze umgeformt. Jetzt realisierte Harry auch, was mit ihm los war. Er war ein Werwolf!

„Protego!" rief Harry instinktiv, und es war richtig. Der Wolf prallte von Harry zurück und rannte stattdessen zu Dumbledore.

„Professor, Vorsicht!" rief Harry noch. Aber es war zu spät. Der inzwischen vollständig verwandelte Professor Hatcher war über Dumbledore hergefallen und hatte ihm in die Hüfte gebissen. Harry musste etwas tun.

„Stupor!" schrie er. Aber Dumbledore...

Es klopfte. Harry schrie um Hilfe. Professor McGonagall kam hereingestürmt.

„Ach du meine Güte! Albus! Mr. Potter, was ist passiert?"

Harry bemühte sich um eine Kurzfassung.

„Ich war mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Hatcher hier, dann verwandelte sich Professor Hatcher in einen Werwolf. Professor Dumbledore fand seinen Zauberstab nicht, da hat der Werwolf ihn gebissen. Ich habe ihn dann geschockt."

„Gut gemacht. Wenn ich sie bitten dürfte, Professor Dumbledore aufzuwecken? Ich werde unseren Kollegen sicherstellen."

Harry beobachtete, wie Professor McGonagall einen Käfig aus silbernen Fäden um den Werwolf spannte.

Er beugte sich über Professor Dumbledore. Als er sah, dass er bewusstlos war, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Enervate!"

Professor Dumbledore öffnete die Augen.

„Albus! Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen. Wussten Sie, dass Bill ein Werwolf ist?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt wusste ich das nicht. Minerva, mir geht es soweit gut. Holen Sie bitte gleich Madam Pomfrey. Aber vorher geben Sie bitte Harry das Buch und den Zettel auf meinem Schreibtisch. Harry, du musst dich beeilen. Auf dem Zettel steht alles, was zu tun ist. Und zwar heute. Und suche dir ein paar Freunde, die dir helfen."

Harry ging mit Zettel und Buch zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Was war passiert? Er konnte es nicht glauben. Dumbledore war jetzt ein Werwolf. War dieser Professor Hatcher vielleicht ein Verräter? Oder woran lag das alles? 


	9. Das mysteriöse Museum

**9. Kapitel: Das mysteriöse Museum**

„Mein Herr, ich werde alles tun, was Sie gesagt haben. Ich verspreche Ihnen, es wird alles klappen."

An einem quadratischen Tisch saß ein alter Mann auf einem Stuhl. Er bewegte sich nicht, abgesehen von seinen Lippen, während er sprach. Aber das war selten der Fall, wenn auch in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, wie gerade eben.

Hinter dem Mann sah man eine undefinierbare Wand, ebenfalls völlig quadratisch. In der Mitte war ein kreisrundes Loch. Seit Jahren war das Loch ebenso dunkel, wie seine Umgebung. Aber nun färbte es sich hell. Der Mann, der mit dem Rücken zum Loch saß, schien dies nicht zu bemerken.

Harry flog so schnell, wie er konnte. Kaum war er im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, war er mit Hermione den Zettel durchgegangen. Schnell war klar, was sie zu tun hatten. Laut diesem Zettel würde sich in London sich innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitfensters der Zugang zu einem Raum öffnen, in dem die letzte Hoffnung aller Menschen saß. In diesem Raum fände sich der Plan, wie Muggel und Magier die Todesser endlich besiegen könnten. Laut Dumbledore war es die letzte Chance.

So flog er. Dumbledore hatte ihm Koordinaten zur ungefähren Lage gegeben; da er im Besitz eines Besenkompasses war, flog er voraus. Hinter ihm folgten Ron, Hermione und Ginny.

„Hier irgendwo muss es sein! Lasst uns hier landen!"

Also landeten sie. Als alle sicher auf dem Boden angekommen waren, schauten sie sich an. Aber auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu sehen. Ginny lief zu Harry hinüber. Der Flug schien ihr nicht gut bekommen zu sein. Sie sah furchtbar schwach aus. Harry nahm sie in den Arm. In der Ferne wurde ein grünlicher Lichtschimmer sichtbar. Wie auf Kommando nahmen alle ihre Zauberstäbe raus und gingen auf dieses Licht zu.

Harry kam es vor, als würden sie ewig gehen und das Licht wollte einfach nicht näher kommen.

Hagrid flog so schnell er konnte. Aber das Motorrad, das Sirius ihm schließlich geschenkt hatte, war schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Und Dumbledore wollte selbst hinfliegen, und das in seinem Zustand! Was war los? Irgendwie hatte Hagrid das Gefühl, als würde Dumbledore langsam alt.

Sie waren inzwischen am grünen Licht angekommen. Harry stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als er las, was auf dem grün beleuchteten Schild stand: „Museum für Geschichte". Er wandte sich schon ab, als Ron sagte: „Mensch Harry! Guck mal! 'Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei'!"

„Ich spüre etwas... wir müssen da rein!"

Harry sah Ginny erstaunt an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Da drin ist schwarze Magie. Hast du schon vergessen, dass Voldemort mich beherrscht hatte?"

Harry wurde wieder einmal peinlich bewusst, dass Ginny möglicherweise noch enger mit Voldemort verbunden war, als er selbst.

Sie betraten das Museum. Ginny, die jetzt die Führung übernommen hatte, führte sie in einen Raum, vor dem ein Schild stand: „SONDERAUSSTELLUNG: 'Der mysteriöse Muggel' – Mythos oder traurige Realität?"

Harry war völlig hingerissen. In diesem Raum war ein quellenloses grünes Licht, dass scheinbar bis zu ihrem Landeplatz vorgedrungen war.

Hermione stand völlig unbeweglich mitten im Raum.

Harry und Ginny gingen zu ihr.

„Hermione! Was ist?"

Die beiden versuchten mit allen Mitteln, sie zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu bewegen. Aber nichts passierte. Dann plötzlich drehte sich Hermione langsam zu Harry und Ginny um. Unwillkürlich fassten sich die beiden an den Händen. Sie hatten Hermione noch nie so gesehen. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, der nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Aber vor Allem waren es ihre Augen, die furchterregend aussahen. Ihre Augen, normalerweise unauffällig braun, leuchteten in einem grellen Goldton. Sie sah die beiden an.

Harry und Ginny waren wie versteinert. Sie konnten sich nicht bewegen.

Dann plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung, fiel Hermione zu Boden. Harry wusste, was los war. Er wusste es. Es war zu spät. Niemand konnte ihr mehr helfen. Harry und Ginny, immer noch wie gelähmt, beobachteten ein Szenario, dass unheimlicher nicht hätte sein können.

Ron, der die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund geblieben war, war nach vorne gestürzt. Er überprüfte ihren Puls, der sehr schwach geworden war. Dann passierte etwas Unerwartetes.

Harry hatte kurz die Augen zugemacht. Er konnte dieses grüne Flimmern nicht mehr ertragen. Als er die Augen wieder aufmachte, sah er Ron, auf dem Boden bei Hermione liegen. Harrys erster Gedanke wurde nicht bestätigt. Ron war auf Hermione zugestürzt und küsste sie energisch.

Harry und Ginny konnten nur erstaunt zusehen, wie Ron Hermione die Kleider vom Körper riss und sie ständig küsste. Doch allmählich begriff er, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte. Er brach laut schreiend über dem leblosen Körper von Hermione zusammen.

Harry und Ginny gingen auf ihn zu.

„Petrificus Totalus! Ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten! Jetzt, wo sie tot ist, ist auch alles egal!" Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den Körper von Hermione. „Incendio!"

Harry war schockiert. Er sah, wie Hermiones Körper anfing zu brennen. Dann warf sich Ron darauf. Im letzten Moment rief er noch mit auf sich gerichteten Zauberstab „Avada Kedavra!"

In diesem Moment bemerkte Harry, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte. Er ergriff Ginnys Arm und rannte Richtung Ausgang. Kaum waren sie draußen, setzten sie sich auf die Stufen vor dem Eingang. Lange saßen sie da und versuchten zu verarbeiten, was eben passiert war. Harry wusste genau, wenn sie noch länger da drin geblieben wären, wären sie auch noch verrückt geworden. Er legte seinen Arm um Ginny. Beide waren zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun. Sie hörten nur noch ein lauter werdendes Dröhnen. 


	10. Trauer und Aufklärung

**10. Kapitel: Trauer und Aufklärung**

Harry wachte auf. Wo war er? Als er die Augen aufmachte, sah er es. Er sah weisse Betten. Auf dem Tisch auf seiner rechten Seite fand er schließlich seine Brille. Im Nachbarbett lag Ginny. Sie schlief nicht. Sie lag nur da, und starrte zur Decke.

Was war passiert? Harry hatte nur noch undeutliche Bilder von einem dunklen Raum mit grünem Nebel. Ohne sich zu ihr zu drehen flüsterte er: „Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Was machen wir hier?"

Ginny schwieg. War das jetzt ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe nur noch Bilder von einem grünlichen Raum in meinem Kopf."

„Ich auch."

Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

Madam Pomfrey kam herein.

„Ah, aufgewacht? Meinen Sie, Sie können aufstehen? Professor Dumbledore würde sie gerne in seinem Büro sehen."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, standen beide auf. Madam Pomfrey hatte einen Vorhang zwischen ihnen aufgespannt, damit beide sich in Ruhe umziehen konnten.

Schweigend gingen beide nebeneinander zum Wasserspeier.

„Rülpskonzert!"

Sie ließen sich von der Treppe nach oben fahren und klopften an die Tür.

„Herein!"

Harry fiel sofort auf, dass Professor Dumbledore ungewöhnlich schwach aussah. Trotzdem lächelte er freundlich.

„Setzt euch bitte. Erst einmal einen guten Morgen. Ich nehme an, Sie beide fühlen sich etwas matt und wissen nicht, was los ist. Ich werde es Ihnen erklären. Es betrifft persönliche Dinge. Ich darf doch annehmen, dass sie keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben?"

Harry und Ginny nickten nur.

„Dankeschön." Er nahm zwei kleine Phiolen aus dem Regal. Beide waren mit einer weißen Substanz gefüllt.

„Nun Ms. Weasley, wissen Sie, was das hier ist?"

Ginny zögerte einen Moment. „Gedanken?"

„Sehr richtig. Es sind ihre Gedanken. Sie haben furchtbare Dinge erlebt. Um ihnen einen ruhigen Schlaf zu ermöglichen, hielt ich es für besser, ihre Erinnerung zu verwahren. Ich selbst habe sie mir noch nicht angesehen. Ich weiß nur, was Hagrid mir erzählt hat. Er hat Sie beide in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Sind Sie bereit, eine dieser Erinnerungen anzusehen?"

Beide nickten, standen auf und folgten Dumbledore zum Denkarium. Dieser fügte den Inhalt aus einer der Phiolen in die Steinschale ein.

„Ms. Weasley, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte, meine Hand zu nehmen? Harry, du weißt, was zu tun ist?"

Harry nickte. Sie tauchten in einen grünlich erleuchteten Raum ein. Harry sah einen Körper auf dem Boden liegen und jemanden auf ihn zu rennen. Plötzlich fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Im nächsten Moment saßen sie wieder im Büro. Harry und Ginny hatten sich bei den Händen gefasst, vermieden es aber, sich anzusehen.

Nach langer Zeit brach Dumbledore das Schweigen.

„Nun, es war sehr schockierend. Ich kann Ihnen keine große Hoffnung machen, dass wir jemals herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging. Wie Sie sicher beide wissen, hatte ich aus mehreren Quellen von einer Gefahr an dieser Stelle erfahren, einem Raum, der das Ziel offenbart.

Ich muss leider sagen, dass ich mich getäuscht habe. Ich habe mich zu sehr von meinem Unterbewusstsein lenken lassen. Wie Sie wissen, stützten sich meine Überlegungen auf ein Buch von Nicolas Flamel. Nun fand ich aber heraus, dass Flamel der vielleicht größte Betrüger war, den es je gab. Harry, wie du sicher weißt, war Nicolas bis zu seinem Tod ein guter Freund von mir. Ich wusste immer, dass er dieses lange Leben nicht grundlos auf sich nahm, aber ich kannte nie den genauen Grund.

Nicolas Flamel war über 600 Jahre ein Mann mit zwei Gesichtern. Er war es, der die schwarze Magie verbreitete. Er war es, der die Idee des dunklen Lords kreierte. Sämtliche Quellen, dies wäre Salazar Slytherin gewesen, sind schlicht falsch.

Ich hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, den Nachlass von Nicolas einzusehen. Dabei fand ich ein schockierendes Geständnis. Er hat ein beeindruckend langes Spiel gespielt.

Was Professor Hatcher angeht, war auch dies ein fataler Fehler. Als ich ihn untersuchte, musste ich feststellen, dass er ein Todesser war. Das schlimme ist, er war gar kein echter Werwolf. Er war ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus, der es geschafft hat, den Körper eines Werwolfes für sich zu gewinnen. Nachdem Professor McGonagall ihn festgesetzt hatte, fing er an, sich selbst zu beißen. Er erlag schließlich seinen Verletzungen."

„Und Professor, was bedeutet das für Sie?"

„Ach Harry, das hatte ich mich auch gefragt. Leider musste ich gestern feststellen, dass er wohl Werwolf genug war. Glücklicherweise war Professor Slughorn mit dem Wolfsbann-Trank zugegen. Ich möchte Sie allerdings dazu anhalten, dies für sich zu behalten. Mit Werwölfen im Personal gab es schon genug Probleme."

Sie saßen noch lange da. Dumbledore erzählte ihnen alles, was er über die Zwischenfälle wusste. Am frühen Abend verließen Harry und Ginny das Büro.

„Harry, lass uns rausgehen."

Wortlos folgte Harry ihr.

Diesmal gingen sie schweigend um den See.

Auf halbem Wege blieben sie stehen. Hier waren sie erst vor wenigen Tagen gewesen. Es schien unendlich lange her zu sein.

Wortlos tauschten sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Expecto patronum." flüsterte Harry. Eine silberne Wolke quoll aus Ginnys Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

„Harry! Dein Patronus! Es ist ein Hippogreif!" flüsterte Ginny.

Aber Harry hatte es längst gesehen.

„Expecto patronum!"

Ein silberner Löwe kam aus dem Zauberstab in Ginnys Hand.

„Harry! Sieh mal! Was ist das?"

Ginny zeigte zum verbotenen Wald. Dort stand eine Art schwarzes Pferd.

„Das ist ein Thestral. Jetzt kannst du sie sehen."

Sie standen auf. Ginny nahm Harry in den Arm. Sie merkte, dass er weinte. Ginny war beeindruckt. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen weinen sehen. Stumme Tränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht.

„Ich habe meine Eltern verloren. Meinen Paten. Meine besten Freunde. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mir auch noch genommen wirst."

Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht drückte er Ginny an sich. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr helfen. Auch sie fing an zu weinen.

Irgendwann setzten Sie sich hin. Mit verzweifelter Leidenschaft küssten sie sich. In enger Umarmung ließen sie sich ins Gras gleiten. Harrys Hände fuhren über Ginnys Rücken. Ginnys Hände tasteten nach Harrys Hemd und fingen an, es aufzuknöpfen. Beide überkam hin und wieder das Bedürfnis, zu weinen. Sie ließen es geschehen. Harry bekam nun Ginnys Oberteil zu fassen.

Eng miteinander verschlungen lagen sie hier im Gras am See.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Wie aus einem Mund sagten sie: „Ich liebe dich." Ginny lächelte Harry an. Harry lächelte zurück.

_Es war ein schöner Tag. Eine unglaubliche Harmonie lag in der Luft. Die Landschaft war ein Traum. Alles sah so perfekt aus. Zögernd klopfte sie an die Tür._

„_Hallo. Ich möchte mir gerne die Wohnung ansehen." sagte sie._

„_Gerne doch." Der Mann war klein, mit kurzen, dunkelbrauenen Haaren. Er hielt eine Hand unter seiner Jacke versteckt._

_Sie ging durch die Wohnung und war hingerissen. Sie sah den Vermieter an._

„_Ich mag diese Wohnung sehr gern." sagte der Vermieter._

_Sie ging nochmals durch die ganze Wohnung._

„_Sie ist groß genug für einen. Oder für zwei, die sich wirklich sehr nahe sind." sagte sie schließlich._

„_Kennen Sie zwei Personen, die sich wirklich nahe sind?" erwiderte der Vermieter darauf._

_Die junge Frau mit den buschigen Haaren grinste nur._


	11. Vertrauen

Teil II: Zwischen den Welten

**1. Kapitel: Vertrauen**

In einem quadratischen Raum saß ein an einem quadratischen Tisch. Regungslos, vollkommen unbeweglich saß er da.

„Es wird alles nach Plan verlaufen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Die Stimme des Mannes klang tief und unterwürfig. Eine andere Stimme war zu hören, höher, und vor allen Dingen in einem beängstigend befehlenden Ton. Eine andere Stimme war zu hören. Sie war höher und ihr Befehlston war ungemein beängstigend.

„Du weißt, was ich von dir halte. Und du weißt auch, was passieren wird, wenn der Plan scheitert."

Der Mann sah weiter mit seinem unbewegter Mienenach vorne. Hinter ihm war ein Kreis, genau in der Mitte der Wand, zu erkennen. Er fixierte aber anscheinend einen Punkt, der etwa in der Mitte der Wand vor ihm lag.

„Denk daran. Du bist meiner Ansicht nach weiterhin ein Versager. Eventuell schaffst du es, in meiner Achtung zum _Idioten_ aufzusteigen.

Der Mann änderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin nicht. Aber er brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande.

„Und noch etwas:"

„Alles, was Ihr wollt, mein Herr." Der Mann war nun von einem unterwürfigen zu einem einschleimenden Tonfall übergegangen. Der Tonfall des Mannes war nun nicht mehr unterwürfig, sondern vielmehr einschleimend, geradezu kriecherisch. Die andere Stimme jedoch klang weiter wie vorher.

„Schneid' dir endlich 'mal den Bart."

Es war ein grauer, dunkler Herbsttag, und obwohl es erst fünf Uhr war, wurde es draußen schon wieder dunkel.

In seinem Büro verzweifelte Albus Dumbledore wieder einmal an einem seiner Schüler. Dies war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, so etwas kam schon ab und zu mal vor. Nur dieses Mal war es etwas anders. Albus war entsetzt und enttäuscht zugleich. Dass Harry den Verlust nicht einfach so hinnehmen würde, war ihm von Anfang an klar. Aber mit so einer ungewöhnlichen Reaktion hatte der Schulleiter ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Da saß der Junge ihm gegenüber und starrte den Schulleiter mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick an.

Verraten fühle sich der Junge.

Benutzt!

Ginny, Ron. Hermione und er wären grundlos weggeschickt worden. Das habe für zwei von ihnen schließlich den Tod bedeutet. Er wisse nicht, ob er dem Schulleiter noch vertrauen könne.

„Harry, hör mir bitte zu!", beschwor ihn der Schulleiter.

„Ich werde mir anhören, was sie zu sagen haben. Aber ich habe wenig Hoffnung, dass sie damit meine Meinung ändern können."

„Harry. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich es dir schon gesagt habe. Auch ich wurde getäuscht. Zu meinem Leidwesen sogar fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Ich weiß, es hilft dir nicht weiter, aber es tut mir unsagbar leid."

Plötzlich schrie Harry ihn verärgert an.

„Verdammt noch mal! Wann kapieren Sie es endlich! Von Mitleid werden Ron und Hermione nicht wieder lebendig!! Und ich glaube kaum, dass die Weasleys sich von ihren guten Absichten etwas kaufen können!!! Es geht hier nicht darum, wer wen getäuscht hat!! Sie jagen mich immer wieder an Orte, von denen Sie meinen, dass dort die ultimative Lösung aller Probleme zu finden wäre sei!"

Albus sah den Schüler an, der für ihn wie der Sohn war, den er nie gehabt hatte, als würde er diesen nicht wiedererkennen. Nach einigen Sekunden betretenen Schweigens raffte er sich dann doch auf, etwas zu sagen.

„Harry, ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber bis auf das Museum war alles deine Idee. Ganz besonders dein Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung."

Harry ließ sich aber nicht besänftigen.

„Das alles wäre aber nie passiert, wenn Sie mich von Anfang an über alles aufgeklärt hätten! Ich soll ihn erledigen. OK! Aber wem werden alle möglicherweise hilfreichen Informationen verschwiegen? Doch wohl mir!"

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert.

„Harry. Du hast vollkommen recht."

Albus sah mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Trauer und Befriedigung, wie seinem Schüler Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln sah er, wie Fawkes zu Harry flog, sich bei ihm auf den Arm setzte und eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingen ließ. Und wieder wie schon so oft, war der alte Schulleiter fasziniert von der Wirkung des Gesangs. Der Phönix war immer sein treuester Freund gewesen. Und nicht nur seiner. Er hatte sich mit seinen ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten schon öfter für den Orden nützlich gemacht als zum Beispiel Mundungus. Seinen eigenen Orden.

„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie Recht, Professor. Ich habe schon fünf Menschen verloren, die mir sehr nahe standen. Und was mache ich? Ich bin drauf und dran, auch den sechsten zu verlieren."

Auch dem Professor stiegen bei Harrys Worten Tränen in die Augen, was Fawkes dazu veranlasste eine noch schönere Melodie anzustimmen. Nun spürte auch der Professor diese schwer fassbare Energie, die Fawkes ausstrahlte. Er beschloss, jetzt nicht weiter auf diese Dinge einzugehen. Harry würde erst ein wenig Zeit für sich und für Ginny brauchen.

„Harry. Ich denke, wir haben in dieser Angelegenheit beide Fehler gemacht. Aber wir sollten uns nicht dafür schämen. _Wenn man etwas richtig macht, wissen die Leute hinterher nicht mehr, ob man überhaupt etwas gemacht hat._"

Der Schulleiter beschwor ein kleines Tablett mit einem Teeservice, goß Tee in zwei Tassen und legte je eine Art Keks dazu.

Dankbar nahm Harry den Tee und betrachtete diesen Keks.

„Scones. Eine weitere fantastische Köstlichkeit aus der Muggelküche. Etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber zum Tee einfach köstlich!"

Mit einem Gefühl der Befriedigung sah Dumbledore, wie Harry ein müdes Lächeln zustande brachte. Sein erstes Lächeln seit langem.

„Harry, ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen die ganze Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Gibt es möglicherweise noch etwas, was ich für dich und Miss Weasley tun kann?"

„Sie haben uns diese Woche schon frei gegeben. Mehr brauchen Sie nicht für uns zu tun."

Albus sah seinen Schüler durchdringend an. Daraufhin machte sich ein vorsichtiges Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkbar.

„Nein, wirklich nicht."

Albus lächelte schelmisch zurück. Damit hatte er gerechnet. Aber verflixt nochmal, er wollte den beiden eine kleine Freude machen.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du mit Miss Weasley auf meinen persönlichen Wunsch hin nach Hogsmeade gehst. Ich denke mal, damit ist euch zwar nicht geholfen, aber du wirst dich meiner Anordnung doch nicht widersetzen, oder?"

Der Schulleiter setzte wieder sein schelmisches Grinsen auf, auch wenn es ihm heute nicht ganz gelingen wollte.

„Natürlich nicht! Vielen Dank Professor."

„Viel Spaß Harry."

Albus sank erleichtert in seinen Stuhl zusammen. Er hatte Harrys Vertrauen wieder. Damit war eine große Last von seiner Seele genommen worden. Wer weiß, was sonst alles hätte passieren können?

Harry war glücklich, soweit man dies in dieser Situation erwarten konnte.

Er war auch froh über den Ausgang des Gesprächs mit Dumbledore. Und ein kleiner Ausflug nach Hogsmeade wäre bestimmt eine nette Ablenkung. Also ging er weiter durch die Flure, vor sich hin grübelnd. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Flure schon lange menschenleer waren, und dass es draußen bereits dämmerte.

„Todesschlinge!" Harry hatte die fette Dame erreicht und betrat nun den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry fand den Gemeinschaftsraum größtenteils leer vor.

„Hey, Harry!"

Der Angesprochene schreckte auf.

„Ginny! Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Was fällt dir ein, mich so zu erschrecken?"

Diese sah ihn an, als käme er von einem anderen Planeten.

„Ist das eine Fangfrage? Ich habe dich gesucht! Du sagtest, es würde höchstens zwei Stunden dauern!"

„Oh, wie lange war es denn jetzt?"

Ginny sah ihn beleidigt an.

„Harry. Schau aus dem Fenster. Du kannst dir vielleicht vorstellen wie lange ich auf dich gewartet habe."

Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen und stellte verwundert fest, dass es draußen dunkel wurde. Plötzlich musste Harry grinsen.

„Ginny, was hältst du von einem erlaubten nächtlichen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade?"

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du, was für ein Ausflug?"

Harry lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Unser alter Schulleiter wollte uns wohl eine Freude machen."

Ihre Miene hellte sich sofort auf.

„Du hast den alten Narren dazu überredet, uns nach Hogsmeade zu lassen?"

„Es war sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch. Er dachte wohl, ich würde ablehnen, also hat er es angeordnet. Wollen wir los?"

„Warte hier auf mich, ich komme gleich. Ich brauche noch einen anderen Umhang, muss noch ein paar Sachen mitnehmen und überhaupt muss ich nochmal für rosa Flamingos. Lavender! Kommst du schnell mit?"

Und tuschelnd liefen die Mädchen in Richtung Badezimmer.

Harry seufzte resigniert. In manchen Sachen war sie unverbesserlich. Typisch für Mädchen, gemeinsam aufs Klo zu gehen. Gelangweilt setzte er sich zu Neville, Seamus und Dean, die am Kamin saßen, und sich ihres Lebens freuten. Auch Harry träumte ein wenig vor sich hin.

Anscheinend war er ein weggenickt, er wurde sehr unsanft von Lavenders Stimme geweckt.

„Hey Harry, Ginny hat mir erzählt, Dumbledore hat für euch ein Rendezvous angeordnet?" Lavender war wieder da, Ginny brauchte offensichtlich noch ein Weilchen, weil sie sich noch einen Umhang holen musste. Bei diesen Worten hatten Dean, Seamus und Neville umgedreht und sahen Harry wissbegierig an.

Als Harry nickte, fingen sie an, auf ihn einzureden.

„Hey, geht doch in, du weißt schon, dieses Haus in der kleinen Seitenstraße, wo..."

„Nachts im Dorf? Ich werd verrückt!"

„Mensch ich wüßte, was ich da..."

„Was musstest du für die Erlaubnis machen? Los erzähl schon!"

Alle drei quatschten aufgeregt durcheinander.

Harry sah sie währenddessen nur mit, wie er hoffte, vorwurfsvollen Blicken an.

„Macht ihr nur ruhig weiter Witze."

„Okay. Ein Irrwicht , eine Todesfee und ein Hauself gehen in die Sauna..."

„Klappe Seamus," sagte da eine weibliche Stimme.

Ginny war wieder da, man hörte es. Wortlos nahm sie Harry in den Arm und die beiden gingen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schweigend gingen sie durch die Flure. Schließlich brach Ginny das Schweigen.

„Harry, wie war es? Hat der alte Narr endlich eingesehen, dass er einer ist?"

Harry schwieg zuerst. Doch er konnte sich denken, dass Ginny nicht locker lassen würde, daher beschloß er vorsichtshalber gleich zu antworten.

„Das hat mich eigentlich auch gewundert. Ich habe es dann schließlich aufgegeben, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Er ist trotz allem unser stärkster Mitstreiter."

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, sahen sie direkt vor sich einen Zettel schweben.

Harry nahm diesen in die Hand.

„_Ich liebe dich"_. Was bitte soll das? Wo kam der Zettel her? Wer hatte ihn geschrieben?

Ginny brauchte nicht erst zu antworten, der Zettel fing an, sich aufzulösen.

„Sehr mysteriös. Komm, wir wollen doch unseren nächtlichen Hogsmeade-Ausflug genießen."

Und mit einem ausgiebigen Beweis ihrer Liebe gingen beide eng umschlungen Richtung Hogsmeade.


	12. Träume und andere Probleme

**2. Kapitel: Träume und andere Probleme**

_Stonehenge. Eine junge Hexe. Ein Buch in der Hand. Daneben ein Zauberer. Rote Haare. Mehrere Stimmen. Schwierig zu verstehen. Eine hebt sich heraus. Laut und deutlich, in einer unbekannten Sprache. Der rothaarige Zauberer. Er schreitet auf die Steine in der Mitte zu. Plötzlich zieht ein Gewitter auf. Ein Blitz schlägt ein, die beiden Zauberer verschwunden. CUT. Eine Schlange. Schwarz. Eine Ratte. CUT. Harry. CUT. Eine Kammer. Ein Mann. Lange Haare, langer Bart. Seltsam bekannt. In einer Hand hat er einen Würfel. CUT. Harry. CUT. Zwei rothaarige Zauberer. Beide gleich. Tränen im Gesicht. CUT. Wieder Stonehenge. CUT. Ein Werwolf. Noch einer. Zwei Werwölfe. CUT. Harry. Diesmal aber nicht der normale Harry. Mehrere Schlangen. Der gealterte Harry spricht mit ihnen. Unheimliche Zischgeräusche. CUT. Der See. Neblige Gestalten. Ein Hirsch, ein Einhorn. CUT. Stonehenge. Der alte Mann, eine der Schlangen und der gealterte Harry. In der Mitte auf dem mittleren Stein ein Würfel. CUT. Wieder Harry. Wieder nicht der normale Harry. Dieser Harry war glücklich. Er kam auf sie zu. Er kam ihr immer näher. Schließlich küsste er sie. CUT. Neville. CUT. Wieder der glückliche Harry. Langsam und liebevoll nahm er ihr auch den letzten Schutz. CUT. Ein brennender Körper. Grünes Licht. Ein Schild. Der mysteriöse Muggel. CUT. Der glückliche Harry. Liebevoll umsorgte er sie. CUT. Der normale Harry. Tränen in den Augen. CUT. Ein brennender Körper. CUT. Glücklicher Harry. CUT. Hermione. CUT. Fred und George. CUT. Lavender. Vertrauenschüler. CUT. Harry. Vertrauensschüler. Quidditch. CUT. Glücklicher Harry. Mit verschwitzem Gesicht lächelt er sie an. CUT. Ron._

Keuchend wachte Ginny auf.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Knapp zwei Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall im Museum vergangen. Und es wurde nicht besser. Eher schlimmer. Seitdem schlief sie selten mehr als vier Stunden. Das zehrte natürlich auf Dauer an den Kräften.

Mühevoll stand sie auf, bemüht, möglichst leise zu sein. Erst musste sie das durchgeschwitzte Nachthemd loswerden. Nachdem sie sich ihren Umhang angezogen hatte, warf sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang über und verließ leise den Schlafsaal. Da Harry resignierend den Vertrauensschülerposten übernommen hatte, durfte er auch so durch die Gänge gehen. Sie brauchte einfach ein wenig Ruhe und frische Luft.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, sah sie sich vorsichtig um. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte man hin und wieder noch einigen Nachtschwärmern begegnen, die bevorzugt paarweise durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts schlichen (bevorzugt paarweise). Es war jedoch niemand zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Schnell öffnete sie das Portraitloch und schlich leise durch die Gänge in Richtung Astronomieturm. Das kam in letzter Zeit oft vor.

Gedankenversunken kletterte sie die vielen Stufen hinauf. Als sie oben war, öffnete sie die Tür und streifte den Tarnumhang ab. Sie ging ans Geländer und atmete tief ein. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, wie ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Leicht entnervt schloss sie die Augen.

Verdammt noch mal! Irgendjemand hatte sie erwischt!

Mit weiterhin geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich langsam um.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand vor sie trat und zwei Hände sich auf ihren Rücken legeten. Ein paar weiche Lippen legten sich sanft auf ihre und begannen sie zu küssen. Spontan erwiderte sie den zärtlichen Kuss. Ein unglaublicher Glücksstrom durchflutete sie. Wer auch immer diese Person war, sie verstand ihr Handwerk. Selten fühlte sie sich so glücklich. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wer dies vollbrachte. Sie wollte die Augen gar nicht öffnen. Doch als der Wohltäter plötzlich aufhörte, aber nicht von ihr wegrückte, hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr bekannt vorkam

„Kannst auch nicht schlafen, was Gin?"

Die Stimme war leise, klang müde und brüchig. Eine Stirn legte sich gegen ihre und sie spürte, wie ihrem Gegenüber einzelne Tränen übers Gesicht liefen und von ihrem Haar aufgefangen wurden.

Jetzt wußte sie, wer es war. Harry!

„Nein. Aber ist das ein Wunder? Albträume!" flüsterte sie.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, daß Harry offenbar nicht mitbekommen hatte, daß sie nicht wußte, wer sie gerade geküsst hatte. Es war ihr etwas peinlich, aber irgendwie hatte es auch sehr geprickelt.

Harry gab keine Antwort, trotzdem wusste sie, dass es ihm genauso ging. Das war es, was Ginny so mochte. Sie musste nie viel sagen. Harry verstand sie. Andersrum verstand auch sie Harry wortlos. Sie setzten sich in fester Umarmung auf eine der Bänke. Lange saßen sie dort und genossen einfach die Nähe. Als es dämmerte, fing Harry an, leise zu reden.

„Glaubst, es hört jemals auf? Der Schmerz? Ohne dich würde ich das nicht ertragen. Ich fühle mich so allein..."

Ginny sagte nichts. Sie wusste, wann es keiner Worte bedurfte. So dösten beide noch ein wenig vor sich hin. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, nicht auf dem Turm, aber schon gar nicht in ihren Betten.

Also blieben sie noch ein wenig dort sitzen. Zum Glück waren sie wegen der Vorkommnisse vom Unterricht befreit, daher machten sie sich ersteinmal keine Gedanken um ihren fehlenden Schlaf.

Irgendwann wurde ihnen dann kalt.

„Lass uns reingehen. Mir ist kalt. Vielleicht in die Bibliothek.", sagte Ginny leise. Sie sah, wie er nickte.

Schweigend gingen sie die vielen Stufen runter, bis in die Bibliothek. Dort war niemand zu sehen, also setzten die beiden sich auf die bequemen Stühle.

Ginny sah sich das Buch an, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Es schien fast so, als würde das Buch schon länger dort liegen, es war völlig verstaubt. Langsam wischte sie den Umschlag ab. Sie besah sich den Titel.

Runen, auch das noch.

Harry indes schien schon weggenickt zu sein. Sie gönnte es ihm von Herzen. Resignierend nahm sie sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, die in der Bibliothek zur Verfügung standen, und begann, die Runen zu übersetzen.

Als sie fertig war, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte nicht sein. Halluzinationen? Oder träumte sie schon wieder? Nein, in ihren Träumen war immer entweder totales Chaos oder ein glücklicher Harry. Also war sie bei Bewusstsein. Und Halluzinationen? Nein, so verrückt war sie noch nicht. Sie prüfte nocheinmal, ob sie auch alles richtig übersetzt hatte. Seltsam fand sie nur, dass der Autor nur seine Initialen angegeben hatte.

Nochmals las sie ihre Übersetzung:

_** Das mysteriöse Museum **_

_** Was eigentlich nie hätte passieren dürfen **_

_**von H. G.**_

Verwirrt und erschöpft legte Ginny die Feder beiseite. „Das mysteriöse Museum". Konnte damit vielleicht das Museum gemeint sein, in dem sie gewesen waren? Gähnend lehnte sie sich zurück. Darüber würden sie später noch nachdenken können.

_Dunkle Straßen, zwei wankende Gestalten. Ein schwach beleuchtetes Schild mit drei stilisierten Besen. Eine Sitzecke in einer Bar. Butterbier. Rote und Schwarze Haare. Ein verzweifelt liebevoller Harry. Ein dunkler Weg. Eine Mauer mit einem Tor. Die drei Besen. Madame Rosmerta. Harry. Der Kuss. Der Weg zum Schloss. Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Lavender und Neville. Schwarze Haare. Lavenders Stimme. Ein bequemes Bett. Bunte Farben vor den Augen. Laute Stimmen. Eine verängstigte Romilda. Kopfschmerzen. Schummerige Bilder vom Waschsaal._

Ginny schreckte hoch. Das war schon das 13. Mal, dass sie diesen Traum hatte, nach ihrer Zählung. Diese schöne Nacht mit Harry. Da hatten ihre Probleme mit den Alpträumen überhand genommen. Resignierend seufzte sie. Harry indes schien es sogar noch schlechter zu gehen. Erschrocken sah sie ihn, wie er wild um sich schlagend in seinem Stuhl schlief. Mit wackligen Schritten ging sie zu ihm.

„Harry! Wach auf! Ich bins!" flüsterte sie ihm eindringlich ins Ohr.

Langsam wurde er ruhiger und öffnete die Augen. Erleichtert sah sie ihm tief in die Augen

„So kann das nicht weitergehen. Wenn wir nun schon vormittags auf Sesseln einschlafen." flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte nur.

„Als Du geschlafen hast, habe ich ein Buch gefunden. Du wirst es nicht glauben -" Ginny stockte. Nicht nur das Buch war verschwunden, sondern auch ihr Pergament und ihre Feder.

„Gin? Was ist?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie mit offenem Mund den Tisch vor ihr anstarrte.

„...äh, nichts. Nichts."

Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Warum war das Buch und die Übersetzung verschwunden?

Sie verbrachten den Tag in trauter Zweisamkeit, genauso wie die letzten Tage. Sie wussten allerdings auch, dass sie nicht auf ewig alleine bleiben konnten. Aber es war ihnen egal. Sie ließen sogar das Mittagessen ausfallen, keiner von beiden fühlte sich wirklich hungrig.

So gingen sie zur Mittagszeit ein wenig spazieren. Eng umschlungen gingen sie schweigend um den See. Es war einfach nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, irgendetwas zu sagen. Als sie den See halb umrundet hatten, kamen sie zu einem großen, flachen Felsen. Verwundert bemerkte Ginny, dass Harry plötzlich ein Lächeln zustande brachte. Da er weiter nichts sagte, fing sie an zu reden .

„Harry? Was ist?"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an, immer noch lächelnd.

„Ach Ginny, ich dachte nur gerade, dass wir eigentlich gleich zu diesem Felsen ziehen könnten. Ich verbinde inzwischen so viel mit ihm..."

Leicht lächelnd verstand Ginny. Es stimmte; seit einiger Zeit waren sie fast jeden Tag hier gewesen. Entweder auf dem Felsen sitzend, oder daneben im Gras.

Und wieder setzten sie sich auf den Felsen und schauten auf den See hinaus.

Plötzlich sah sie es wieder. Am Waldesrand war wieder ein Thestral. Hatte es vielleicht irgendetwas zu bedeuten? Meist verließen sie den Wald nicht. Natürlich zum Ziehen der Kutschen, aber laut Hagrid blieben sie sonst im Wald. An diesem bestimmten Abend nach dem Ausflug ins Museum war er auch da gewesen. Nunja, eigentlich nicht er. Oder vielleicht schon, Thestrale waren schwer voneinander zu unterscheiden. Vielleicht braucht es einen Anlass, damit Thestrale aus dem Wald kommen. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke: Was wäre, wenn Thestrale immer dann den Wald verlassen, wenn jemand gestorben ist? Verzweifelt versuchte Ginny, den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Außerdem wurde ihr kalt.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie leise.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Mir wird kalt. Lass uns gehen."

„Lass uns doch noch bei Hagrid reinschauen."

Vor Kälte zitternd nickte Ginny. Schützend nahm Harry sie in den Arm.

Als sie Hagrids Hütte erreichten, hörten sie schon Fang. Scheinbar erkannte er sie, Hagrid riss die Tür auf.

„Harry! Ginny! Was für eine nette Überraschung! Kommt rein mit euch! Ich mach euch erstmal einen schönen heißen Tee!"

Ginny lächelte erleichtert. Bei Hagrids Vorstellung von einer Tasse Tee würde ihr garantiert schnell warm werden. Die riesigen Tassen enthielten mehr heiße Flüssigkeit, als nötig wäre, um die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben.

„Danke Hagrid. Das ist jetzt genau das richtige. Und so setzten sie sich an Hagrids überdimensionalen Tisch. Ginny nahm sich gleich eins von Hagrids furchtbar klebrigen Sirupbonbons. Sie verklebten einem zwar die Zähne, aber waren köstlich. Harry tat es ihr gleich.

Währenddessen kam Hagrid mit drei Teetassen von der Größe eines Kochtopfes und einer Teekanne im Eimerformat zu ihnen.

„Also, früher wart ihr noch gesprächiger. Ist aber verständlich. Manchmal verstehe ich auch nicht, was Dumbledore da geritten hat. Er ist doch sonst so ein Perfektionist. Manchmal habe ich den Verdacht, er macht das absichtlich..."

„Hagrid, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Dumbledore uns absichtlich in den Tod schicken würde?", warf Harry entsetzt ein. „Jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen, oder?"

„Nee Harry, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass er euch absichtlich solchen Gefahren aussetzen würde. Ich denke eher, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich es wirklich werden würde. Vielleicht hat er es auch gemacht, um euch.. wie soll ich sagen? Eine Lektion zu erteilen?"

„Du meinst, er will, dass wir lernen, auch selbstständig zu handeln? Ohne ihn? Ohne ihn haben wir keine Chance! Das weiß Dumbledore auch. Wenn er uns was zeigen will, dann bestimmt nicht so!" Ginny schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Hagrids Lächeln verschwand langsam aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich beobachte ihn schon seit einiger Zeit genauer. Er benimmt sich seit neuestem etwas merkwürdig..."

Harry wirkte wieder etwas wacher, als noch vor einem Moment.

„Aha... könntest du vielleicht etwas mehr ins Detail gehen, Hagrid?"

„Wisst ihr, es ist nichts großartiges. Es sind mehr... ich weiß nicht... viele Kleinigkeiten, die mir auffallen. Ach du liebe Güte!"

Hagrid war plötzlich aufgesprungen, was bei seiner Masse den Boden erbeben lies.

„Ich muss ja zu Dumbledore!! Verdammt! Tut mir leid ihr beiden, aber unsere Teestunde müssen wir später fortsetzen! Kommt ihr mit zum Schloss?"

Beide nahmen noch einen tiefen Schluck aus ihren lange nicht geleerten Tassen und nickten.

Sie stürmten hinter dem Wildhüter hoch zum Schloss.

„Machts gut ihr beiden!" Hagrid ging weiter in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

„Gin? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, und uns mal ein wenig in die Gemeinschaft integrieren? Ich hätte langsam mal wieder Lust auf Snape explodiert."

Ginny musste lachen.

„Weißt du, vielleicht ist es das. Vielleicht brauchen wir bloß etwas Gesellschaft. Lass uns gehen."

„Klar doch. Aber wunderst du dich nicht auch, was mit Hagrid los ist?"

Ginny runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Naja, irgendwie hat er ja Recht. Unser Schulleiter benimmt sich etwas merkwürdig, oder?"

„Stimmt schon, aber ich würde gerne wissen, was genau er meint."

„Weißt du was? Wir werden ihn morgen ausquetschen. Wir müssen die Teestunde ja noch nachholen. Jetzt komm."

Ungeduldig zerrte sie an Harrys Ärmel. Dieser seufzte resigniert auf.

„Okay, Ginny. Aber lass meinen Ärmel bitte heil. Wir haben doch genug Zeit."

Und mit einen liebevollen Kuss gingen sie Arm in Arm Richtung Gryffindorturm.


	13. Mord und Muggel

**3. Kapitel: Mord & Muggel**

Diesmal würde es keine Zeugen geben.

Das letzte Mal hatte es Zeugen gegeben, oh ja!

Nein, diesmal würde ihm dieser Fehler nicht unterlaufen. Beim dunklen Lord hat man nur selten mehr als eine Chance. Er konnte sich überglücklich schätzen, noch zu leben. Sicher, es war kein gutes Leben. Es lebte sich einfach immer echt schlecht, wenn der Dunkle Lord von Zeugen hört. Der Cruciatus-Fluch bis an den Rand des Todes war normal. Er wollte gar nicht zurückdenken, was geschehen war, dabei war es doch im Grunde nichts besonders gewesen. Es war nicht anders, als jeder andere Mord, den er begangen hatte.

Eigentlich.

Wenn da nicht dieser Haken gewesen wäre.

Nein, es war doch etwas besonderes. Alleine durch die Tatsache, dass das Opfer die Mysteriumsabteilung nie verließ. Gut, er selbst hatte es geschafft hinauszukommen. Aber auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung ist man selten allein. In wenigen Sekunden hatte ein Ministeriumsangestellter die Auroren alamiert. Und nach wenigen weiteren Sekunden waren sie da. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, zu den Auroren doch noch zu entwischen.

Wie auch immer.

Er hatte es geschafft, lebend das Ministerium zu verlassen, ohne daran zu denken, dass die Alternative vielleicht schlimmer wäre. Dieser Gedanke wurde ihm anschließend auf sehr unangenehme Weise vom dunklen Lord in Erinnerung gerufen.

Er habe es ja eigentlich gar nicht verdient, noch eine Chance zu erhalten, hatte er ihm kalt lächelnd vorgeworfen. Er sei nur aus Feigheit hier, nicht aus Treue. Das hatte er gesagt. Trotz allem hatte er noch eine allerletzte Chance erhalten.

Seufzend versuchte er, vom Fenster zum Schreibtisch zu gelangen. Bei jedem zweiten Schritt diese unglaublichen Schmerzen. Laut stöhnte er auf.

Wie dieser alterrschwache Auror das nur immer aushielt?

Diesmal war es noch schlimmer gewesen, als bei der gewöhnlichen Bestrafung. An Cruciatus-Folter gewöhnt sich jeder aktive Todesser ein wenig, aber diesmal war es wirklich zu grausam gewesen.

Sogar für die anderen Todesser. Als Malfoy und Nott ihn herausgetragen hatten, wäre er schon fast verblutet. Schockiert hatte er mit angesehen, wie sein Blut aus der Stelle spritzte, wo vorher einmal sein rechtes Bein gewesen war. Der Lord hatte ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit einem Zauber gegen Ohnmacht belegt. Zu entsetzt, um Schmerzen zu empfinden, hatte er beobachtet, wie Malfoy ihm schließlich dieses widerliche Holzbein anhexte.

Die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis war jedesmal von Neuem quälend. Schwer atmend ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Gleich als erstes nahm er einen Flachmann aus einer Schublade und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Verdammt! Er entwickelte sich wirklich zu einem zweiten Mad-Eye. Nur das Mad-Eye in seinem Flachmann garantiert keinen Feuerwhisky hatte.

Mit neuer Energie sah er sich den Plan nochmals an. Bestimmt zum zwanzigsten Mal. Wieder konnte er keine Fehler entdecken.

Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er einen perfekten Plan entworfen hatte!

Und das bei so einem riskanten Plan! Er hatte ja nun schon viel erlebt, viele Meuchelmorde geplant sowie im Alleingang durchgeführt. Aber so einen... dagegen sah selbst sein Versagen in der Mysteriumsabteilung harmlos aus. Und wie immer würde er alles alleine machen. Nervige Gesellschaft war bei solchen Dingen einfach nicht zu gebrauchen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein!", rief der Mann mit genervter Stimme.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein großer Mann mit schulterlangen, hellblonden Haaren betrat den Raum.

Der Schwarzhaarige Mann am Schreibtisch sah ihn entnervt an.

„Malfoy! Was willst du hier?" Du weißt, ich möchte alleine sein!", schnarrte er gereizt.

Der Blonde verneigte sich.

„Selbstverständlich. Aber der Lord wünscht, dass ich dir zur Seite stehe. In einer knappen Stunde will er uns dann empfangen. Zur Zeit redet er mit dem Muggel. Er will wissen, was der von dem Plan hält."

Resignierend seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Also gut, Malfoy. Du kannst dich nützlich machen. Du kennst den Plan?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ja, ich kenne den Plan Snape."

„Gut, ich habe den Plan bestimmt zwanzig Mal überflogen. Ich finde keinen noch so kleinen Fehler. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ich einen perfekten Plan entworfen habe. Untersuch Du ihn!

Severus stand mühevoll auf und Lucius setzte sich. Dieser konzentrierte sich sogleich auf den Plan.

Severus humpelte unter Schmerzen zur Couch und setzte sich. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon kurz nach halb elf.

„Lucius? Ich hoffe doch, der Lord weiß, was er tut, wenn er mich um halb zwölf sprechen will?", wollte Severus zynisch von seinem Gegenüber wissen.

Der Blonde blickte auf.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Severus. Aber ich denke, er weiß, was er tut. Ich vermute auch, er würde mit dir fertig werden", befand Malfoy mit leicht ironischem Unterton.

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts dazu. Nach dem, was ihm vor einigen Jahren passiert war, war er sehr vorsichtig geworden, was seine Umgebung anging. Auch sprach er seitdem weniger. Er hatte Angst, irgendjemand würde es heraufinden. Diesem alten Narren Dumbledore hatte er es schließlich erzählt. Aber darüber machte er sich keine Sorgen. Dumbledore hatte ihm gegenüber den unbrechbaren Eid abgeleistet sein Geheimnis zu wahren. Er würde es niemals verraten, es sei denn, er würde dafür sterben.

Sverus gähnte. Diese unregelmäßige Schlafverteilung machte ihm wahnsinnig zu schaffen. Er beschloss, sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen, was durch sein Holzbein nicht gerade vereinfacht wurde. Unter schmerzhaftem Ächzen und mißmutig verzerrtem Gesicht gelang es ihm schließlich auf der Couch eine einigermaßen bequeme Position einzunehmen. Aber schließlich lag er dann doch auf der Couch.

„Lucius? Ich muss vor dem Treffen noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholen."

Der Angesprochene ließ ein zustimmendes Grunzen vernehmen, ohne dabei seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen.

„Nun mein Lieber, was hältst du von diesem Plan?"

Ein älterer Mann saß an einem einfachen Holztisch gegenüber von Lord Voldemort.

„Ich denke, wenn dass alles so klappt, haben wir einen guten Plan."

Der Dunkle Lord nickte. Gut, es ist schon viertel nach elf. Ich rede gleich mit Snape. Du kannst gehen."

„Vielen Dank, mein Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord grinste.

„Für dich doch immer, Muggel.", sagte der Dunkle Lord in einem ungewohnt freundlichen Tonfall.

Der alte Mann drehte sich um.

„Der **mysteriöse** Muggel, bitte. Darauf lege ich Wert.", erwiderte dieser eindringlich.

Mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns sah der Lord seinen Gegenüber an.

„ Oh, ich werde das nächste Mal dran denken. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Und im nächsten Moment waren beide verschwunden.

„Severus! Es ist Zeit!"  
Stöhnend öffnete der Angesprochene die Augen. Er fühlte sich kein bißchen besser. Mühevoll setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch oder er war kein bißchen wacher als zuvor. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er den ganzen Tag wach gewesen war. Das bekam ihm einfach nicht so gut.

„Lucius! Wie sieht es mit dem Plan aus?"

Der Angesprochene schaute ein wenig erschrocken, sprach dann aber doch mit fester Stimme.

„Ich habe mir den Plan bestimmt zehn Mal angeschaut, ich finde auch keine Fehler. Ich hoffe nur, der dunkle Lord wird derselben Meinung sein. Komm, ich helf dir."

Mit diesen Worten ging Lucius zu dem vor Schmerzen stöhnenden Snape, welcher sich auf Lucius Schulter abstützte.

„Danke Lucius. Wo ist der dunkle Lord?"

„Er ist im großen Saal, wie fast immer."

Genervt verzog der Schwarzhaarige sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin schwer verletzt, der dunkle Lord ist auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Kraft. Wer soll sich bewegen? Ich bin doch schon fertig, wenn wir da ankommen. Hoffentlich schaffe ich die Treppe."

Leicht amüsiert schaute Lucius seinen Freund an, sagte aber nichts. Sein beißender Sarkasmus war manchmal ziemlich nervig.

Dankbar für Lucius, der ihn stützte, wurde Severus unangenehm bewusst, dass die Nacht noch lang dauern würde. Es wäre ja nicht so, dass er nach der Audienz ins Bett gehen könnte.

Schweigend gingen (naja, humpelten) sie durch die lange, dunklen Gänge. Schließlich waren sie dann bei der Treppe angekommen, die zum großen Saal führte. Verdammt! Verteufelt sei dieser Apparationsschutz ! Verteufelt sei die Muggelverabscheuung des Lords! Selbst Muggel waren nicht auf Treppen angewiesen! warum waren die Zauberer noch nicht so weit? Resignierend hüpfte er auf seinem echten Bein mit Lucius' Hilfe jede Stufe einzeln runter, machte dann aber vor der Tür zum großen Saal halt.

„Lucius?"

„Severus?"

„Du hilfst mir?"

Mit offensichtlich unentschlossenem Blick schaute Lucius auf seine Füße, die ihm plötzlich sehr interessant vorkamen. Schließlich entschloss er sich.

„Ja, Severus, soweit ich kann. Nachts bist du trotzdem auf dich alleine gestellt, ich hoffe, du verstehst meine Sorge."

Severus gab sein Bestes, Lucius dankbar anzulächeln.

„Vielen Dank, Lucius."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Severus sich um und wollte den Saal schon betreten, stockte aber dann doch.

„Lucius? Wie ist er denn heute drauf?"

Severus sprach leise, man hörte deutlich, dass er sich fürchtete. Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus. Aber es wird schon alles gutgehen. Der dunkle Lord, hat dir eine zweite Chance gegeben. Du solltest jetzt keine Angst haben, du solltest dir viel mehr darüber im klaren sein, dass der Lord dich scheinbar sehr schätzt. Denn sonst wärst du jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin ja auch noch da."

Severus war sichtlich gerührt, Lucius kannte ihn gut genug, um dass zu erkennen. Vor den anderen Leuten versteckte er seine Emotionen sicher.

Entschlossen öffnete Severus die Tür und ging - gefolgt von Lucius - hinein. Sofort ertönte eine kalte, aber nicht direkt unfreundliche Stimme.

„Ah Severus und Lucius, meine treuen Diener. Kommt und setzt euch!"

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung betraten die beiden Angesprochenen den Saal und gingen zu ihrem Herrn.

„Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen, mein Lord." sagte Snape in einem offensichtlich schleimerischen Tonfall. Dem dunklen Lord aber schien es zu gefallen.

„Kommt und setzt euch. Severus, nur weil du einen Fehler gemacht hast, heißt das noch nicht, dass ich dir nicht mehr vertraue. Ich werde den einzigen Vampir in meinem Vertrautenkreis doch nicht hergeben!"

Nachdem Lucius und Severus sich gesetzt hatten, versuchte Severus, seine großen Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen. Wenn man dies tat, stellte man sich selbst als schwach dar, was vor dem Dunklen Lord kein gutes Zeichen war.

„Eure Lordschaft weiß sicherlich, dass ich nur ein Halbvampir bin!"

Überrascht sah der Lord ihn an.

„Meine Mutter var eine Vampirin, mein Vater war ein Zauberer. Daher auch mein menschlicher Körper. Wie Ihr sicherlich festgestellt habt, habe ich einen funktionierenden Blutkreislauf, ohne den ich sterben würde. Außerdem ist es mir durchaus möglich, eine Knoblauchknolle zu berühren, wenn auch nur unter großen Schmerzen. Aber sonst bin ich wohl recht vampirisch."

Der Dunkle Lord sah überrascht aus, genauso wie Lucius.

„Nun Severus, dass vergrößert deine Fähigkeiten enorm. Aber nun erzählt mir von dem Plan."

Überrascht vom Lob des Lords fing Severus also an zu erzählen.


	14. Die Legende

**4. Kapitel: Die Legende**

(aus „Legenden der magischen Welt" von Richard Skinner, Seite 234ff.)

_Die Muggel kennen viele sogenannte Mythen oder Legenden. Dies sind allgemein bekannte Geschichten, die sich meist in grauer Vorzeit abspielten. Hier werden gerne fantastische Wesen und Helden erwähnt; interessant ist allerdings, dass sich viele dieser fantastischen Tierwesen in der magischen Welt wiederfinden lassen, wie zum Beispiel die Drachen oder die Riesen (zu diesem Thema finden sich ausführliche Informationen in Kapitel 18)._

_Was vielfach unbekannt ist, ist die Tatsache, dass auch die magische Welt ihre eigenen Legenden hat._

_Um die Legende des mysteriösen Muggel ranken sich viele verzwickte Geschichten, von denen einige sicher als amüsante Erfindungen abzutun sind, es ist aber kaum feststellbar, welche der vielen unterschiedlichen Varianten der Wahrheit am nächsten kommt._

_Eine Legende sieht den mysteriösen Muggel als das verloren gegangene Bindeglied zwischen der magischen und der nicht magischen Welt, während die nächste im mysteriösen Muggel nur eine Art Maske von Salazar Slytherin sieht, die dieser erfunden hätte, um nicht immer als Bösewicht abgestempelt zu werden._

_Eine weitere Legende sieht vor, dass sich unter der Stadt London eine unterirdische Kammer befände, deren Funktion leider unbekannt sei. Diese Legende sieht drei Geheimniswahrer vor. Aus Kreisen, die über diese Legende zum Teil außerordentlich gut unterrichtet sind, wurde verlautbart, dass sich hinter einem dieser Geheimniswahrer eben jener „myteriöse Muggel" verbirgt._

_Ohne viel drumherum zu reden: Wenn eine dieser Vermutungen auch nur teilweise wahr ist, so ist es diese._

_Zum einen ist dies die einzige der Erklärungen, von der sich herausragende Historiker angesprochen fühlen, zum anderen sind die Entdecker der anderen Legenden sonst nur als Schriftsteller in Erscheinung getreten. Interessanterweise wird der „mysteriöse Muggel" von diesen meist als Sage bezeichnet, während die Historiker von einer Legende sprechen. Und eine Legende enthält ja für gewöhnlich immer ein Fünkchen Wahrheit._

_Da aber Legenden und Mythen in der magischen Welt generell kein großer Wert zugeschrieben wird, versank auch diese im Dunkeln. Nun geschahen aber immer wieder unerklärliche Dinge, die sich mit gängigen Mitteln nicht erklären ließen. Es kam zu mysteriösen Morden, zu mysteriösen Todesfällen und mysteriösen Lichterscheinungen. Und so gelangte manman zur Legende des mysteriösen Muggel zurück._

_Es war überliefert worden, dass eben diese Legende eines Tages, richtig gedeutet, die Menschheit retten könne._

_Nach den eben erwähnten mysteriösen Ereignissen, die immer häufiger vorkommen – was kann noch passieren?_

_Und die Antwort ist klar: Wir wissen es nicht. Es kann alles passieren. Nur eines ist wirklich sicher: Es wird immer schlimmer werden!!!._

_Es ist die Aufgabe aller, sich mit diesem Rätsel auseinander zu setzen._

_Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, damit anzufangen._

_Dadurch, dass Sie dieses diese Zeilen gelesen haben, wissen Sie mehr als die meisten, dies führt zu der logischen Konsequenz, dass es Ihre Aufgabe ist, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen._

_**Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die bestimmen wer wir sind.**_

_Entscheiden Sie sich richtig. Jetzt ist der Punkt gekommen, an dem Sie sich entscheiden müssen. Sie müssen zwischen dem einfachen und dem richtigen Weg wählen._

_Es ist wohl nun meine Aufgabe, Ihnen zu helfen._

_Über den mysteriösen Muggel ist unter anderem bekannt, dass es sich zwar um einen Menschen handeln soll, aber um keinen gewöhnlichen._

_Der mysteriöse Muggel wird als äußerst intelligent und wandlungsfähig beschrieben. Weiterhin hat er sich bisher fast noch nie zu erkennen gegeben, was eine Aussehensbeschreibung fast unmöglich macht._

_Was den Aufenthaltsort des mysteriösen Muggel anbelangt, verfolgen die wenigen, die sich mit dieser Legende beschäftigt haben, zwei Theorien._

_Die bekanntere von beiden geht von keinen bestimmten Aufenthaltsort aus, sie vermutet im mysteriösen Muggel einen Menschen, der ein normales Leben führt, und diese „Maske" quasi als Zweitleben trägt. Dies würde das Auffinden des mysteriösen Muggel noch weiter erschweren._

_Die zweite Theorie spricht von der eingangs erwähnten Kammer als Aufenthaltsort. Nach dieser Theorie soll in der Kammer ein Wesen leben – einem Menschen nicht unähnlich – welches die magische und die nicht magische Welt voneinander trennt. Da dieses Wesen Verbindungen in beide Welten haben muss, kam man auf die Idee hier den mysteriösen Muggel zu vermuten, zweifellos eine reizvolle Idee._

_Nur geht es um die knallharte Wahrheit. Und die kann genauso gut irgendwo dazwischen liegen._

_Ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, achten Sie auf alles, was Ihnen auffällig erscheint. Überall, wo es zu mysteriösen, völlig unerklärlichen Ereignissen kommt, müssen Sie ansetzen. Beginnen Sie mit Ihrer Suche dort. Sonst wird der mysteriöse Muggel eines Tages die Macht übernehmen._


	15. Der Raum und die Legende

**5. Kapitel: Der Raum und die Legende**

Albus Dumbledore schaute sich nervös in seinen Büro um. Fawkes war anscheinend wieder auf einen kleinen Rundflug, und die meisten Portraits schliefen wie üblich. Sogar Phineas Nigellus hatte sich ausnahmsweise zurückgezogen.

Der alte Mann entschied sich dafür, dass die Luft rein war.

Schnellen Schrittes eilte er zu einem der hinteren Bücherregale, sah sich nochmals um und bückte sich. Er zog ein kleines, unbeschriftetes Buch mit tiefschwarzem, verstaubten Umschlag aus dem untersten Regal hervor.

Leise vor sich hin murmelnd blätterte er durch die dreckig-weißen Seiten. Als er das gesamte Buch einmal durchgeblättert hatte, legte er es aus der Hand, und das gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment sank der Fußboden ein und eine Plattform fuhr langsam nach unten, den Schulleiter befördernd.

Nach etwa einer Minute hielt diese Plattform an, Albus Dumbledore stieg hinunter. Er fand sich in einem langen, dunklen Gang wieder. Zielstrebig ging er nach rechts und fand sich nach wenigen Schritten vor einer schweren Metalltür wieder. Er musste schmunzeln, als er das Schild sah, das an der Tür hing.

**ARCHIV**

**Betreten verboten!**

Zuwiderhandlung wird im Archiv vermerkt.

Da hatte jemand ausnahmsweise Sinn für Humor bewiesen.

Ohne zu Zögern öffnete Dumbledore die Tür mit einem gemurmelten „Alohomora".

Die große, schwere Tür öffnete sich langsam und gab den Blick auf einen großen Raum frei; dieser war in der Tat sehr groß, er hatte sicherlich die Ausmaße eines Fußballstadions der Muggel.

Kein Wunder! In diesem Raum war jeder einzelne Schüler verzeichnet, der jemals die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besucht hatte; ausführlichst mit allen Zeugnissen, Verwarnungen und Leistungen.

Es war ein Segen, dass sich das Archiv selbst verwaltete, jeder noch so begabte Buchhalter wäre an dieser Menge schier verzweifelt. Dies hatte nun leider auch den Nachteil, dass man als normaler Mensch eigentlich keinerlei Chancen hatte, dort irgendetwas zu finden, selbst wenn man wusste, was man sucht.

Albus wusste natürlich genau, was er tat. Geschwind verschwand er zwischen den unzählbaren Regalreihen und ging immer weiter. Mit raschen Schritten eilte er zwischen den über zehn Meter hohen Regalen durch; er verzog keinerlei Miene, während um ihn herum die Akten von einem Regal zum anderen flogen und sich selbsttätig in Ordnern einsortierten.

Nach gefühlten 18 Wegänderungen hielt der alte Mann plötzlich an. Hier, mitten im Zentrum des Archivs, war ein schwach mit Fackeln beleuchteter, kreisrunder Platz ohne störende Akten.

Nachdem er diesen Platz betreten hatte, ging er in scheinbar exakt überlegten Kreisbahnen über den Platz, dabei murmelte er ständig vor sich hin.

Eine Ewigkeit schien vergangen zu sein, als der Schulleiter plötzlich stoppte.

Er blieb mitten auf dem Platz stehen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, während von allen Seiten dichte Nebelschwaden auf ihn zu kamen.

Während der Nebel allmählich das gesamte Archiv einhüllte, hörte man nur das leise Geräusch einer Akte, die sich gerade selbstständig gelocht und anschließend eingeordnet hatte.

Als der Nebel sich wieder lichtete, war der Schulleiter verschwunden.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass auch die Zauberergemeinschaft über Legenden verfügt. Da diese zweifelsohne nicht ohne Wert für unsere heutige Welt sind, werden wir die bekanntesten in der nächsten Zeit behandeln."

Cuthbert Binns sah sich in seinem Klassenraum um. Er sah viele Köpfe vor sich, einige mit einer Feder in der Hand, aber alle über ihren Tisch gebeugt. Es schien wie immer zu sein. Doch etwas störte ihn an diesem Bild. Irgendetwas war ungewöhnlich. Beim zweiten Blick bemerkte er eine Schülerin, die sich nicht konform verhielt. Ein rothaariges, kleines Mädchen saß aufrecht mit noch oben gestrecktem Arm vor ihm. Er überlegte kurz, was nun zu tun sei. Er entschloss sich, sie zu fragen, was der Grund für ihr Verhalten sei.

„Ms. Weensey, was ist Ihr Anliegen?"

„Äh, ich heiße Weasley. Nun, Professor, ich würde gerne wissen, ob sie je was von dem so genannten 'mysteriösen Museum' gehört haben."

Ginny wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass sie von der gesamten Klasse angestarrt wurde. Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war dies die erste Meldung im Geschichtsunterricht seit dem ersten Schuljahr.

„Nun ja Ms. Wansbey,-"

Ginny sah den Geist genervt an.

„Mein Name ist Weasley!"

„Diese Theorie gibt es in der Tat. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, diese zu behandeln! Wir werden uns vorwiegend mit den Legenden zur Zeit der großen Koboldaufstände beschäftigen! Dürfte ich vielleicht mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?

Da keinerlei Einwände zu hören waren, begann Professor Binns mit seinem Vortrag.

Entnervt stellte Ginny ihre Anbiederungsversuche ein, nahm sich hingegen fest vor, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, sie musste mehr über diese Dinge herausfinden.

Ein quadratischer Raum, ein großer, seltsam aussehender Mann saß an einem Tisch, und sah dem Neuankömmling gelassen dabei zu, wie dieser die umher schwebenden Nebelschwaden mit seinem Zauberstab zum Verschwinden brachte.

„Ich heiße den mysteriösen Muggel herzlich willkommen!", meinte der Sitzende freundlich.

Der Angesprochene setzte sich zu dem anderen Mann an den Tisch und nickte kurz. Der andere Mann fuhr fort.

„Nun, du sagtest, du hättest Informationen für mich."

Der mysteriöse Muggel grinste schelmisch.

„Ja selbstverständlich, mein Herr. Es wird Sie sehr freuen, dass das bewusste Objekt aus dem Weg geschafft wurde."

Der Angesprochene zeigte sich überrascht.

„Wirklich? Damit hätte ich noch lange nicht gerechnet. Dann müssen wir uns über Plan B ja keinerlei Gedanken machen. Ist soweit alles vorbereitet für Phase 2?"

„Ja mein Herr, von meiner Seite ist alles soweit vorbereitet. Wenn Sie den Animagus dann noch informieren würden?"

„Oh, natürlich. Er wird in den nächsten Tagen bei dir eintreffen."

Und mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken waren beide verschwunden.

_Lieber Harry, liebe Ginevra,_

_es gibt da immer noch einige Dinge, die wir besprechen müssen, wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt. Ich denke mal, es wird auch für euch wichtig sein, wenn wir dies bald tun. Daher würde ich euch bitten, am 30. Oktober um 20:00 Uhr in meinem Büro zu erscheinen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Könntet ihr vielleicht ein paar Dominosteine mitbringen?_

Harry steckte das Pergament zurück in seine Tasche.

„Was hältst du davon, Ginny?"

Es war später Nachmittag, Harry und Ginny saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum gemeinsam auf einem der gemütliche Sessel am Feuer (auf ein und demselben der Sessel am Feuer).

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen sah Ginny Harry an.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was soll ich davon halten? Aber War doch irgendwie klar oder?"

Ginny drehte sich ein wenig, dies hatte zur Folge, dass sie quasi auf ihm lag, was sie aber scheinbar beabsichtigt hatte. Während sie Harrys Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte, schien dieser in einer völlig anderen Welt zu sein, er schaute nur starr vor sich hin. Ginny fand das allerdings gar nicht komisch.

„Harry? Was ist los? Harry!!!"

Erschrocken regte Harry sich plötzlich.

„Tut mit Leid, ich hab mich in meinen eigenen Gedanken verloren. Was ist denn?"

Kichernd fuhr Ginny mit ihrer ursprünglichen Tätigkeit fort.

„Harry! Ginny! Auffälliger gehts ja wohl nicht mehr!"

Ihre Spielchen unterbrechend schauten sie, wer da nach ihnen rief.

Dean und Neville standen direkt vor ihnen. Während Dean sie hämisch angrinste, schaute Neville sie nur mit ausdruckslosem Blick an.

„Wenn ihr euch schon unbedingt vergnügen müsst, geht woanders hin!"

„Oh Dean, das werden wir sicherlich auch noch tun, oder Ginny?"

Ginny ihrerseits war von Harry herunter gestiegen.

„Komm Harry. Wir müssen noch eine Teestunde nachholen, oder?"

Offenbar leicht enttäuscht nickte Harry, Ginny ihrerseits schien dies zu bemerken und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Und danach gehen wir zum Raum der Wünsche. Bist du jetzt einverstanden?"

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Harry erneut.

„Nochmal von vorne. Ihr wart wo?"

Stöhnend knallte Harry seine übergroße Teetasse auf den viel zu hohen Tisch.

„Hagrid! Du warst doch da und hast uns zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht!"

„Ach da... Wisst ihr was? Last uns doch mal über was anderes reden. Immer diese tragische Geschichte..."

Ginny nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr.

„Au ja, Hagrid. Du hast neulich seltsame Dinge erwähnt, die du bei Dumbledore entdeckt hast."

Hagrid sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du meinst, Ginny! Ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Genervt drehte Ginny sich zu Harry.

„So wird das nix!", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Harry nickte ihr zu. Danach konzentrierte er sich ganz genau auf Hagrids Teetasse

Hagrid nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Es schien ihm zu schmecken, denn er nahm noch einige, große Schlucke mehr.

„Oh wisst ihr, manchmal iss er schon 'n komischer Hund, dieser Dumbledore... Oft is' er weg, dann redet er mit seinem Bücherregal... Aber der Fang is ja auch 'n komischer... Manchmal fängt er plötzlich an zu bellen... Ist das nicht komisch?!"

Grinsend beugte sich Harry zu Ginny herüber.

„Lass' uns lieber gehen, bevor er anfängt zu singen!"

Mit irritiertem Blick folgte Ginny Harry nach draußen.

„Was hast du mit dem armen Hagrid angestellt?"

Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Hast es dir nicht denken können? Du dachtest, er hat Tee getrunken, das war purer Feuerwhisky, da ist selbst Hagrid schnell betrunken! Ich wollte da so schnell wie möglich raus. Wir saßen jetzt immerhin schon geschlagene zwei Stunden bei Hagrid und besonders gesprächig war er nicht. Irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss!"

Harry ging so schnell Richtung Schloss, dass Ginny kaum hinterher kam.

„Harry! Warum so schnell?"

Plötzlich hörten sie lautes, unmelodisches Gegröhle aus Hagrids Hütte kommen.

„Deswegen.", sagte Harry.

Sie waren am Seeufer angekommen, dort stand eine große Eiche, die gerne von Schülern „verziert" wurde.

Ginny und Harry sahen sie sich etwas näher an, plötzlich entdeckten sie etwas neues.

„_Ich liebe dich. H. G. _Langsam wird es merkwürdig.."

„Ach Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Hast du schon vergessen, was wir machen wollten?"

Und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht machten sich beide auf den Weg ins Schloss.


	16. Auf gefährlicher Mission

**6. Kapitel: Auf gefährlicher Mission**

Severus Snape flog. Er flog, wie er noch nie geflogen war. Schon wieder war es passiert. Schon wieder war er entdeckt worden. Aber diesmal würde er sich nicht erwischen lassen. Diesmal nicht. Er wollte schließlich nicht noch ein Bein verlieren.

Zum ersten Mal im Leben war er froh, dass er damals in der Schule Quidditch gespielt hatte.

Dabei hatte er es anfangs gar nicht gewollt. Ursprünglich war er von seinen Eltern dazu gezwungen worden. Als auch er schließlich einsah, dass er Talent hatte, blieb er bis zum Ende. Sicherlich hatte die Tatsache, dass Priscilla sich scheinbar zu Quidditchspielern hingezogen fühlte, entscheidend dazu beigetragen.

Als ehemaliger Sucher ausgesprochen gewandt auf dem Besen, schlängelte Snape sich zwischen den Bäumen des Hyde Park hindurch und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Er wagte einen Blick nach hinten, aber sein Verfolger war nicht abzuschütteln. Severus beschleunigte seinen Besen und raste durch Speaker's Corner, was ihm einige verwunderte Blicke der dort Anwesenden einbrachte.

Aber es war ihm egal.

Er musste schneller fliegen, um seinen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Dieser durfte sein Versteck unter gar keinen Umständen finden. So stieg Severus höher und beschleunigte seinen Besen. Und tatsächlich gewann er einen immer größeren Vorsprung.

Nachdem er mindestens 20 Minuten mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit über die Dächer Londons hinweg gerast war, wagte er erneut einen kurzen Blick nach hinten. Aber leider war sein Verfolger unerbittlich. Severus musste so schnell wie möglich ein neues Versteck finden. Also ließ er sich tiefer sinken. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er intensiv die Gebäude unter ihm abgesucht hatte, fand er schließlich eine alte, offensichtlich verlassene Lagerhalle. Er beschleunigte seinen Besen bis zum Äußersten und flog mit voller Geschwindigkeit durch eines der zerstörten Fenster direkt in die Halle hinein. Schmerzhaft stieß er auf dem Boden auf, sein Besen folg bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und zerbrach in seine Einzelteile.

Einige Momente verharrte er ruhig und lauschte, ob sein Verfolger vielleicht folgen würde. Da nichts zu hören war, bewegte sich Severus langsam und schaute sich um. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass auch alte Fabrikhallen häufig noch eine funktionierende Alarmanlage hatten.

Er schlich zu einer offen stehenden Tür an einem Ende der Halle, hinter der sich anscheinend eine Art Flur verbarg. Vorsichtig sah er hinein. Und tatsächlich! Am anderen Ende des Flurs war eine Art Alarmanlage. Severus ging so vorsichtig wie sein Holzbein es zuließ durch den Flur. Auf dem Weg versuchte er noch, sich an den passenden Zauber zu Ausschalten von Muggelalarmanlagen zu erinnern. Als er dann aber am Ziel war, musste er lächeln.

**ALARM**

Bitte nicht abschalten!

Nachdem Severus dieser Bitte fahrlässigerweise nicht nachgekommen war, suchte er immer noch grinsend einen Platz, an dem er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen könnte. Deutlich weniger vorsichtig suchte er nach einem Büro mit einem halbwegs intakten Sessel. Nachdem er mehrfach auf Räume gestoßen war, die bis auf verschiedene Anordnungen von Dreck und Müll nichts zu enthalten schienen, war Severus schon ziemlich entmutigt. Aber irgendwo musste ja noch eine Art Büro sein. Und tatsächlich! Schräg gegenüber von der Alarmanlage fand er ein Büro mit einem großen und komfortablen Ledersessel. Leise ächzend setzte er sich auf den Sessel. Er spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, seine Beine auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm zu legen, verwarf diesen aber schnell wieder, als ein furchtbarer Schmerz ihn an seine unpraktische Beinprothese erinnerte.

Er musste immer noch an diese etwas zu einfach zu überlistende Alarmanlage denken. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm solche irrsinnigen Dinge passierten. Erst vor einigen Wochen musste er als Konsequenz einer Mission ein wenig Zeit in einem Gefängnis der Muggel verbringen. Als er eines Abends den Gefängnishof aufsuchte, fand er eine Tür, die mit _„Bitte nicht ausbrechen"_ beschriftet war. Irgendjemand erlaubte sich da einen Spaß nach dem anderen. Überhaupt kam ihm in letzter Zeit einiges komisch vor. Wie auch immer, er brauchte jetzt ein wenig Ruhe. Den Schmerz in seinem nicht vorhandenen Bein ignorierend schloss er seine Augen.

„_Severus, du weißt genau, was ich von deinem Plan halte. Es ist zu gefährlich!"_

_Es war spät am Abend, Severus Snape saß mit Albus Dumbledore in dessen Büro. Aufgrund dieser Worte schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige nur verächtlich._

„_Albus! Erinnerst du dich an das, was ich dir damals sagte? Damals, in **jener Nacht**?"_

_Der Angesprochene zeigte keinerlei Gesichtsregungen._

„_Ja das tue ich durchaus Severus. Mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist noch voll intakt, besten Dank. Ich wollte dir bloß einen gute gemeinten Rat geben. Ich werde dich selbstverständlich nicht aufhalten. Ich werde dich innerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten unterstützen. Ich glaube aber, es gibt weit bessere Möglichkeiten, unser Ziel zu erreichen."_

_Severus besah ausgiebig seine Schuhspitzen._

„_Albus, ich muss dir etwas gestehen. Ich habe **ihm** schon alles gesagt."_

_Der ältere Mann sprang erbost auf._

„_Severus! In Merlins Namen, bist du denn noch ganz richtig im Kopf? Du hättest es vorher **unbedingt** mit mir absprechen sollen!!! Ich kann gar nicht glauben, was so alles hätte passieren können!!!"_

„_Albus! Verdammt noch Mal, beruhige dich! Ich versichere dir, wenn wir uns an den Plan halten, wird nichts schief gehen!"_

_Resignierend setzte Dumbledore sich wieder hin._

„_Severus, bevor du gehst, möchte ich dir noch einige Dinge sagen. Ich habe dir immer vertraut und vertraue dir auch weiterhin. Du warst einer meiner besten Freunde und gleichzeitig der beste Zaubertranklehrer, den Hogwarts je hatte. Ich glaube, ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort. Du hast mich jedes Mal seitdem du hier unterrichtest gefragt, warum ich dich nicht Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten lasse. Nun hast auch du sicher bemerkt, dass seit einigen Jahren kein Lehrer in diesem Fach lange blieb. Ich wollte dich einfach nicht verlieren."_

_Snape sah seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten schweigend an._

„_Und noch etwas. Ich werde weiter zu dir halten, auch wenn der Plan misslingt. Jeder kann Fehler machen. Auch ich habe weniger ruhmreiche Sachen gemacht. Denk nur mal an Grindelwald. Dass war nicht ruhmreich. Das war peinlich. **Wenn man etwas richtig macht, wissen die Leute hinterher nicht mehr, ob man überhaupt etwas gemacht hat.**"_

„_Ich danke dir, Albus. Dein Vertrauen bedeutet mir sehr viel. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird alles gut gehen."_

_Und mit diesen Worten war Severus Snape verschwunden. _

„Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von unserem Boten gehört. Weißt du nichts Neues?"

Lord Voldemort lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück und schenkte sich noch ein wenig von dem guten Rotwein ein, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

„Nein mysteriöser Muggel, leider nicht. Auch ich warte schon seit Tagen auf Nachricht von ihm. Trotz allem finde ich deine neue Einrichtung umwerfend, vom Service gar nicht zu sprechen."

Und mit diesen Worten erschien eine große Pizza mit Hähnchenbrust und Knoblauch auf dem Tisch zwischen den beiden Gesprächspartnern. Wie von Geisterhand teilte sie sich in Stücke, die sich wiederum in mundgerechte Häppchen aufteilten und den begierig Wartenden direkt in den offenen Mund flogen.

„Ja ich fand, dieses karge Ambiente müsse dringend aufgemöbelt werden. Ich finde es so recht ansprechend. Noch ein Bonbon, Tom?"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln lehnte der Lord dieses Angebot ab. Stattdessen zückte er seinen Zauberstab und einen Geldschein. Mit einem kurzen „Incendio" züngelte eine kleine Flamme von einer Ecke des Scheins. Diesen hielt Lord Voldemort an eine Zigarre. Den Geldschein warf er achtlos beiseite; mit einem tiefen Zug an der Zigarre ließ er sich noch weiter in den Sessel sinken.

„Severus! Wach' auf!"

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen öffnete Severus langsam seine Augen. Wer auch immer ihn hier in der Lagerhalle gefunden hatte; derjenige würde gleich wahnsinnige Schwierigkeiten bekommen.

„Severus! Endlich!"

Als der Angesprochene sah, wer dort neben ihm stand, ließ er seine Pläne fallen.

„Lucius! Was treibst du denn in diesem gottverdammten Lagerhaus?"

Empört sah Lucius Severus an.

„Lagerhaus? Schau mal, wo du bist!"

Snape schaute sich um. Und tatsächlich befand er sich in seinem eigenen Bett im Hauptquartier.

„Lucius, was in Merlins Namen mache ich hier? Wieso bin ich nicht mehr in diesem verlassenen Lagerhaus im Norden Londons?"

„Was glaubst du wohl, wo wir dich aufgelesen haben? Du warst scheinbar im Koma. Vor 10 Tagen haben wir dich gefunden. Und wir schätzen, dass du zu diesem Zeitpunkt bestimmt schon zwei Tagen dort gelegen hattest. Auf jeden Fall hat der dunkle Lord deinen Auftrag fürs erste ausgesetzt. Nott übernimmt deine Aufgabe. Er meinte, du solltest erst wieder weitermachen, wenn du wieder kerngesund bist."

Severus sah seinen Freund mit ungläubigem Staunen an.

„Das klingt aber so gar nicht nach dem Lord Voldemort, den ich kenne. Bist Du sicher, daß er das Ernst gemeint hat? Und ob Nott der Richtige ist? Ich nehme an, der große Mann selber will heute noch hier vorbei schauen?"

Lucius nickte.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich werde ihm jetzt sagen, dass du aufgewacht bist. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du mal etwas für dein Äußeres tun, du siehst schrecklich aus. Ich schick dir am besten eine Hauselfe vorbei, die soll dir helfen."

„Gut. Danke, Lucius."

Und mit einem Kopfnicken ging Lucius Malfoy hinaus auf den Gang.


	17. Zwischen den Welten

**7. Kapitel: Zwischen den Welten**

„_**Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut. Das Wesentliche ist für die Augen unsichtbar.****(1)** Was bitte soll das?"_

_Lord Voldemort klappte das Buch zu und warf damit nach der Hauselfe vor ihm._

„_Wenn ich auf mein Herz gehört hätte, wo wäre ich dann heute? Im Ministerium? In irgend so einem bekloppten Laden in der Winkelgasse, Zauberstäbe verkaufen? Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, unbestritten. Da kann auch dieser altersschwache Dumbledore nichts dran ändern! Elfe! Entferne diese furchtbare Muggelliteratur!"_

Es war dunkel im Hauptquartier. Nur einige Hauselfen huschten kaum merklich durch die Gänge. Tag und Nacht arbeitend, machten sie den Bewohnern (größtenteils Menschen) das Leben so leicht wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Nur vor einem Zimmer standen sie, die Wachen. In der Mitte des großen Hauptganges befand sich eine große Tür. Vor beiden Flügeln ragte jeweils ein großer Troll auf, bedrohlich alles anknurrend, was sich in seinem Gesichtsfeld bewegte. Hinter dieser Tür befand sich das mit Abstand luxuriöseste Zimmer der gesamten Behausung. Wer die Gelegenheit ergreifen könnte, es zu betreten, würde vor Begeisterung ohnmächtig werden. Nun ist es nur für eine Person möglich, das Zimmer zu betreten, daher bleibt jedem anderen diese Peinlichkeit erspart.

Das Zimmer war gewaltig. Es stand im krassen Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauptquartiers, ausgenommen vielleicht der große Saal.

Das Hauptquartier, größtenteils unterirdisch, war sonst sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Gemauerte Wände nur da, wo es unbedingt nötig war (ist). Sonst einfache Erdgänge, hier und da einige Stützpfeiler. Nur die Türrahmen und Türen – aus Holz. Dann noch der große Saal, einfach gemauert und einfach möbliert, aber hier waren die Einrichtungsgegenstände von deutlich besserer Qualität.

Doch dann das bewachte Zimmer... es hatte ungeahnte Ausmaße... Sämtliche Wände waren marmorverkleidet, alles blitzte und blinkte. Mehrere Tische und Bücherregale, alleine die Bibliothek innerhalb dieses Zimmers war in der Lage, die von Hogwarts um Längen zu schlagen.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein großes Himmelbett, mindestens zwei Meter breit und über drei Meter lang. In diesem Bett wurde ein Mann von seinem unruhigen Schlaf gequält. Der bürgerliche Name dieses Mannes war _Tom Vorlost Riddle_, auch bekannt als **Lord Voldemort**.

Es war am frühen Morgen und der dunkle Lord saß bereits jetzt auf seinem Thron im großen Saal. Sein unruhiger Schlaf ließ ihn erneut nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Also konnte er auch etwas sinnvolles tun.

„Nun Severus, ich habe dich aus zwei Gründen zu mir gebeten. Zum Einen möchte ich mich mit dir über deinen letzten Auftrag unterhalten. Zum anderen habe ich schon wieder einen neuen Auftrag für dich."

Lord Voldemort saß auf seinem pompösen Thron im großen Saal seines Hauptquartiers, in der rechten Hand eine Banknote, aus welcher eine kleine Flamme züngelte. Langsam hielt er diese an die Zigarre in seiner Linken. Nachdem sie Feuer gefangen hatte, lies er den Geldschein achtlos fallen und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Anschließend betrachtete er für einen kurzen Moment gedankenverloren die glühende Spitze.

Währenddessen machte Severus Snape vor ihm eine tiefe Verbeugung, dass heißt, soweit es ihm sein Holzbein erlaubte.

„Jawohl mein Lord."

Genüsslich blies der Angesprochene jetzt Rauchwölkchen in die Luft.

„Nun Severus, wie du dir denken kannst, war ich nicht gerade glücklich über dein Versagen vor einiger Zeit. Du weißt, ich hasse Zeugen. Daher kam mir die Idee, dich auf ein – nun ja – Manöver zu schicken. Ich wollte einfach sehen, wie du mit bestimmten Situationen fertig wirst. Alles – der gesamte Auftrag war eine Farce, die ich inszeniert habe, um dich zu prüfen. Auch dein Koma im Lagerhaus war geplant. Ich möchte dir die Einzelheiten jetzt nicht schildern – wir würden nur kostbare Zeit verlieren."

Snape stand vor dem Thron, blickte seinem Lord ins Gesicht, sichtlich bemüht, seine Fassung zu bewahren.

„Wie auch immer – es hat mir gezeigt, dass du der richtige Mann bist. Es gibt da einen Auftrag – ich hoffe du wirst ihn zu meinen Gunsten ausführen. Doch dazu brauchst du weitergehende Informationen. Sag Severus – hast du mal etwas von der Legende des _mysteriösen Muggels _gehört?"

Snape dachte angestrengt nach. Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern. Er hoffte, dass ihn seine Unkenntnis nicht schon wieder in Ungnade stürzte und antwortete mit fester Stimme.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid mein Lord, aber diese Legende ist mir kein Begriff."

Der dunkle Lord zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Snape war erleichtert, hütete sich aber, das zu zeigen.

„Macht nix. Elfe! Bring mir das Paket mit den Büchern!"

Eine Hauselfe keuchte schwer unter einem Paket mit Büchern, jedes Einzelne so dick wie drei normale Bücher.

„Severus – diese Bücher stelle ich dir aus meiner Privatbibliothek zur Verfügung; ich erwarte dass du sie wie deine eigenen Kinder behandelst!"

Snape machte erneut den Versuch einer Verbeugung.

„Selbstverständlich mein Lord."

„Dieser Auftrag ist sehr anspruchsvoll – quasi als Belohnung stelle ich dir in Aussicht, aus dem aktiven Dienst auszutreten und meine rechte Hand zu werden. Natürlich mit einem angemessenen Verdienst – zusätzlich würde ich dir die Hand von Bellatrix Lestrange versprechen, falls du daran interessiert bist."

„Ich danke euch vielmals, mein Lord."

„Ich danke dir, Severus. Du kannst gehen."

Und mit einer weiteren Verbeugung war verließ Severus Snape den Saal.

„Harry! Du weißt, was ich davon halte!"

Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, und im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war noch nicht viel los. Einzig Harry und Ginny waren beschäftigt.

Beide standen vor dem Kamin, der wie immer den Raum aufheizte, nur konnten die beiden diesem nichts abgewinnen. Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich mit dunklen Augen an. Zum Glück war kaum jemand anwesend, denn einem solch hitzigen Streit zu zuschauen wäre für niemanden angenehm gewesen. Einzig Colin Creevey saß verängstigt in einem Sessel am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes, zu schockiert, um ein Foto dieser Szenerie zu machen.

Harry, anscheinend bestrebt, sich mit Ginny zu versöhnen, ging langsam auf sie zu, hütete sich aber, sie anzufassen.

„Schau Ginny, irgendwie müssen wir doch mal etwas rausfinden! Wir erfahren nie, was Dumbledore wirklich vorhat, wenn wir ihn nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen!"

Ginny wich einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir ihn gleich bedrohen müssen!"

Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und schrie ihn fast an.

„Mach dir das klar, Harry! Das ist Erpressung!!!"

Mit einem lauten Ächzen lies Harry sich auf einen der Sessel fallen, resignierend starrte er auf seine Füße.

„Okay Gin, du hast gewonnen. Aber wir müssen trotzdem aufpassen! Hermione und Ron sind nur gestorben, weil er nicht richtig aufgepasst hat!"

Ginny lächelte zögernd und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Na schön. Deine Bedrohungsaktion heben wir uns fürs nächste Mal auf. Aber wir sollten jetzt gehen."

Harry nickte und verließ zusammen mit Ginny den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Schweigend gingen sie durch die Gänge, den Schülermassen entgegen, die gerade vom Abendessen aus der Großen Halle kamen. Mühevoll kämpften sie gegen den Strom an, bis sie in die Eingangshalle kamen. Ein Blick in die Große Halle zeigte ihnen, dass Dumbledore diese schon verlassen hatte, wie auch die meisten anderen. Nur einige Spezialisten stopften sich noch mit den Essensresten voll.

Nach einigen Momenten kamen sie vor dem Wasserspeier an, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte.

„_Dominosteine!_"

Der Wasserspeier zwinkerte ihnen daraufhin zu und öffnete den Zugang. Immer noch schweigend stiegen die beiden auf die Wendeltreppe. Langsam fuhren die beiden immer höher.

Oben angekommen legte Harry seine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter.

„Wir hören uns an, was er zu sagen hat – wenn einer von uns meint, er verschweigt uns etwas, bitten wir darum, kurz raus zugehen. Einverstanden?"

Ginny nickte Harry aufmunternd zu.

Und noch bevor Harry die Türklinke ganz runtergedrückt hatte, hörten sie schon die Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Ginevra! Harry! Kommt rein!"

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht saß Albus Dumbledore vor ihnen.

„Kommt herein! Setzt euch. Darf ich Euch einen davon anbieten?"

Mit fragendem Blick hielt er den beiden eine Schale mit dunkelbraunen Schokoladenwürfeln entgegen. Ginny nahm einen in die Hand.

„Ähm Professor – was ist das?"

Dumbledore lachte.

„Das sind sogenannte _Dominosteine_, eine hierzulande weitgehend unbekannte Muggelspezialität. Besteht aus Lebkuchenteig, einer Fruchtgeleemasse und Marzipan. Probiert ruhig, sie sind köstlich!"

Mit zögerlichem Blick schoben sich beide einen Dominostein in den Mund. Die Dominosteine schienen ihnen zu schmecken, denn beide nahmen sich bald einen weiteren.

„Nun habe ich euch nicht zum Süßigkeiten essen her gebeten. Was eigentlich höchst bedauerlich ist. _Ich liebe Süßigkeiten!_"

Ginny und Harry grinsten nur verhalten.

„Es geht um das mysteriöse Museum."

Ginny und Harry hatten sich das natürlich schon gedacht und verzogen keine Miene.

„Ich frage euch kurz und bündig: Würdet ihr noch einmal dorthin zurückgehen?"

Damit hatten sie nun nicht gerechnet. Verwundert sahen sie den Schulleiter an.

„Äh Professor, meinen Sie das ernst?"

Dumbledore sah sie nur mitleidig an und nickte.

„Ich fürchte ja. Aber bevor ich es euch erkläre, möchte ich euch gerne einen kurzen Text vorlesen, der mich auf diese Idee gebracht hat."

Ginny und Harry stimmten zögerlich zu. Dumbledore nahm daraufhin ein kleines Stück Pergament in die Hand und fing an, den Text vor zu lesen.

„_Stell dir Menschen vor, die in einer unterirdischen Höhle wohnen. Sie kehren dem Eingang die Rücken zu und sind am Hals und an den Füßen festgebunden, deshalb können sie nur die Höhlenwand sehen. Hinter ihnen erhebt sich eine hohe Mauer und hinter dieser Mauer wiederum gehen Menschen vorbei, die verschiedene Figuren über den Mauerrand halten. Da hinter diesen Figuren ein Feuer brennt, werfen sie auf der Höhlenwand zitternde Schatten. Das einzige, was die Menschen in der Höhle sehen können, ist also dieses Schattentheater. Sie sitzen seit ihrer Geburt hier und halten die Schatten folglich für das einzige, was es gibt._

_Stell dir nun vor, einer von diesen Höhlenbewohnern kann sich aus der Gefangenschaft befreien. Zuerst wird er sich fragen, woher die Schattenbilder an der Höhlenwand kommen. Schließlich kann er sich freikämpfen. Was glaubst du, passiert, wenn er sich zu den Figuren umdreht, die über die Mauer gehalten werden? Er ist natürlich zuerst von dem scharfen Licht geblendet. Auch der Anblick der scharf umrissenen Figuren blendet ihn – er hat bisher ja nur ihre Schattenbilder gesehen. Wenn er über die Mauer steigen und am Feuer vorbei aus der Höhle ins Freie klettern könnte, dann würde er noch mehr geblendet werden. Aber nachdem er sich die Augen gerieben hätte, würde er auch sehen, wie schön alles ist. Zum ersten Mal würde er Farben und scharfe Konturen sehen. Er würde wirkliche Tiere und Blumen sehen – deren schlechte Nachahmungen die Figuren in der Höhle waren. Aber auch jetzt fragt er sich, woher die Tiere und Blumen kommen. Er sieht die Sonne am Himmel und begreift, dass die Sonne den Blumen und Tieren in der Natur Leben gibt, wie das Feuer in der Höhle dafür gesorgt hat, dass er die Schattenbilder sehen konnte._

_Jetzt könnte der glückliche Höhlenbewohner in die Natur hinauslaufen und sich über seine frisch gewonnene Freiheit freuen. Aber er denkt an alle, die noch unten in der Höhle sitzen. Deshalb geht er zurück. Sowie er wieder unten angekommen ist, versucht er, den anderen Höhlenbewohnern klar zumachen , dass die Schattenbilder an der Höhlenwand nur zitternde Nachahmungen des **Wirklichen** sind. Aber niemand glaubt ihm. Sie zeigen auf die Höhlenwand und sagen; das, was sie da sähen, sei alles, was es gibt. Am Ende schlagen sie ihn tot."_

Dumbledore legte das Pergament beiseite, nahm einen Dominostein, schob ihn sich in den Mund, faltete die Hände, und sah die beiden schweigend an, anscheinend auf ihre Reaktionen wartend. Nach einigen peinlichen Momenten des Schweigens ergriff Ginny schließlich das Wort.

„Ich fand das sehr interessant, bin aber gespannt, was das mit dem Museum zu tun haben sollte..."

Harry nickte eifrig, woraufhin Dumbledore das Wort ergriff.

„Nun wären wir jetzt im Unterricht, würde ich einen von euch bitten mir zu erzählen, was die Aussage dieses so genannten _Höhlengleichnis_(2) ist. Aber zum Glück ist dies kein Unterricht. Es ist ganz einfach. Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier. Er er kennt das, was er sieht und hört als wahr an. Alles andere, was ihm nur aus zweiter Hand zugetragen wird, lehnt er von vornherein erst einmal ab. Das bringt uns zu den Zwischenfällen im mysteriösen Museum.

Für meine weiteren Erklärungen solltet ihr eins wissen. Nachdem ihr wieder hier wart, habe ich wochenlang jede erdenkliche Bibliothek nach Informationen über Zaubereimuseen durchsucht. Ihr könnt es euch denken, es gibt keine einzige Aufzeichnung über dieses Museum. Überhaupt ist nur ein einziges Zaubereimuseum bekannt, dass nach Bodendicke sortierte Kesselmuseum in Grönland. Ich war schon nah dran aufzugeben, Ginny wollte etwas sagen, hatte sich aber aus Gewohnheit gemeldet. Dies quittierte Harry mit einen leisen Kichern, auch Dumbledore schmunzelte sichtlich vergnügt.

„Ich habe ein Buch gesehen. Es war vor einer Woche, Harry und ich saßen in der Bibliothek ich ging an einen Tisch und da lag ein Buch mit dem Titel _Das mysteriöse Museum_. Von einem Autor, der sich nur als _H. G._ zu erkennen gegeben hat. Ich bin danach eingenickt, aber das Buch war verschwunden. Aber es muss noch irgendwo sein."

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„So Leid es mir tut, aber sämtliche Bibliotheken in Hogwarts – ja es gibt mehrere – habe ich natürlich als erstes überprüft. Und selbst bei Peeves, der sich aus geklauten Büchern inzwischen eine beachtliche Bibliothek zusammengestellt hat, war nichts zu finden. Und wenn ein Buch aus der Bibliothek verschwinden würde, würde Madam Pince das sicher sofort merken, da bin ich mir sicher.

Aber wie auch immer, ich sitze eines Abends am Fenster und lese ein Buch, da stoße ich auf dieses ungemein anregende Gleichnis. Da kam ich auf einen Gedanken. Was ist, wenn es gar kein Museum war? Oder zumindest kein Zaubereimuseum? Oder noch schlimmer: Was ist, wenn es überhaupt kein Museum gegeben hatte? **Was, wenn das alles nur ein Spiel wäre?**"

Harry und Ginny sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, nicht wissend, was man dazu sagen solle.

„Ich weiß, das klingt für euch ziemlich seltsam und ungewohnt. Aber deswegen habe ich euch ja das Gleichnis vorgelesen. Es klingt fremd, also wird es abgelehnt. Aber ich fürchte, um dahinter zu kommen, müssen wir damit zurechtkommen."

Dumbledore nahm sich noch einen Dominostein und beschwor eine Kanne Kürbissaft hervor. Er schenkte sich etwas in ein Glas ein und nahm einen Schluck. Harry kam ein Gedanke.

„Aber Professor, wenn das wirklich alles eine Art Spiel war, was ist mit Hermione und Ron?"

Dumbledore sah Harry nur mit traurigen Augen an.

„Harry mein Lieber. Es tut mir Leid, es dir sagen zu müssen, aber es ist wie damals. Du erinnerst dich an den Stein der Weisen? An Nicolas? Ich sehe dich noch genau vor mir. Dein Gesicht, als ich dir sagte, er und seine Frau würden sterben. Damals sagte ich, _der Tod sei für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer._ Ich kann wohl noch weiter gehen. _Es ist das Unbekannte, das wir fürchten , wenn wir auf den Tod blicken. Sonst nichts._ Verstehst du? Auch hier kann man wieder das Höhlengleichnis anwenden. Man kann das **Spiel** nicht wörtlich nehmen. _Tot ist tot. Zugaben gibt es nicht."_

Harry, von diesen philosophischen Anwandlungen ohne konkrete Angaben genervt, stieß Ginny an. Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, nickte aber. Harry räusperte sich.

„Professor? Ginny und ich würden gerne kurz alleine sein. Könnten wir einige Minuten nach draußen gehen?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Selbstverständlich. Lasst euch nur Zeit."

„Dankeschön."

Und schon schob Harry eine unwillige Ginny durch die Tür.

Harry und Ginny gingen schweigend durch die verlassenen, dunklen Gänge bis zum Portal. Als sie draußen auf den Stufen standen, legte Harry seinen Arm um Ginny, diese drehte sich aber zur Seite. Harry, der dies nicht verstand ging auf sie zu.

„Gin... was ist denn? Das war doch wirklich so, wie ich-"

„Harry Potter!!! Du kannst einen wirklich wahnsinnig machen!!! Was hast du nun wieder auszusetzen?! Da gibt Dumbledore sich alle Mühe, eine Lösung zu finden. was anscheinend nicht ganz einfach ist, und dem ehrenwerten Harry Potter reicht das mal wieder nicht!! Es sind keine klaren Aussagen, ja. Aber vielleicht geht das gar nicht? Hast du da schon drüber nachgedacht?!!! Was ist, wenn es keine klaren Aussagen gibt?!!! Wie war das, wir müssen uns zwischen dem einfachen und dem richtigen Weg entscheiden? Willst du jetzt noch auf den einfachen Weg wechseln?!!! Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit deiner erpresserischen Forderungen!!! Dumbledore gibt sich alle Mühe, uns alles so gut wie möglich zu erklären, und was machst du?!!! Was soll das alles?!?!?!"

Ginny brach ab. Harry stand vor ihr, und schaute sie mit leeren Augen an. Augenblicklich spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. War sie vielleicht zu weit gegangen? Aber sie hatte doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt... Sie musste schlucken. Harry stand vor ihr und sah sie schweigend an. Zögerlich ging sie auf Harry zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er wehrte sich nicht. Zaghaft schlang sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals. Sie spürte zwar seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, merkte aber auch, wie kraftlos Harry war. Er schien einfach dermaßen bedrückt... Allmählich kam sie seinem Gesicht immer näher. Zärtlich presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss kraftlos. Schließlich löste sie sich langsam von ihm.

„Harry... Es tut mir Leid... Ich liebe dich doch... Ich will nicht mit dir streiten..."

Ginny flüsterte leise, während sie ihm zärtlich über den Nacken strich.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen... Unser ständiger Streit führt zu nichts..."

Harry sprach schwach und leise. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Als Harry die Türklinke runterdrückte, merkte er gleich das etwas nicht stimmte. Zögernd öffnete er die Tür. Als er die Szene vor sich betrachtete, stockte er. Langsam zog er Ginny zu sich in den Türrahmen. Auch sie erstarrte sichtlich.

Vor ihnen lag Dumbledores Büro, völlig normal wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Nur über dem Schreibtisch schwebte ein Zettel. Und Dumbledore war weg.

Vorsichtig gingen sie zum Schreibtisch. Harry stellte fest, dass der Brief an sie adressiert war. Behutsam nahm er ihn in die Hand.

„_Liebe Ginevra, lieber Harry,_

_es tut mir unsagbar Leid. Aber ich muss gehen. Ich kann euch nichts dazu sagen. Ich wünschte bloß, ich hätte euch noch mehr über das mysteriöse Museum und die dazugehörige Legende sagen können. Wartet nicht auf mich und sucht nicht nach mir._

_Euer_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Harry schniefte laut hörbar. Betreten schaute er Ginny an. Er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Langsam nahm er Ginny, der es ähnlich ging, in den Arm.

„Warum nur... warum..."

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich weiß nicht..."

Nach einiger Zeit nahm Ginny den Zettel in die Hand und besah ihn sich von allen Seiten. Als sie die Rückseite ansah, stöhnte sie.

„Da steht noch etwas auf der Rückseite.

_Sehr geehrter Minister,_

_ich hoffe doch, sie haben an dem Geschenk so viel Freude, wie ich es mir erhofft habe. Wie auch immer, ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen. Ist ihnen nächsten Samstag um 16:00 im tropfenden Kessel recht?_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_H. G._

Das ist ja schlimmer als die ganzen Liebeserklärungen... Ich frag nicht mehr, was das zu bedeuten hat... Ich habe eine Idee. Lass uns das auf später verschieben und jetzt du-weißt-schon-wohin gehen."

Harry grinste matt, sagte aber nichts.

Harry sah Ginny dabei zu, wie sie dreimal vor einer leeren Wand hin und her ging. Plötzlich erschien eine Tür. Schweigend gingen beide in den Raum der Wünsche, der sich in ihr gewohntes Kaminzimmer mit gemütlichem breiten Sofa und vielen decken und Kissen verwandelt hatte. Schweigend setzten sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa.

Harry starrte wieder mit leerem Blick ins Feuer.

Ginny sah ihn traurig an. Schließlich legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sich langsam zu ihm. Zärtlich legte sie ihm die Hände um den Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran. Vorsichtig kam sie ihm näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. Harry erwiderte ihren Kuss, wenn auch halbherzig. Langsam küsste sie ihn immer intensiver, mit ihren Händen über ihren Rücken streichend. Mit fortschreitender Zeit schob sie Harry ihre Hände unter das Hemd und streichelte ihn zärtlich.

Doch auf einmal drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu Seite,

„Ginny... ich kann nicht... noch nicht... es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf... Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es geahnt... Ich habe geahnt, dass da irgendetwas faul ist..."

Ginnys Zärtlichkeit war mit einem Schlag verflogen.

„Ach, das schon wieder? Ich dachte, damit ist Schluss! Dumbledore ist gerade verschwunden, ich sitze hier und.. naja... Und du willst nur darauf hinaus, dass du Recht hattest? Jetzt will ich dir mal etwas sagen: Das hast du garantiert nicht geahnt!! Damit konnte niemand rechnen!!! Du bist nur ein rechthaberischer Egoist!!!"

Ginny war aufgestanden und vor den entkräfteten Harry getreten. Sie machte ihrer Mutter alle Ehre.

„Ginny, so mein ich das doch nicht! Du meintest, er-"

„Ach, jetzt bin ich auch noch schuld?!?! Du tickst ja wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig!!! Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, dich von diesen Dingen abzulenken, und du beschuldigst, mich auch noch, den ganzen Schlamassel verursacht zu haben?"

Ginny liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, aber sie schrie unvermindert weiter.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll!!! Ich gehe ins Bett! Wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, weißt du wo du mich findest!!!" Und mit diesen Worten war sie schluchzend aus der Tür gerannt.

Nur Harry – er saß weiter auf dem Sofa und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Flammen. Tränen erfüllten die leuchtend grünen Augen und liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

(1) Aus „Der kleine Prinz" von Antoine de Saint-Exupery

(2) Dieses Gleichnis gibt es wirklich. Es stammt von dem griechischen Philosophen _Platon_, der von 427 bis 347 vor Christus lebte. Diese Nacherzählung orientiert sich an der aus „Sofies Welt" von Jostein Gaarder.


	18. Die Lösung der Probleme

**Teil III: Der mysteriöse Muggel**

**Kapitel 1: Die Lösung der Probleme**

_Manchmal schien es so einfach zu sein. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Warum, warum nur war es passiert?_

_Leise schlich sie durch den Schlafsaal. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, bedacht keinerlei Laut von sich zu geben. Lautlos ging sie hindurch und schloss die Tür beinahe unhörbar. Leicht fröstelnd stieg sie die Stufen hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Unten angekommen schaute sie sich vorsichtig um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum schien wie ausgestorben. Zögernd setzte sie sich auf einen Sessel am Rande des Raumes. Plötzlich hörte sie am Feuer Geräusche. Geräuschlos stand sie auf und schlich in Richtung Kamin._

_Mit wehmütigem Blick sah sie zwei Hauselfen dabei zu, wie sie den Kamin säuberten. Wenn Hermione das gesehen hätte... Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen ins Gesicht. Hermione war ihre beste, ja fast einzige Freundin gewesen... Harry war alles, was sie noch hatte._

_Unerwartet spürte sie zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern. Mit Mühe schaffte sie es, ihren Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Die Hände hatten sie gepackt und weggezogen. Wenige Momente später fand sie sich in einem intensiven Kuss unter Harrys Tarnumhang wieder._

_Nachdem sie ihren langen Kuss beendet hatten, gingen sie trotz aller Probleme, die sie momentan miteinander hatten, Hand in Hand zum Portraitloch. Vorsichtig, damit sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregten, schlichen sie durch die vielen verworrenen Gänge bis hin in den siebten Stock. Dort gingen sie zusammen dreimal vor der leeren Wand hin und her, bis sie den Raum der Wünsche betreten konnten._

_Sie sah sich um. Harry hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ein Kaminzimmer mit einer sehr großen, gemütlich aussehenden Couch mit vielen Kissen und Decken. Harry schloss die Tür und zog beiden den Tarnumhang vom Kopf._

_Sie grinste und folgte ihm zur Couch._

_Ein dunkler, würfelförmiger Raum, in jeder Wand eine bestimmte Anzahl von unwesentlich helleren, kreisrunden Löchern, jeweils regelmäßig angeordnet. Exakt in der Mitte ein quadratischer Holztisch. An einer Seite ein einfacher Holzstuhl. Darauf ein Mann. Unentwegt starrte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo das einzige Loch in der Mittel hell leuchtete._

Ginny lag im Bett. Was war das gewesen? Sicher, den ersten Teil kannte sie. Aber das zweite? Was war das? Sie schaute auf den Wecker. Halb sechs gerade einmal. Den Traum verdrängend versuchte sie kurz, wieder einzuschlafen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett umher. Der andere Teil, der mit Harry machte ihr Sorgen. Sie liebte ihn doch...

Oder etwa nicht? War es etwas anderes? Vielleicht war es auch nur dieses Gefühl, gemocht zu werden... Früher war sie immer alleine gewesen. Ihre Brüder hatten nie mit ihr spielen wollen. _Wir spielen nicht mit Mädchen!_ Das hatten sie gesagt. In der Schule war es dann ähnlich. In der Grundschule war sie die einzige Hexe, soweit sie wusste. Mit den anderen Kindern hatte sie sich nie anfreunden können.

Irgendwann kam sie dann nach Hogwarts. Eigentlich wusste sie nicht so genau wieso, aber sie hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt. Doch dann gab es Harry...

Bemüht, die anderen im Schlafsaal nicht aufzuwecken, stand sie auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Leise suchte sie sich ihre Sachen raus, die sie am nächsten Tag tragen würde. Sie würde eh nicht wieder einschlafen können. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Sachen und den Tarnumhang. Der Tarnumhang... eigentlich gehörte er ja Harry. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn er ihn haben wollte, sollte er sie eben fragen. Und da er schon seit Tagen kein Wort mehr mit ihr sprach, würde sie den Tarnumhang bestimmt noch einige Zeit behalten können.

Leise schlich sie ins angrenzende Badezimmer, wo sie sich umzog, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Als sie fertig war, warf sie sich den Tarnumhang über und schlich runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war wie ausgestorben, genau wie in ihrem Traum. Sie sah zwei Hauselfen, die den Kamin reinigten. Mit Tränen in den Augen musste sie an Hermione und ihren Traum denken. Trotz dieser Erinnerungen ging sie weiter in Richtung des Portraitloches.

In den Gängen angekommen, musste sie sich schrecklich zusammenreißen. Kaum stand sie auf dem Flur, sah sie vor sich keinen geringeren als Argus Filch, der ihr direkt ins Gesicht starrte. Neben ihm stand sie, die abgemagerte Katze Mrs. Norris. Schwach hörte sie Harrys Stimme, _Ich weiß nicht, ob der Tarnumhang auch bei Katzen wirkt... _Schnellen Schrittes ging sie so geräuschlos wie möglich an den beiden vorbei, weniigestens versuchte sie das. Kaum war sie neben dieser abgemagerten Katze, schaute diese plötzlich in ihre Richtung und lies ein bösartiges Fauchen ertönen.

„Was ist, mein Kätzchen? Hast du etwas gesehen?"

Ginny musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Schreck loszuschreien. Doch Filch ging weiter seines Weges. Er schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Mrs. Norris folgte ihm auf den Fuß, sah aber noch einmal zu Ginny. Diese atmete erleichtert aus und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Langsam schlich sie weiter in Richtung Astronomieturm.

Nachdem sie mehrere Gänge gefahrlos durchquert hatte, kam die unvermeidliche Treppe. Ginny stöhnte leise. Linker Fuß, rechter Fuß, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß... und das 256 Stufen lang.

Erschöpft kam sie schließlich oben an. Mit einen Stoßgebet, dass bitte keiner dort sein möge, öffnete sie die Tür zum Balkon.

Leise schlich sie hinaus auf die Balustrade. Langsam schlich sie einmal um den kompletten Turm. Gott sei dank, sie war allein. Sie zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf. Die kühle, frische Luft tief einatmend ging sie zum Gelände rund schloss die Augen. Hier oben fühlte sie sich frei. Hier war sie glücklich.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wäre ein Animagus. Ein Vogel am besten. Dann wäre sie jetzt hier, sie würde aufsteigen, die Flügel ausbreiten, und einfach fliegen. Kein Ziel, kein Grund. Einfach fliegen. Sie ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht strömen, sie stellte sich vor, sie flog über die großen Wälder von Hogwarts. Sie flog immer schneller, über Berge und Täler, Städte und Dörfer... Meere und Kontinente... Einfach fliegen...

Zwei sanfte Hände, die sie führten, leicht und zärtlich lagen sie auf ihren Schultern. Sie schienen sie zu führen... um die Erde, immer höher, immer schneller...

Dann eine Stimme, leise sprach sie zu ihr.

„Kannst auch nicht schlafen, was Gin?"

Sie kannte diese Stimme... doch sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Leise war sie. Leicht zitterig. Es schien, als müsse diese Person alle Kräfte zusammennehmen, um diese Worte auszusprechen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und drehte sich um vorsichtig, nicht wissend, ob ihr Gegenüber dies richtig deuten würde, streckte sie ihre Arme nach vorne. Sanft legte sie ihre Arme um die andere Person. Sie spürte zwei Hände auf ihrem Rücken sie zitterten leicht. Immer fester umarmten die beiden sich. Irgendwann verlor Ginny ihr Zeitgefühl.

Sie spürte es ganz genau, ihr Gegenüber weinte. Sie hörte nichts, aber einzelne Tränen tropften auf ihren Kopf. Wer auch immer das war, er hatte mindestens solche Probleme wie sie.

Irgendwann begann sie, ihrem Gegenüber sachte über den Rücken zu streichen. Ein leises Wimmern ertönte.

„Danke Ginny... ich danke dir..."

Die gleiche Stimme wie eben. Leise, brüchig und zitternd. Zögernd und ruhig sprach sie auf ihn ein.

„Schon OK... ich habs wahrscheinlich genauso nötig wie du... was ist denn passiert, Neville?"

Nervös schreckte der Angesprochene zurück.

„Ginny... Hast du gestern keine Zeitung gelesen? Es gab einen Überfall... Die Todesser haben das St. Mungo..."

Nevilles Stimme erstarb und er ließ ein Mitleid erregendes Wimmern ertönen.

Ginny legte ihm ihre Hand um den Rücken und führte ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zur Bank. Beruhigend sprach sie auf ihn ein.

„Neville... ich lese den Tagespropheten schon lange nicht mehr. Seitdem Rita Kimmkorn Chefredakteurin geworden ist, geht der Prophet den Bach runter. Aber der Überfall..."

Sie sah ihm fragend in die Augen Ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht.

„Oh mein Gott..."

Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie die Erkenntnis traf, was Nevielle meinen konnte. Ihr stiegen noch mehr Tränen in die Augen, aber sie versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen.

„...sie wurden umgebracht, oder?"

Ginnys Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Sie brauchte seine Antwort gar nicht. Sie kannte die traurige Wahrheit.

„...ja... Die Todesser sind in das Krankenhaus gestürmt und haben nichts sonst gemacht... sind nur zu ihnen und... und haben sie..."

Neville fing an zu wimmern.

„... und haben sie umgebracht... meine Eltern..."

Ginny war erschüttert. Und da dachte sie, ihr ging es schlecht. Sicher, der grausame Tod von Ron und Hermione verfolgte sie weiterhin, aber was Neville durchmachte... Spontan beschloss sie, Neville zu helfen. Egal, was kommen möge.

In einem schwach erleuchteten Raum saß ein Mann tief in einem Sessel versunken und las den Tagespropheten. Der Raum, sonst eher einfach bis schäbig, hatte eine luxuriöse Einrichtung. Zwei große, schwarze Ledersessel, dazwischen ein großer, edler Tisch. Auf dem Tisch eine erlesene Auswahl an Zigarren, Weinen, Kartoffelchips und Brausebonbons. Dieser Mann war alt. Trotz allem saß er im Sessel, las die Zeitung und tat sich reichlich an den Waren auf dem Tisch gütlich.

Dann plötzlich legte er die Zeitung auf dem Tisch ab.

Vor ihm war ein Mann erschienen. Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck saß er im anderen Sessel und starrte den alten Mann an. Das eben noch ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mannes zeigte nun ein Lächeln.

„Hallo Tom! Schön, das du mich mal wieder besuchst!"

Der Angesprochene verzog keine Miene.

„Spar dir die Mühe. Ich habe heute keine Zeit für deine noch so wunderbaren Anbiederungsversuche."

Enttäuscht hatte der mysteriöse Muggel die Schale mit den Kartoffelchips wieder auf den Tisch gestellt.

„Ich bin nur hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass es los geht. Ich habe meinem besten Mann gesagt, er soll sich bereithalten."

Der mysteriöse Muggel nickte.

„Eine Frage noch Tom: Wer ist dein bester Mann?"

„Severus Snape."

Mit diesen Worten war Lord Voldemort verschwunden, der mysteriöse Muggel beschwor eine Feder hervor und widmete sich dem Kreuzworträtsel aus dem Tagespropheten.

„Weasley und Longbottom in der Bibliothek!!! Wenn Potter das hört!!!"

Es war später Nachmittag und Ginny und Neville saßen in der Bibliothek. Peeves geisterte nun schon seit einiger Zeit um die beiden rum, aber als Ginny ihn schließlich anschrie und ihm drohte, den blutigen Baron zu holen, machte er sich ganz klein und verschwand.

„Ginny, und du meinst das wirklich ernst? Im mysteriösen Museum soll sich die Lösung finden lassen?"

Ginny nickte.

„Neville, eins ist klar. Lord Voldemort-"

Neville zuckte zusammen.

„ist nicht allein. Wir wissen, dass Snape jahrelang sein Spion war. Aber er wird noch mehr haben. Und alle Anzeichen deuten auf dieses Museum hin."

Neville besah sich seine Füße. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich machen wollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Rache, der andere Teil wollte sich im Bett verkriechen.

„Ginny, ich weiß nicht... das klingt so gefährlich..."

Ginny sah ihn empört an.

„Weißt du, was Dumbledore einmal gesagt hat? Er hat gesagt, _es kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem man sich für den einfachen Weg oder für den richtigen Weg entscheiden muss. _Du willst doch nicht etwa den einfachen Weg wählen?"

Sichtlich unentschlossen schüttelte Neville den Kopf.

„Gut! Komm, wir gehen zum Abendessen!"

Und mit diesen Worten zog Ginny Neville in Richtung Große Halle.


	19. Das Museum und die Kammer

**Kapitel 2: Das Museum und die Kammer**

Es war wie ein Fluch. Seitdem er dieses Holzbein hatte, wurde er ständig auf die gefährlichsten Missionen geschickt. Er hatte lange gebraucht, bis er wieder einigermaßen Fliegen konnte. Das Laufen würde er wohl nie wieder richtig lernen können. Aber wenigstens gab es einen Hoffnungschimmer. Wenn alles gut gehen würde, wäre dies seine letzte Mission. Das war doch immerhin etwas.

So flog Severus Snape nun durch die Nacht. Durch die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die nur von den wenigen Sternen am Himmel erleuchtet wurde.

Er hatte vom dunklen Lord nur einige Koordinaten erhalten, zusammen mit dem Hinweis, wenn er da sei, würde sich der Rest von selbst ergeben.

Langsam wurde er müde. Er war nun schon sicher zwei Stunden ohne Unterbrechung geflogen, bald musste er da sein. Das heißt, wenn er irgendetwas finden würde. Er rechnete gar nicht mit einem Haus oder so bei den Koordinaten. Es war eine Angewohnheit des dunklen Lords, nie die exakten Koordinaten anzugeben, vermutlich, um seinen Leuten den Auftrag zu erschweren. Aber bald müsste er zumindest die Koordinaten erreicht haben.

Und tatsächlich! Laut seinem Besenkompass befand er sich exakt über den Koordinaten. Er sah nach unten. Soweit er erkennen konnte, war dort absolut nichts. Nur eine öde Grasfläche. Resignierend ging er tiefer und landete schließlich. Er sah sich um. Vielleicht konnt er wenigstens irgendetwas sehen.

Und tatsächlich konnte er am Horizont ein hellgrünes Licht erkennen. Was immer da auch war, es war nichts natürliches. Er würde dies genauer untersuchen. Entschlossen setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und flog über eine große, einsame Graslandschaft. Als er näher kam, sah er ein Gebäude. Um das Gebäude schien eine Art grün leuchtender mantel gelegt zu sein. Alle Mauern strahlten dieses unnatürliche, grüne Licht ab. Beim Näherkommen konnte er ein Schild erkennen, das ihn stutzen ließ. Er hatte noch nie etwas von einem _Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei _gehört. Ja, er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es keine Zaubereimuseen gäbe. Auf jeden Fall stimmte hier etwas nicht. Aber dies war eindeutig die Stelle, zu der er hin sollte.

Zögernd betrat er die Stufen zur Eingangstür. Oben angekommen drückte er den Türgriff hinunter. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Vorsichtig, bemüht keine Laut von sich zu geben, ging er in die Eingangshalle. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Schild, das ihn erneut überraschte.

„_SONDERAUSSTELLUNG: 'Der mysteriöse Muggel' – Mythos oder traurige Realität?"_

Wenn das hier wirklich ein Museum war, würde er vielleicht endlich etwas mehr über diesen _mysteriösen Muggel_ erfahren. Er hatte die Bücher des Lords gelesen – selbstverständlich. Aber alle schienen sich um klare Aussagen über diesen Muggel herumzudrücken. Eigentlich logisch – für eine Legende. Aber vielleicht würde er herausfinden, wieviel Wahrheit doch hinter dieser Legende steckte.

Interessiert sah Severus sich um und ging durch die Eingangshalle. Es schien in der Tat ein recht normales Museum zu sein. Es war zweckmäßig, aber nicht luxoriös eingerichtet, es gab Informationstafeln, es ging um die verschiedensten Themen, in einer Ecke fand Severus sogar eine anscheinend vollständige Liste sämtlichst aller Koboldaufstände, einschließlich Anführer und Gegner, sogar chronologisch geordnet. Der alte Binns hätte daran sicher seine Freude gehabt.

Nur eins war komisch, auch im inneren schien alles leicht grünlich zu leuchten. Severus war bestimmt schon vier Mal durch das gesamte Museum gegangen, hatte aber keine Lichtquelle finden können. Als er das Museum schließlich ein fünftes Mal durchquerte, fiel ihm etwas anders auf: Die versprochene Sonderausstellung gab es nicht. Sie wurde zwar an vielen Stellen ausgeschildert, sie war aber nicht zu finden. Wenn Severus ehrlich war, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er hier noch sollte.

Stöhnend humpelte er zurück zur Eingangshalle. Irgendwo musste er doch etwas finden!

Und tatsächlich. Er war wieder in der Eingangshalle angelangt. Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Er ging zu der Stelle, wo vorher noch ein Übersichtsplan an der Wand gehangen hatte. Dort stand jetzt etwas anderes geschrieben.

_Bald ist es soweit._

_Um Mitternacht wird sich das Tor öffnen.l_

Severus sah sich das Plakat an. Es sah aus, als hätte es schon immer dort gehangen. Er dachte scharf nach. Und ihm fiel eigentlich kein Grund ein, dieser Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen. Er hatte das ganze Museum gründlichst durchsucht, aber sonst nichts gefunden. Er schlussfolgerte daraus, dass sich das Rätsel nur hier verbergen konnte. So beschloss er, noch ein wenig zu warten. Es war ja schon fast Halb zwölf.

Seufzend ging Severus zur Museumskasse und setzte sich auf den Stuhl hinter dem Tisch. Er spielte erst mit dem Gedanken, die Beine hochzulegen, verwarf diesen mit Blick auf sein Holzbein dann aber ganz schnell wieder. So beschränkte er sich darauf, sich so gemütlich wie es auf diesem unbequemen Stuhl ging, zurückzulehnen.

Er fragte sich, was er hier sollte. Er war schon ganz gespannt auf was-auch-immer-bald-kam. Es musste wirklich etwas besonderes sein, bei dieser Belohnung, die der dunkle Lord ihm versprochen hatte. Aber er war eigentlich ganz zuversichtlich. Bisher war er noch nie an einen Punkt gekommen, wo ihn seine Fähigkeiten verlassen hätten. OK – es hatte nicht immer alles ganz richtig geklappt. Schaudernd dachte er an die Sache in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Das war wirklich dermaßen peinlich gewesen. Es war wie ein Fluch. Er musste sich nur seine widerliche Prothese ansehen, schon überkamen ihn wieder diese Bilder.

_Im Großen Saal des Hauptquartiers saß Lord Voldemort wieder auf seinem Thron. Doch diesmal waren noch mehr Leute da. In einem großen Kreis standen viele Todesser um einen Mann, der vor dem Thron des dunklen Lords kniete. Es war Severus Snape. Stockend – niemals aufblickend lieferte er seinen Bericht, ununterbrochen auf dem Boden knieend. Immer wieder unterbrach er seine Erzählung, um dem Mann auf dem Thron seine Treue und Hingabe zu versichern und um sich wortreich zu entschuldigen. Doch Lord Voldemort zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen. Schließlich beendete Severus seinen Bericht._

_Lord Voldemort strich sich über das spitze Kinn._

„_Um es klar auszudrücken Snape: Es hat Zeugen gegeben und sie sind noch am Leben."_

_Der Angesprochene nickte stumm. Ein lautes Lachen ertönte. Alle Augen drehten sich zu Nott dieser verstummte, aber als er Severus' Gesichtsausruck sah, lachte er erneut los._

_Lord Voldemort nickte kurz einem seiner Leibwächter zu. Im nächsten Moment ging ein gewaltiger Troll durch die Reihen, hob den weiterhin kichernden Nott einfach hoch und trug ihn aus dem Saal._

------------------------------------------------

„Du weiß, das es gleich Zeit ist, oder?"

Ein weiteres Mal saßen sie sich gegenüber. Lord Voldemort saß tief versunken in einem gemütlich aussehenden Ledersessel, in der einen Hand hielt er eine Schale mit Gummibärchen, mit der anderen steckte er sich welche in den Mund.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ist soweit alles geklärt?"

Der mysteriöse Muggel saß Lord Voldemort gegenüber in einem ähnlichen Sessel, auch er hielt eine Schale mit Gummibärchen in der Hand. Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Du solltest aber bald verschwinden. Er darf dich hier nicht finden."

Der Angesprochene nickte zustimmend, zeigte mit seiner frien Hand aber auf die Schale in der anderen. Der mysteriöse Muggel grinste.

„Du willst sie mitnehmen? Kein Problem!"

Lord Voldemort grinste kurz, schnippte mit den Fingern und schon war er zusammen mit den Gummibärchen verschwunden.

-----------------------------------------------------

Severus dachte über den Auftrag nach. Das heißt, vielmehr über die in Aussicht gestellte Belohnung. Aus dem aktiven Dienst austreten wäre traumhaft – keine Frage. Und Bella war auch nicht zu verachten. Der Lord hatte anscheinend gemerkt, das er etwas für sie übrig hatte. Naja, wahrscheinlich wusste er noch so einiges mehr. In dieser Beziehung wunderte sich Severus schon lange über nichts mehr. Die Frage war nur, was Bella selbst dazu sagen würde. Er würde sie schon unter Kontrolle halten können. Da mochte sie aufmucken, wie sie wollte, er hatte so seine Methoden.

Ein quietschendes Geräusch riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er staunte nicht schlecht: Da, wo vorher dieses mysteriöse Poster an einer wand geklebt hatte, war plötzlich ein Treppenhaus entstanden. Severus bereute seine Tagträumerei enorm, er hätte zu gerne gesehen, wie das Treppenhaus dort hingekommen war.

Wie auch immer, er beeilte sich, es zu erreichen, bevor es wieder verschwand. Er hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, in diesem Museum sei alles möglich.

Er betrat das Treppenhaus. Auch hier war dieses merkwürdige grüne Licht zu erkennen. Doch es war eine Quelle auszumachen. Das Licht wurde von oben nach unten immer stärker. Neugierig beschloss Severus, der Treppe nach unten zu folgen.

Erneut stöhnte er. Schon wieder Treppen!

Langsam, bei jedem Schritt leise ächzend quälte sich Severus die Treppe runter. Zum Glück gab es ein stabiles Geländer, sonst hätte er sich gleich die Treppe runterschmeißen können, dachte er zynisch.

Nach gefühlten 20 Minuten war er unten angekommen.

Nach Atem ringend sah er sich um. Er war im Nirgendwo, oder wenigstens sah es so aus. Es gab keinen Raum, die Treppe hörte einfach an einer Steinwand auf.

Severus ging zur Wand, tastete sie nach einem versteckten Durchgang ab. Und plötzlich öffnete sich mitten in der Wand ein kreisrundes Loch und er fiel hindruch.

Er befand sich auf einer Rutschbahn – das hatte er schon als Kind gehasst. Und dann auch noch bäuchlings. Er wollte schon die Augen schließen, doch dann sah ein Licht. Immer schneller rutschte er auf das stärker werdende Licht zu. Das Licht wurde immer heller – und plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung fand er sich in einem sehr gemütlichen Ledersessel wieder.

Wie das passieren konnte, war für ihn ein Rätsel.

Er sah sich um. Er war in einer Kammer. An der Wand, die ihm gegenüber lag, war ein kreisrundes, erleuchtetes Loch in der Mitte. Er drehte sich um. Die Wand, die vormals hinter ihm gewesen war, hatte gleich sechs solcher Löcher, die in zwei Reihen an der quadratischen Wand verteilt waren. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, musste er feststellen, dass nicht nur alle vier Wände, sondern auch Boden und Decke eine unterschiedliche Anzahl an solchen Löchern aufwies. So hatte auch der Boden ganze fünf solcher Löcher aufzuweisen, welche Severus beinahe übersehen hätte. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch, an diesem Tisch zwei Ledersessel. Und abgesehen von den erleuchteten Löchern war hier nichts. Doch dann sah Severus es.

Auf dem Tisch lag eine Pergamentrolle, die ein leicht grünliches Licht ausstrahlte.

Vorsichtig kam er näher, hütete sich aber, sie anzufassen.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, mit welchem er die Rolle aufrollen konnte, ohne sie zu berühren. Den Zauber hatte er einst selbst erfunden, war eigentlich sehr hilfreich.

Doch was er las, überraschte ihn dann doch.

_Die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen,_

_denn bis hier_

_wirst du von mir nichts bekommen,_

_denn noch bin ich nur ein Stück Papier._

_So gehe in Frieden_

_aber halte dich bereit,_

_lass mich auf diesem Tisch hier liegen_

_und komme wieder wenn es ist die richtige Zeit._

Severus sah keinen Grund, dieser Aufforderung nicht nachzukommen. Bis auf diese hellen Löcher war nichts in dieser Kammer, nur das Pergament. So entschloss er sich, ersteinmal wieder in die Eingangshalle zu gehen.

Doch da fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, wie er hergekommen war. Also konnte er nicht einfach den Weg zurückgehen, auf dem er gekommen war.

Hektisch begann er, alle Löcher abzusuchen, ob er vielleicht durch eines hergekommen sein könnte. Er kletterte in jedes der 21 Löcher hinein, aber der schmale Gang dahinter endete jedesmal nach etwa zwei Metern.

Resignierend ging er wieder zu den Sesseln. Mit einem lauten Seufzer lies er sich auf den Sessel fallen.

Doch der Ort seiner Landung wunderte ihn erneut.

Es war nicht dieser bequeme Sessel, in dem er landete. Es war der harte Holzstuhl hinter der Museumskasse in der Eingangshalle.

Schmerzhaft fiel er auf die harte Sitzfläche. Er schnaubte. Irgendjemand erlaubte sich da einen Spaß nach dem anderen mit ihm, nur fand er das alles andere als komisch. Irgendjemand **benutzte** ihn.

Ratlos, nicht wissend, was er jetzt machen sollte, verließ er das Gebäude und setzte sich auf die Stufen vor dem Eingang. Aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs zog er seinen Zauberstab, einen Geldschein und eine Zigarre. Mit einem kurzen _Incendio!_ Züngelte eine kleine Flamme aus einer Ecke der Banknote. Er hielt die Zigarre an die Flamme. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er kurz die glimmende Spitze der Zigarre. Den Geldschein warf er beiseite. Tief in Gedanken nahm er einen tiefen Zug und blies Rauchringe in die Nacht.


	20. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe I §1

Hm, sagen wir es gibt den nächsten Teil des Kapitels am Mittwoch und für jedes Review einen Tag früher. OK?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**3. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe I**

**§1**

_...Wenn alles ruhig und dunkel wird,_

_und du mit dir alleine bist;_

_Wenn du wo du zuhause bist,_

_dich wie ein Gast, ein Fremder, fühlst..._

Harry Potter lag im Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Warum nur? Warum? Wie war das bloß alles gekommen? Eigentlich war doch nichts passiert. Und doch waren Ginny und er im Streit auseinander gegangen. _Sie denkt wohl, ich entschuldige mich. _Aber er würde es nicht tun. Er blieb bei seinem Standpunkt. Er hatte doch nur seine Meinung gesagt. Und was hatte sie gemacht? Sie hat alles in den falschen Hals gekriegt.

Ächzend drehte er sich erneut um. Und so fiel Harry Potter in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_Dunkel war es in seinem Schrank. Dunkel und eng. Doch es war sein Zuhause. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem er sich wirklich zuhause fühlte. Es war nicht schön – aber es war sein Reich. Es war alles, was er hatte. Doch da war immer dieses Gefühl. Er hatte schon immer dieses Gefühl gehabt, hier nicht herzugehören. Es war immer da. Das kam aber vielleicht auch nur, weil er sich nicht wohlfühlte. Ein „echtes" Zuhause war der Ligusterweg trotz allem nie für ihn gewesen. Am ehesten noch dieser Schrank. Doch irgendetwas ging da vor. Irgendetwas gewaltiges. Und Harry hatte das dumme Gefühl, er hätte so einiges verpasst._

_Doch da war sie schon. Die durchdringende Stimme seiner Tante. Schwer seufzend zog Harry sich die extrem schlabberigen Sachen seines Cousins an und verlies seinen Schrank._

_---------------------------------------_

Es war früh am Morgen und Harry Potter war wach. Schon wieder. Oder immer noch? Eigentlich war sich gar nicht sicher, überhaupt geschlafen zu haben. Nach einigem hin und her beschloss er schließlich, aufzustehen.

Leise stand er auf und nahm seine Klamotten unter den Arm. Er suchte noch kurz seinen Tarnumhang, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Ginny den noch hatte. Die Karte des Rumtreibers fand er dann aber gleich.

Leise schlich er sich durch den Schlafsaal und die Treppen runter ins Bad.

Umgezogen ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sah sich um.

Es war etwa fünf Uhr am morgen und wie erwarten war kein Schüler zu sehen. Wer kam sonst schon auf die Idee so früh aufzustehen?

Doch was er dann sah, war schon etwas besonderes.

Drei Hauselfen waren dabei, die Fenster auf Hochglanz zu polieren.

Wenn Hermione das gesehen hätte... Er schmunzelte wehmütig bei dem Gedanken an sie.

„Harry Potter ist da!"

Dobby war aufgesprungen und zu Harry gerannt.

„Dobby soll Harry Potter einen Brief geben! Und jetzt muss Dobby wieder arbeiten! Dobby wünscht Harry Potter noch einen guten Tag!"

Und bevor Harry etwa sagen konnte, war Dobby schon wieder verschwunden.

Er sah sich den Brief an. Er war einfach nur an „Harry Potter" adressiert, in einer Handschrift, die Harry bekannt vorkam, erkonnte sie aber nicht einordnen. Nur eines war sicher, es war nicht von Dumbledore. Das hätte er sofort erkannt.

Er ging zu einem Sessel, setzte sich hin und öffnete den Brief. Neugierig begann er zu lesen.

Lieber Harry,

jetzt ist endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich mich bei dir melde. Du hast meine Initialen sicher schon des öfteren gesehen und ich versichere dir, auch mein Name wäre dir ein Begriff. Doch ich werde ihn dir nicht nennen. Ich muss meinen Namen geheim halten.

Ich schreibe dir aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ich möchte dich über einige Dinge aufklären. Es ist nämlich nicht immer alles so, wie es zu sein scheint.

Zuerst musst du wissen, dass ich in gewisser Weise sehr viel Macht habe. Zumindest in der Theorie, denn ich nutze sie nicht. Ich habe großen Einfluss auf dein Leben, genauso wie auf das von Ginny. Nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst. Ich gebe euch keine Befehle. Ich bin kein Herrscher. Ich bin vielmehr ein Wegweiser. Immer, wenn du an einer Abzweigung stehst, komme ich, und lenke dich in die richtige Richtung. Das sollte dich jetzt nicht erschrecken. Du selbst merkst davon ja nichts.

Ich schreibe dir noch aus einem weiteren Grund. Das folgende schreibe ich aber nicht nur dir. Du hattest damit nie solche Probleme wie der Minister. Lieber Herr Minister: Das hier ist für sie.

_Manchmal muss man Prioritäten setzen. Im Leben allgemein, im Unterricht, oder auch in der Liebe. Das ist völlig klar. Doch ich möchte euch ein Beispiel nennen:_

_Quiddich. Das ist ein Beispiel, dass ihr beide verstehen solltet. Frauen haben manchmal Probleme, eure Begeisterung dafür zu verstehen. Erinnert euch doch nur mal an die langen Diskussionen über Quidditch, während eure Freundinnen sich langweilten._

_Das gibt es natürlich auch andersherum, wenn sich eben diese Freundinnen über Klamotten unterhalten._

_Das ist alles völlig normal und auch in Ordnung. Doch manchmal muss man weiter gehen. Manchmal stehen Entscheidungen an, die das Leben in vielen Bereichen verändern. In vielen Bereichen vieler Menschen. Doch manchmal gibt es Probleme. Manchmal wird die Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert._

_Ich zum Beispiel habe in meiner Schulzeit den tragischen Tod von zwei meiner besten Freunde miterleben müssen. Seit diesem Moment war mein Leben wie ich es kannte, vorbei. Ich hatte immer noch einen guten Freund. Ein Freund, mit dem ich später auch eine Beziehung hatte. Doch er ist lange nicht über diesen Zwischenfall hinweggekommen. Wir haben uns immer weiter auseinander gelebt. So beschloss ich schließlich, ihn zu verlassen. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr wohlgefühlt._

_Es war damals eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Doch jetzt berue ich es. Ich berue es schon seit Jahren. Ich hoffe, ich finde ihn irgendwann wieder._

_Ist euch klar geworden, was ich euch sagen möchte? Man muss tolerant sein. Jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Meinung. Man muss sie akzeptieren. Man muss sie nicht verstehen. Manchmal kann man sie nicht verstehen._

Lieber Harry, ich hoffe, ich habe dir helfen können.

Ich werde mich demnächst erneut bei dir melden!

Liebe Grüße

H. G.

Harry war verwundert und gerührt. Wer zum Teufel war _H. G._? Hatte er – oder besser gesagt sie – irgendeine Verbindung zu Voldemort? Oder gar zum mysteriösen Muggel?

Aber der zweite Teil... mal davon abgesehen, dass er nicht wusste, wer der Minister war und wie er diesen Brief lesen sollte, der zweite Teil hatte ihn unglaublich berührt.

Schweigend saß er am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er hörte immer mehr Stimmen, bald war wohl Frühstückszeit. Doch er drehte seinen Sessel so, das man ihn nicht sah. Er blieb einfach dort sitzen und schaute aus dem Fenster.


	21. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe I §2

**3. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe I**

**§2**

_...Wenn du dich reden hörst und denkst,_

_dass nur Berechnung darin ist_

_und dass du, wenn du ehrlich bist_

_nicht wirklich viel zu sagen hast..._

Harry saß beim Mittagessen. Alleine. Sein Streit mit Ginny war völlig geheim, also wussten selbstverständlich alle davon. Inzwischen hatte er aber immer mehr den Verdacht, dass Ginny allen davon erzählte, damit es ihm so schlecht wie möglich ging. Inzwischen wurde er sogar gemieden. Er war zum Außenseiter geworden. Er – _der Junge der überlebte_. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, dass es noch einmal soweit kommen würde.

Er hasste es, es zuzugeben. Es vermisste es. Er vermisste es, beliebt und bekannt zu sein. Er fehlte ihm, dass er von allen angesprochen wurde. Okay, Lockhart und Colin waren zu weit gegangen. Er hatte es nie zugeben wollen, nicht vor anderen und auch nicht vor sich selbst, aber er _wollte_ wieder beliebt sein. Er hatte alle verloren, die ihm _wirklich_ wichtig waren.

Eine bekannte Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er sah zum Eingang und was er dort sah ließ seinen Magen umdrehen. Dort waren Ginny und Dean, Hand in Hand gingen sie ausgelassen lachend zwischen den Haustischen entlang. Sie kamen immer näher, doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hätten, setzten sie sich nebeneinander an den Tisch.

Nach einem Blick zum Ravenclaw-Tisch war Harry klar, dass auch Dean Sachen machte, die für eine andere Person absolut nicht in Ordnung waren. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen wollte Padma Dean am liebsten erwürgen.

Harry hielt es hier nicht mehr aus. Er stand auf und ging aus der großen Halle. Krampfhaft versuchte er, nicht zu Dean und Ginny zu sehen.

Schnellen Schrittes verließ er die Große Halle. Nachdem er die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, verlangsamte er sein Tempo. Er würde in die Eulerei gehen. Hedwig würde bestimmt nicht vor ihm flüchten.

Langsam schlenderte er durch die Gänge bis zur Treppe in den Turm der Eulerei. Zum Glück waren fast alle noch beim Abendessen, so hatte er seine Ruhe. Abgesehen von einem nervigen Portrait. _Larissa die Lustige_ – einer sehr zweifelhaften Dame – die ihm mit ihren Scherzfragen ziemlich auf die Nervern ging. Harry hätte auch wunderbar ohne das Wissen leben können, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man einen Regenwurm mit einem Igel kreuzt. _20 Meter Stacheldraht!_ Wirklich furchtbar lustig.

Am Ende der Treppe angekommen öffnete Harry die Tür. Einmal mehr war er erstaunt, wie die Hauselfen es schafften, diesen Schweinestall doch immer wieder so gut aussehen zu lassen.

Er suchte alle Stangen und versteckten Ecken ab, aber seine Schneeeule war nirgens zu finden.

Ziemlich enttäuscht ging er ans Fenster. Er seufzte schwer. In der Eulerei stank es immer ziemlich nach Exkrementen, doch hier am Fenster war die Luft besser.

Nach einigen Minuten sah er eine Eule auf das Schloss zufliegen. Bald erkannte er seine Hedwig mit einem Brief am Bein. Neugierig nahm er sie in Empfang um sie von dem Brief zu befreien. Er streichelte seine Eule noch ein wenig, während er ungeduldig den Brief öffnete. Sein Blick fiel gleich auf die Überschrift. Neugierig geworden, lehte er sich an die Wand und begann sofort zu lesen.

Lieber Harry, lieber Minister,

so, da bin ich wieder. Und wieder möchte ich euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Also macht es euch so bequem wie möglich und lest.

_Es ist die Geschichte eines Ministers. Eines ehemaligen Zaubereiministers, um genau zu sein. Es handelt sich um Cornelius Fudge. Ein Mann, der sich nie um die Wahrheit bemüht hat. Ein Mann, der nie das Ende eines Satzes hatte hören wollen. Er hat viele Jahre die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer regiert; viele Jahre und er hat keinerlei Fortschritte bewirkt. Er war ein Spielball seiner Untergebenen. Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Lucius Malfoy und in letzter Konsequenz sogar Lord Voldemort. Er hat seine Position ausgenutzt – nichts weiter. Er hat sich von den Vorteilen locken lassen, die Nachteile auf andere abgewälzt. Er hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass dies ausgenutzt wurde._

_Er hat sich lenken lassen. Er hat Macht ausgeübt, obwohl er keine hatte. Er hat den Mund aufgemacht, ohne etwas zu sagen zu haben._

Das ist jetzt sicherlich ein Extrembeispiel. Doch es sollte euch eines sagen. Wer redet, läuft auch leicht Gefahr, zu viel zu reden. Man muss nicht alles und jeden kommentieren. Manchmal ist es besser, den Mund zu halten.

Und noch wichtiger ist es, nicht auf dem eigenen Standpunkt zu verharren. Wenn man das unnachgiebig tut, kommt es zum Streit.

Viele Beziehungen sind daran zerbrochen, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung berichten kann.

Das wars schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig helfen.

Aber seit euch versichert, ich werde wieder mit euch Kontakt aufnehmen.

Liebe Grüße

H. G.

Harry war verwirrt. Langsam wurde ihm das unheimlich. Das, was diese H. G. Ihm hier schrieb, passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Es spiegelte genau seine derzeitigen Probleme wieder. Um den _Minister_ wollte er sich lieber noch keine Gedanken machen.

Seufzend sah er auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde würde der Unerricht wieder anfangen. Er würde einfach noch kurz in die Bibliothek gehen, um endlich etwas nachzuschlagen, was er für seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung noch dringend benötigte .

Mit gesenktem Blick lief Harry die Stufen hinunter. Ohne besondere Eile durchquerte er die Gänge in Richtung Bibliothek.

Dort angekommen lies er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Möglichst unauffällig beobachtete er die anderen. Die Lust zum Nachschlagen war ihm schon wieder vergangen.

„Hallo Harry."

Jemand hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Er schaute verdutzt auf.

„Hallo Padma. Was ist denn?"

Sie schaute ihn direkt an.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber zuerst wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich nichts gegen dich habe und dich verstehe. Das was Ginny und Dean da treiben, ist nicht in Ordnung."

Interessiert schaute Harry sie an. Was hatte sie vor?

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte er neugierig.

Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Wir sollten den beiden eine Lektion erteilen. Du darfst nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass du Ginny brauchst. Genauso darf ich nicht so aussehen, als ob ich Dean brauchen würde. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"

Hary überlegte kurz. Dann grinste er.

„Du meinst also, wir sollten den beiden vorspielen, dass-"

Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Denn in diesem Moment hatten Ginny und Dean die Bibliothek betreten. Padma hatte ohne zu Zögern das, was er schon ahnte, direkt in die Tat umgesetzt. Ungestüm hatte sie die Hände um seinen Rücken geschlungen um ihn anschließend intensiv zu küssen. Harry wollte sie noch wegdrücken, doch dann spielte er das Spiel mit und erwiderte hingebungsvoll ihren stürmischen Kuss. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er gerade noch Ginny und Dean aus der Bibliothek stürmen sehen. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen hatte ihre kleine Vorstellung die beabsichtigte Wirkung gehabt. Harrys Laune hob sich und er hatte plötzlich gar keine Lust, die Vorstellung schon zu beenden. Wie es schien, war Padma da ganz seiner Meinung...


	22. Von Museen und Portschlüsseln

**4. Kapitel: Von Museen und Portschlüsseln**

Sie waren geflogen. Dabei hatte es alleine eine Stunde gedauert, bis Neville sich dazu überreden ließ. Un nochmal eine, bis er fliegen konnte, ohne vom Besen zu fallen. Ginny war fertig mit den nerven. Die ganze Zeit waren sie im Schneckentemp über das Land geflogen und Neville hatte die ganze Zeit ängstlich gewinselt. Aber nun waren sie endlich da.

„Hier ist es."

Es war später Abend: Ginny und Neville standen vor einem großen, alten Haus. Laut Schild war dies das _Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei_.

„B-Bist d-du dir sicher?"

Nevilles Stimme war zitterig, es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er sich so schnell wie möglich im Bett verkriechen wollte. Doch Ginny ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Energisch zog sie ihn hinter sich her.

„Komm, Neville. Wie war das mit dem richtigen und dem einfachen Weg?"

Seufzend folgte er Ginny über die Stufen zum Eingang.

Die große Tür knarrte gewaltig und als Neville hindurchging trat er auf etwas. Irritiert sah er hinunter und bemerkte einige Zigarrenstummel.

In der Eingangshalle angelangt, wandte Ginny sich automatisch nach rechts. Erstaunt sah sie in den Raum, der vor ihr lag.

„D-das k-kann jetzt nicht..."

Neville war neben sie getreten.

„Was denn, Ginny?"

Mit weiterhin erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich um und starrte Neville ins Gesicht.

„Neville... ich hab dir doch von diesem komischen grünen Licht erzählt..."

Er nickte.

„...es ist nicht mehr da..."

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ja und? Ich glaube, du kannst hier nichts einfach so vorraussetzen. Hier musst du auf alles gefasst sein."

Ginny sah ihn sekundenlang stumpf an.

„Ja... wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Wir sollten uns mal gründlich umsehen."

Und so sahen sich die beiden in der Eingangshalle um.

„Ginny hier: _SONDERAUSSTELLUNG: 'Der mysteriöse Muggel' – Mythos oder traurige Realität? _Ist das vielleicht interessant?"

Ginny winkte ab.

„Das war schon hier, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren..." hing schon dort, als...

Ginny war neben Neville getreten.

„Sag mal Neville, wo liest du das eigentlich?"

Verwundert sah er sie an.

„Das steht da auf dem Plakat an der Wand. Da, direkt vor deiner Nase."

Ginny sah sich das Plakat genau an.

„Da steht eindeutig: _Bald ist es soweit. Um Mitternacht wird sich das Tor öffnen. _Seltsam, ein Plakat und wir lesen zwei verschiedene Dinge. Seltsam, um nicht zu sagen mysteriös."

Neville ging weiter durch die Eingangshalle, doch Ginny blieb weiter wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ginny? Weißt du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist?"

Doch Ginny reagierte nicht, so ging Neville zu ihr und legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ginny? Weißt du, was mir noch aufgefallen ist?"

Doch sie reagierte immer noch nicht. Langsam machte Neville sich Sorgen.

„Ginny? Sag was! Bitte!!"

„Ouäähhh, was? Neville? Was ist denn? Tschuldige, aber ich war grade in Gedanken..."

Erleichtert atmete Neville aus.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dasss die Tür offen ist? Als du das letzte Mal hier warst, war die Tür doch auch offen, oder? Ich weiß nicht viel über Muggelmuseen, aber eigentlich sind die doch immer mal geschlossen, außerdem muss man Eintritt zahlen, oder? Dahinten auf dem Tisch steht auch eine Kasse..."

„Stimmt... aber wie du schon gesagt hast, hier muss man bald mit allem rechnen. Lass uns mal alle Räume ansehen!"

Und erneut musste Ginny einen unwilligen Neville hinterherziehen.

Langsam, alles genau untersuchend gingen Ginny und Neville durch einen Raum, der einige schnarchlangweilige Darstellungen von Koboldaufständen enthielt. Alleine deswegen gingen sie schnell einen Raum weiter. Ginny stöhnte.

„Ach Neville, ich habe irgendwie so das Gefühl, das bringt hier alles nix! Neville?"

Ginny drehte sich um und schaute in die Richtung, aus der sie eben gekommen war. Da war eben noch ein Gang zwischen den Modellen zweier Koboldarmeen gewesen. Doch plötzlich waren sowohl der Gang als auch die Kobolde verschwunden. Nur eine grob verputzte Steinwand, sonst nichts. Ginny bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun. Was, wenn wieder etwas passieren würde? Was, wenn wieder einer von ihnen sterben würde? So wie Ron und Hermione?"

Ginny kamen die Tränen bei diesem Gedanken. Nein! So etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren! Verzweifelt versuchte sie, diesen furchtbaren Gedanken abzuschütteln.

_Ganz ruhig,_ sagte sie sich. _Du musst ganz ruhig bleiben! _Sie sah sich um. Hinter ihr war immer noch diese Wand. Sie schaute weiter.

Sie schien in einer Art Bibliothek zu sein. Dabei konnte sie sich an keine Bibliothek im Museum erinnern.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie erschrak furchtbar, doch unterdrückte ihren Aufrschrei.

„G-Ginny, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich..."

Sie drehte sich um, vor ihr stand Neville. Ihr fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Verschwitzt mit zerstubbelten haaren und völlig verstörtem Blick stand er vor ihr.

„Neville, was war denn los? Du warst plötzlich weg! Ich hab mich umgedreht und da war plötzlich nur noch eine Steinwand!"

„I-Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich ging hinter dir her, doch plötzlich war ich ganz woanders. Ich war in einem dunklen Raum, einer kleinen Kammer. Die Wände, der Boden und die Decke hatten alle so komische Löcher! Ich bin in eins reingerutscht und da bin ich ganz lange gefallen, das war ganz dunkel und feucht, und dann bin ich irgendwann gelandet, da war dann eine Todesschlinge, die hat mich gepackt, ich hab mich befreit und bin weggerannt, und dann hab ich dich gesehen und puhhä!"

Ginny musste leicht lächeln.

„Ganz ruhig Neville, beruhig dich erstmal. Da hinten steht ein Stuhl, setz dich ruhig einen Moment hin. Ich schau mir die Bücher hier ein wenig an. Vielleicht finde ich da einen Hinweis oder so."

Während Neville zum Stuhl stolperte, ging Ginny zwischen den Bücherregalen entlang. Langsam sah sie sich die Titel an. Professor Binns wäre bei den meisten ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen. Ihr erschienen sie nichtssagend und langweilig Doch bei einem Buch stutze sie.

„Neville, komm her! Ich hab was gefunden!"

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Da stand es. Da stand es, als sei es nie woanders gewesen. Vorsichtig zog sie das Buch heraus. Neville war inzwischen bei ihr angekommen.

„Das gibt's nicht..._ Das mysteriöse Museum von H. G..._"

Neville kam näher und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. Vorsichtig schlug sie das Buch auf.

Im nächsten Moment drehte sich alles um die beiden. Sie schienen von unsichtbaren Haken weggezogen worden zu sein. Nach einigen Sekunden war aber wieder alles vorbei.

„Scheiße! Das Buch war ein Portschlüssel!"

Wütend warf Ginny das Buch zu Boden, hob es dann aber gleich wieder auf. Eilig schlug sie das Buch auf und blätterte es durch.

„Ach verdammt! Da steht kein Wort drin! Die Seiten sind alle leer!!!"

Neville schaute sie verängstigt an.

„Ginny, hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir hier sind?"

Sie sah sich um. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie mitten auf einer gepflasterten Dorfstraße standen. Sie sah sich genauestens um.

„Neville, das kenne ich... Harry hat mir mal Fotos von diesem Ort gezeigt, das ist _Godric's Hollow_!"

„Godric's Hollow, haben da nicht Harrys Eltern gewohnt?"

Ginny nickte, sah dabei aber an den Himmel.

„Es wird hell... wir sollten zusehen, dass wir zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie wir das Anstellen sollen?"

Neville lächelte verlegen.

„Ich denke schon..."

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog einen kleinen Stoffbeutel heraus.

„Flohpulver, hab ich fast immer dabei. Wir brauchen nur noch einen Kamin."

„Weißt du, ich glaube wir sollten das Haus von Harrys Eltern suchen. Mit ein bisschen Glück funktioniert der Kamin noch.

Godrics Hollow war ein sehr kleiner Ort. Schon nach kurzer Suchen fanden sie die Villa der Potters, die auf einer kleinen Anhöhe am Dorfrand stand. Irgendwer hatte wohl den Zauber aufgehoben , der es einst schützte und sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten das Grundstück zu betreten.

Eilig gingen Ginny und Neville zur Ruine.

„Neville? Aber wo sollen wir hin? Ich meine, wir können doch nicht einfach bei der McGonagall im Büro aus dem Kamin fallen!"

Neville blieb stehen und schaute Ginny an.

„Wie wärs mit den drei Besen? Madame Rosmerta wird uns schon nicht verraten!"

„OK, das sollte gehen. Dann lass uns mal den Kamin suchen."

Auch das gestaltete sich geradezu lächerlich einfach. Etwas unbehaglich, weil es so einfach schien, fanden sie einen stattlichen, verhältnismäßig gut erhaltenen Kamin.

Neville öffnete seinen Stoffbeutel und gab Ginny ein wenig Flohpulver. Sie entfachte ein kleines Feuer aus Holzresten im Kamin.

„Dann lass uns mal beten und hoffen, dass der Kamin noch ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist!"

Mit diesen Worten stieg Neville ins Feuer. Und mit einem _„Drei Besen, Hogsmeade!"_ war er tatsächlich verschwunden.

Erleichtert atmete Ginny auf. Sie warf ein wenig Flohpulver in den Kamin. Über die Geschehnisse würden sie sich noch unterhalten müssen. Und mit einem _„Drei Besen, Hogsmeade!"_ war auch sie verschwunden.


	23. Ein Tatsachenbericht

Leute, meine Grippe hat mich leider vom Schreiben abgehalten. Doch ich lass euch ja nicht im Regen stehen. Für das folgende Kapitel hat fee-morgana ihre Flotte-Schreibfeder entstaubt und erfolgreich eingesetzt.

-----------------------------------

**5. Kapitel: Ein Tatsachenbericht**

(ein Bericht aus dem Tagespropheten von Rita Kimmkorn)

_**Ist das der Anfang vom Ende?**_

_Es lässt sich nicht mehr leugnen. Die Geschehnisse der jüngsten Zeit rütteln einen auf. Wieder sind Gerüchte im Umlauf, die einem die Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen!_

_Wir werden schon bald einer Bedrohung stellen müssen, die solch ungeahnte Ausmaße hat, dass sie die uns bekannte Welt aus den Angeln heben wird. Die gesamte Zaubererwelt wird schon bald nicht mehr sein, was sie war._

_Auch Sie werden davon betroffen sein!_

_Sie wissen, wovon ich rede, denn niemand kann mehr die Augen davor verschließen, dass etwas grauenvolles im Gange ist. Niemand kann es aufhalten. Niemand kann ihn aufhalten!_

_Ich rede von dem Mann, der mehr ist, als das, was uns das Ministerium weisszumachen versucht: vom mysteriösen Muggel!_

_Er ist kein Mythos, keine Legende, wie uns eingeredet wird, sondern er ist bittere Realität! Die Hinweise verdichten sich, dass der mysteriöse Muggel seine Hand bei einer ganzen Reihe merkwürdiger Geschehnisse mit ihm Spiel hat. Ein Einbruch in das Museum für Zaubereigeschichte, das es laut unserer offiziellen Nachfrage bei gewissen Stellen im Ministerium gar nicht geben soll, ist nur einer davon._

_Unter Einsatz meines Lebens ist es mir jedoch gelungen zusammen mit den Einbrechern in dieses höchst mysteriöse Gebäude einzudringen. Doch was mir dort widerfahren ist, verzeihen Sie, wenn ich mich wiederhole, so mysteriös, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen kann. _

_Nicht nur, dass ich nicht in der Lage war die Identität der Einbrecher zweifelsfrei festzustellen, obwohl ich ihnen direkt gegenüber stand, nein, das ist nicht alles. So sehr ich nun auch versuche das dort Geschehene zu Pergament zu bringen oder auch nur jemandem die Details zu berichten, ist meine gesamte Erinnerung an die Ereignisse vollkommen verschwunden._

_Und dies ist allein das Werk des mysteriösen Muggels!_

_Niemand sonst kann so etwas bewirken. _

_Das Ministerium versucht, diese Vorkommnisse natürlich nicht bekannt werden zu lassen. Doch durch meine außergewöhnlichen Kontakte ist es mir gelungen, einige Dinge herauszufinden, die das Ministerium versucht vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimzuhalten._

_Wie ich inzwischen aus sicherer Quelle weiß und entgegen anderslautender offizieller Informationen, hat das Ministerium inzwischen sehr wohl Kenntnis davon hat, dass es ein Museum gibt. Ich habe ebenfalls erfahren, dass es dort sogar schon Tote gegeben haben soll! Es ist unerhört, dass das Ministerium versucht uns – die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft – für dumm zu verkaufen! _

_Es wäre dringend erforderlich Aufklärungsarbeit zu leisten, um nicht noch weitere Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen!_

_Ich lege Ihnen, meine lieben Leser, ans Herz: sehen Sie sich vor! _

_Halten Sie die Augen auf!_

_Lassen Sie sich nicht in diese Ereignisse mit hineinziehen. _

_Es ist der Anfang vom Ende!_


	24. Der mysteriöse Muggel

**Sooo, ich hab das Rating vorsichtshalber mal auf M hochgeschraubt, nach diesem Kapitel wisst ihr auch wieso.**

**Doch im Großen und Ganzen ist die Story auch weiterhin für jüngere lesbar, es handelt sich nur um drei bis vier Szenen, die Betroffen sind. Weiterhin werde ich vor den entsprechenden Kapiteln darauf hinweisen und einen Hinweis geben, wo es die zensierte „ab 12"-Fassung gibt.**

**Diese befindet sich nämlich auf ****www.harry-auf-deutsch.de/forum**** unter FF-Geschichten-Archiv!**

**---------------------------------------------------** **6. Kapitel: Der mysteriöse Muggel** Ginny flog. Sie flog von einem Kamin zum nächsten. Doch nach einiger Zeit sah sie ein Licht. Endlich war sie angekommen! Erleichtert die Augen öffnend trat sie aus dem Kamin. Sie sah sich um. Die drei Besen – wie sich es gehörte. Und sogar Neville war da. Nachdem sie die Asche von ihrem Umhang entfernt hatte, trat sie zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. 

„Neville?"

Nervös zuckte er zusammen, drehte sich dann aber um und sah Ginny ins Gesicht.

„M-musst d-du mich so erschrecken?"

Ginny antwortete nicht sondern zog Neville mit sich zur Tür. Diese war nicht verschlossen, was Ginny umso mehr verwunderte, da die Kneipe von innen verlassen schien.

Neville zitterte merklich, sodass Ginny ihn in den Arm nahm.

„Neville, wir mussten da so schenll wie möglich raus. Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, wenn Madame Rosmerta uns erwischt hätte?"

Neville nickte zögernd, während Ginny sich wieder von ihm löste.

„Mir macht etwas anderes aber noch viel mehr Sorgen. Die Tür war offen, aber im Schankraum war niemand zu sehen."

Neville hatte sich umgedreht und starrte auf das Haus, dass sie eben verlassen hatten. Mit großen Augen schien sein Blick auf etwas fixiert zu sein, was sich auf dem Dach befand.

„...G-Ginny? Schau mal!"

Verängstigt schaute er sie an.

„Schau mal, über dem Dach!"

Sie sah auf die Stelle, auf die Neville deutete und was sie dort sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Über dem Dach glomm schwach eine Art grünliches Lichtbündel. _Das dunkle Mal._

„Neville! Das ist das dunkle Mal!"

Neville schreckte augenblicklich zurück.

„Wir müssen wieder hinein, und schauen, was passiert ist!"

Zögernd ging Neville Ginny hinterher. Vorsichtig betraten beide die Kneipe. Mit einem gemurmelten _Lumos! _machte Ginny ein wenig Licht.

Während Neville sich im Eingangsbereich zaghaft umsah, ging Ginny direkt hinter den Tresen. Und was sie dort sah, drehte ihr den Magen um. Da lag sie – Madame Rosmerta. Sie war tot. Die Todesser hatten anscheinend keinerlei Skrupel gezeigt. Ihre Kleidung hing in blutverschmierten Fetzen am Körper und ließ viele Wunden erkennen, ihre Beine und Arme waren in unnatürlichen Winkeln vom Körper weggestreckt, an ihrem linken Oberarm guckte der Knochen am Ellenbogen heraus. Die Todesser schienen sie brutal gefoltert zu haben. Ginny wurde schlecht. Eilig ging sie wieder zu Neville.

„Sie liegt da hinter dem Tresen. Sie wurde ganz sicher gefoltert. Geh nicht hin, es ist furchtbar."

Ginnys Stimme war schwach, mit Mühe brachte sie die Sätze heraus.

„Lass uns gehen."

Leicht schwankend machte sich Ginny auf den Weg in Richtung Tür, Neville stützte sie.

Draußen angekommen ließ Ginny sich an der Hauswand heruntergleiten. Sie musste sich dringend hinsetzen. Schwer atmend schaute sie hoch zu Neville. Dieser war über die Hauptstraße gewandert und schaute erneut in den Himmel. Ginny beschlich eine dunkle Vorahnung. Sie verfolgte Neville genau. Dieser schlich langsam zu ihr zurück, die Augen weit aufgerissen und so weiß im Gesicht, dass er fast zu leuchten schien. Zitternd blieb er neben Ginny stehen.

„Über dem Ho... Honi... Honigtopf ist auch eins..."

Mit schwacher Stimme sprach Neville zu ihr. Ginny sah ihn an. Im nächsten Moment stand sie auf.

„Komm. Wir müssen dahin. Vielleicht können wir noch jemandem helfen!"

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Ginny durch die Straßen bis zum Honigtopf, einen bibbernden Neville im Schlepptau.

Das Bild war schon von außen schlimm genug. Die Scheiben waren alle eingeschlagen, die Fassade sah ziemlich verkohlt aus. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. Doch was sie sah ließ sie zurückschrecken.

Der Laden war nicht nur verwüstet. Nein – hier hatte ein Massaker stattgefunden. Der dunkle Laden war voll mit blutigen Leichen.

Ginny atmete tief durch und schritt hinein. Links und mitten auf dem Tresen lag der Besitzer. Blutüberströmt mit einigen übrigen Stofffetzen war er auf dem Rücken ausgelegt worden. Sein Kopf hing seitlich herunter und Blut tropfte aus seinem Ohr. Seine Augenhöhlen sahen merkwürdig eingefallen aus, doch da wollte sie nicht genauer nachsehen.

Den Blick abwendend ging sie langsam weiter. Neville folgte ihr wimmernd.

Das nächste was sie sah, war die Frau des Besitzers. Diese liebe und nette Frau war kopfüber in ein Fass mit Gummiwürmern gesteckt worden. Auch ihre Kleidung war bis auf wenige blutverschmierte Fetzen herunter gerissen worden. Sie steckte bis zu den Hüften im Fass, nur ihre Beine schauten noch heraus. Eins ihrer Beine hing mit einem offenen Bruch schräg zur Seite, ein Anblick, bei dem Ginny (und sicher auch Neville) automatisch schlecht wurde. Eilig ging sie zum Ende des Raumes und dann hinter den Tresen, auf dem der arme Herr ausgebreitet worden war. Vorsichtig leuchtete sie mit ihrem Zauberstab hinter den Tresen. Dort erwartete sie und den immer lauter bibbernden Neville ein ekelerregender Anblick. Hinter dem Tresen lagen mindestens sechs Leichen in vollkommen unnatürlichen Positionen aufgestapelt übereinander. Sie waren von den Todessern noch schlimmer zugerichtet worden. Einige der Leichen waren sichtlich verkohlt, andere hatten übelste Knochenbrüche erlitten. Einer Leiche fehlte gar ein Bein, aus dem blutigen Stumpf tropfte das Blut immer noch. Ginny drehte sich um und sah Neville an. Dieser musste sichtlich mit seiner Fassung kämpfen. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Neville, wir müssen unbedingt so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich nach Hogwarts. Hier im Keller ist ein Geheimgang. Komm."

Neville nickte, während Ginny bereits die Kellertür geöffnet hatte. Schockiert stellte sie fest, dass die Todesser auch hier gewütet hatten. Noch bevor sie das Licht hatte löschen können, war ihr Blick in eine Ecke des Kellers gefallen. Dort lagen nebeneinander auf dem Rücken die beiden Töchter der Besitzer. Blutverkrustet und dreckverschmiert hatte man ihnen die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Vermutlich hatte man sie vergewaltigt. Bei diesem Gedanken quittierte Ginnys Magen endgültig den Dienst. Keuchend übergab sie sich in ein Fass mit zischenden Zauberdrops. Leise röchelnd sank sie auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie hörte, dass es Neville genauso ging. Nach einigen Minuten richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Komm Neville. Wir müssen hier weg."

Leise schlich sie zur Falltür und öffnete sie. Neville folgte ihr unsicher. Doch sobald sich die Falltür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, gingen sie eilig in Richtung Hogwarts. Schweigend gingen sie durch den Gang, bis dieser anstieg. Kurz vor dem Ausgang hielt Ginny inne.

„Neville?"

Er ließ ein Murmeln hören.

„Damit das klar ist: Unser Ausflug ist absolut geheim! Du darfst absolut niemandem davon erzählen, dass wir das hier gesehen haben! Keinen Lehrern, keinen Schülern, aber vor allem nicht Harry oder deiner Großmutter! Vermutlich steht es sowieso morgen im Tagespropheten, aber es darf niemand erfahren, dass wir dort waren. Ist das klar?"

Neville nickte eifrig.

Ginny schien zufrieden und kletterte aus dem Geheimgang. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, dann holte sie Harrys Tanrumhang aus ihrer Tasche. Sie winkte Neville zu sich, der grade ziemlich unbeholfen aus dem Buckel der Statue kletterte. Als er schließlich unten angekommen war, warf Ginny eilig den Tarnumhang über sie beide und sie schlichen in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Severus Snape stöhnte. Erneut war er in diesem stinkigen Museum gefangen. Langsam war das ganze ziemlich enervierend geworden. Erst gestern war er hier gewesen. Und heute erneut. Wenn er heute nichts finden würde, was einer Mission entspräche, würde er eben zum dunklen Lord gehen und ihm von der Lage berichten. Das hatte er nach seinem letzten Besuch tunlichst unterlassen. Einmal weil er sich den Zorn des dunklen Lords nicht aufladen wollte, aber andererseits auch, weil er den Tagschlaf dringend nötig gehabt hatte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte hier wenigstens einen Pförtner oder Museumswärter finden können. Er brauchte dringend frisches Blut. Aber nein, wieder war niemand zu sehen. Auch sonst war absolut nichts auffälliges auffindbar gewesen. Resigniert ließ er sich auf den Stuhl in der Eingangshalle fallen. Aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs zog er seinen Zauberstab, einen Geldschein und eine Zigarre. Mit einem kurzen _Incendio!_ züngelte eine kleine Flamme aus einer Ecke der Banknote. Er hielt die Zigarre an die Flamme.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete er kurz die glimmende Spitze der Zigarre. Den Geldschein warf er beiseite. Tief in Gedanken nahm er einen tiefen Zug und blies Rauchringe durch die dunkle Halle.

In einer kleinen Kammer standen zwei große Ledersessel, dazwischen ein großer, leerer Couchtisch. In einem Sessel saß Lord Voldemort, mit einer Zigarre in der Hand Rauchringe in den Raum blasend. Schweigend sah er dabei zu, wie auf dem anderen Sessel ein Mann erschien. Ein Mann – groß und alt, mit einem sehr langen Bart.

„Hallo, Tom. Wie ich sehe, hast du es dir schon gemütlich gemacht?"

Der Angesprochene grinste.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich habe heute nichts anderes vor, als hier zu sitzen und es mir gutgehen zu lassen!"

Der alte Mann nickte zufrieden. Aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs zog er seinen Zauberstab. Mit mehreren kurzen Bewegungen des Zauberstabes über dem Tisch erschien jedes Mal eine neue Schale, ein neuer Teller oder eine neue Schüssel. Nach jeder Bewegung hielt er kurz inne, um Lord Voldemort über den Inhalt zu berichten.

„So, wir hätten hier: Kroketten, Pommes, Kartoffelpuffer, vier verschiedene Sorten Nudeln, zu allem jeweils zwei verschiedene Saucen. Und dazu eine große Schüssel mit gemischtem Gemüse, nicht zu vergessen die Reispfanne. Dann hätten wir Steaks von Einhorn, Thestral, Zentaur, Drache und Werwolf. Nicht zu vergessen die 13 verschiedenen Gewürze. Zu trinken hätten wir einen '62er Bordeaux Eiswein."

Lord Voldemort grinste zufrieden.

„Eiswein? Gerne – aber bitte nur in kleinen Würfeln!"

Der mysteriöse Muggel kicherte leise.

„Nicht zu vergessen die Nachspeisen. Da hätte ich einen gewaltigen warmen Apfelkuchen mit Schlagsahne oder Zitronenbrausebonbons im Angebot. Oder einfach beides."

Die verschiedenen Speisen und Getränke schwebten langsam auf den Tisch, nur in der Mitte war noch Platz.

„Und als Krönung des Ganzen – noch einen Braten. Aber nicht irgendeinen Braten, einen PHÖNIX!"

Und so machten sich die beiden Männer über das gewaltige Mahl her.

Severus wurde von einem eigenartigen Geräusch geweckt. Er schien eingenickt zu sein. Vorsichtig stand er auf. Da war es wieder, dieses Treppenhaus! Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, er spürte es!

Vorsichtig ging er die Stufen hinunter, bis er wieder an dieser kahlen Wand stand. Er musste aufpassen, was was er tat. So etwas dummes wie beim letzten Mal durfte ihm nie wieder passieren.

Doch dann geschah es wieder. Das runde Loch öffnete sich und Severus fiel hinein.

Nach einer langen, schwindelerregenden Rutschpartie plumpste er wieder in dieselbe Kammer. Nur dass er diesmal nicht in einem Sessel landete sondern hinter einem solchen auf dem harten Boden.

Bemüht, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, richtete er sich auf. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück als er bemerkte, dass er nicht alleine war. In dem Sessel am anderen Ende der Kammer saß ein alter Mann mit einem langen Bart und sah ihn vergnügt an, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Wer auch immer das war – Severus war sich sicher, das war das Ziel, von dem der dunkle Lord geredet hatte. Vorsichtig ging er hinter seinem Sessel in Deckung. Doch es war schon zu spät! Der alte Mann stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Severus Snape, welche Freude, dich zu sehen! Du musst entschuldigen, aber du störst unser Gelage!"

Und mit mit einem eleganten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes fesselte er Severus mit unsichtbaren Seilen am Boden.

„_Unser?_ Ich seh sonst aber nur dich! Wer ist denn noch hier?", schnarrte Snape, der mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Beinen ausgestreckt lag.

„Ich bin hier, Snape!"

Eine kalte Stimme hatte sich erhoben, Snape kannte sie. Es war der dunkle Lord! Aber was machte er hier?

„Meister! Was bitte macht-"

Severus konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, mit einem weiteren lässigen Zauberstabzucken des alten Mannes war er verstummt. Hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie der dunkle Lord dem anderen Mann zunickte. Dieser beschwor umgehend einen Holzpflock herauf und richtete ihn frei schwebend auf Severus' Brust aus. Und mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes grub sich der Holzpflock tief in die Brust des entsetzten Severus Snape ein.

Natürlich! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können! Es war doch offensichtlich gewesen! Und dann wurde um ihn herum alles schwarz.


	25. Von Museen und Legenden

Hinweis: Zum Verständnis dieses Kapitels empfehle ich dringend, sich Kapitel 3 erneut durchzulesen! 

---------------------------------------

**7. Kapitel: Von Museen und Legenden**

(aus „Das mysteriöse Museum" von H. G.)

_Museen? Dieses Wort wird den einen oder anderen Leser vielleicht verwundern. Die allermeisten wissen nichts von Zauberermuseen. Nur einige von einem Kesselmuseum. Doch lassen sie sich gesagt sein, dass es noch weitere gibt. Vom wichtigsten soll hier die Rede sein._

_Es geht um das so genannte „mysteriöse Museum". Es ist in der Tat ein echtes Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei, faszinierend für alle, die diesem Themengebiet nicht abgeneigt sind. Doch haben bisher nur sehr wenige Personen Zugang zum Museum erhalten._

_Das Problem ist nämlich, es zu finden. Man muss genau wissen, wo es sich befindet, sonst ist es absolut unauffindbar. Um es also zu finden, ist für den ersten Besuch das Wissen um seine Koordinaten unerlässlich. Doch gibt es nur drei Personen, denen diese Koordinaten bekannt waren, als das Museum erbaut wurde. Die drei **Geheimniswahrer.**_

_Einer ist bekannt. Es handelte sich um den Propheten „Jesus Christus von Nazareth", der vor etwa 2000 Jahren verstorben ist, bevor er sein Geheimnis weitegeben konnte._

_Aber auch über den zweiten Geheimniswahrer ist so viel bekannt geworden, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass es sich um eine gewisse „Madame Rosmerta" aus Hogsmeade handeln sollte._

_Nur über den dritten Geheimniswahrer wissen wir nicht viel. Genau genommen gar nichts. Hier ist der Ansatzpunkt für die Legende des „mysteriösen Muggels". Doch wie wir alle wissen, wohnt Legenden auch immer ein Fünkchen Wahrheit inne. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es diesen Muggel tatsächlich gibt. Nur wer dahinter steckt, ist absolut unerklärbar._

_Doch eines ist sicher: Dieser Muggel ist ein sehr einflussreicher Mensch. Und damit er möglichst unauffindbar bleibt, ist es nur logisch, dass er sich zumeist in diesem Museum aufhält._

_Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Das mysteriöse Museum hält noch viele weitere Überraschungen bereit. So kann von Zeit zu Zeit eine ungewöhnliche Lichterscheinung wahrgenommen werden. Einige Räume werden nämlich in unregelmäßigen Abständen von einem quellenlosen grünlichen Licht durchflutet. Dieses Licht scheint sehr ungewöhnliche Auswirkungen auf einige Menschen zu haben; es scheint so, als on Leute, die sich von vornherein in einer menschlich kritischen Situation befinden, auf dies Licht sehr anfällig reagieren. So scheinen manche in eine Art dauerhafte Schockstarre zu fallen, andere wiederum zeigen Anzeichen von Wahnsinn und handeln ohne jeden Grund vollkommen irrsinnig. Dieses Licht ist sicherlich das Gefährlichste in diesem Museum._

_Interessant ist ebenfalls noch, dass sich die Reihenfolge der Räume und somit auch der Zugang zu diesem in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändert. So etwas ist vielen sicherlich bekannt, da auch andere Institutionen wie zum Beispiel die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei solche Phänomene aufweisen. Nur besteht der entscheidende Unterschied zum Museum darin, dass dort diese Veränderungen unbemerkt geschehen. Daher kann man sich in diesem Museum wirklich ausgezeichnet verlaufen._

_Als letztes ist noch zu erwähnen, dass sich sowieso viele Dinge im Museum ständig ändern, auch kann es vorkommen, dass zwei Personen Dinge unterschiedlich wahrnehmen. Dabei ist allerdings keinesfalls sichergestellt, dass eine dieser Sichtweisen auch nur ansatzweise der Realität entspricht._

_Eigentlich kann man sagen, dass man am besten sämtliche Vorstellungen von Realität und Wahrheit über den Haufen werfen sollte, wenn man sich mit dem mysteriösen Museum befasst. Alles andere erweist sich meist relativ bald als störend._


	26. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe II §1

**8. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe II**

**§1**

_...Wenn du die du für Freunde hältst,_

_die du bewunderst und verehrst,_

_vor deinen Augen lügen hörst_

_und ohne Würde scheitern siehst;_

_Wenn du nur ihre Eitelkeit_

_und nichts mehr liebenswertes siehst_

_und nicht mal Mitleid für sie spürst..._

Ginny stand wieder einmal auf dem Astronomieturm. Alleine. Sie hatte sich grade zum zweiten Mal von Dean getrennt. Er liebte sie trotz seiner Beziehung mit Padma immer noch, das hatte sie gewusst und ziemlich unfair ausgenutzt. Aber ihr Plan war nach hinten losgegangen. Sie hatte doch nur Harry ärgern wollen! Aber Harry schien dieses Spiel auch perfekt zu beherrschen. Er hatte sich ganz fies an Padma rangemacht und es sah nicht im Geringsten so aus, als würden die beiden je wieder die Finger voneinander lassen. Leise schluchzend ging Ginny ans Geländer.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen!

Dean war ein kindischer Idiot, da mochte er noch so gut aussehen. Harry war zwar nicht kindisch, aber ein noch viel größerer Idiot. Insgeheim hatte sie ja nur drauf gewartet, dass er ihr bald zu Füßen lag und ihr vorsabberte, was er doch für ein riesiger Hornochse gewesen wäre. Doch seine neue Masche gefiel ihr gar nicht. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sich ihr Interesse für Harry aber auch schlagartig verflüchtigt, seit er an Padma festzukleben schien. Nur Neville verstand sie...

Doch das war etwas anderes. Neville liebte sie, da war sie sich fast sicher. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, woher sie das wusste. Aber auf irgendeine Art und Weise spürte sie es einfach. Sicher – sie mochte Neville, doch sie liebte ihn nicht. Ihre Freundschaft war in den letzten Tagen immer intensiver geworden, bald würde sie einen Riegel vorschieben müssen. Dabei wollte sie ihm doch nicht wehtun. Das hätte er einfach nicht verdient. Das Leben war manchmal so ungerecht...

Manchmal wünschte sie sich, einfach wegzufliegen. Aber immer öfter hatte sie auch den Wunsch, einfach aufzuhören. All diesen Qualen ein Ende zu setzen. Eigentlich konnte das ja nicht so schwer sein...

Sie beugte sich über das Geländer, einzelne Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte, irgendwie fand sie keinen Ausweg mehr...

Sie schaute in den Himmel. Doch da war etwas, was auf sie zukam. Es war eine Eule! Nach genauen Hinsehen stellte sie fest, dass es Hedwig war. Wollte sich Harry schriftlich bei ihr entschuldigen? Wenn das seine Masche wäre, hätte er sich aber gewaltig geschnitten.

Hedwig flog tatsächlich zu ihr und landete direkt neben ihr auf dem Geländer. Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Ginny ihr den Brief ab, woraufhin Hedwig in Richtung der Eulerei verschwand.

Mit zitterigen Fingern entrollte Ginny das Pergament. Es war eindeutig nicht Harrys Handschrift. Aber wer sonst würde ihr einen Brief mit seiner Eule schicken? Begierig fing sie an zu lesen.

Liebe Ginny,

endlich komme ich dazu, mich auch bei dir zu melden. Zuerst möchte ich dir kurz etwas über mich erzählen, auch wenn ich meine eigentliche Identität nicht verraten kann. Diese muss ich aus bestimmten Gründen geheim halten.

Dir muss klar sein, dass ich praktisch unbeschränkte Macht habe. Erschrick nicht, es ist nicht so, dass ich über alle Entscheidungen Bescheid weiß und all deine tiefsten Geheimnisse kenne. Ich könnte sicher – wenn ich wollte. Aber ich tue solche Dinge nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin auch kein Ratgeber. Ich sehe mich eher als eine Art Zuschauer, auch wenn ich sicher einigen Einfluss habe und diesen auch ausübe.

Naja, wie auch immer. Du solltest auch noch wissen, dass auch Harry schon Briefe von mir erhalten hat. Und so wie ich das sehe, habe ich ihn mit diesen Briefen zum Nachdenken angeregt, exakt das, was ich wollte. Ich hoffe, ich kann auch dich zum Nachdenken anregen. Du darfst dich übrigens nicht darüber wundern, wenn ich in meinen Briefen desöfteren auch einen sogenannten „Minister" anspreche. Er erhält die selben Briefe ebenfalls. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, wie er sie erhalten soll. Das ist alles geregelt.

Liebe Ginny, lieber Minister,

sicher kennt ihr diese Situationen. Man weiß einfach nicht mehr, was man machen soll. Man ist alleine mit seinen Gedanken, und langsam aber sicher versteht man die Welt nicht mehr. Alle, die man früher als Freunde angesehen hatte, verhalten sich merkwürdig, irgendwie scheint alles schief zu gehen. Oder andersherum ist eine Freundschaft viel intensiver, als es eigentlich gut für einen ist. Beides sind Dinge, die jeder Mensch kennt und die kein Mensch mag.

Da ist dann die große Frage: Was ist zu tun?

Es gibt grundsätzlich drei Möglichkeiten.

Man könnte zum Beispiel argumentieren, dass, wenn man das Leben nicht mehr versteht und auch keine Besserung in Sicht ist, man dem ganzen doch einfach ein Ende setzen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass man seine Sorgen dadurch beendet ist logisch und nachvollziehbar. Doch ich hoffe für keinen von euch beiden, dass jemand von euch über diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft nachdenkt.

Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre gutgläubige Hoffnung. Konkret würde das bedeuten, dass man einfach weiter in die Situation eintaucht und sich durch den Sumpf durchquält, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann werden sich die Probleme schon verflüchtigen. Doch dieser Ansatz ist - mit Verlaub - einfach dämlich.

Man sollte nämlich nie davon ausgehen, dass immer „die Anderen" schuld sind. Wenn man selbst völlig unschuldig wäre, würden einen die Probleme gar nicht betreffen.

Das führt zu dem logischen Schluss, dass man alle Probleme dadurch lösen kann, indem man bei sich selbst anfängt. Man ist niemals völlig unschuldig.

Oder anders gesagt ist die einzige Möglichkeit mit den angesprochenen Situationen fertig zu werden, das Problem an der Spitze zu packen und jeden einzelnen Ast langsam von all den spitzen Nadeln zu befreien, bis am Ende nur noch der nackte Stamm dasteht.

Weiterhin ist es wichtig, dass man sich vertraute Leute sucht. Man ist nie völlig verlassen.

Lasst es euch von einer durchaus lebenserfahrenen Frau gesagt sein. Es gibt immer Hoffnung. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung.

Ach und Ginny: Ich werde mich demnächst wieder bei dir melden!

Liebe Grüße

H. G.

Schniefend ließ Ginny das Pergament fallen. Der Brief hatte sich unheimlich berührt. Und was das erstaunliche war, er passte auf ihre derzeitige Situation wie die Faust aufs Auge. Nur wer verdammt war diese _H. G._? Es war eine Frau, wie sie jetzt wusste. Aber die Ausführungen am Anfang waren wahrhaft mysteriös. Wer auch immer diese Frau war (von diesem Minister mal ganz zu schweigen), sie hatte Recht. Irgendwie musste sie ihre Probleme wieder hinbiegen. Am besten sollte sie eins nach dem anderen in Angriff nehmen.

Sie würde noch heute zu Neville gehen und mit ihm ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen. Er durfte nicht zu viel in ihre Freundschaft hineininterpretieren. Und was Harry anging? Nun ja, das würde sich zeigen. Was sie da zu tun gedachte, hing in erster Linie davon ab, ob er auch weiterhin an Padmas Lippen kleben würde.

Aber eins würde sie jetzt sofort machen: Sie würde ihrer Mutter einen Brief schreiben. Sie war vertrauenswürdig. Sie würde ihr helfen, so gut sie konnte. Und wenn das nichts wird, würde sie wenigstens ein paar aufmunternde Worte für sie haben.

Vielleicht sollte sie auch einfach mal wieder Hagrid einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Hagrid war immer so unglaublich hilfsbereit. So ein kleiner Besuch bei ihm würde sie vielleicht ein wenig aufmuntern. Seine Kekse waren steinhart, aber sein Tee war spitze. Ginny lächelte. Eins hatte sie durch Hagrid gelernt: _Man sollte einen Menschen niemals nach seinen Keksen beurteilen._


	27. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe II §2

**8. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe II**

**§2**

_...Wenn deine Eltern, die du liebst,_

_die immer alles für dich waren,_

_dir nur noch lächerlich erscheinen,_

_weil sie so alt und hilflos sind..._

Ginny saß beim Mittagessen. Alleine. Ihr erneuter Streit mit Dean war an ihren Mitschülern nicht vorbeigegangen; die meisten fanden wohl inzwischen, ihr würde es Spaß machen, mit den Gefühlen möglichst vieler Jungen zu spielen. Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Steckrübenmuß herum. Ihr war gerade klar geworden, dass es das wohl wirklich war. _Ein Spiel. Nichts weiter als ein Spiel. _Sie hatte mit Deans Gefühlen gespielt, genaugenommen auch mit Harrys.

Ginny schnaubte hörbar. Harry hatte grade die Große Halle betreten. Aber natürlich nicht alleine. An seiner linken Schulter hing selbstverständlich Padma. Sich ununterbrochen liebevolle Blicke zuwerfend schlenderten sie durch die Halle, bis sie sich (zum Glück in einiger Entfernung von Ginny) hinsetzten. Padma nahm völlig ungeniert am Gryffindortisch Platz.

Das ständige Kichern Padmas machte Ginny noch wahnsinnig. Dieses Miststück hatte Harry anscheinend völlig in der Hand. Er schaute kaum woandershin als zu ihr.

Ginny hielt das nicht mehr aus. Sie stand auf und ging so schnell wie möglich aus der Großen Halle.

In der leeren Eingangshalle angekommen entschied sie sich, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen. So ging sie durch das große, schwere Tor nach draußen auf die Schlossgründe.

Hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Und das war etwas, was sie derzeit dringend brauchte. Auch ihre Alpträume waren wiedergekommen. Immer diese Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Ereignisse, bei denen Hermione und Ron ums Leben gekommen waren – es brachte sie noch um den Verstand. Lagsam glaubte sie nicht mehr daran, dass sie es irgendwann vergessen könnte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie damit leben müssen.

Langsam und mit gesenktem Kopf ging sie am Seeufer entlang. Das Leben war wirklich so etwas von ungerecht. Sie wünschte sich zur Zeit nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie einfach die Zeit zurückspulen könnte. Das Schuljahr hatte so gut angefangen.

Da kam ihr ein Gedanke. Vielleicht hätte sie nie mit Harry die Kutsche betreten dürfen. In dem Moment, als sie mit Harry alleine in der letzten Kutsche gewesen war, hatte alles angefangen. Wäre das nie passiert, wäre sie nie mit in das Museum gekommen und würde in all dem nicht so tief drinstecken. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Es war passiert. Und niemand – keine Macht auf der Welt konnte es noch ändern. Sie fragte sich nur, ob ihre Beziehung mit Harry noch eine Chance hatte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, nein. Nach den Spielereien mit Padma und Dean sah sie sich einfach nicht mehr an Harrys Seite. Sie hatten sich beide gegenseitig betrogen und zumindest sie würde sich niemals bei ihm entschuldigen.

Sie blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Zwischen den grauen Wolken sah sie etwas auf sie zukommen. Nach einigen Sekunden erkannte sie eine Eule, die sie am Flugstil unter hunderten wiedererkennen würde. Es war Errol, eindeutig an der instabilen Flugbahn erkennbar.

Nachdem die Eule mehrfach über ihrem Kopf gekreist war und Maß zu nehmen schien, war er dann irgendwann endlich bei ihr angekommen und landete sehr unbeholfen auf Ginnys Schulter. Vorsichtig setzte sie ihn auf einen Ast an einem kleinen Baum am Seeufer. Sie musste ihn natürlich promt festhalten, damit er nicht gleich wieder herunterfiel. Als er endlich einigermaßen sicher saß, nahm sie ihm die Briefe ab. Warum sie zwei Briefe gekriegt hatte, wusste sie auch nicht. Errol hinmgegen schien fitter zu sein als je zuvor, denn er war sofort wieder weggeflogen und zeigte auch keine übermäßigen Anzeichen von Schwäche. Außer natürlich seiner zugegeben sehr merkwürdigen Flugtechnik.

Ginny ging ein paar Schritte weiter zu einem großen Felsen am Seeufer.

Als sie sich hinsetzen wollte, stutzte sie, als sie ins Gras sah. Im Gras lag ein Silberring. Sie hob ihn auf und erkannte ihn wieder. Es war ihrer. Hier hatte sie ihn also verloren. Damals – in jener Nacht, als sie aus dem Museum wiedergekommen waren. Damals, als ihr Leben anfing, aus den Fugen zu geraten. Sie setzte den Ring auf den Finger und öffnete den ersten Brief.

Hallo liebe Ginny,

ehrlichgesagt verstehe ich dein Problem nicht so ganz. So wie ich das sehe, bist du es, die Harry verlassen hat und nicht umgekehrt. Wieso beschwerst Du Dich also?! Du bist doch selbst schuld an dieser Misere! Wenn Dir etwas an ihm liegt, geh zu ihm und entschuldige Dich bei ihm. Falls er deine Entschuldigung nicht akzeptiert könnte ich ihn durchaus verstehen. Dann bleibt Dir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als Dich damit abzufinden

Du bist langsam alt genug, deine Probleme selbst zu lösen!

Enttäuschte Grüße

Molly

Ginny war nahe dran, mit einem Verzweiflungsschrei zusammenzubrechen. Ihre Mutter war sonst so lieb und verständnisvoll gewesen – was war nur mit ihr los? Irgendwie hatte sie das eigenartige Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Sie nahm den anderen Brief in die Hand – sie hatte schon eine Ahnung, von wem der sein könnte.

Liebe Ginny (und auch lieber Herr Minister),

sicher wunderst du dich über den Brief, den du eben bekommen hast. Und jetzt wunderst du dich sicher erst recht darüber, dass ich davon weiß. Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht über mich wundern. Es bringt einfach nichts. Ich weiß es sowieso.

Nun wirst du dich sicherlich fragen, warum der Brief deiner Mutter nicht so ausgefallen ist, wie du erwartet hast.

_Du hast ihr doch bisher immer alles anvertrauen können_, wirst du jetzt denken. _Wieso denn jetzt nicht mehr? _Verstehst du es wirklich nicht? Du hast sie über 15 Jahre lang mit allen Problemem zugeschüttet und immer hat sie getan, was sie tun konnte. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, du musst deine Probleme auch endlich einmal alleine lösen. Ich gebe zu, dass ihre Antwort doch sehr unhöflich ausgefallen ist, da muss ich wohl nochmal mit ihr reden.

Nuja, das war eigentlich alles, was ich dir noch sagen wollte.

Ärger dich nicht zu doll.

H. G.

Das Pergament glitt aus Ginnys Fingern. Sie starrte vor sich hin am Seeufer entlang in Richtung Schloss. Es war Mittagspause. In der Ferne sah sie einzelne Gestalten über die Schlossgründe gehen.

Nein, da wollte sie jetzt nicht hin. Noch nicht. Sie wollte noch ein wenig Zeit für sich haben. Also blieb sie dort sitzen. Während sie dort saß, kamen wieder diese Erinnerungen. An Harry. An den Raum der Wünsche. Und an diesen Felsen. Ihr traten Tränen in die Augen, während sie den Silberring an ihrem Finger betrachtete. Sie streckte die Hand und, nahm ihn ab und warf ihn in den See. Sie würde niemals zu Harry gehen und sich entschuldigen. Niemals. Sie saß schweigend am Seeufer und starrte in die Ferne. Doch die Erinnerungen blieben. Sie wurden immer stärker. Und mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung fing Ginny an zu weinen, rutschte vom Felsen herunter und sank in das feuchte Gras.


	28. Außer Kontrolle

Ich hoffe, nicht von Tybman gekreuzigt zu werden :-( 

---------------------------------------------

**9. Kapitel: Außer Kontrolle**

Es war Abend. Ginny saß alleine am hinteren Ende des Gryffindortisches in der Großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Nudelauflauf herum. Eben war McGonagall da gewesen und hatte gefragt, warum sie nicht zum Nachmittagsunterricht erschienen wäre. Ginny hatte nur schnippisch erwidert, das gehe sie überhaupt nichts an. Kurz darauf war McGonagall wieder mit wehendem Umhang verschwunden.

Zwei Rollen Pergament über die Gestaltenänderung im Allgemeinen und Speziellen. Irgend so eine Strafarbeit war für diese Bemerkung ja zu erwarten gewesen.

Doch Ginny war es egal. Sie hatte ganz andere Probleme. Unauffällig schaute sie den Tisch entlang, bis sie Neville fand. Sie musste mit ihm reden. Da saß er, aß mit großem Appetit und unterhielt sich mit Seamus. Sie wollte Neville nicht weh tun. Doch es musste sein. Er sollte ja keinen falschen Eindruck von ihr gewinnen.

Nachdem sie weiterhin nicht den Appetit hatte, das köstliche Esen zu genießen, beschloss sie, aufzustehn und in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Da das Abendessen noch lange nicht vorbei war, würde sie sich dort bestimmt eine ruhige Ecke suchen können.

Sie stand auf und ging den ganzen Tisch entlang, bis zum anderen Ende. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, nirgendwo hin zu gucken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Unvermittelt suchte ihr Blick ihn immer wieder, bis sie ihn fand. Da saß er, Hand in Hand mit Padma, dieses Mal am Ravenclaw-Tisch. Beide lachten und tauschten zwischen jedem Bissen ein kleines Küsschen aus. Ginny hätte vor Wut platzen können, passte aber auf, dass sie keinen Ton von sich gab. Sie sah lieber woanders hin.

Doch genau da saß Dean und starrte sie mit großen Augen fragend an. Sie ging schnell weiter, doch am Ende des Tisches, da saß er. Da saß er und sah sie an, mit seinen freundlichen, hellblauen Augen. Er sagte kein Wort und tat auch sonst nichts, er saß nur da, und schaute sie an.

Sie hielt das nicht mehr aus und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, bis sie endlich in der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Kaum dort angekommen brach sie in Tränen aus. Das Leben war so ungerecht! Langsam ging sie weiter in Richtung Bibliothek.

Während sie weiter durch die Flure ging, dachte sie an früher. Viel früher.

„_Ginny! Schatz! Es gibt Essen!"_

_Ginny stöhnte. Dabei war das Buch doch so spannend. Sie klappte „Gammeln mit Ghulen" zu. Sie war schon ganz gespannt auf Hogwarts und sie war besonders gespannt auf Professor Lockhart. All die Abenteuer die er erlebt hatte! Ginny wünschte sich sehnlichst, auch irgendwann einmal ein so spannendes Leben zu führen._

_Sie erhob sich vom Bett und ging aus ihrem Zimmer._

_Während sie die Treppe hinunter ging, roch sie schon das Essen; das Essen war es mit Sicherheit wert, ihre Lektüre zu unterbrechen._

_Unten angekommen drückte sie die Türklinke hinunter und trat in die Küche ein. Sie blickte den Tisch entlang, aber senkte den Blick sehr schnell wieder._

_Da war er. Der berühmte Harry Potter saß dort am Tisch und aß, wie ein ganz normaler Junge._

_Sie konnte ihn doch nicht dauernd angucken, so gerne sie das auch wollte. Aber sie wurde immer sofort Rot bei seinem Anblick._

_Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie war fasziniert von ihm, mehr noch als von Professor Lockhart, deutlich mehr. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau ndaran, wie sie einmal direkt vor ihm stand, als sie ihn genau ansehen konnte; ihn und seine faszinierenden leuchtend grünen Augen..._

_Doch irgendwie schien es , als würde er sie gar nicht wahrnehmen. Er ignorierte sie einfach und vergnügte sich lieber mit ihren Brüdern._

_Nein, sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte nicht hier am Tisch sitzen und so tun, als wäre nichts los. Sie musste weg, sonst würde sie noch durchdrehen._

_Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen, doch trotzdem stand sie wieder auf und stürmte aus der Küche, die Rufe ihrer Eltern ignorierend._

Ginny war in der Bibliothek angekommen. Madame Pince war zum Glück nirgendwo zu sehen, was immer ein Riesenvorteil war; vermutlich war sie wie alle anderen beim Abendessen.

Ginny ging durch den Reihen der Bücher hindurch; immer weiter, bis sie am Ende der Regale angelangt war. Hier befanden sich gut versteckt einige Sitzecken mit Sofas, Kissen und, was am erstaunlichsten war, einem Regal voller unterhaltender Bücher.

Ginny ging dort hin und sah sich die Bücher an.

Bei einem bestimmten Buch blieb sie stehen, zog es heraus und musste lächeln. Madame Pince hatte die Bücher von Gilderoy Lockhart hier einsortiert.

Sie nahm sich „Gammeln mit Ghulen", ging zu einem der Sofas, setzte sich und legte ganz dekadent die Beine hoch. Es war wirklich sehr gut, dass Madame Pince nicht hier war.

Ginny schlug die erste Seite auf und begann mit dem Lesen.

-----------

„Nein Padma! Kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen?!"

Das Abendessen war grade vorbei und die meisten Schüler waren auf dem Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume; so auch Harry und Padma. Harry wollte sich grade von ihr verabschieden, als sie stürmisch die Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufzwingen wollte. Harry löste sich energisch aus ihren Armen (beziehungsweise aus ihrem Mund).

„Verdammt nochmal! Kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lassen?! Ich gehe schon nicht ein, wenn du mal nicht an mir klebst!!"

Padma schien erschüttert, sah Harry kurz an, ging dann aber, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, davon.

Harry seinerseits brauchte dringend ein wenig Zeit für sich. Mit eiligen Schritten ging er hinaus auf die Schlossgründe.

Kaum draußen angekommen verlangsamte er seine Schritte und ging in Richtung See. Es war sonst niemand zu sehen, und Harry war froh darüber. Am Seeufer angekommen blieb er stehen und sah auf das Wasser hinaus.

Wie war das alles nur gekommen? Wieso nur? Irgendwann musste alles doch angefangen haben schiefzugehen. Langsam ging er am Seeufer entlang und, dachte dabei weiter nach.

Eigentlich war alles schief gelaufen, seit er sich mit Ginny gestritten hatte. Aber warum nur? Was war denn passiert? Warum hatten sie sich eigentlich so schrecklich gestritten? Doch so sehr er auch nachdachte, im fiel einfach kein Grund ein, der nicht fadenscheinig gewesen war.

Er fasste einen Beschluss. Er musste mit Ginny reden, und zwar noch heute. Doch erstmal wollte er seine Ruhe haben. Er würde einmal um den See gehen. Und wenn er wieder am Schloss angekommen wäre, würde er Ginny suchen.

Und so ging Harry weiter am Seeufer entlang.

------------------

„Hallo Ginny."

Ginny schreckte auf. Vor ihr stand Neville und sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ha... Hallo Neville. Was machst du denn hier? Hier kommt doch sonst kaum jemand her!"

Neville sah sie scheu an, ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch fragen. Ich bin oft hier, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben möchte."

Ginny hatte „Gammeln mit Ghulen" beiseite gelegt und warf Neville einen überraschten Blick zu.

„...Neville... ich doch auch..."

Ginny räusperte sich und hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Neville, hör mir zu. Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um..."

Ginny brach ab. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Ihr Blick huschte unruhig über sein Gesicht. Er war offenbar genauso unsicher, wo er seine Augen hinwenden sollte. Doch schließlich nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Ginny? Was denn? Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"

Ginny nickte stumm.

Ja, das gab es. Das sie ihn nicht liebte. Oder zumindest nicht so wie sie Harry liebte. Das war es, was sie ihm ungedingt erklären musste. Sie _musste_ es ihm sagen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie schaute ihn an. Er schien sie mit seinen großen Augen anzulächen. Er mochte sie sehr und das schon seit langem, da war sie sich sicher.

Neville hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Ärger gehabt. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun. Doch er durfte einfach keinen falschen Eindruck gewinnen.

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Pass auf, Neville, es geht um dich. Um dich und um mich. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, was dir nicht gefallen wird. Aber ich..."

Sie brach wieder ab. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke.

Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Doch das konnte sie einfach nicht. Einerseits aus Mitgefühl, andererseits aus Mutlosigkeit. _Doch sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es die Wahrheit war._

Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann war Neville wahrscheinlich einer ihrer besten Freunde; ja sogar der Beste. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach so weiter machen wie bisher?

Ihr kam grade ein Gedanke den sie, wenn auch nicht ganz unangenehm, schnell wieder verdrängte. Nein, das ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht.

„Ginny, ich..."

Nevilles Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, auch er brach wieder ab.

Ginny schaute auf ihre Hände und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Was konnte sie nur tun?

Während sie weiter ihr Hirn zermarterte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass Neville seinen Arm zögernd um sie legte. Als sie ihren Blick hob, trafen ihre Augen auf die Nevilles. In seinem Blick lag eine unbestimmte Zärtlichkeit.

Ginny wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun konnte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter.

Sie spürte Nevilles Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie spürte seine Wärme, seine Nähe...

Ginny rückte näher an Neville heran und versank in seinen Augen. Seine Augen, aus denen er sie fortwährend anlächelte.

Langsam hob sie die Hände und legte sie um seinen Hals. Sie zog ihn näher an sich ran. Sie spürte seine Hände, wie sie sanft über ihren Rücken streichelten.

Langsam kam sie ihm näher; sie zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter zu sich heran.

Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, Neville streichelte weiter liebevoll ihren Rücken.

Immer intensiver und liebevoller küssend gab Ginny sich ihm hin.

Es war ihr egal, was Harry dachte. Es war ihr egal, was Dean dachte. Es war alles egal. Sie waren hier und jetzt und sie waren glücklich.

Beide öffneten kurz die Augen und sahen sich an. Nevilles Freude schien regelrecht aus ihm heraus zu strahlen.

Ginnys Hände begannen, über Nevilles Körper zu fahren. Vorsichtig fuhr sie über seinen Rücken, während sie sich weiter küssten.

Sie wusste, das es nicht richtig war. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Beziehung zu Harry jetzt völlig verloren war. Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Das war nicht mehr wichtig. Eng umschlungen lagen sie auf dem Sofa und ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie wollte auch nicht an Madame Pince denken. Sie hatte all ihre Gedanken auf Neville konzentriert.

Leise hörte sie ein Schniefen, daher öffnete sie kurz ihre Augen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Harry, der vor dem Sofa stand. Sie sah, wie ihm einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und gab sich Neville vollkommen hin.


	29. Tee, Gedanken & Probleme

**Teil IV: Neue Probleme & Unerwartete Offenbarungen**

**1. Kapitel: Tee, Gedanken & Probleme**

War das gerade eben tatsächlich passiert? Harry war mehr als verwirrt. War das, was er gesehen hatte, wirklich die Wahrheit? Ginny und Neville...

Es ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Konnte das sein? Ginny war keine, die sich zu irgendetwas überreden lassen würde und Neville war keiner, der jemanden zu etwas überreden würde. Was war nur passiert?

Und dann hatte Ginny ihn auch noch angesehen. Aber hatte sie das dazu gebracht, aufzuhören? Nein, hatte es nicht. Es sah inzwischen immer mehr so aus, als ob sie das Interesse an ihm endgültig verloren hätte.

Er hatte die Eingangshalle erreicht und ging nun quer durch die menschenleere Halle zum Ausgang. Er wollte mal wieder Hagrid besuchen. Er hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen. Vielleicht käme er so auf andere Gedanken.

Dunkle Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Besuch schwirrten durch Harrys Kopf. Daran, wie er ihn hat singen lassen. Er hoffte bloß, dass Hagrid sich daran nicht mehr erinnern würde. Aber das war angesichts seines damaligen Whiskykonsums doch mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

Harry hatte die Schlossgründe erreicht. Wie so oft um diese Jahreszeit waren sie menschenleer. Also ging Harry über die Wiesen zu Hagrids Hütte.

Aus dem Schornsein quoll Rauch, Hagrid schien zu Hause zu sein. Harry hatte kaum angeklopft, da kam der Halbriese schon und riss die Tür auf.

„Harry!! Schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen!"

Und schon war Harry in einer sehr festen und recht haarigen Umarmung gefangen, bis Hagrid wieder locker ließ.

„Komm rein und setz dich! Ich mach dir erstmal nen schönen heißen Tee! Oh, und ich hab ja Kekse gebacken!"

Harry stöhnte leise. Nichts gegen Hagrid und seinen Tee, aber seine Kekse waren schlicht ungenießbar.

Binnen weniger Minuten war der Tisch, an dem Harry saß, mit zwei Riesentassen und einer Teekanne im Eimerformat gefüllt, dazu noch eine Kekschüssel im Format eines Autoreifens.

Mit einen Ächzen quittierte ein Stuhl, dass Hagrid sich nun auch hingesetzt hatte.

„Na dann erzähl mal, Harry. Du siehst gar nicht glücklich aus."

Harry lächelte matt ,nahm die Tasse in seine Hände und trank einen Schluck Tee. Hagrid schmunzelte.

„Wo isn Ginny?"

Harry sah Hagrid gequält an.

„Sie... Sie..."

„Sag jetzt nicht, ihr habt euch in die Haare gekriegt! Das geht nicht! Ihr beide gehört zusammen wie Tee und Kekse!"

Noch während er das sagte, schob er den Autoreifen voller Kekse zu Harry hinüber. Dieser zögerte zuerst, nahm dann aber doch eine Radkappe von Keks und knabberte äußerst vorsichtig am Rand herum. Er wollte sich schließlich nicht die Zähne ausbeißen.

„...Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Aber von einem Moment auf den anderen hat sie mich angeschrien und ist weggerannt. Irgendwie..."

Harry brach ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte; er trank noch ein wenig Tee.

„Ach Harry, das wird schon! Ich mein, ihr beide habt die letzten Wochen und Monate praktisch aneinander_geklebt_. Ist es da nicht vielleicht auch gut, mal ein wenig Ruhe zu haben?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern; beide verfielen einige Minuten lang in Schweigen, das nur von gelegentlichem Teeschlürfen und Keksknabbern gestört wurde.

„Sag mal Hagrid, weißt du eigentlich, wo Dumbledore hin ist?"

Hagrid sah Harry traurig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich hab keine Ahnung. Er war einfach weg. Ganz plötzlich! Hätt wahrscheinlich keiner mit gerechnet. Er hat niemandem was gesagt. Einfach verschwunden. Die arme McGonagall st ganz schön im Stress, kann ich dir sagen. Die kriegt ein graues Haar nach dem anderen..."

Und so hingen sie beide weiter ihren Gedanken nach und tranken Tee.

---

Ginny ging verwirrt durch die Gänge. Was war nur passiert? Wie hatte sie es so weit kommen lassen können? _Neville und sie hatten sich erst vor ein paar Minuten in der Bibliothek geküsst und es hatte ihr gefallen,_ das hatte einfach nicht passieren dürfen. Und es würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie würde nur noch Harry küssen. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Sie ging in Richtung Ländereien, ein wenig spazieren gehen. Das tat sie in letzter Zeit sehr oft, aber es half ihr auch sehr, mit ihren Gedanken fertig zu werden. _Sie hatte sich nicht im Griff gehabt. _Das war es gewesen. Sie musste besser auf sich aufpassen und ihre Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle halten. Und sie musste mit Harry reden. Unbedingt.

Langsam schlenderte sie zu Hagrids Hütte. Es brannte Licht, doch Ginny hörte keine Stimmen. Leise schlich sie zum Fenster und spähte vorsichtig in die Hütte. Als sie realisierte wer da saß, ging sie schleunigst in die Knie. Da saßen Harry und Hagrid und schwiegen sich an.

Sie fasste den Beschluss erstmal wieder die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, in der Hoffnung, dort **nicht **auf Neville zu treffen.

Also ging sie wieder zurück zum Schloss. Es war Sonntag, da war meist nicht viel los in den Gängen; und so war es auch heute. Ginny war sehr froh darüber. Sie ging in Ruhe durch die Gänge zur Bibliothek, ignorierte den fiesen Blick von Madame Pince und ging durch die Bibliothek hindurch zu ihrer Lieblingscouch.

Lächelnd nahm sie „Gammeln mit Ghulen" wieder zur Hand und las.

---

Harry ging gerade über die Ländereien von Hogwarts in Richtung des Quidditchstadions. Lange hatte er mit Hagrid da gesessen und Tee getrunken. Und später hatten sie auch ein wenig geredet. Doch Harry war für sich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Hagrid zum Gesprächstthema „Frauen" ein denkbar ungeeigneter Gesprächspartner war, zweifellos mangels Erfahrung. All seine Versuche, ihm einen Rat zu geben, endeten damit, dass er gedankenverloren aufgestanden war und aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien sah. Harry hatte bei sich gedacht, dass er sich die Kutsche von Madame Maxime wieder dorthin wünschte.

Wie dem auch sei, die Quidditchmannschaft erwartete ihn. Und der neue Kapitän Fred hatte sich in eine Art Oliver Wood 2 verwandelt. Harry hoffte nur, dass er im siebten Jahr nicht zum Kapitän bestimmt werden würde. Er wollte sich nicht in Oliver Wood 3 verwandeln.

---

Ginny klappte das Buch zu. Sie war durch. Schon wieder. Sie hatte lange aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie die Bücher von Lockhart (im Besonderen „Gammeln mit Ghulen") schon durchgelesen hatte. Und obwohl sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr eindeutig wusste, dass Gilderoy Lockhart eindeutig ein Hochstapler war, hatte sich ihre Begeisterung für ihn kaum verringert. Wer Geschichten so spannend und rührend erzählen kann, hat es nicht verdient, als Hochstapler abgestempelt zu werden.

Sie stand auf und ging aus der Bibliothek. Heute abend würde sie sich „Trips mit Trollen" widmen. Doch jetzt stand der Besuch bei Hagrid an. Sie vermisste seinen Tee schon fast.

Den giftigen Blick von Madame Pince erneut ignorierend verlies Ginny die Bibliothek und ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, bis auf zwei Slytherins begegnete sie auch niemandem.

Tief in Gedanken versunken öffnete sie das Tor und trat hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Langsam ging sie hinüber zu Hagrids Hütte. Aus dem Schornstein quollen dicke Rauchschwaden, er schien zu Hause zu sein. Sie klopfte an die Tür.

Stille.

Sie klopfte erneut, diesmal etwas energischer.

Wieder Stille.

Vielleicht war er doch nicht da, hatte aber vergessen, das Feuer auszumachen? Ginny war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, vielleicht hatte Hagrid wieder etwas neues zu tun?

Ginny entschloss sich, hineinzugehen.

Was sie drinnen sah, erschreckte sie zusehends.

Hagrids – ursprünglich eine kleine, heimelig wirkende Holzhütte – bot ein trauriges Bild. Die Wände waren verbrannt, dort wo einst ein gewaltiges Bett stand, befanden sich nur noch einige wenige verkohlte Holzreste. Ginny hatte Angst. Angst um Hagrids Leben. Was war hier passiert? Und vor allem wann? Vorhin war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Und wo war Harry?

Sie ging weiter durch die verkohlte Barracke zum Kamin. Dort brannte ein Feuer; ein Feuer bei dem sich Ginnys Magen umdrehte. Schnell wand sie ihren Blick ab. Sie sah demonstrativ in die andere Richtung, aber jetzt, wo sie es einmal gemerkt hatte, realisierte sie, dass der Gestank die ganze Hütte erfüllte. Der widerliche Gestank von verbrennendem Fleisch.

Eilig rannte Ginny aus der Hütte. Wer hatte dem armen Fang so etwas grauenvolles antun können? Ginny machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Hagrid. Wo mochte er nur sein? Sie hörte leise Schreie aus dem Wald.

Sie drehte sich um, zückte ihren Zauberstab und sah etwas auf dem Boden.

Dort war eine Spur. Sie beugte sich hinunter und untersuchte diese genauer. Eine rotbräunliche Tropfspur führte in Richtung Wald.

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, was es war. Es war Blut.

Ihren ganzen Mut zusammennehmend folgte sie der Spur in den Wald hinein.

Im Wald selbst sei es gar nicht so gefährlich, hatte Harry ihr Mal gesagt. Vorsichtshalber redete sie sich ein, dass es stimmte.

Weiter, immer weiter folgte sie der Tropfspur über Stock und Stein in den dichten Wald, und auch die Schreie wurden immer lauter. Sie erkannte jetzt, dass es zwei Stimmen waren, die da schrien. Und sie vermutete fast, dass die tiefe, aufbrausende Stimme, die sie hörte, die von Hagrid war.

Bisher war sie keinen Lebewesen begegnet und war auch ganz froh darüber. Sie hatte keine große Lust, sich noch mit Zentauren oder anderen Kreaturen herumschlagen zu müssen.

Die Schreie wurden lauter. Ginny konnte jetzt die meisten Worte verstehen. Die eine Person war eindeutig Hagrid, der wüste Beschimpfungen ausspie. Die andere Stimme klang tief, rau und ruhig. Ginny verstand nicht alles, aber es klang so, als würde diese Person Hagrid bedrohen.

Nach einigen Metern lichtete sich der Wald und Ginny fand sich am Rande einer großen Lichtung wieder. Vorsichtig, immer am Rand hinter Bäumen bleibend, näherte sie sich den beiden Personen, die am anderen Ende der Lichtung standen. Je näher Ginny kam, desto mehr konnte sie erkennen.

Es war eine furchtbare Szene. Ein riesiges Holzkreuz stand auf einem aufgeschütteten kleinen Hügel. Neben diesem Hügel stand ein Mann. Oder vielmehr nahm Ginny anhand der Stimme an, dass es ein Mann war. Dieser Mann war in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt, doch _ein Todesser war er nicht. _Wäre er ein Todesser, würde er einen schwarzen Umhang tragen. Doch dieser Mann trug einen himmelblauen Umhang. Bewegungslos stand er vor dem Hügel, beide Hände auf dem Schwert abstützend, welches leicht im Boden steckte.

Ginny ging weiter. Was sie als nächstes sah, lies ihr fast einen Entsetzensschrei entfahren. Sie sah nun, was es mit dem Holzkreuz auf sich hatte. An diesem Kreuz hing kein geringerer als Hagrid. Er war an Armen und Beinen mehrfach an das Kreuz genagelt worden. Hagrid blutete stark aus alle den entstandenen Wunden. Sein Kopf mit dem wirren Haar hing hinunter auf seine Brust. Obwohl er sich als Halbriese bestimmt wacker geschlagen hatte, war er aufgrund des Blutverlustes inzwischen ohnmächtig geworden.

Ginny dachte fieberhaft nach. Noch war Hagrid vermutlich nicht tot. Sie musste ihm irgendwie helfen.

Doch noch während sie über eine Lösung grübelte, hatte der Mann sich geregt. Er war aufgestanden und vor Hagrid getreten, das Schwert in beiden Händen, bereit zum Zustechen.

„Rubeus, du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht. Nun siehst du, wie es denen ergeht, die sich mit mir anlegen. Merk es dir: **Verärgere nie den mysteriösen Muggel!**"

Und noch während der Mann diese Worte mit seiner ruhigen, rauhen Stimme sprach, hatte er das Schwert gehoben und es Hagrid kraftvoll direkt ins Herz gestochen. Hagrid stöhnte nur noch einmal kurz. Kurz darauf sank sein Kopf vollends auf seine Brust. Der Mann im Umhang hatte das angesehen und mit einem Fingerschnippen seinerseits war er weg; mit ihm das Holzkreuz. Hagrid fiel mit einem lauten Aufprall herunter; die Nägel immer noch in den Gliedern. Ginny lief weinend zu seinem Leichnam. Ihre Tränen flossen ihr in Bächen über das Gesicht, während sie sich über den toten Halbriesen beugte.

Nein! Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Und wer war dieser mysteriöse Muggel? Und warum, um alles in der Welt hatte er Hagrid umgebracht?

Ginny sah auf. Sie würde noch Zeit haben, um darüber nachzudenken, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste sie schleunigst zusehen, dass sie Raum gewann. Aus dem Wald war ein Rudel von Thestralen aufgetaucht, die Ginny und Hagrid mit heraushängenden Zungen ansahen.

Ginny stand auf und rannte. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte. Sie rannte auf das Schloss zu. Während sie über die Lichtung rannte, wagte sie einen letzten Blick zurück. Hemmungslos weinend sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Thestrale langsam auf Hagrid zugingen.

---

Harry war erstaunt. Einmal – Nur dieses eine Mal war er zu früh zum Quidditchtraining erschienen, und hatte gewartet. Aber niemand war gekommen. Gut – er hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Ginny auftauchen würde. Aber alle anderen? Es würden kaum alle gleichzeitig eine Strafarbeit abzuleisten haben. Außerdem hatte er im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gesucht, aber da war niemand. Er würde zu McGonagall gehen, und ihr den Fall darlegen. Vielleicht wusste sie etwas vom Verbleib der anderen.

Harry ging durch den Verwandlungskorridor, in dem auch Professor McGonagalls Büro lag.

Als er sich zur Tür umdrehte, stockte er. Die Tür war schlicht und ergreifend eingetreten. Keine sehr feinfühlige Methode des Einbruchs, aber vor allem in der Zaubererwelt absolut ungebräuchlich. Vorsichtig steckte Harry seinen Kopf durch die zersplitterten Türreste.

_Hier hatte ein Blutbad stattgefunden. _Dessen war Harry sich sicher. Die gesamten Möbel des ursprünglich sehr geschmackvoll eingerichteten Büros waren zetrümmert, überall waren Blutlachen. Doch Harry konnte nirgendwo Anzeichen von Leben erkennen.

Er zog seinen Kopf wieder aus den Resten der Tür.

Ein leiser Aufschrei entfuhr im, als er den Gang weiterblickte. Eine deutliche Blutspur zog sich den gesamten Gang entlang. Harry hatte schlimmste Ahnungen, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie bis eben noch nicht dort gewesen war.

Dort ging die Spur um eine Kurve in die Große Halle. Was er dort sah, schockierte ihn so sehr, dass er nur noch regungslos stehen konnte.

Auch hier waren alle Tische zu Brennholz umgewandelt worden; die meisten Fenster waren eingeschlagen und die ehemals magische Decke war nun schneeweiß und leer.

Am anderen Ende standen sich in den Trümmern des Lehrertisches Professor McGonagall und ein in einen himmelblauen Umhang gehüllter Mensch gegenüber.

Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und standen sich gegenüber. Die beiden lieferten sich ein gewaltiges Duell. Es flogen Flüche im Sekundentakt, beide apparierten durch die gesamte Halle, auch wenn das eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte, wenn Harry sich nicht irrte. Sie ließen Tischüberreste zerbersten und boten auch sonst alles auf, was sie konnten.

Doch auch Professor McGonagall, die sich hier in einer Form zeigte, die Harry nie von ihr erwartet hätte, wurde irgendwann müde. Sie wurde immer langsamer in Ihren Bewegungen, was vermutlich auch an ihren Verletzungen lag. Von ihren Armen und Beinen tropfte weiterhin Blut.

Schließlich stolperte sie über einen halbverkohlten Stuhl und fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei hin.

Der Mensch im himmelblauen Unhang lachte leise.

„Siehst du? Es war falsch gewesen, sich mit mir anzulegen. Jetzt siehst du was passiert, wenn man sich mit dem mysteriösen Muggel anlegt."

Bie diesen Worten hatte der Mann seinen Zauberstab auf die hilflos am Boden liegende Frau gerichtet. Er atmete tief ein.

„_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ein grüner Lichtblitz traf Professor McGonagall direkt in die Brust. Sie sackte in sich zusammen; der mysteriöse Muggel drehte sich langsam um.

Harry musste hier weg. Dieser Mann durfte ihn nicht sehen; er hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass auch der mysteriöse Muggel irgendwie sein Leben bestimmte, ähnlich wie diese H. G. das geschrieben hatte. So schenll wie er konnte rannte er in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.


	30. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe III

**2. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe III**

_...Wenn die Person mit der du lebst_

_dich immer weniger versteht,_

_und die Person, mit der du schläfst_

_dich auf einmal nicht mehr erregt..._

Er saß schon lange hier. Schon sehr lange. Er versuchte krampfhaft zu verarbeiten, was er gesehen hatte. _Der mysteriöse Muggel hatte Professor McGonagall kaltblütig umgebracht. _Was war hier los? Harry hatte inzwischen ganz deutlich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Mehr noch – dass das gesamte Umfeld in irgendeiner Weise surreal war. Im gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Schüler stillschweigend auf Stühlen und Sesseln oder wie er am fenster und wussten weder ein noch aus.

Professor Slughorn hatte kurzfristig die Schulleitung übernommen und den Unterricht auf unbestimmte Zeit eingestellt. Er kam sich vor wie eine Schachfigur, wie ein Teil eines großen Spiels. Er fühlte sich manchmal so, als hätte er keine direkte Kontrolle mehr über das, was er tat. Und er hatte auch immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so empfand.

_Wer war der mysteriöse Muggel? _Diese Frage ging Harry nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er war davon überzeugt, dass dieser eine ganz entscheidende Rolle einnahm; dass er in diesem System von unwahrscheinlichen und unglücklichen Begebenheiten einen Platz an der Spitze hatte.

Dabei war es doch schon schlimm genug gewesen, was er heute in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. _Was hatte Ginny dazu getrieben?_ Er hatte nichts gegen Neville und er hatte erst recht nichts gegen Ginny, aber was zwischen den beiden passiert war, ging einfach zu weit. Spätestens seit diesem Moment wurde Harry aber auch langsam klar, dass seine Gefühle für Ginny sich verändert hatten. Seitdem oder auch deswegen. Doch wenn er Ginny verlor, wen hatte er dann noch? _Er hatte sonst niemanden mehr._

_Da war noch jemand. _Es gab noch eine Person, die noch selbst entscheiden konnte, eine Person, die das sogar zugab. Wenn er schon nicht hinter das Geheimis des mysteriösen Muggels kam, konnte er doch wenigstens versuchen herauszufinden, wer H. G. war.

Harry wartete fast schon auf ihren nächsten Brief; er würde einfach die Eule bitten, einen Brief zurück zum Absender zu bringen.

Als hätte sie nur daruf gewartet schuhute eine Eule draußen vorm Fenster. Harry stand auf und ließ sie herein.

Ein großer, dunkler Waldkauz flog herein und landete auf dem Tisch; Harry nahm der Eule den Brief ab.

„Warte kurz, ich hab noch einen Brief für dich."

Harry wühlte in seiner Tasche auf der Suche nach Pergament, doch als er ein leises _Plopp! _hörte, drehte er sich um. Die Eule war weg. Harry ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Es wurde immer seltsamer. Diese Eule schien disappariert zu sein. Was unmöglich war. Tiere konnten keine Magie anwenden. Definitiv nicht.

Vielleicht würde er in dem Brief irgendeine Erklärung finden.

Lieber Harry,

erstmal möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich ganz gut verstecken kann. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand mit mir in Kontakt tritt. Daher solltest du dich auch nicht wundern, wenn die Eulen, die von mir kommen, gerne wieder verschwinden. Nicht, dass jemand noch auf falsche Gedanken kommt.

Doch eigentlich habe ich dir aus einem anderen Grund geschrieben. Es geht um Ginny. Ich weiß ja so einiges, so zum Beispiel auch, dass ihr euch immer weiter voneinander entfernt habt. Und so wie ich dich kenne, denkst Du, das ist (ist das natürlich) mehr oder minder ihre Schuld.

Immerhin hat sie mit den Streitereien angefangen, sie hat mit Dean zusammen ein böses Spiel gespielt und ist anscheinend auch Neville gegenüber nicht abgeneigt, wenn ich es mal so ausdrücken darf.

Doch du solltest nie vergessen, dass du sie liebst. Auch wenn du dich vielleicht im Moment nicht so fühlst, ich bin mir sicher, tief in deinem Inneren liebst du sie noch.

Du ahnst sicher, was ich damit ausdrücken will. Noch ist nichts verloren. Es ist nie ganz vorbei.

Bedenke, dass Ginny vermutlich genauso verwirrt ist, wie du. Vielleicht wollte sie das, was du gesehen hast, selber nicht wirklich? Auch wenn es ihr noch so sehr gefallen hat, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass man etwas möchte, aber etwas anders noch viel mehr?

Ich hoffe, dass ich dir ein wenig helfen konnte.

Gruß

H.G.

Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Er mochte noch so traurig und verärgert sein, aber da hatte sie vielleicht sogar Recht. Nach all dem was passiert war, hatte sich quasi sein gesamtes Weltbild umgekehrt. Er hatte den Mord an Professor McGonagall mit angesehen. Aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Ginny war ihm wichtiger. Auch er hatte ja durchaus seinen Spaß mit Padma gehabt. Konnte er Ginny da ihre Knutscherei mit Neville ernsthaft übelnehmen? Nein, nicht auf Dauer. Zumindest nicht, wenn es die einzige Knutscherei gewesen war.

Harry nahm den Brief, stand auf und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal. Er würde den Brief wegpacken und danach noch ein wenig spazieren gehen.

------------------

Es waren sehr viele Stufen, die sie noch vor sich hatte. Und nur wenige, die bereits hinter ihr lagen.

Es war alles zu viel für sie. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging sie die lange Treppe weiter hinauf.

Wieder und wieder versuchte sie festzumachen, ab wann ihr Leben aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Schritt für Schritt ging sie zurück durch all die Ereignisse, die in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert waren.

Sie konnte nichts machen, es lief immer auf das selbe Ergebnis hinaus. Ihr Leben hatte an dem Tag angefangen, sich zu wenden, als sie mit Harry alleine in der Kutsche gewesen war.

Sie wollte, nein sie konnte es nicht wahr haben, dass ihre Beziehung zu Harry der Grund für all die schrecklichen Dinge gewesen war. Aber es war ganz eindeutig der Grund, dass sie in diese Ereignisse so mit hinein gezogen worden war.

Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie Harry niemals so gut kennen gelernt hätte. Wenn sie ihn einfach als den Freund ihres Bruders hingenommen hätte. Was wäre gewesen? Sie wäre vermutlich niemals mit in das Museum gekommen und würde sich jetzt nicht solche Sorgen machen. Obwohl... Hermione und Ron wären trotzdem gestorben... Oder? Wenn sie sich nie mit Harry angefreundet hätte, dann wäre all das ja vielleicht nie passiert?

Es war sowieso zu spät, noch etwas zu ändern. Es war passiert.

Sie war fast am Ziel. Nur noch wenige Stufen bis zur Tür. _Zur Tür nach draußen._

Oben angekommen verschnaufte sie erstmal. Es war immer ein sehr weiter Weg hier her, aber ein Weg, der sich lohnte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus in die eisige Frische.

Hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm war die Welt noch in Ordnung.

Wie so oft ging sie an das Geländer und sah in die Ferne. Über die Ländereien, den See, den Verbotenen Wald, Hagrids Hütte...

Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Was sie gesehen hatte, war unglaublich, unfassbar und schrecklich zugleich. Würde sie all diese Dinge jemals vergessen oder auch nur verarbeiten können?

Was war nur los? Nichts schien mehr, wie es war, alles schien sich umgekehrt zu haben. Ihre anfangs noch so übersichtliche Welt war schrecklich und undurchschaubar geworden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte...

Langsam ging sie um den Turm herum, ihre Hand am Geländer entlangschleifend; in die Ferne blickend.

Das Museum, ja da war es passiert. Seitdem war Ginny nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen. Schreckensbilder und Albträume plagten sie seitdem; der Tod von Ron und Hermione war etwas, was sie sicher nie vollständig verarbeiten könnte.

Dann die Sache mit Dumbledore. Was war nur gescheen? Er war weg. Einfach weg. Dumbledore, der alte, weise und freundliche Mann; Dumbledore, der immer da gewesen war, der sich immer um alles gekümmert hatte. Der Mann, dem die Zaubererwelt so viel zu verdanken hatte, der Mann, der Grindelwald besiegt und auch gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft hatte, war weg. Und niemand wusste, wo er jetzt war.

Ginny ging vom Geländer hin zur Wand, lehnte sich an und ließ sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten, bis sie auf dem Boden saß.

Sie dachte an Harry und fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Harry war ihr ein und alles gewesen, er war es, der ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte. Sie gehörten zusammen, da war sie sich sicher. Doch was war passiert? Sie hatten sich gestritten und hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet.

Ginny ließ ihren Kopf auf die Knie sinken, die Tränen tropften auf den kalten Steinboden.

Und dann hatte sie angefangen, Harry mit Dean zu betrügen. Sie hatte ihn doch bloß noch ein wenig ärgern wollen. Aber das hatte alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Er hatte gezeigt, das er dieses Spiel auch beherrschte. Schlimmer noch, auch Dean und Padma schienen dieses Spiel zu beherrschen und besonders Padma hatte das ausgenutzt. Was Padma damit hatte bezwecken wollen, war Ginny auch nicht klar. Wollte sie Dean ärgern? Oder war sie wirklich an Harry interessiert?

Ginny wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Was geschehen war, war geschehen.

Dann Neville, er war so ein netter Junge aber...

Sie wusste nicht weiter. Sie hatte herausfinden wollen, wie sie zu Neville steht. Aber es war nicht möglich. Sie fand sich in ihren eigenen Gefühlen und Gedanken nicht mehr zurecht.

Die Bilder aus Hagrids Hütte und aus dem Verbotenen Wald hatte Ginny noch nicht einordnen können. Es war widerlich gewesen. Die Erinnerung an die Waldlichtung kam wieder hoch.

Ginny konnte nicht über Sinn und Unsinn des Gesehenen nachdenken, Ihr Kopf war angefüllt von all den vielen Dingen, die sie belasteten...

Und niemand konnte ihr helfen!

Leise wimmernd stand Ginny auf und ging an das Geländer.

Eine andere Erinnerung stieg auf.

Sie hatte früher häufig diesen Traum gehabt, diesem Traum vom Fliegen...

_Sie wünschte sich, dieser Traum würde Wirklichkeit werden. Sie könnte dann einfach die Flügel ausbreiten und Losfliegen. Weg – Weg von all ihren Sorgen, von all ihren Problemen, weg von allem, was sie bisher kannte, weg von der Welt, einfach nur Fliegen._

Sie stand am Geländer, die Hände abgestützt und streckte den Kopf in den Wind. Sie stellte sich vor wie es wäre, sie stellte sich vor, wie der Wind an ihr entlangbrauste, wie sie dahin flog, die Landschaft unter ihr vorüber zog.

_Alles was sie tun müsste, wäre die Flügel auszubreiten und über das Geländer zu steigen..._

_Sie könnte vor all ihren Sorgen davon fliegen, und das wäre nur einen kleinen Schritt entfernt..._

Der Gedanke war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, wenn es Wirklichkeit wäre, während sie ein Bein über das Geländer geschwungen hatte.

Ein kleiner Schritt, nur ein kleiner Schritt...

Sie saß auf der dünnen Metallstange des Geländers und schaute hinunter.

Es waren die hinteren Ländereien von Hogwarts, die sie erspähte, abgewandt vom Haupttor. Weite Felder und Wiesen erstreckten sich vor ihr, in der ferne waren Berge...

Sie war nur einen kleinen Schritt davon entfernt, nur einen ganz kleinen Schritt.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich nach vorne gleiten, die Hände fest am kalten Geländer.

Ihre Füße fanden ein wenig halt am Rande des Abgrunds. Weinend und schluchzend blieb sie stehen.

Nur ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen, aber eine große Erleichterung für ihr Leben...

_Sie sah hinaus auf die weiten Felder. Es war ein schöner Gedanke; ein Gedanke, der sie fesselte. Einfach davonfliegen..._

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände vom Geländer gleiten. Sie stand frei auf dem schmalen Streifen, dem Streifen, der sie vom Abfrunf trennte...

_Sie stand hier. Bereit zum Flug._

Wimmernd breitete sie ihre Arme aus, und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Einen Schritt in Richtung Abgrund.


	31. Gespräche und Gedanken

Vielen Dank an Bellatrix22, die sich kurzfristig als Urlaubsvertretungsbeta gefunden hat.

-------------------------------------------------------

**3. Kapitel: Gespräche und Gedanken**

„Gar nichts zu essen heute?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Lord Voldemort saß in einem Ledersessel inmitten einer dunklen Kammer; ihm gegenüber ein weiterer Sessel, in welchem ein älterer Mann in einem himmelblauen Kapuzenumhang saß.

„Hey! Warum antwortest du mir nicht?"

Der andere Mann saß nur da und starrte weiter auf seine Finger.

Lortd Voldemort ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, auch er verfiel in ein höfliches Schweigen und starrte auf seine Finger.

„Tom, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das alles nur für dich getan habe?"

Der mysteriöse Muggel sprach leise und ruhig, unentwegt weiter auf seine Finger starrend.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass all die Dinge, die ich für dich in die Wege geleitet habe, nur geschehen sind, weil ich dich so gerne mag?

Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, deine läppische Belohnung würde mich in irgendeiner Form reizen?

Tom, dir muss klar sein, dass ich meine eigenen Motive hatte und habe. Dir muss klar sein, dass ich auch in Zukunft nichts mit den Todessern zu tun haben will. Wir hatten bloß zufällig ein ähnliches Ziel."

Lord Voldemort sah auf und schaute seinen Gegenüber an, er schien nicht begeistert zu sein.

„Tom, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass alle vor dir spuren. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten bist und die Welt beherrschst."

Der Angesprochene lachte höhnisch.

„Was willst du mir denn weiß machen? Ich weiß, dass du nicht mein Untergebener bist und so schwer es mir auch fällt, das zu akzeptieren habe ich es dennoch getan. Wir waren Partner und wir sind auch weiterhin Partner."

Der mysteriöse Muggel hatte aufgeblickt und sah Lord Voldemort mit scharfem Blick an.

„Nein Tom, das stimmt nicht. Wir sind keine Partner, wir waren nie Partner und wir werden nie Partner werden. Wie ich schon sagte, du musst begreifen, dass du lange nicht so mächtig bist, wie du denkst."

Der Angesprochene lachte auf.

„Die Welt beherrschen? Sicher, ein schöner Gedanke, aber ein weiter Weg. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Welt beherrsche. Aber ich werde es tun. Irgendwann wird die Zeit gekommen sein, in der mir die gesamte Welt zu Füßen liegt."

Der mysteriöse Muggel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Tom, das wirst du nicht tun."

„Ach, und woher willst du das wissen? Sag bloß, du weißt schon, wer einst die Welt beherrschen wird?!"

Der mysteriöse Muggel lächelte leicht und sah Lord Voldemort an.

„In der Tat weiß ich es. Ich weiß, wer die Welt beherrscht hatte, wer sie derzeit beherrscht und wer sie in Zukunft beherrschen wird."

„Du weißt, wer die Welt beherrscht?"

Der mysteriöse Muggel nickte.

„Und wer ist es?"

Der Angesprochene lehnte sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück.

„Ich bin es."

Lord Voldemort war, nachdem er dies gehört hatte aufgestanden und hinter den Sessel getreten. Mit konzentriertem Blick fixierte er den mysteriösen Muggel, während er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines goldverzierten Umhangs holte.

„Du bist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt? Beweis es!"

Lord Voldemort fixierte seinen Gegenüber mit bedrohlichen, aber konzentriertem Blick.

Der mysteriöse Muggel sah seinen Gegenüber an, dachte aber nicht daran, seinen Sessel zu verlassen.

„Tom, ist das dein Ernst? Du forderst mich zu einem Duell heraus? Bitte, ich habe nichts dagegen. Und großmütig wie ich bin, überlasse ich dir die Ehre des ersten Schrittes."

Lord Voldemort war von dieser Gelassenheit geradezu überrascht. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den mysteriösen Muggel und holte tief Luft.

„_CRUCIO!"_

Der mysteriöse Muggel saß weiter in seinem Sessel; als der Fluch sich langsam näherte, streckte er seine rechte Hand aus und hielt sie in den Lichtstrahl des Fluches.

Dieser änderte seine Richtung und traf Lord Voldemort.

Dieser fiel zu Boden, vor Schmerzen schreiend.

Der mysteriöse Muggel war aufgestanden und neben den wimmernden Lord getreten. Er grinste.

„Tom... Ich habe dich gewarnt... Doch du scheinst ja nicht auf mich hören zu wollen. Da bleibt mir nur eine einzige Möglichkeit..."

Der mysteriöse Muggel streckte seine rechte Hand zu dem am Boden liegenden Mann aus.

„Avada Kedavra."

Zwei einfache Worte. Zwei Worte, die einen gleißend grünen Lichtstrahl erzeugten, der vom Finger des mysteriösen Muggels auf Lord Voldemort zuraste und ihn kompromisslos tötete.

---------------------------------------

Harry ging durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses. Er hatte es im Gryffindorturm nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er ging in Richtung Eingangshalle, sich seinen Wintermantel anziehend. In den letzten Wochen war es draußen empfindlich kalt geworden. Der Winter stand vor der Tür.

Harry ging einmal mehr durch die Gänge und wunderte sich, wo alle anderen Leute waren. Hogwarts schien wie ausgestorben, wenn nicht grade Mahlzeiten waren. Sicher, es war kein Unterricht. Aber trotz allem hätte Harry erwartet, dass wenigstens ein paar Leute zu finden wären. Wenigstens Filch und Mrs. Norris sollten doch mal irgendwo auftauchen.

Er war in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Auch diese war völlig ausgestorben. Harry wunderte sich darüber nicht mehr besonders, wenn er ehrlich war. Er ging zum Tor nach draußen.

Nachdem er die Schlossgründe erreicht hatte, blieb er kurz stehen. Wo sollte er hin? Zu Hagrid konnte er ja nicht mehr. Hagrid war tot. Er könnte um den See spazieren.

Doch das war inzwischen ganz schön langweilig geworden. In den letzten Wochen und Monaten war er sooft um den See gewandert, ob alleine oder mit Ginny...

Beim Gedanken an Ginny lief ihm eine einzelne Träne über das Gesicht. Er war so ein Idiot gewesen. Hätte er sich bei ihr entschuldigt, wäre es nie soweit gekommen.

Harry fröstelte. Er entschloss sich, einfach wahllos ein wenig über die Ländereien zu gehen. Ohne Ziel.

Während er über die weiten Wiesen ging, versuchte er, den Mord an Professor McGonagall zu verarbeiten. Es war dermaßen grausam gewesen, Harry mochte eigentlich gar nicht dran denken. Aber je mehr er versuchte, diesen Zwischenfall zu vergessen, desto fester brannten sich die Gedanken in sein Hirn ein.

Es war aber auch zu grausam gewesen. Der mysteriöse Muggel hatte sie hingehalten. Er hatte sie in einem langwierigen Duell geschwächt. Und obwohl sie sich zweifellos sehr gut gehalten hatte, hatte er sie kurz und schmerzlos umgebracht.

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass der mysteriöse Muggel nur seinen Spaß haben wollte. Er hätte sie vermutlich auch ohne weiteres sofort töten können.

Doch inwieweit war das wirklich die Absicht des mysteriösen Muggels gewesen? Für Harry stand dieser ganz eindeutig auf der Seite von Voldemort. Wer McGonagall umbringt, kann nicht auf ihrer Seite stehen. Aber dieser Mann in dem hellblauen Kapuzenumhang wirkte eigentlich nicht wie ein typischer Todesser. Nein, er war viel heimtückischer und listiger.

Harry ging weiter über die Ländereien. Er war am Quidditchfeld vorbei gegangen. Hier war er in über fünf Jahren Hogwarts noch nie gewesen. Vor ihm lagen weite Wiesen und Felder, in der Ferne erhoben sich mächtige Berge, deren Gipfel sich dem Himmel entgegen streckten.

Hier war es still, hier war Ruhe. Nichts war zu hören, nur ein leichtes Säuseln des Windes.

Die hinteren Ländereien von Hogwarts schienen völlig ausgestorben zu sein. Langsam ging Harry durch das tiefe, feuchte Gras.

Hier war er richtig. Weite, offene, einsame Wiesen und Felder. Hier konnte er endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Langsam schlenderte er weiter.

Doch dann sah er etwas im Gras, etwas was dort nicht hingehörte. Dort war das Gras auf einer kleinen Fläche umgeknickt und ein schwarzer Schimmer war zu sehen. Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte und kam näher.

Nach einigen Metern bemerkte er, dass da ein Mensch zusammengekauert im Gras lag. Wie auch immer der hier her gekommen war, er brauchte Hilfe. Harry verschob die Ruhe auf später und ging eilig weiter.

Als er sah, wer es war, entfuhr ihm ein kleiner Aufschrei.

Vor ihm lag Ginny. Sie lag flach im Gras, Arme und Beine vom Körper gestreckt.

Nervös beugte Harry sich herunter zu ihr und untersuchte sie.

Ihre Beine lagen in sehr ungesunden Winkeln übereinander, sicher gebrochen. Ihr Körper war auf den ersten Blick in Ordnung, ihre Arme waren sicher auch gebrochen.

Harry untersuchte vorsichtig Ginnys Kopf. Sie blutete aus dem Ohr; er ließ den Gedanken fallen, den Kopf zu drehen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja das Genick gebrochen.

Er kam ihr näher und lauschte. Mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen stellte er fest, dass sie noch atmete. Vorsichtig legte er einen Finger an ihre Halsschlagader. Ihr Puls war sehr schwach.

Harry stand wieder auf.

Was war nur geschehen? Solche Verletzungen konnten eigentlich nur von einem schweren Sturz stammen. Harry sah auf.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Hinter ihm, am Rande des Schlosses, da erhob sich der Astronomieturm. Hatte sie sich wirklich vom Turm gestürzt?

Das war jetzt egal, sie musste schleunigst in den Krankenflügel. Nur wie er das anstellen sollte, ohne Ginny wehzutun, wusste Harry nicht so genau.

Nach kurzem Überlegen sah er nur eine einzige Möglichkeit, sie alleine ohne Erschütterungen ins Schloss zu transportieren. Es war sehr riskant, aber Harry sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

Entschlossen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, richtete ihn auf Ginny und konzentrierte sich.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Es klappte. Ginny schwebte etwa einen Meter über dem Boden und Harrys Zauber schien zu halten.

Bis aufs Äußerste konzentriert ging Harry los, Ginny vor sich schwebend. Eilig ging er zum Hintereingang, von dem er nicht mal wusste, wo er hinführte.

Vorsichtig ließ er Ginny etwas hinter sich, immer darauf achtend, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten und öffnete die Tür. Angestrengt ließ er Ginny in das Schloss schweben.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er die Tür hinter ihr zufallen und sah sich um.

Er war unweit der Zaubertrankkerker. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg durch das ausgestorbene Schloss in Richtung Krankenflügel. Er hoffte, das wenigstens Madame Pomfrey noch da war.

Nach einem anstrengenden Gang öffnete er die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Er hatte mittlerweile schon große Mühe, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

Er ließ Ginny hinter sich hereinschweben; Madame Pomfrey kam schon auf sie zugerannt.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn los?!"

„Ich hab sie auf den hinteren Ländereien gefunden. Sie scheint sich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt zu haben"

Harry schwitzte unter der geistigen Anstrengung. Madame Pomfrey hatte in höchster Eile die Decke von einem der Betten gezogen und gestikulierte Harry zu ihr.

„Hier her, aber vorsichtig. Lassen Sie sie einfach landen."

Harry tat wie ihm befohlen, atmete tief aus und wollte sich schon auf ein leeres Bett setzen.

„Nix da, Mr. Potter! Würden Sie bitte gehen?"

Harry sah sie flehentlich an, er wollte bei Ginny bleiben

„Nix da, Mr. Potter. Ich muss Miss Weasley umgehend behandeln!"

Harry schluchzte.

„W-Wird sie denn durchkommen??"

„Wir werden sehen, Mr. Potter. Würden Sie jetzt bitte gehen?"

Und schweren Herzens verließ Harry den Krankenflügel.


	32. Die geheimnisvollen Briefe IV

**4. Kapitel: Die geheimnisvollen Briefe IV**

_...Wenn jemand sagt, dass er das kennt_

_und dass du nicht alleine bist,_

_dass die Gespenster wieder gehen,_

_wenn es wieder Morgen wird,_

_dass er bis dahin bei dir bleibt,_

_dass er dir Trost und Nähe gibt,_

_und wenn er sagt dass er dich liebt..._

Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es war Nachmittag und er war schon den ganzen Tag über viel zu nervös gewesen, um irgendetwas in Angriff zu nehmen. Es schien Tage her, dass er Ginny im Krankenflügel abgeliefert hatte, dabei war es erst gestern Abend gewesen. Er war heute morgen wieder bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen. Sie sagte, es sei sehr knapp gewesen. Wirklich sehr knapp. Aber am Nachmittag könne er sie kurz besuchen. Für die resolute Krankenschwester ein Ausbund an Höflichkeit.

Morgen Abend würden Ginnys Eltern kommen. Aber Harry wollte vorher noch einige Sachen mit ihr klären.

Er ging weiter durch die Gänge, bis er die Tür zum Krankenflügel erreicht hatte. Vor Nervosität und freudiger Erregung leicht zitternd, drückte er die Klinke hinunter und betrat den großen Raum.

„Hallo Mr. Potter. Sie können gleich zu Miss Weasley gehen, ich möchte sie aber warnen. Sie ist noch sehr schwach. Die Behandlung hat sie sehr mitgenommen. Sie wird noch einige Zeit mit ihren Verletzungen zu kämpfen haben. Also seien sie vorsichtig und erschrecken nicht, wenn Sie das Mädchen sehen."

Harry nickte schwer. Madam Pomfrey indes war zum anderen Ende des Saales gegangen und wies Harry hinter einen Vorhang. Harry folgte ihr und was er sah, ließ ihn trotz aller Vorwarnungen aufschrecken.

Sie war mehr ein Häufchen Elend, als das liebevolle, energische Mädchen, dass er kannte und liebte. In einem weißen Nachthemd lag sie auf dem Bett, beide Beine in dicke Verbände gehüllt. Auch der Kopf war mit weißem Stoff umwickelt. Nur das Gesicht war frei geblieben. Harry sah sie an.

Blass war sie, ihre Lippen schimmerten bläulich, die Augen geschlossen.

Harry ging zu ihr, setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante und räusperte sich leise. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, sah ihn an und lächelte matt.

„Hallo Harry."

Ihre Stimme war schwach und brüchig, nicht mehr ein Flüstern. Harry musste schwer schlucken.

„Hallo Ginny."

Auch er sprach leise, sah sie erleichtert an, machte sich aber trotz allem große Sorgen um sie.

Beide schwiegen einige Minuten lang und sahen sich an. Schließlich war es Harry, der das Wort ergriff.

„...Gin... ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er schien trotz allem nichts sagen zu wollen. So schwiegen sie wieder beide.

„Ich liebe dich."  
Harry hatte überlegt. Er hatte ihr sagen wollen, dass ihm leid tat, dass er damals nicht auf sie gehört hatte. Er hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigen wollen. Doch das war inzwischen alles so weit entfernt...

Ginny lächelte.

„Ich dich auch, Harry!"

Sie hatte sich entschuldigen wollen. Sie hatte die Schuld auf sich nehmen wollen. Doch diese drei einfachen Worte aus Harrys Mund bliesen all diese Gedanken weg. Das war jetzt egal. Doch eine Sache musste sie ihm sagen.

„Harry? Erinnerst du dich noch an den Ring, den du mir einst geschenkt hattest?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich war so enttäuscht... Ich – Ich habe ihn in den See geworfen."

Harry sah sie mit einem müden Lächeln an.

„Ginny? Lass uns ganz von vorne beginnen. Lass uns völlig neu anfangen. Lass uns all diese Dinge vergessen. Ich habe meinen Ring nämlich auch nicht mehr."

Noch während er das sagte, zog er eine kleine Schachtel aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs, öffnete sie und zeigte sie Ginny. Diese sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Oh Harry!..."

In der Schachtel waren zwei Ringe. Keine Silberringe, diese waren aus Gold. Harry nahm einen in die Hand.

„Lass uns ganz von vorne anfangen, Ginny!"

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und schob ihr den Ring auf den Finger. Er hielt ihr die Schachtel hin.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand, und nahm den Ring heraus. Freudestrahlend sah sie Harry an. Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm sie den Ring und schob ihn langsam über den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten den Neustart geschafft. Sie würden wieder ganz von vorne anfangen.

Er beugte sich zu Ginny hinunter und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie würden es schaffen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Ein leises Klopfen an der nahen Fensterscheibe ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er ging hin und nahm der Schuleule ohne große Überraschung den Brief ab. Was geheimnisvolle Briefe angeht, wunderte er sich inzwischen über gar nichts mehr. Und tatsächlich war dies ein Brief von H. G., allerdings war er an Harry und Ginny andressiert. Er ging zurück zu Ginnys Bett.

„Sag mal, hast du mal etwas von einer gewissen H. G. gehört?"

Ginny grinste, soweit es ihr möglich war.

„Du etwa auch?"

Harry musste lachen.

„Ja, ich auch. Hier ist ein Brief von ihr an uns beide."

Ginny nickte, Harry setzte sich und las ihr den kurzen Brief vor.

Hallo Ginny und Hallo Harry!

Nein keine Sorge, es folgt keine ellenlange Belehrung mehr. Man hat mir mal gesagt, ich wäre ein wenig aufdringlich mit meinen Ratschlägen. Ich wollte euch nur beglückwünschen und euch auf euren weiteren Weg alles Gute wünschen. Ich hoffe, meine Ratschläge, haben euch nicht zu sehr genervt.

Gute Besserung wünscht

H.G.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich nur an und mussten lächeln. Wer oder was auch immer diese H. G. war, inwieweit sie wirklich so mächtig war, wie sie immer sagte, es war ihnen egal. Sie würden auch in Zukunft selbst über ihr Leben bestimmen können.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ein neuer Gast in den Krankenflügel. Neville war da und schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

„H-Hallo Ginny...", stammelte er und senkte den Bick.

Ginny lächelte ihn an, doch Harrys Blick sprach Bände. Ginny sah das.

„Harry? Ich würde gerne mal alleine mit Neville reden."

Harry sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und ging, seinen Blick steinhart lassend langsam um den Vorhang herum und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Beim Abendessen saß Harry alleine an einem Ende des Tisches und aß nicht sonderlich motiviert eine Alibiportion Bratkartoffeln. Einerseits wollte er wieder zu Ginny, andererseits wollte er ihr wieder ein wenig Ruhe gönnen.

„Hallo Harry."

Neville hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt; Harry ignorierte ihn.

„H-Hör ma Harry, w-was Ginny un ich da..."

Neville stotterte deutlich, er schien furchtbar nervös zu sein. Harry setzte seinen steinharten Blick auf und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Neville, du willst mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, dass das Ginnys Schuld war? Willst du mir etwa erzählen, dass das alles Zufall war?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf, er schien nahe dran, loszuweinen.

Harry stöhnte.

„Sag einfach, was los ist. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich dir nicht den Kopf abreiße, aber ich wills versuchen."

Neville nickte, atmete tief ein und aus und trank einen ganzen Becher Kürbissaft in einem Zug aus.

„Harry, ich weiß, du möchtest mir nicht verzeihen. Und das kann ich auch nicht von dir erwarten. Ich möchte dir nur eins sagen: Ich liebe Ginny. Ich liebe sie schon seit langem. Aber ich kann akzeptieren, dass sie mich nicht so liebt, wie dich. Ich möchte nur, dass du akzeptierst, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache."

Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich hab noch einen Brief, der an uns drei adressiert ist. Kommst du mit zu Ginny?"

Harry sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und zog Neville hinter sich her.

Madame Pomfrey war zwar sehr ungehalten, dass Ginny schon wieder Besuch kriegen sollte, gewährte dann aber schließlich doch fünf Minuten. Harry und Neville gingen zu ihr.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Neville. Was ist los?"

Neville ergriff das Wort.

„Ich hab hier einen Brief, der an uns drei adressiert ist. Habt ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihn euch vorlese?"

Harry und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf.

Neville entrollte das Pergament und schnappte nach Luft. Harry sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Was ist los Neville?"

„Hört selbst:

Liebe Ginny, lieber Harry und lieber Neville,

lange habe ich mich nicht gemeldet, ja galt als verschollen. Doch es gibt noch einige Dinge, die ich mit euch bereden muss. Doch vorher sollte Ginny einigermaßen gesund sein. Darf ich euch daher bitten, am Montag in drei Wochen, um neun Uhr abends in meinem Büro zu erscheinen?

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

PS: Bitte behaltet meinen Besuch geheim. Ihr werdet schon noch erfahren, wieso."

Neville rollte das Pergament zusammen und verließ schweigend den Krankensaal.

_Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig und unauffällig. Harry verbrachte viel Zeit bei Ginny im Krankenflügel. Ihre Heilung machte Fortschritte. Schon bald konnte sie aufstehen und einzelne Schritte gehen, wenn sie jemand stützte. Und so rückte auch das Treffen mit Dumbledore in greifbare Nähe._


	33. Neue Probleme&Unerwartete Offenbarungen

**5. Kapitel: Neue Probleme & Unerwartete Offenbarungen**

Harry, Ginny und Neville gingen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros. Nach drei langen Wochen war es soweit, sie würden ihren Schulleiter wiedersehen. Nach einen langen Gang, der Ginny sichtlich Mühe machte, standen sie schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier, der zum Schulleiterbüro führte. Neville wandte sich zu Harry um.

„Weißt du das Passwort?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. Doch Ginny stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Natürlich weißt du das Passwort! Denk doch mal nach!"

Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Rülpskonzert!"

Es funktionierte, der Wasserspeier ließ sie tatsächlich ein. Neville ging vor, Harry stützte Ginny. Das Gehen längerer Strecken bereitete ihr immernoch einige Probleme.

Sie schritten auf die automatische Treppe, die auch sofort wie gewohnt begann, alle drei nach oben zu tragen. Was würde Dumbledore ihnen wohl erzählen? Es war beruhigend, ihn wiederzusehen, aber doch waren sie gespannt.

Endlich waren sie oben angekommen. Harry klopfte an, eine vertraute Stimme bat sie herein.

Drinnen bot sich ein angenehm vertrautes Bild – hinter dem Schreibtisch saß er wie eh und je – Albus Dumbledore, der alte Zauberer mit dem verschmitzten Lächeln. Die drei waren erleichtert, Dumbledore zu sehen. Es war fast wie früher.

„Ich wünsche euch dreien einen guten Abend! Kommt herein und setzt euch. Ich habe Tee gekocht."

Auf dem Tisch stand ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne, vier Tassen un einer Schale mit Keksen.

Die drei setzten sich auf die Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters; dieser lächelte sie an.

„Wir haben viel zu bereden. Vieles – was sehr wichtig ist und vieles, was euch sicher interessiert. Doch auch ich kann mir nicht uneingeschränkt denken, was alles wichtig für euch ist. Daher möchte ich euch bitten, Fragen zu stellen."

Ginny, Harry und Neville sahen sich überrascht an. Sie hatten eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ihnen alles erzählen würde. Einfach alles – wo er gewesen war und vor allem warum er so sang und klanglos verschwunden war, was er über den mysteriösen Muggel wußte. Einfach alle Zusammenhänge, die so merkwürdig waren...

Niemand konnte im ersten Moment etwas sagen, die Köpfe waren wie leergefegt, obwohl ihnen doch vorher so viele Fragen durch den Kopf gegangen waren, minutenlang herrschte Schweigen. Schließlich war es Harry, der das Wort ergriff.

„Professor – wo waren Sie? Ich meine, nachdem wir das letzte Mal hier gewesen waren, lag hier plötzlich ein Zettel, auf dem stand, dass Sie _weg wären..."_

Dumbledore lächelte fortwährend.

„Harry, ich muss dich leider erneut enttäuschen. Wieder ist es gleich die erste Frage, die ich dir nicht beantworten kann. Aber ich kann Dich beruhigen, du wirst am Ende schon erfahren, wo ich war, oder es dir zumindest denken können. Glaubst Du, das ist in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte stumm; auch Ginny und Neville schwiegen, Dumbledore schien das nichts auszumachen.

Dabei wussten die drei doch eigentlich nicht so genau, was sie fragen sollten. Was wussten sie denn? Dumbledore war verschwunden und es war irgendwas mit dem mysteriöse Muggel. Eigentlich wussten sie nichts, ihnen fehlte die Grundlage zum Fragen stellen. Der Schulleiter saß unbeeidruckt in seinem Stuhl und schob sich genüsslich einen Schokoladenkeks in den Mund.

Schließlich ergriff Ginny das Wort.

„Professor? Könnten Sie uns nicht einfach erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Dumbledore stöhnte.

„Ich wollte euch die Möglichkeit geben, konkrete Fragen zu stellen. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass ihr sowieso mehr wisst, als ihr eigentlich wissen dürftet. Harry, ich bin verwundert. Ich war davon ausgegangen, dass ihr Nachforschungen angestellt habt und schon etwa die Hälfte wisst."

Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Dumbledore redete weiter.

„Also gut, ich werde es euch erzählen. Hört bitte genau zu.

Harry – ich erzählte dir einst, ich hätte einen Weg heruasgefunden, wie man Lord Voldemort sicher besiegen könne. Dieser Weg führte euch in ein Museum – ein Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei. Ein Museum, dass, wie ihr zweifellos bemerkt habt, sich in keinster Weise so verhält, wie man es von ihm erwarten sollte. Dieses Museum, dass manchmal auch treffend das „mysteriöse Museum" genannt wird, ist zweifellos ein sehr wichtiger Ort, aber eins stimmt nicht. Dieses Museum war nie der Ort, an dem man die Chance kriegt, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Es war nie der Ort, die Welt vom Bösen zu befreien. Lord Voldemort ist vor kurzem tatsächlich gestorben, aber es hat niemand bemerkt.

Lord Voldemort war ein Mann, oder zumindest etwas in der Art, der von sich selbst sehr überzeugt war. Er war ohne Zweifel ein sehr begabter Magier, er hatte ohne Zweifel das große Talent, seine Anhänher zu beeindrucken und über sie zu herrschen. Aber eins hätte Lord Voldemort nie werden können: Herrscher. Er wollte die Weltherrschaft, aber er hätte sie nie erringen können. Er herrschte über seine kleine Gruppe loyaler Todesser, aber es ist etwas komplett anderes, über Massen zu herrschen.

Um es klar zu sagen: Ich habe euch mit voller Absicht ins Museum geschickt. Ich wusste, dass Lord Voldemort mit alledem dort nichts zu tun hat, ich wusste, dass euer Besuch gefährlich werden würde, ich wusste, dass ihr möglicherweise nicht alle wiederkommen würdet. Ich will euch sagen, warum ich das gemacht habe.

Es geht um eine Legende. Um eine Legende, die ich vor etwa einem Jahr tief vergraben in der Verbotenen Anbteilung unserer Bibliothek gefunden habe. Ihr ahnt es sicher, es geht um die Legende des mysteriösen Muggels.

Es ist eine spannende Geschichte, die die Autorin erzählt, ohne Zweifel. Die Autorin, die sich hinter den Initialen _H. G. _versteckt, hat aber nicht nur ein wunderbares Buch geschrieben, nein sie hat ein Mythos erschaffen. Mehr noch, eine Legende. Und wie ihr sicher wisst, gibt es dazwischen einen kleinen, aber feinen Unterschied, denn einer Legende haftet, im Gegensatz zu einem Mythos – immer ein klein wenig Wahrheit an.

Diese Legende hat mich fasziniert – ich begann, nach dem mysteriösen Muggel zu suchen. Ich begann, dieses Fitzelchen an Wahrheit zu suchen. Ich werde es vorweg nehmen: Ich habe den mysteriösen Muggel gefunden.

Aber trotz allem spielt Lord Voldemort eine gewisse Rolle. Es war nämlich der mysteriöse Muggel, der ihn umgebracht hat. Lord Voldemort hatte sich selbst immer für übermächtig gehalten – angeblich der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten, dem wohl nur ich selbst gleichkomme. Doch der mysteriöse Muggel hat geschafft, was für nahezu unmöglich gehalten wurde. Er hat Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Die Tatsache, dass es bis jetzt niemand außer mir selbst wusste, sollte zeigen, wie gering der Einfluss dieses selbsternannten Lord wirklich war."

Dumbledore seufzte leise, ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Harry ergriff das Wort.

„Aber Professor, woher wissen sie das alles? Woher wissen Sie, dass Voldemort tot ist?"

Dumbledore nickte und setzte seine Tasse wieder ab.

„Harry, du solltest langsam kapiert haben, dass ich durchaus Möglichkeiten habe, bestimmte Dinge zu erfahren, die über die Vorstellungskraft der meisten Zauberer weit hinausgehen. Doch trotzdem wirst du erfahren, woher ich es in diesem Fall wusste, keine Sorge."

Harry lag eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Aber Professor, was ist mit der Prophezeiung? Der mysteriöse Muggel hat Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Aber die Prophezeiung besagt, dass nur ich dies kann-"

Dumbledore lachte kurz auf.

„Die Prophezeiung ist eine Lüge Harry. Eine Posse, die ich dir erzählt habe. Eine Voraussagung, die denselben Wert hat wie all die anderen, die Sibyll Trelawny je gemacht hat. Aber jetzt würde ich gerne meine Geschichte zuende bringen."

Harry nickte.

„Ich bin einst auf ein ungewöhnliches Haus gestoßen, das eine Reihe von Dingen beherbergte, die meinem Kollegen Binns sehr gefallen hätten. Ich war es, der ein vergessenes Museum für Zaubereigeschichte entdeckte. Das war vor vielen Jahren. Ich habe festgestellt, dass dieses Haus einige sehr, ich sage mal nützliche Eigenschaften aufwies. Es hatte zum Beispiel die ungewöhnliche Eigenschaft, dass sämtliche Türen nie in denselben Raum führen. Kurz – ein perfektes Haus, etwas darin zu verstecken. Ich dachte, diese Tatsache könnte mir noch einmal nützlich werden. So beschloss ich, es mithilfe eins Fideliuszaubers zu verbergen.

Vor einigen Monaten habe ich mich dann dazu entschlossen, dieses Museum zu reaktivieren und es für andere Zwecke zu nutzen. Das Resultat habt ihr bewundern dürfen. Das Museum, das ihr besucht habt, ist nichts anderes als eine gigantische Vertuschung eines einzelnen Raumes."

Dumbledore machte erneut eine Pause.

Ginny sah auf und ergriff das Wort.

„Aber Professor... Sie haben das mysteriöse Museum also überhaupt erst zugänglich gemacht? Sie wussten von all den Gefahren darin? Warum haben sie uns dann dort hingeschickt?"

„Ich wolte euch eine Chance geben. Ich wollte sehen, ob ihr rausfindet, wozu das Museum da ist. Zu meiner Freude habt ihr es nicht herausfinden können. Das mysteriöse Museum hat vor allem eine Funktion: Schutz.

Weit unterhalb des Gebäudes befindet sich eine Kammer. In dieser Kammer befindet sich der Hauptaufenthaltsort eines sehr interessanten Menschen. Ihr ahnt es sicher, die des mysteriösen Muggels. Ich habe diese Kammer erschaffen. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob mein Schutz perfekt war. So habe ich euch dorthin geschickt, um zu testen, ob ihr die Kammer findet. Ihr habt sie nicht gefunden, aber zu meinem großen Erstaunen ein Mann, von dem ich es nie erwartet hätte. Severus Snape hat sie gefunden und musste dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen."

Harrys Gesicht zeigte Unverständnis.

„Professor, warum um alles in der Welt schützen sie den mysteriösen Muggel?"

Der Schulleiter beugte sich vor, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Schreibtisch auf und sah Harry an. In einem fast bedrohlichen Flüsterton sprach er.

„Das ist nicht die entscheidende Frage Harry... Die entscheidende Frage ist viel fundamentaler..."

Harry war erschrocken von dieser ganz ungewohnten Verhaltensweise des alten Mannes.

„Wer ist eigentlich der mysteriöse Muggel..."

Alle sahen zu Neville. Seitdem sie das Büro betreten hatten, hatte er kein Wort gesagt und jetzt stellte er unvermittelt diese Frage.

Dumbledore behielt seinen Flüsterton bei und fixierte Harry weiterhin.

„Ja. Genau. Das ist die Frage. Der mysteriöse Muggel ist ein Mann. Ein Mann von ganz besonderer Macht, von ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten..." Er machte eine Pause und blickte einem nach dem anderen in die Augen. Dann fuhr er ebenso leise fort: „Der mysteriöse Muggel ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft..."

Harry, Ginny und Neville sahen sich schockiert an. Damit hatte keine von ihnen gerechnet. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig mit schockierten Gesichtern an, keine war fähig, etwas zu sagen. Das konnte nicht die Wahrheit sein. Und trotzdem saß der alte Mann weiter ihnen gegenüber, sich Tee nachschenkend und Kekse knuspernd als wäre nichts geschehen. Eine Eule war zu hören, das Ticken der großen Uhr in der Ecke, das Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Und mitten in dieser so vertrauten Atmosphäre saß Albus Dumbledore wie immer und offenbarte, dass all dies nicht die Wahrheit war.

Schließlich war es Ginny, die erneut anfing, zu reden. Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an, wandte die Augen aber schnell wieder ab und sah auf ihre Füße. Heftig ein- und ausatmend rang sie um ihre Fassung. Mit erstickter Stimme sprach sie zu Dumbledore, weiter ihre Füße anschauend.

„Sie waren es. Sie haben Hagrid umgebracht. Sie haben Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Sie haben Professor McGonagall umgebracht. Sie haben alle umgebracht, die ihnen im Wege standen. Alle, die sie davon hätten abhalten können, an die Macht zu kommen."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. Er sah irgendwie zufrieden aus. So als hätte Ginny eine besonders schwere Frage im Unterricht korrekt beantwortet. Harry atmete heftig ein und aus.

„Aber das heißt ja das... sie sind gar nicht auf unserer Seite... Sie sind auf der Seite von Voldemort... ja noch schlimmer, sie sind noch schlimmer als er!!!"

Dumebledore lachte leise auf und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Er schien sich zu amüsieren. Eigentlich wie immer, doch irgendwie schien es ein bösartiges Lachen zu sein.

„Es war immer dein größter Fehler, alles unter einen von zwei Teppichen zu kehren, Harry. Du kannst nicht alle Menschn in zwei Gruppen unterteilen. Du kannst nicht allen einen von zwei Stempeln aufdrücken. Es gibt nicht nur _Gut_ und _Böse_, mach dir das klar Harry."

Harry wurde sichtlich nervös, noch mehr als sowieso schon.

„Aber ... aber auf welcher Seite sind sie dann?", fragte Harry, der offenbar immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, dass Dumbledore nicht das war, was er jahrelang zu sein schien.

„Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, Harry. _Ich bin auf der Seite von niemandem, denn niemand ist auf meiner Seite. _Du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass man jeden Menschen eindeutig einer Richtung zuordnen kann."

Die drei sahen sich an. Sie mussten etwas tun. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach hier sitzenbleiben und alles über sich ergehen lassen! Doch keiner stand auf. Sie fühlten sich nicht an den Stuhl gefesselt, aber doch war etwas da, was sie daran hinderte, einfach auszustehen. Mit Sicherheit hatte Dumbledore sie verhext. Professor Dumbeldore hatte sich neuen Tee eingefüllt.

Und wieder war es Ginny, die das Wort ergriff. Mit Tränen in den Augen war sie kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie sprach leise.

„Sie werden uns umbringen, oder?"

„Nein, wird er nicht."

Ein Mann war in der Tür erschienen, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Es war Professor Slughorn.

„Seht ihn euch an. Achtet bauf seine Augen, seine Gestik, all seine Bewegungen."

Der alte Schulleiter, der immer so liebenswürdig gelächelt hatte, der immer alles getan hatte, um die Schule zu beschützen, schien sich immer langsamer zu bewegen, bis er schließlich vollständig erstarrte. Professor Slughorn ging langsam um den Schreibtisch.

„Ein einfacher Lähmtrank, mehr nicht. Einfach, aber effektiv. Das ist alles. Ich musste nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, ins Büro kommen und ihn in den Tee tun. Euer Glück, dass ihr keinen Tee getrunken habt. Der Trank ist zwar nicht schädlich, aber es wäre doch recht unangenehm für euch gewesen, denke ich."

Er wandte sich dem gelähmten Schulleiter zu.

„Siehst du Albus? Du magst ein noch so mächtiger Magier sein, du magst ein noch so begabter Zauberkünstler sein, ein begnadeter Verwandler und noch einiges mehr. Doch eines warst du nie. Ein Tränkemeister. Schon damals in unserer Schulzeit hast du dich nie um die Zaubertränke geschert. Und du wirst alt. Oder vielleicht bist Du wie immer einfach nur überheblich. Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass du dein Büro besser schützt. Es war mir ein leichtes hier einzudringen. Nur das Passwort, mehr nicht. Sogar die Tür stand offen.

Woher ich gewusst habe, dass du kommen würdest? Woher ich gewusst habe, was dein Plan ist? Du warst zu unaufmerksam, Albus. Hast du dich nie gefragt, was es mit Fawkes auf sich hat? Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum er dir überallhin gefolgt ist? Er ist ein Animagus... _ich_ bin ein Animagus.

Du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht am Leben lassen kann, Albus. Die Gefahr für uns alle wäre ein wenig groß, fürchte ich."

Professor Slughorn zog ein Kristallfläschchen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, es enthielt eine golden leuchtende Flüssigkeit. Er nahm den Deckel ab und tröpfelte einige Tropen in Albus' Mund. Das Gesicht der Schulleiters zeigte keinerlei Regung. Professor Slughorn wandte sich um.

„Ein Trank, der sein Blut in kürzester Zeit gerinnen lässt..."

Mit diesen Worten war Horace Slughorn verschwunden.

Harry, Ginny und Neville saßen nur da und waren nicht fähig, sich zu regen. Was grade passiert war, war unglaublich, erschreckend und beruhigend zugleich. Sie konnten jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war einfach absolut unglaublich. Die drei sahen nach vorne. Da saß er, Albus Dumbledore, der alte, gutmütige Schulleiter, der sich rührend um alles und jeden kümmerte, bekannt für seine Sucht nach Zitronenbrausebonbons. Und doch saß gleichzeitig ein anderer Mann da. Der mysteriöse Muggel, böse, hinterhältig und überaus mächtig. Trotz allem besiegt durch seine eigene Unachtsamkeit.

Sie konnten nicht hier sitzenbleiben und den Leichnam vor ihnen ansehen. Harry nickte den anderen beiden zu. Sie standen auf und gingen aus dem Büro.

------------------------------------

Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Nur wenige Schüler wagten sich noch hinaus in die Eiseskälte.

Der See glänzte matt im Licht des Mondes, am Ufer war er von einer dünnen Eisschicht bedeckt. Es war kaum jemand zu sehen, ein schwaches Licht glomm vom Schloss herüber. Nur auf einem Felsen saßen drei Gestalten in dicken Wintermänteln. Sie saßen schwiegend nebeneinander und schauten auf den See hinaus. Ein schwarhaariger und ein blonder Junge hatten ein rothaariges Mädchen in den Arm genommen.

„_Wenn du die du für Freunde hältst, die du bewunderst und verehrst, vor deinen Augen lügen hörst und ohne Würde scheitern siehst..."_

Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet und diese Worte in die Nacht geflüstert.

Dann verfiel auch sie wieder in Schweigen.

Dumbledore war der mysteriöse Muggel gewesen und er war Schuld am Tod von Ron und Hermione. Er war die Bedrohung gewesen, er war die Gefahr gewesen.

Es würde irgendwie weitergehen. Es musste einfach irgendwie weitergehen. Doch das hatte Zeit. Für den Moment blieben sie hier am Ufer sitzen, froh darüber, ihre Ruhe zu haben.


	34. Der mysteriöse Minister

A/N: Ja, ich lebe noch. Zum Glück. Bald ein halbes Jahr ist es nun her, dass ich mich urplötzlich gezwungen sah, nicht nur die Arbeit am mysteriösen Muggel einzustellen, sondern mich komplett aus dem HP-Fandom und auch dem Rest des Internets und meiner schreiberischen Tätigkeit zurückzuziehen. Es war seit Anfang dieses Jahres einiges schiefgegangen in meinem Leben, ich habe mich in Dinge hineingesteigert, habe andere (wichtigere) Dinge übersehen, hab alle Probleme zur Seite geschoben, habe mich im Internet, in Chatrooms und in Fan-Fictions vergraben.

Doch zum Glück habe ich es noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und habe die allerletzte Notbremse gezogen.

Dann, nach etwa zwei Monaten, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, dass ich **nicht** für immer wegbleiben werde. Allerdings habe ich für mich dann doch festgelegt, mich ein wenig zurückzuziehen und mehr in den Hintergrund zu treten, was sich vor allem im HaD-Forum bemerkbar machte. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte ich den mysteriösen Muggel beenden. Dann stellte sich mir ein Hindernis nach dem anderen in den Weg, wodurch ich mich lange nicht genug auf den mysteriösen Muggel konzentrieren konnte. Erst das (bestandene) mündliche Abitur, dann ein schwerer Unfall, der mich sehr belastet hat und schließlich der Beginn meines Zivildienstes. Seitdem bin ich aufgrund einer Mischung von Überarbeitung, Stress, Übermüdung, Sorgen um andere Leute und zugegebenermaßen auch Faulheit nicht dazu gekommen, mich wieder diesem Werk zu widmen. Ich habe des Öfteren Versprechen über die baldige Fortsetzung abgegeben, besonders bei meinen Betalesern. Ich habe sie alle gebrochen, was mir alles andere als gut gefällt. Doch jetzt habt ihr wahrhaftig das erste Kapitel des letzten Teils vor Augen und ich versichere euch: Diesen Teil werde ich ohne monatelange Pausen beenden. Ich hoffe, es sind noch einige meiner treuen Leser da und helfen mir durch ihre Reviews, den mysteriösen Muggel würdig abzuschließen.

Euer f.thoele

**Teil V: Der mysteriöse Minister**

**1. Kapitel: Der mysteriöse Minister**

_In einem kleinen Ort, irgendwo in England gibt es eine kleine Straße. Am Ende dieser kleinen Straße steht ein kleines, unauffälliges Haus, in diesem Haus wohnt ein alleinstehender Mann._

_Selten kommt es vor, dass Fremde sich in diesen kleinen Ort verirren. Um genau zu sein, hatte dieses kleine Dorf keine Besucher mehr gesehen, seit ... ja seit dem einen Tag als etwas geschah, womit niemand gerechnet hatte._

_Damals, da kam ein großes, schwarzes Auto, mit dabei eine Gruppe von Polizisten auf Motorrädern. Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick für die meisten Dorfbewohner gewesen, viele __hatten ihre beschauliche Heimat seit vielen Jahren nicht verlassen. Die Kolonne durchquerte das Dorf auf der Hauptstraße, sie zog noch überraschtere Blicke auf sich, als sie in diese kleine, unbefestigte Straße einbog._

_Erste erstaunte Rufe erntete die Kolonne, die von neugierigen Dorfbewohnern verfolgt wurde, als sie vor dem kleinen, unauffälligen Haus zum Stehen kam._

_Doch das war alles nichts gegen die Überraschung, die unter den Zuschauern aufkam, als sie bemerkten, dass ein Mann in Begleitung zweier Leibwächter in schwarzem Anzug aus der großen Limousine ausstieg und schleunigst auf das kleine Häuschen zusteuerte. Es war niemand Geringeres, als der vor kurzem abgesetzte Zaubereiminister, doch die versammelte Bevölkerung des Dorfes war sich dessen nicht bewusst._

_Mit offenen Mündern und staunenden Blicken sah die versammelte Einwohnerschaft des Dorfes dabei zu, wie die Leibwächter den Minister a. D. zum Haus geleiteten, große Warnschilder im Garten aufstellten, zum Auto zurückkehrten und das Dorf wieder verließen._

_Nie hatte jemand gefragt, was der ehemalige Minister hier machte, aber es interessierte sich auch nie jemand sehr dafür. Der Minister wurde nie wieder im Dorf gesehen._

Das, liebe Leser, ist jetzt 10 Jahre her. Doch ich hätte diese kurze Episode nicht erzählt, wäre das Leben dieses Mannes nicht von Bedeutung. Um diesen Mann soll es gehen. Um diesen Mann, der jahrelang erfolgreich als Zaubereiminister des Vereinigten Königreichs tätig war und sich danach in einen sehr ruhigen Ruhestand verabschiedete. Diesem Mann sollte nach 10 Jahren Einsamkeit etwas passieren, was sein ganzes Leben ändern sollte. Diese Geschichte ist es, die noch erzählt werden muss. Die Geschichte des mysteriösen Ministers.

---

Morgens um sieben Uhr. Ein Hahn krähte. Ein großer, hagerer Mann lag mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett, dem kleinen Bett in dem kleinen Haus mit dem großen Garten, welches trotzdem am Rande eines sehr kleinen, kaum bekannten Dorfes in einem entlegenen Winkel des Landes lag.

Kurzum: Hier fühlte sich der längst pensionierte Mann mehr als wohl. Sein halbes Leben lang hatte er immer im Mittelpunkt gestanden, hatte folgenschwere Entscheidungen getroffen, hatte mehrere Male über Leben oder Tod vieler Menschen bestimmen müssen, hatte die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft mehr als ein Mal vor dem sicheren Ende bewahrt; und doch war ihm am Ende seiner 20-jährigen Amtszeit nur eines zu Ohren gekommen: Er hätte alles falsch gemacht.

Er war kein Mann, der absolut von sich selbst überzeugt war, er akzeptierte Kritik, er sah seine Fehler ein. Und er hatte durchaus auch einige Fehlentscheidungen getroffen. Aber er hatte auch viele gute Dinge getan.

Das war der Moment gewesen, an dem er sich für ein einsames Politikerexil entschied. Was hatte sein Vorgänger ihm gesagt? _Wenn man etwas richtig macht, wissen die Leute hinterher nicht mehr, ob man überhaupt etwas gemacht hat._

Kurzum: Nur die Fehler haften im Hirn der Menschen fest, wie mit einem Dauerklebefluch fixiert. Er hatte das nicht ernst genommen. Aber bereits nach einer Woche musste er zugeben, es stimmte.

Ächzend stand er auf und wankte auf unsicheren Füßen in Richtung Badezimmer.

Dabei hatte er den Posten des Ministers gar nicht haben wollen. Ihm war allerdings praktisch nichts anderes übrig geblieben.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Schule beendet, als einige Ereignisse ihren Lauf nahmen, die die gesamte Welt aus den Fugen treten ließen. Er war es gewesen, der gemeinsam mit vier Freunden die Welt vor schlimmen Übel gerettet hatte. Zwei seiner Freunde waren dabei umgekommen, ein anderer hatte sich sogleich in ein ruhiges Familienleben unter Muggeln zurückgezogen. So waren schließlich nur noch zwei übrig geblieben, doch die andere machte Karriere an der magischen Universität von Yale in den Vereinigten Staaten.

Schlussendlich war er alleine. Aus familiären Gründen hatte er schon immer Kontakte ins Ministerium gehabt und nach seinen Heldentaten war er quasi in den Ministerposten gepresst worden.

Er hatte nach einer inszenierten Wahl zähneknirschend den Posten angenommen und hatte aber auch durchaus Gefallen daran gefunden.

Doch eines hatte er dadurch nie geschafft: Eine Familie zu gründen. Er hatte sich so in den Beruf vergraben, dass er nie Zeit und Geduld aufgebracht hatte, sich eine Frau auszusuchen.

Ja, er hätte sich eine aussuchen können. Sie hatten buchstäblich Schlange gestanden. Doch seine Ansprüche waren immer anders gewesen. Er hätte sie vermutlich eh alle gar nicht haben wollen, denn – was brächte ihm eine noch so schöne Frau, wenn Schönheit ihr einziges herausragendes Merkmal wäre?

Jetzt, mit fast 50 Jahren, fühlte er sich ohnehin zu alt, um noch eine Familie aufzubauen. Er lebte alleine mit seinem Hund, einem großen, schwarzen Labrador in seinem kleinen Häuschen. Und er war zufrieden. Auch wenn er sich von Zeit zu Zeit doch ziemlich einsam fühlte.

Längst hatte er jedes Buch seiner recht umfangreichen Sammlung mehrmals gelesen, alles, was ihm zum Zeitvertreib blieb, waren der Hund und der Garten.

Herzhaft gähnend stolperte er, frisch gewaschen und umgezogen, in die kleine Küche.

Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen. Etwas war anders als sonst. Langsam ging er hinein und schaute sich um.

Während er jede Ecke des kleinen Raumes ausgiebig betrachtete, fiel ihm zwar auf, dass die Milch sicher schon seit 2 Wochen am Fenster stand und er sie mit dem Messer in Stücke schneiden könnte, aber sonst ...

Doch dann hörte er ein Geräusch, das er sonst nur aus dem Garten kannte, es war ein Tier, ein Vogel ... eine Eule!

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Es war etwas geschehen, was seit seinem Einzug hier noch nie geschehen war: Er hatte Post.

Und tatsächlich: Direkt neben der Milchflasche saß ein braun gefiederter Steinkauz, der eine kleine Rolle Pergament hielt.

Der Mann ging auf den Vogel zu und nahm ihm den Brief ab.

Wer mochte ihm schreiben? Im Grunde wusste kein magischer Mensch von seinem Aufenthaltsort und, da sein Häuschen mit dem Fidelius-Zauber verborgen war, auch keine Eule.

Er entrollte das Pergament und sah erstaunt auf die roten Buchstaben.

**_Der mysteriöse Muggel_**

_(von H. G.)_

_Wenn alles ruhig und dunkel wird,_

_und du mit dir alleine bist;_

_Wenn du wo du zuhause bist,_

_dich wie ein Gast, ein Fremder, fühlst;_

_Wenn du dich reden hörst und denkst,_

_dass nur Berechnung darin ist_

_und dass du, wenn du ehrlich bist_

_nicht wirklich viel zu sagen hast;_

_Wenn du die du für Freunde hältst,_

_die du bewunderst und verehrst,_

_vor deinen Augen__lügen hörst_

_und__ohne Würde scheitern siehst;_

_Wenn du nur ihre Eitelkeit_

_und nichts mehr liebenswertes siehst_

_und nicht mal Mitleid für sie spürst_

_Wenn deine Eltern, die du liebst,_

_die immer alles für dich waren,_

_dir nur noch lächerlich erscheinen,_

_weil sie so alt und hilflos sind;_

_Wenn die Person mit der du lebst_

_dich immer weniger versteht,_

_und die Person, mit der du schläfst_

_dich auf einmal__nicht mehr erregt;_

_Wenn jemand sagt, dass er das kennt_

_und dass du nicht alleine bist,_

_dass die Gespenster wieder gehen,_

_wenn es wieder Morgen wird,_

_dass er bis dahin bei dir bleibt,_

_dass er dir Trost und Nähe gibt,_

_und wenn er sagt dass er dich liebt;_

_dann weißt du eines ganz genau:_

_dass das einfach die Wahrheit ist._

**_Prolog_**

„_Es spielt keine Rolle, ob der Krieg real ist oder nicht, ein Sieg ist nicht möglich. Der Krieg soll nicht gewonnen werden, er soll ewig dauern. Eine hierarchische Gesellschaft ist nur auf der Grundlage von Armut und Unwissenheit möglich. Diese neue Variante ist die Vergangenheit und keine andere Vergangenheit kann je existiert haben._

_Im Prinzip soll jede Kriegsanstrengung die Gesellschaft am Rande des Verhungerns halten. Der Krieg wird von den Herrschenden gegen ihre eigenen Untertanen geführt. Sein Ziel ist weder der Sieg über Eurasien oder über Ostasien, sondern die Aufrechterhaltung der Gesellschaftsstruktur._

_Orwell war kein Zauberer. Er war ein gewöhnlicher Schriftsteller. Könnte es sein, dass er unbewusst das Schicksal der gesamten Welt besiegelt hat? Könnte es wirklich sein, das Orwell hier versucht hat, irgendetwas auszusagen? Oder war das einfach nur ein Stück Literatur? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass ein unbedarfter nicht magischer Schriftsteller vor 40 Jahren unbewusst das ausgedrückt hat, was heute Wirklichkeit werden würde. Oder doch? Könnte es sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer bereits damals eine Art Macht ausgeübt hat? Vielleicht reicht bis heute seine Macht viel weiter, als wir uns das auch nur vorstellen können!"_

**_Dumbledore war schockiert. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Er wusste nichts von irgendeiner Bedrohung. Er hatte gar nicht geplant, das zu sagen. Was war mit ihm los?_**

Wieder und wieder las der Mann diese Zeilen. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Dies war der Anfang eines Buches. Doch wo war der Rest? Und wer bitte war H. G.?

Der Anfang gefällt mir! Wie gesagt, ein bisschen wie Jostein Gaader hut zieh


	35. Das Geschenk

**2. Kapitel: Das Geschenk**

In dem kleinen Haus mit dem großen Garten in einem abgelegenen Winkel des Landes lag ein Mann auf seinem Bett, mit offenen Augen, dabei war die Sonne noch nicht einmal aufgegangen. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Der Brief vom vorherigen Tag ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Was mochte es damit auf sich haben? Dass die Eule sich zu ihm verirrt haben könnte, schloss der Mann aus. Der Fidelius-Zauber war weiterhin wirksam, dass hatte er genauestens überprüft. Daher war die einzige Möglichkeit: Jemand, der ihn kannte, hatte es geschafft, den Zauber für die Eule unwirksam zu machen.

Es gab keinen Zweifel, dies würde H. G. sein. Doch so sehr er auch darüber nachdachte, er hatte keine Idee, wer sich dahinter verbergen könnte.

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging abermals auf wackeligen Beinen zur Küche. Ins Badezimmer konnte er immer noch gehen, wenn er sich mit einigen Litern Kaffee aufgemuntert hatte.

Doch sobald er die Tür zur Küche geöffnet hatte, starrte er mit großen Augen zum Fenster, für einen Moment unfähig, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Diesmal saß dort nicht eine Eule, nein gleich vier Eulen saßen auf dem Fensterbrett, sie alle hielten einen sehr hohen Stapel Pergament.

Immer noch erstaunt ging der Mann zu den Eulen, nahm ihnen die schwere Last ab und gab ihnen ein wenig Wasser.

Es waren keine Pergamentrollen, es war mehr eine Art Buch...Buch ...

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Konnte dies eventuell der Rest des Buches sein, dessen Anfang er gestern erhalten hatte?

Kaffee, Badezimmer – alles nicht mehr so wichtig. Hastig ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und begannund begann, das lose aus Pergamentbögen zusammengesetzte Buch zu lesen.

_Teil I: Das mysteriöse Museum_

_1. Kapitel: Personalmangel: Ein Selbstversuch_

„_Was ist das hier für ein Saftladen?! Bin ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?"_

_Es war 7:10 Uhr morgens, und im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts herrschte wieder einmal sehr viel Unmut. Professor Dumbledore, allgemein bekannt als alter, weiser und stets freundlicher Mann hatte einen seiner in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auftretenden Wutausbrüche. Dabei war es eigentlich jedes Jahr dasselbe, es fand sich einfach kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Dumbledore hatte sich eigentlich darauf verlassen, dass Severus Snape diesen Posten übernehmen würde, aber scheinbar war diese Position wirklich verflucht, bekanntermaßen hatte Snapehatte Snape die Schule verlassen, um sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Dann kam noch das Problem, dass Madam Hooch gekündigt hatte (wie sie sagte, aus „privaten" Gründen), nun hierfür ließe sich sicherlich ein Ersatz finden. Jetzt kam das nächste Problem: Professor Lemony hatte gerade vor versammeltem Kollegium seinen Rücktritt bekannt gegeben, er sagte, er sei einer Sekte beigetreten, die die Arbeit als Lehrkraft verbiete. Dies war sogar die Wahrheit, nur dass er keiner Sekte beigetreten war, sondern den Todessern._

_Dann war auch noch ein wildfremder Mann mitten durch den Kamin gekommen, umgefallen und bewusstlos geworden._

Es gab keinen Zweifel: Schon bei der Überschrift war ihm klar geworden, dass er den Rest des Buches vor sich hatte. Und schon der erste Absatz hatte ihn verwundert. Es war ein Buch, dass auf Hogwarts spielte, ein Buch, dass aus der Sicht von seinem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore geschrieben war. Doch Dumbledore war tot. Er war in seinem sechsten Schuljahr gestorben. An die Umstände wollte der Mann jetzt nicht denken. Er stand auf und machte die Kaffeemaschine an, danach las er weiter.

_2. Kapitel: Back __to__school_

_Es war schon spät, und Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Einerseits freute er sich auf die Schule, andererseits freute er sich überhaupt nicht auf die Lernerei, die Slytherins, Professor Snape und noch ein paar andere nervige Kleinigkeiten. Schließlich ließ er sich doch von der Freude seiner Abteilgenossen anstecken. _

_Verwirrt sah Harry sich um. Er musste weggenickt sein, ohne es zu merken, plötzlich war es draußen dunkel. Hermione, Ron und Neville spielten lautstark Snape explodiert; sie schienen gar nicht zu bemerken, dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren. Auf dem Platz gegenüber sah er nur ein auf den Kopf gestelltes Magazin, das bei richtiger Drehung lautstark verkündete: „Flubberwürmer: Die sexbesessensten Monster aller Zeiten!"; dahinter verbarg sich Luna Lovegood, die sich gerade im Flüsterton darüber beschwerte, dass es mit dem Klitterer den Bach runterging, seitdem ihr Vater da rausgeekelt wurde. Das, was Harry aber am meisten erstaunte, war das auch Ginny eingeschlafen war, sie hatte ihren Kopf behaglich in Harrys Schoß gelegt, was ihn doch etwas verunsicherte. Sicher, Ginny und er mochten sich wirklich gern, doch eine tiefere Beziehung war einfach nicht möglich und soweit Harry wusste, war Ginny seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres mit Dean zusammen, was zur Folge hatte, dass Ron Harry ständig volljammerte, dass es ja so schrecklich sei, wenn die eigene Schwester mit dem Zimmergenossen schon beim Frühstück rumknutschte. Er beschloss, Ginny Ginny sein zu lassen, legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren eigenen Platz zurück und erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie er ihr zärtlich durchs Haar fuhr._

Jetzt verschlug es dem Mann völlig die Sprache. Er kannte diese Szene. Er war dabei gewesen. Er kannte sie, voll und ganz. Nur...Nur ... eines war anders. Es war exakt die selbedieselbe Szene, nur die Personen waren andere. In seiner Erinnerung war er es gewesen, der Harrys Position in dieser Szene eingenommen hatte...hatte ...

_3. Kapitel: Das Geheimnis_

_(aus „Die drei größten Geheimnisse" von John Talkboy, S 1347ff.)_

_Tief unter der den Dächern Londons finden sich viele Geheimnisse. Man mag sich gar nicht ausmalen, was so alles in einer solchen Stadt unter Verschluss gehalten wird. Einige dieser Dinge werden von Zeit zu Zeit gefunden, darüber berichten Muggelzeitungen häufig. Was kaum einer weiß, ist, dass im Zentrum Londons im Untergeschoss einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle Tag für Tag der drittwichtigste Mensch Großbritanniens seiner Arbeit nachgeht. Aber auch er, der über viel Wissen verfügt, weiß nicht um alles. Auch Cornelius Fudge ist nicht allwissend. Aber es gibt ein Geheimnis, das weder er, noch sonst jemand im Ministerium kennt._

_Tief unter den Abwasserkanälen Londons, noch weit unter den letzten Schichten, die je erforscht wurden, gibt es eine Kammer. Die Kammer ist drei Meter breit, drei Meter hoch und drei Meter lang. Auf jeder Wand befinden sich von innen mehrere, regelmäßig angeordnete Kreise, auf der ersten Wand einer, auf der zweiten zwei, auf der dritten drei, auf der vierten vier, auf der fünften Fünf, auf der sechsten sechs. Es gibt einen Zugang zu diesem Raum, dieser ändert alle drei Minuten seine Richtung; nur am dritten Tag des dritten Monats im dritten Jahr bleibt der Zugang für die ersten drei Stunden konstant._

_Dieser Raum erfüllt eine Funktion, die nur drei Menschen auf der Welt kannten. Nun, einer war ein Prophet namens Jesus Christus von Nazareth, der vor ca. 2000 Jahren gelebt hat. Unglücklicherweise konnte er dieses Geheimnis nie weitergeben, da er leider vorher gestorben ist. Von den übrigen Geheimniswahrern ist leider keine Spur mehr zu finden._

_Was das Geheimnis der Kammer betrifft, so gab es schon viele Spekulationen, die aber größtenteils Unsinn sind. So behauptet Albus Dumbledore, in der Kammer würden die Zitronenbrausebonbons der Welt hergestellt, während Madam Rosmerta fest daran zu glauben scheint, dass es sich um eine ausgetrocknete Quelle für Feuerwhisky handele. In späteren Befragungen unter Einsatz von Veritaserum wurde jedoch deutlich, dass alle Befragten nie etwas von der Kammer gehört hatten und unsere Gesandten anscheinend für „nicht ganz dicht" hielten._

_(Anmerkung der Redaktion: John Talkboy (1944-1988) ist vielen vielleicht als „__Crazy__ John" bekannt, der wenig später als der berühmteste Komiker der magischen Welt von sich reden machte.)_

Jetzt wusste der Mann nicht mehr im geringsten weiter. John Talkboy war ihm ein Bbegriff, sicher, aber was hatte dieser Text hier mit der Geschichte vor ihm zu tun, die offensichtlich gar nicht so frei erfunden war, wie er dachte?

_5. Kapitel: Schicksal_

_Bill war völlig am Ende, und das nach einem einzigen Schultag mit nur zwei Stunden. So langsam fragte er sich, warum man für Muggelkunde keinen Muggel engagiert hatte. Er hatte heute Drittklässler unterrichtet. Es waren zwei extrem anstrengende Stunden gewesen, dabei hatte Bill sich eigentlich überhaupt nicht viel vorgenommen. Er wollte zuerst einfach nur feststellen, wie viel die Schüler wussten und ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, Fragen zu stellen. Das ganzeGanze artete dann in eine unübersichtliche Fragerei aus, so wurde Bill schätzungsweise siebenmal gefragt, welchen Zweck eine Brotschneidemaschine habe, seine Erklärung wurde jedes Mal damit abgeschmettert, dass das Brot doch schon in Scheiben sei. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde Bill fast schlecht. In der Zaubererwelt gab es nur Brot in Scheiben, weil es ganz einfach praktischer war. Wäre auch nur ein einziger Muggelstämmiger im Kurs gewesen, es wäre viel einfacher gewesen. Aber natürlich wussten diese bereits alles über das Muggeltum. Bill selbst war eine Art Doppelagent, er war zwar ein Zauberer, er hatte aber auch eine Muggelidentität. Er wohnte als normaler Muggel in einer Muggelstraße, er verstand sich blendend mit der Nachbarschaft. Außerdem hatte er schlicht keine Lust, sich zu auffällig als Zauberer zu erkennen zu geben. Natürlich besaß er zwei, drei Umhänge und auch einen Hut, er trug sie aber fast nie. Sicher, hier in Hogwarts trug er einen Umhang, aber auch hier ließ er den Hut im Schrank._

_Genau genommen war Bill Hatcher eine Art Vorreiter was die Zauberer-Muggel-Beziehungen angingVorreiter, was die Zauberer-Muggel-Beziehungen anging, er war im Grunde auch Muggel. Erst wenn eine ausreichend große Menge dies getan hätte, könnte man der Öffentlichkeit die Existenz von Zauberei offenbaren._

Der Mann seufzte. Erst das fünfte Kapitel und schon verstand er nichts mehr. Was sollte diese Szene mit dem Muggelkundelehrer, der ihm trotzdem bekannt vor kamvorkam, nun?

Mit Muggeln hatte er sich immer so wenig wie möglich beschäftigt. Nicht, dass er etwas gegen Muggel gehabt hätte, im Gegenteil. Er sah Muggel keineswegs als minderwertige Lebewesen an. Doch er war nun einmal Zaubereiminister gewesen und als solcher hatte er sich nur geringfügig mit Muggeln auseinander setzenauseinandersetzen müssen.

_Harry und Ginny gingen am See entlang und nach langer Zeit brach Ginny das Schweigen._

„_Weißt du noch? Damals kurz vor deinem ersten Schuljahr? Als ich dich unbedingt noch einmal sehen wollte? Ich habe es mir damals noch nicht eingestanden, ich war ja erst zehn, aber kein Junge hatte mich so angesehen wie du. Ich war damals fest davon überzeugt, dass ich dich irgendwann heiraten würde. Ich sah schon ein Bild von rothaarigen Kindern mit grünen Augen. Das sähe bestimmt verrückt aus."_

_Harry hörte ihr zu, während sie Arm in Arm um den See gingen._

„_Ich hatte schon alle Hoffnung verloren. Meine Attacke in der Kutsche war etwas überstürzt, aber ich denke, wenn du was dagegen gehabt hättest, wären wir jetzt nicht hier."_

„_Rote Haare mit grünen Augen?" Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Wollen wir das mal ausprobieren?"_

_Sie waren nun um den halben See gegangen. Hier war ein Felsen, an dem man manchmal glückliche Schüler sah. Sie gingen hinüber und schauten in den Sternenhimmel. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um und er sah, dass sie weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm._

„_Es war ..., ach keine Ahnung. Wie könnte ich dir irgendetwas übel nehmen?"_

_Sie setzten sich auf den Felsen und küssten sich._

„_Ob das überhaupt geht?" Ginny fing an zu kichern. „Rot und grün zusammen. Das würde sich doch furchtbar beißen!" Leise fügte sie hinzu: „Gibst du mir bitte deinen Zauberstab? Wir tauschen jetzt mal."_

_Harry, der nicht wusste, was das sollte, gehorchte._

„_Es gibt eine Methode, wie man überprüfen kann, wie gut sich zwei Menschen kennen. Expecto patronum!"_

_Ein silbriges Einhorn schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab. Harry begriff lächelnd._

„_Expecto patronum!"_

_Sein bekannter Hirsch kam aus der Spitze von Ginnys Zauberstab. Ginny lächelte._

_Harry bedeutete Ginny, sie möge leise sein. Er nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Sein Bewusstsein schien wie ausgeschaltet. Er sah sich selbst wie von außen. Die Dinge, die er als nächstesNächstes tat, bemerkte er immer erst, als es zu spät war. Was war los? Er lag neben Ginny im Gras und sah in die Sterne._

_Sie blieben noch lange da liegen._

_Im Nachhinein dachte Harry, das war die schönste Zeit seines Lebens. In diesen wenigen Stunden war er glücklich._

Gerührt musste der Mann schniefen. Zweifellos eine schöne Szene, eine die er kannte. Er hatte auch zwei Menschen gekannt, die Harry und Ginny hießen. Doch diese waren es eindeutig **nicht** gewesen. Das war er gewesen, er mit – er musste schlucken. Damals, nach der Schule war sie es gewesen, die eine Universitätskarriere begann und seitdem wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war. Wenn er so zurück dachtezurückdachte – er vermisste sie sogar jetzt, 30 Jahre später, immer noch manchmal...manchmal ...

Langsam stiegen wieder diese Erinnerungen hoch, diese Erinnerungen an die schrecklichen Ereignisse aus seiner Jugend...Jugend ... Schnell las er weiter, um sich davon abzulenken.

_Sie waren inzwischen am grünen Licht angekommen. Harry stöhnte enttäuscht auf, als er las, was auf dem grün beleuchteten Schild stand: „Museum für Geschichte". Er wandte sich schon ab, als Ron sagte: „Mensch Harry! Guck mal! 'Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei'!"_

„_Ich spüre etwas...etwas ... wir müssen da rein!"_

_Harry sah Ginny erstaunt an._

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

„_Da drin ist schwarze Magie. Hast du schon vergessen, dass Voldemort mich beherrscht hatte?"_

_Harry wurde wieder einmal peinlich bewusst, dass Ginny möglicherweise noch enger mit Voldemort verbunden war, als er selbst._

_Sie betraten das Museum. Ginny, die jetzt die Führung übernommen hatte, führte sie in einen Raum, vor dem ein Schild stand: „SONDERAUSSTELLUNG: 'Der mysteriöse Muggel' – Mythos oder traurige Realität?"_

Er sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen, Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Da hatte er sich von seinen Erinnerungen ablenken wollen und schon las er exakt das, was er hatte verdrängen wollen. Nur wieder mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass es nicht Harry gewesen war, **er selbst **war es gewesen.

Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel, die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, der Kaffee immer noch unberührt. Der Mann blätterte weiter. Bald kam ein leeres Trennblatt, der erste Teil schien sich dem Ende zu neigen. Er würde noch rasch den ersten Teil zu eEnde lesen, dann würde er frühstücken.


	36. Das Angebot

**3. Kapitel: Das Angebot**

Es war Nachmittag, der ehemalige Zaubereiminister kam gerade von einem ausgiebigen Spaziergang mit seinem Hund zurück in sein Haus. Er wusste genau, was er als Nächstes tun würde. Weiterlesen. Er wollte unbedingt hinter das Geheimnis dieser Geschichte kommen.

So ging er mit dem Pergamentstapel und einigen Keksen in seine kleine Wohnstube, ließ sich auf seinem Sessel nieder, und las weiter.

**_Teil II: Zwischen den Welten_**

_1. Kapitel: Vertrauen_

_In einem quadratischen Raum saß ein an einem quadratischen Tisch. Regungslos, vollkommen unbeweglich saß er da._

„_Es wird alles nach Plan verlaufen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."_

_Die Stimme des Mannes klang tief und unterwürfig. Eine andere Stimme war zu hören, höher, und vor allen Dingen in einem beängstigend befehlenden Ton. Eine andere Stimme war zu hören. Sie war höher und ihr Befehlston war ungemein beängstigend._

„_Du weißt, was ich von dir halte. Und du weißt auch, was passieren wird, wenn der Plan scheitert."_

_Der Mann sah weiter mit unbewegter Miene nach vorne. Hinter ihm war ein Kreis, genau in der Mitte der Wand, zu erkennen. Er fixierte aber anscheinend einen Punkt, der etwa in der Mitte der Wand vor ihm lag._

„_Denk daran. Du bist meiner Ansicht nach weiterhin ein Versager. Eventuell schaffst du es, in meiner Achtung zum Idioten aufzusteigen._

_Der Mann änderte seinen Gesichtsausdruck weiterhin nicht. Aber er brachte ein leichtes Nicken zustande._

„_Und noch etwas:"_

„_Alles, was Ihr wollt, mein Herr." Der Mann war nun von einem unterwürfigen zu einem einschleimenden Tonfall übergegangen. Der Tonfall des Mannes war nun nicht mehr unterwürfig, sondern vielmehr einschleimend, geradezu kriecherisch. Die andere Stimme jedoch klang weiter wie vorher._

„_Schneid' dir endlich 'mal den Bart."_

Er beschloss, sich einfach über nichts mehr zu wundern. Es wurde einfach nur immer geheimnisvoller. Eilig las er weiter.

„_Harry, wie war es? Hat der alte Narr endlich eingesehen, dass er einer ist?"_

_Harry schwieg zuerst. Doch er konnte sich denken, dass Ginny nicht locker lassen würde, daher beschloss er, vorsichtshalber gleich zu antworten._

„_Das hat mich eigentlich auch gewundert. Ich habe es dann schließlich aufgegeben, sauer auf ihn zu sein. Er ist trotz allem unser stärkster Mitstreiter."_

_Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, sahen sie direkt vor sich einen Zettel schweben._

_Harry nahm diesen in die Hand._

„_Ich liebe dich". Was bitte soll das? Wo kam der Zettel her? Wer hatte ihn geschrieben?_

_Ginny brauchte nicht erst zu antworten, der Zettel fing an, sich aufzulösen._

„_Sehr mysteriös. Komm, wir wollen doch unseren nächtlichen Hogsmeade-Ausflug genießen."_

_Und mit einem ausgiebigen Beweis ihrer Liebe gingen beide eng umschlungen Richtung Hogsmeade._

Ein geheimnisvoller Zettel, der sich urplötzlich auflöst? Was mochte das heißen? Und wer bitte liebte hier wen?

_Ginny sah sich das Buch an, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Es schien fast so, als würde das Buch schon länger dort liegen, es war völlig verstaubt. Langsam wischte sie den Umschlag ab. Sie besah sich den Titel._

_Runen, auch das noch._

_Harry indes schien schon weggenickt zu sein. Sie gönnte es ihm von Herzen. Resignierend nahm sie sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, die in der Bibliothek zur Verfügung standen, und begann, die Runen zu übersetzen._

_Als sie fertig war, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte nicht sein. Halluzinationen? Oder träumte sie schon wieder? Nein, in ihren Träumen war immer entweder totales Chaos oder ein glücklicher Harry. Also war sie bei Bewusstsein. Und Halluzinationen? Nein, so verrückt war sie noch nicht. Sie prüfte noch einmal, ob sie auch alles richtig übersetzt hatte. Seltsam fand sie nur, dass der Autor nur seine Initialen angegeben hatte._

_Nochmals las sie ihre Übersetzung:_

_ Das mysteriöse Museum _

_ Was eigentlich nie hätte passieren dürfen _

_von H. G._

_Verwirrt und erschöpft legte Ginny die Feder beiseite. „Das mysteriöse Museum". Konnte damit vielleicht das Museum gemeint sein, in dem sie gewesen waren? Gähnend lehnte sie sich zurück. Darüber würden sie später noch nachdenken können._

Was war das jetzt? Der erste Teil hieß doch „Das mysteriöse Museum"! Warum kam ein Buch im Buch vor, dass vom selben Autor geschrieben, worden war und genauso hieß wie ein Teil des „echten" Buches? War das alles nur dazu da, um ihn zu verwirren oder steckte noch mehr dahinter?

_Da aber Legenden und Mythen in der magischen Welt generell kein großer Wert zugeschrieben wird, versank auch diese im Dunkeln. Nun geschahen aber immer wieder unerklärliche Dinge, die sich mit gängigen Mitteln nicht erklären ließen. Es kam zu mysteriösen Morden, zu mysteriösen Todesfällen und mysteriösen Lichterscheinungen. Und so gelangte man zur Legende des mysteriösen Muggel zurück._

_Es war überliefert worden, dass eben diese Legende eines Tages, richtig gedeutet, die Menschheit retten könne._

_Nach den eben erwähnten mysteriösen Ereignissen, die immer häufiger vorkommen – was kann noch passieren?_

_Und die Antwort ist klar: Wir wissen es nicht. Es kann alles passieren. Nur eines ist wirklich sicher: Es wird immer schlimmer werden!!!._

_Es ist die Aufgabe aller, sich mit diesem Rätsel auseinanderzusetzen._

_Es ist Ihre Aufgabe, damit anzufangen._

_Dadurch, dass Sie dieses diese Zeilen gelesen haben, wissen Sie mehr als die meisten, dies führt zu der logischen Konsequenz, dass es Ihre Aufgabe ist, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen._

_**Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die bestimmen, wer wir sind.**_

Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die bestimmen, wer wir sind ...

Dieser Satz kam von Albus Dumbledore, der verstorbene aber unvergessene Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Der Mann musste schlucken, er war fast der einzige Mensch, der die wahre Identität von Dumbledore gekannt hatte.

_Hagrid nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Es schien ihm zu schmecken, denn er nahm noch einige, große Schlucke mehr._

„_Oh wisst ihr, manchmal iss er schon 'n komischer Hund, dieser Dumbledore ... Oft is' er weg, dann redet er mit seinem Bücherregal ... Aber der Fang is ja auch 'n komischer ... Manchmal fängt er plötzlich an zu bellen... Ist das nicht komisch?!"_

_Grinsend beugte sich Harry zu Ginny herüber._

„_Lass' uns lieber gehen, bevor er anfängt zu singen!"_

_Mit irritiertem Blick folgte Ginny Harry nach draußen._

„_Was hast du mit dem armen Hagrid angestellt?"_

_Harry grinste bis über beide Ohren._

„_Hast es dir nicht denken können? Du dachtest, er hat Tee getrunken, das war purer Feuerwhisky, da ist selbst Hagrid schnell betrunken! Ich wollte da so schnell wie möglich raus. Wir saßen jetzt immerhin schon geschlagene zwei Stunden bei Hagrid und besonders gesprächig war er nicht. Irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss!"_

_Harry ging so schnell Richtung Schloss, dass Ginny kaum hinterher kam._

„_Harry! Warum so schnell?"_

_Plötzlich hörten sie lautes, unmelodisches Gegröle aus Hagrids Hütte kommen._

„_Deswegen", sagte Harry._

_Sie waren am Seeufer angekommen, dort stand eine große Eiche, die gerne von Schülern „verziert" wurde._

_Ginny und Harry sahen sie sich etwas näher an, plötzlich entdeckten sie etwas Neues._

„_Ich liebe dich. H. G. Langsam wird es merkwürdig.."_

„_Ach Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Hast du schon vergessen, was wir machen wollten?"_

_Und mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht machten sich beide auf den Weg ins Schloss._

Ach ja ... In Erinnerungen an den liebenswürdigen Wildhüter schwelgend las er die letzten Zeilen.

Schon wieder war dort eine Liebeserklärung, diesmal mit Urheber. H. G. erklärte dort jemandem die Liebe. Da H. G. nun ein Buch geschrieben hatte, das anscheinend nur an ihn gerichtet war, blieb nur eine einzige Lösung: Das ganze Buch war eine Liebeserklärung an ihn, den ehemaligen, in Vergessenheit geratenen Zaubereiminister.

Nur wer um alles in der Welt konnte diese H. G. sein? Er hatte nur noch vage Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit, aufgrund der damaligen Ereignisse ist viel untergegangen. Er kannte nur eine Person mit diesen Initialen, doch die würde doch nicht ... Nein, sie war in den USA und hatte sich seit ihrem Schulabschluss nicht mehr gemeldet. Sie hatte ihn längst vergessen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„_Harry! Du weißt, was ich davon halte!"_

_Es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, und im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war noch nicht viel los. Einzig Harry und Ginny waren beschäftigt._

_Beide standen vor dem Kamin, der wie immer den Raum aufheizte, nur konnten die beiden diesem nichts abgewinnen. Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich mit dunklen Augen an. Zum Glück war kaum jemand anwesend, denn einem solch hitzigen Streit zu zuschauen wäre für niemanden angenehm gewesen. Einzig Colin Creevey saß verängstigt in einem Sessel am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes, zu schockiert, um ein Foto dieser Szenerie zu machen._

_Harry, anscheinend bestrebt, sich mit Ginny zu versöhnen, ging langsam auf sie zu, hütete sich aber, sie anzufassen._

„_Schau Ginny, irgendwie müssen wir doch mal etwas rausfinden! Wir erfahren nie, was Dumbledore wirklich vorhat, wenn wir ihn nicht vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen!"_

_Ginny wich einen Schritt zur Seite._

„_Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass wir ihn gleich bedrohen müssen!"_

_Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und schrie ihn fast an._

„_Mach dir das klar, Harry! Das ist Erpressung!!!"_

_Mit einem lauten Ächzen lies Harry sich auf einen der Sessel fallen, resignierend starrte er auf seine Füße._

„_Okay Gin, du hast gewonnen. Aber wir müssen trotzdem aufpassen! Hermione und Ron sind nur gestorben, weil er nicht richtig aufgepasst hat!"_

Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sich über nichts mehr zu wundern, er hatte längst begriffen, dass dieses Buch zum großen Teil seine eigene Geschichte erzählte, nur mit anderen Personen. Doch nachdem er diese Zeilen gelesen hatte, musste er nicht lange nachdenken, um zu wissen, was bald passieren würde. In seinem Leben war dies eine der schlimmsten Zeiten gewesen, eine Zeit, die er gerne ausblenden würde. Trotz alle las er weiter.

_Harry und Ginny gingen schweigend durch die verlassenen, dunklen Gänge bis zum Portal. Als sie draußen auf den Stufen standen, legte Harry seinen Arm um Ginny, diese drehte sich aber zur Seite. Harry, der dies nicht verstand, ging auf sie zu._

„_Gin ... was ist denn? Das war doch wirklich so, wie ich-"_

„_Harry Potter!!! Du kannst einen wirklich wahnsinnig machen!!! Was hast du nun wieder auszusetzen?! Da gibt Dumbledore sich alle Mühe, eine Lösung zu finden. Was anscheinend nicht ganz einfach ist, und dem ehrenwerten Harry Potter reicht das mal wieder nicht!! Es sind keine klaren Aussagen, ja. Aber vielleicht geht das gar nicht? Hast du da schon drüber nachgedacht?!!! Was ist, wenn es keine klaren Aussagen gibt?!!! Wie war das, wir müssen uns zwischen dem einfachen und dem richtigen Weg entscheiden? Willst du jetzt noch auf den einfachen Weg wechseln?!!! Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit einer deiner erpresserischen Forderungen!!! Dumbledore gibt sich alle Mühe, uns alles so gut wie möglich zu erklären, und was machst du?!!! Was soll das alles?!?!?!"_

_Ginny brach ab. Harry stand vor ihr, und schaute sie mit leeren Augen an. Augenblicklich spürte sie, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. War sie vielleicht zu weit gegangen? Aber sie hatte doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt ... Sie musste schlucken. Harry stand vor ihr und sah sie schweigend an. Zögerlich ging sie auf Harry zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Er wehrte sich nicht. Zaghaft schlang sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals. Sie spürte zwar seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, merkte aber auch, wie kraftlos Harry war. Er schien einfach dermaßen bedrückt ... Allmählich kam sie seinem Gesicht immer näher. Zärtlich presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss kraftlos. Schließlich löste sie sich langsam von ihm._

„_Harry ... Es tut mir leid ... Ich liebe dich doch ... Ich will nicht mit dir streiten ..."_

_Ginny flüsterte leise, während sie ihm zärtlich über den Nacken strich._

„_Lass uns wieder reingehen ... Unser ständiger Streit führt zu nichts ..."_

_Harry sprach schwach und leise. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg._

Langsam stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen bald war es soweit.

_Als Harry die Türklinke runterdrückte, merkte er gleich das etwas nicht stimmte. Zögernd öffnete er die Tür. Als er die Szene vor sich betrachtete, stockte er. Langsam zog er Ginny zu sich in den Türrahmen. Auch sie erstarrte sichtlich._

_Vor ihnen lag Dumbledores Büro, völlig normal, wie es auf den ersten Blick schien. Nur über dem Schreibtisch schwebte ein Zettel. Und Dumbledore war weg._

_Vorsichtig gingen sie zum Schreibtisch. Harry stellte fest, dass der Brief an sie adressiert war. Behutsam nahm er ihn in die Hand._

„_**Liebe Ginevra, lieber Harry,**_

_**es tut mir unsagbar leid. Aber ich muss gehen. Ich kann euch nichts dazu sagen. Ich wünschte bloß, ich hätte euch noch mehr über das mysteriöse Museum und die dazugehörige Legende sagen können. Wartet nicht auf mich und sucht nicht nach mir.**_

_**Euer**_

_**Albus Dumbledore."**_

_Harry schniefte laut hörbar. Betreten schaute er Ginny an. Er merkte, wie ihm langsam die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Langsam nahm er Ginny, der es ähnlich ging, in den Arm._

„_Warum nur ... warum ..."_

„_Ich weiß es nicht ... ich weiß nicht ..."_

_Nach einiger Zeit nahm Ginny den Zettel in die Hand und besah ihn sich von allen Seiten. Als sie die Rückseite ansah, stöhnte sie._

„_Da steht noch etwas auf der Rückseite._

_**Sehr geehrter Minister,**_

_**ich hoffe doch, sie haben an dem Geschenk so viel Freude, wie ich es mir erhofft habe. Wie auch immer, ich würde sie gerne kennen lernen. Ist ihnen nächsten Samstag um 16:00 im tropfenden Kessel recht?**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll**_

_**H. G.**_

Perplex legte er das Buch aus der Hand. Heute war bereits Freitag. Er würde hingehen. Egal wie bescheuert es sein sollte, einer Anweisung in einem Buch zu folgen. Er war sich sicher, dass das kein Zufall sein konnte.


	37. Das Treffen

**4. Kapitel: Das Treffen**

Er saß wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer. Jetzt war Freitagabend, morgen Nachmittag würde er nach London fahren. Zum ersten Mal nach über zehn Jahren. Doch bis dahin wollte er das Buch, das er grade halb durchgelesen hatte, noch beenden. Er würde nicht mehr ruhen, bevor er nicht am Ende angelangt war.

_Harry sah Ginny dabei zu, wie sie dreimal vor einer leeren Wand hin und her ging. Plötzlich erschien eine Tür. Schweigend gingen beide in den Raum der Wünsche, der sich in ihr gewohntes Kaminzimmer mit gemütlichem breiten Sofa und vielen decken und Kissen verwandelt hatte. Schweigend setzten sich beide nebeneinander auf das Sofa._

_Harry starrte wieder mit leerem Blick ins Feuer._

_Ginny sah ihn traurig an. Schließlich legte sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte sich langsam zu ihm. Zärtlich legte sie ihm die Hände um den Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran. Vorsichtig kam sie ihm näher und küsste ihn zärtlich. Harry erwiderte ihren Kuss, wenn auch halbherzig. Langsam küsste sie ihn immer intensiver, mit ihren Händen über ihren Rücken streichend. Mit fortschreitender Zeit schob sie Harry ihre Hände unter das Hemd und streichelte ihn zärtlich._

_Doch auf einmal drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu Seite,_

„_Ginny ... ich kann nicht ... noch nicht ... es geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf ... Erinnerst du dich? Ich habe es geahnt ... Ich habe geahnt, dass da irgendetwas faul ist ..."_

_Ginnys Zärtlichkeit war mit einem Schlag verflogen._

„_Ach, das schon wieder? Ich dachte, damit ist Schluss! Dumbledore ist gerade verschwunden, ich sitze hier und.. naja ... Und du willst nur darauf hinaus, dass du Recht hattest? Jetzt will ich dir mal etwas sagen: Das hast du garantiert nicht geahnt!! Damit konnte niemand rechnen!!! Du bist nur ein rechthaberischer Egoist!!!"_

_Ginny war aufgestanden und vor den entkräfteten Harry getreten. Sie machte ihrer Mutter alle Ehre._

„_Ginny, so mein ich das doch nicht! Du meintest, er-"_

„_Ach, jetzt bin ich auch noch schuld?!?! Du tickst ja wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig!!! Ich gebe mir alle Mühe, dich von diesen Dingen abzulenken, und du beschuldigst, mich auch noch, den ganzen Schlamassel verursacht zu haben?"_

_Ginny liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, aber sie schrie unvermindert weiter._

„_Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll!!! Ich gehe ins Bett! Wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, weißt du, wo du mich findest!!!" Und mit diesen Worten war sie schluchzend aus der Tür gerannt._

_Nur Harry – er saß weiter auf dem Sofa und starrte mit leerem Blick in die Flammen. Tränen erfüllten die leuchtend grünen Augen und liefen ihm über das Gesicht._

Er konnte nichts anderes mehr tun, als laut aufzustöhnen. Diese Sache hatte er über dem Treffen im Tropfenden Kessel längst vergessen. Nunja. Es war passiert, jetzt hatte er es wieder gelesen. Er würde damit schon fertig werden.

„_Kannst auch nicht schlafen, was Gin?"_

_Sie kannte diese Stimme ... doch sie konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Leise war sie. Leicht zitterig. Es schien, als müsse diese Person alle Kräfte zusammennehmen, um diese Worte auszusprechen._

_Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und drehte sich um vorsichtig, nicht wissend, ob ihr Gegenüber dies richtig deuten würde, streckte sie ihre Arme nach vorne. Sanft legte sie ihre Arme um die andere Person. Sie spürte zwei Hände auf ihrem Rücken sie zitterten leicht. Immer fester umarmten die beiden sich. Irgendwann verlor Ginny ihr Zeitgefühl._

_Sie spürte es ganz genau, ihr Gegenüber weinte. Sie hörte nichts, aber einzelne Tränen tropften auf ihren Kopf. Wer auch immer das war, er hatte mindestens solche Probleme wie sie._

_Irgendwann begann sie, ihrem Gegenüber sachte über den Rücken zu streichen. Ein leises Wimmern ertönte._

„_Danke Ginny ... ich, danke dir ..."_

_Die gleiche Stimme wie eben. Leise, brüchig und zitternd. Zögernd und ruhig sprach sie auf ihn ein._

„_Schon OK ... ich habs wahrscheinlich genauso nötig wie du ... was ist denn passiert, Neville?"_

_Nervös schreckte der Angesprochene zurück._

„_Ginny ... Hast du gestern keine Zeitung gelesen? Es gab einen Überfall ... Die Todesser haben das St. Mungo ..."_

_Nevilles Stimme erstarb und er ließ ein Mitleid erregendes Wimmern ertönen._

_Ginny legte ihm ihre Hand um den Rücken und führte ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zur Bank. Beruhigend sprach sie auf ihn ein._

„_Neville ... ich lese den Tagespropheten schon lange nicht mehr. Seitdem Rita Kimmkorn Chefredakteurin geworden ist, geht der Prophet den Bach runter. Aber der Überfall ..."_

_Sie sah ihm fragend in die Augen. Ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht._

„_Oh mein Gott ..."_

_Ginny schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie die Erkenntnis traf, was Neville meinen konnte. Ihr stiegen noch mehr Tränen in die Augen, aber sie versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen._

„_... sie wurden umgebracht, oder?"_

_Ginnys Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Sie brauchte seine Antwort gar nicht. Sie kannte die traurige Wahrheit._

„_... ja ... Die Todesser sind in das Krankenhaus gestürmt und haben nichts sonst gemacht ... sind nur zu ihnen und ... und haben sie ..."_

_Neville fing an zu wimmern._

„_... und haben sie umgebracht ... meine Eltern ..."_

_Ginny war erschüttert. Und da dachte sie, ihr ging es schlecht. Sicher, der grausame Tod von Ron und Hermione verfolgte sie weiterhin, aber was Neville durchmachte ... Spontan beschloss sie, Neville zu helfen. Egal, was kommen möge._

Er wusste nicht, ob er sich noch wundern sollte ... So war das damals mit Neville also gewesen. Er war so sauer gewesen, aber hierdurch konnte er ihr Verhalten damals fast verstehen.

„_Harry Potter ist da!"_

_Dobby war aufgesprungen und zu Harry gerannt._

„_Dobby soll Harry Potter einen Brief geben! Und jetzt muss Dobby wieder arbeiten! Dobby wünscht Harry Potter noch einen guten Tag!"_

_Und bevor Harry etwa sagen konnte, war Dobby schon wieder verschwunden._

_Er sah sich den Brief an. Er war einfach nur an „Harry Potter" adressiert, in einer Handschrift, die Harry bekannt vorkam, er konnte sie aber nicht einordnen. Nur eines war sicher, es war nicht von Dumbledore. Das hätte er sofort erkannt._

_Er ging zu einem Sessel, setzte sich hin und öffnete den Brief.__ Neugierig begann er zu lesen._

_Lieber Harry,_

_jetzt ist endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem ich mich bei dir melde. Du hast meine Initialen sicher schon des Öfteren gesehen und ich versichere dir, auch mein Name wäre dir ein Begriff. Doch ich werde ihn dir nicht nennen. Ich muss meinen Namen geheim halten._

_Ich schreibe dir aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund. Ich möchte dich über einige Dinge aufklären. Es ist nämlich nicht immer alles so, wie es zu sein scheint._

_Zuerst musst du wissen, dass ich in gewisser Weise sehr viel Macht habe. Zumindest in der Theorie, denn ich nutze sie nicht. Ich habe großen Einfluss auf dein Leben, genauso wie auf das von Ginny. Nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst. Ich gebe euch keine Befehle. Ich bin kein Herrscher. Ich bin vielmehr ein Wegweiser. Immer, wenn du an einer Abzweigung stehst, komme ich, und lenke dich in die richtige Richtung. Das sollte dich jetzt nicht erschrecken. Du selbst merkst davon ja nichts._

_Ich schreibe dir noch aus einem weiteren Grund. Das Folgende schreibe ich aber nicht nur dir. Du hattest damit nie solche Probleme wie der Minister. Lieber Herr Minister: Das hier ist für sie._

_Manchmal muss man Prioritäten setzen. Im Leben allgemein, im Unterricht oder auch in der Liebe. Das ist völlig klar. Doch ich möchte euch ein Beispiel nennen:_

_Quidditch. Das ist ein Beispiel, das ihr beide verstehen solltet. Frauen haben manchmal Probleme, eure Begeisterung dafür zu verstehen. Erinnert euch doch nur mal an die langen Diskussionen über Quidditch, während eure Freundinnen sich langweilten._

_Das gibt es natürlich auch andersherum, wenn sich eben diese Freundinnen über Klamotten unterhalten._

_Das ist alles völlig normal und auch in Ordnung. Doch manchmal muss man weiter gehen. Manchmal stehen Entscheidungen an, die das Leben in vielen Bereichen verändern. In vielen Bereichen vieler Menschen. Doch manchmal gibt es Probleme. Manchmal wird die Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert._

_Ich zum Beispiel habe in meiner Schulzeit den tragischen Tod von zwei meiner besten Freunde miterleben müssen. Seit diesem Moment war mein Leben, wie ich es kannte, vorbei. Ich hatte immer noch einen guten Freund. Ein Freund, mit dem ich später auch eine Beziehung hatte. Doch er ist lange nicht über diesen Zwischenfall hinweggekommen. Wir haben uns immer weiter auseinander gelebt. So beschloss ich schließlich, ihn zu verlassen. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr wohlgefühlt._

_Es war damals eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Doch jetzt bereue ich es. Ich bereue es schon seit Jahren. Ich hoffe, ich finde ihn irgendwann wieder._

_Ist euch klar geworden, was ich euch sagen möchte? Man muss tolerant sein. Jeder Mensch hat seine eigene Meinung. Man muss sie akzeptieren. Man muss sie nicht verstehen. Manchmal kann man sie nicht verstehen._

_Lieber Harry, ich hoffe, ich habe dir helfen können._

_Ich werde mich demnächst erneut bei dir melden!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_H. G._

Da war sie wieder. Wieder griff die Autorin in die Handlung ein, erteilte ihm Ratschläge, eingebaut in eine Geschichte, in seine eigene Geschichte. Doch er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass noch mehr solche Ratschläge folgen würden.

_Lieber Harry, lieber Minister,_

_so, da bin ich wieder. Und wieder möchte ich euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Also macht es euch so bequem wie möglich und lest._

_Es ist die Geschichte eines Ministers. Eines ehemaligen Zaubereiministers, um genau zu sein. Es handelt sich um Cornelius Fudge. Ein Mann, der sich nie um die Wahrheit bemüht hat. Ein Mann, der nie das Ende eines Satzes hatte hören wollen. Er hat viele Jahre die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer regiert; viele Jahre und er hat keinerlei Fortschritte bewirkt. Er war ein Spielball seiner Untergebenen. Dolores Umbridge, Percy Weasley, Lucius Malfoy und in letzter Konsequenz sogar Lord Voldemort. Er hat seine Position ausgenutzt – nichts weiter. Er hat sich von den Vorteilen locken lassen, die Nachteile auf andere abgewälzt. Er hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass dies ausgenutzt wurde._

_Er hat sich lenken lassen. Er hat Macht ausgeübt, obwohl er keine hatte. Er hat den Mund aufgemacht, ohne etwas zu sagen zu haben._

_Das ist jetzt sicherlich ein Extrembeispiel. Doch es sollte euch eines sagen. Wer redet, läuft auch leicht Gefahr, zu viel zu reden. Man muss nicht alles und jeden kommentieren. Manchmal ist es besser, den Mund zu halten._

_Und noch wichtiger ist es, nicht auf dem eigenen Standpunkt zu verharren. Wenn man das unnachgiebig tut, kommt es zum Streit._

_Viele Beziehungen sind daran zerbrochen, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung berichten kann._

_Das wars schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig helfen._

_Aber seit euch versichert, ich werde wieder mit euch Kontakt aufnehmen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_H. G._

_Harry war verwirrt. Langsam wurde ihm das unheimlich. Das, was diese H. G. Ihm hier schrieb, passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Es spiegelte genau seine derzeitigen Probleme wieder. Um den Minister wollte er sich lieber noch keine Gedanken machen._

_Seufzend sah er auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde würde der Unterricht wieder anfangen. Er würde einfach noch kurz in die Bibliothek gehen, um endlich etwas nachzuschlagen, was er für seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung noch dringend benötigte._

_Mit gesenktem Blick lief Harry die Stufen hinunter. Ohne besondere Eile durchquerte er die Gänge in Richtung Bibliothek._

_Dort angekommen lies er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Möglichst unauffällig beobachtete er die anderen. Die Lust zum Nachschlagen war ihm schon wieder vergangen._

„_Hallo Harry."_

_Jemand hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt. Er schaute verdutzt auf._

„_Hallo Padma. Was ist denn?"_

_Sie schaute ihn direkt an._

„_Ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber zuerst wollte ich dir sagen, dass ich nichts gegen dich habe und dich verstehe. Das was Ginny und Dean da treiben, ist nicht in Ordnung."_

_Interessiert schaute Harry sie an. Was hatte sie vor?_

„_Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte er neugierig._

_Sie lächelte verlegen._

„_Wir sollten den beiden eine Lektion erteilen. Du darfst nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass du Ginny brauchst. Genauso darf ich nicht so aussehen, als ob ich Dean brauchen würde. Verstehst du, was ich meine?"_

_Harry überlegte kurz. Dann grinste er._

„_Du meinst also, wir sollten den beiden vorspielen, dass-"_

_Harry konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Denn in diesem Moment hatten Ginny und Dean die Bibliothek betreten. Padma hatte ohne zu Zögern das, was er schon ahnte, direkt in die Tat umgesetzt. Ungestüm hatte sie die Hände um seinen Rücken geschlungen, um ihn anschließend intensiv zu küssen. Harry wollte sie noch wegdrücken, doch dann spielte er das Spiel mit und erwiderte hingebungsvoll ihren stürmischen Kuss. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er gerade noch Ginny und Dean aus der Bibliothek stürmen sehen. Dem Blick nach zu urteilen hatte ihre kleine Vorstellung die beabsichtigte Wirkung gehabt. Harrys Laune hob sich und er hatte plötzlich gar keine Lust, die Vorstellung schon zu beenden. Wie es schien, war Padma da ganz seiner Meinung ..._

Der Mann vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das, was damals mit Padma geschehen war – er hasste sich selbst immer noch dafür, am liebsten würde er sich im Minutentakt in den Hintern beißen.

Doch die Geschichte seines Vorgängers ... tja ... anscheinend hatte er doch nicht alles falsch gemacht in seiner eigenen Amtszeit.

_7. Kapitel: Von Museen und Legenden_

_(aus „Das mysteriöse Museum" von H. G.)_

_Museen? Dieses Wort wird den einen oder anderen Leser vielleicht verwundern. Die allermeisten wissen nichts von Zauberermuseen. Nur einige von einem Kesselmuseum. Doch lassen sie sich gesagt sein, dass es noch weitere gibt. Vom wichtigsten soll hier die Rede sein._

_Es geht um das so genannte „mysteriöse Museum". Es ist in der Tat ein echtes Museum für Geschichte der Zauberei, faszinierend für alle, die diesem Themengebiet nicht abgeneigt sind. Doch haben bisher nur sehr wenige Personen Zugang zum Museum erhalten._

_Das Problem ist nämlich, es zu finden. Man muss genau wissen, wo es sich befindet, sonst ist es absolut unauffindbar. Um es also zu finden, ist für den ersten Besuch das Wissen um seine Koordinaten unerlässlich. Doch gibt es nur drei Personen, denen diese Koordinaten bekannt waren, als das Museum erbaut wurde. Die drei Geheimniswahrer._

_Einer ist bekannt. Es handelte sich um den Propheten „Jesus Christus von Nazareth", der vor etwa 2000 Jahren verstorben ist, bevor er sein Geheimnis weitergeben konnte._

_Aber auch über den zweiten Geheimniswahrer ist so viel bekannt geworden, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass es sich um eine gewisse „Madame Rosmerta" aus Hogsmeade handeln sollte._

_Nur über den dritten Geheimniswahrer wissen wir nicht viel. Genau genommen gar nichts. Hier ist der Ansatzpunkt für die Legende des „mysteriösen Muggels". Doch wie wir alle wissen, wohnt Legenden auch immer ein Fünkchen Wahrheit inne. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es diesen Muggel tatsächlich gibt. Nur wer dahinter steckt, ist absolut unerklärbar._

_Doch eines ist sicher: Dieser Muggel ist ein sehr einflussreicher Mensch. Und damit er möglichst unauffindbar bleibt, ist es nur logisch, dass er sich zumeist in diesem Museum aufhält._

_Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Das mysteriöse Museum hält noch viele weitere Überraschungen bereit. So kann von Zeit zu Zeit eine ungewöhnliche Lichterscheinung wahrgenommen werden. Einige Räume werden nämlich in unregelmäßigen Abständen von einem quellenlosen grünlichen Licht durchflutet. Dieses Licht scheint sehr ungewöhnliche Auswirkungen auf einige Menschen zu haben; es scheint so, als on Leute, die sich von vornherein in einer menschlich kritischen Situation befinden, auf dies Licht sehr anfällig reagieren. So scheinen manche in eine Art dauerhafte Schockstarre zu fallen, andere wiederum zeigen Anzeichen von Wahnsinn und handeln ohne jeden Grund vollkommen irrsinnig. Dieses Licht ist sicherlich das Gefährlichste in diesem Museum._

_Interessant ist ebenfalls noch, dass sich die Reihenfolge der Räume, und somit auch der Zugang zu diesen, in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändert. So etwas ist vielen sicherlich bekannt, da auch andere Institutionen wie zum Beispiel die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei solche Phänomene aufweisen. Nur besteht der entscheidende Unterschied zum Museum darin, dass dort diese Veränderungen unbemerkt geschehen. Daher kann man sich in diesem Museum wirklich ausgezeichnet verlaufen._

_Als Letztes ist noch zu erwähnen, dass sich sowieso viele Dinge im Museum ständig ändern, auch kann es vorkommen, dass zwei Personen Dinge unterschiedlich wahrnehmen. Dabei ist allerdings keinesfalls sichergestellt, dass eine dieser Sichtweisen auch nur ansatzweise der Realität entspricht._

_Eigentlich kann man sagen, dass man am besten sämtliche Vorstellungen von Realität und Wahrheit über den Haufen werfen sollte, wenn man sich mit dem mysteriösen Museum befasst. Alles andere erweist sich meist relativ bald als störend._

Es wurde wirklich immer verwirrender. Jetzt zitierte die Autorin schon aus einem erfundenen Buch in einem Buch gleichen Namens. Aber es ist eine Erklärung für das, was im mysteriösen Museum geschehen war.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_endlich komme ich dazu, mich auch bei dir zu melden. Zuerst möchte ich dir kurz etwas über mich erzählen, auch wenn ich meine eigentliche Identität nicht verraten kann. Diese muss ich aus bestimmten Gründen geheim halten._

_Dir muss klar sein, dass ich praktisch unbeschränkte Macht habe. Erschrick nicht, es ist nicht so, dass ich über alle Entscheidungen Bescheid weiß und all deine tiefsten Geheimnisse kenne. Ich könnte sicher – wenn ich wollte. Aber ich tue solche Dinge nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin auch kein Ratgeber. Ich sehe mich eher als eine Art Zuschauer, auch wenn ich sicher einigen Einfluss habe und diesen auch ausübe._

_Naja, wie auch immer. Du solltest auch noch wissen, dass auch Harry schon Briefe von mir erhalten hat. Und so wie ich das sehe, habe ich ihn mit diesen Briefen zum Nachdenken angeregt, exakt das, was ich wollte. Ich hoffe, ich kann auch dich zum Nachdenken anregen. Du darfst dich übrigens nicht darüber wundern, wenn ich in meinen Briefen des Öfteren auch einen sogenannten „Minister" anspreche. Er erhält dieselben Briefe ebenfalls. Du musst dir aber keine Sorgen machen, wie er sie erhalten soll. Das ist alles geregelt._

_Liebe Ginny, lieber Minister,_

_sicher kennt ihr diese Situationen. Man weiß einfach nicht mehr, was man machen soll. Man ist alleine mit seinen Gedanken, und langsam aber sicher versteht man die Welt nicht mehr. Alle, die man früher als Freunde angesehen hatte, verhalten sich merkwürdig, irgendwie scheint alles schief zu gehen. Oder andersherum ist eine Freundschaft viel intensiver, als es eigentlich gut für einen ist. Beides sind Dinge, die jeder Mensch kennt und die kein Mensch mag._

_Da ist dann die große Frage: Was ist zu tun?_

_Es gibt grundsätzlich drei Möglichkeiten._

_Man könnte zum Beispiel argumentieren, dass, wenn man das Leben nicht mehr versteht und auch keine Besserung in Sicht ist, man dem Ganzen doch einfach ein Ende setzen sollte. Der Gedanke, dass man seine Sorgen dadurch beendet, ist logisch und nachvollziehbar. Doch ich hoffe für keinen von euch beiden, dass jemand von euch über diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft nachdenkt._

_Eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre gutgläubige Hoffnung. Konkret würde das bedeuten, dass man einfach weiter in die Situation eintaucht und sich durch den Sumpf durchquält, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann werden sich die Probleme schon verflüchtigen. Doch dieser Ansatz ist - mit Verlaub - einfach dämlich._

_Man sollte nämlich nie davon ausgehen, dass immer „die Anderen" schuld sind. Wenn man selbst völlig unschuldig wäre, würden einen die Probleme gar nicht betreffen._

_Das führt zu dem logischen Schluss, dass man alle Probleme dadurch lösen kann, indem man bei sich selbst anfängt. Man ist niemals völlig unschuldig._

_Oder anders gesagt ist die einzige Möglichkeit mit den angesprochenen Situationen fertig zu werden, das Problem an der Spitze zu packen und jeden einzelnen Ast langsam von all den spitzen Nadeln zu befreien, bis am Ende nur noch der nackte Stamm dasteht._

_Weiterhin ist es wichtig, dass man sich vertraute Leute sucht. Man ist nie völlig verlassen._

_Lasst es euch von einer durchaus lebenserfahrenen Frau gesagt sein. Es gibt immer Hoffnung. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung._

_Ach und Ginny: Ich werde mich demnächst wieder bei dir melden!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_H. G._

Ja, er hatte alle Briefe erhalten bisher. Doch er war immer noch der Meinung, es würden noch weitere folgen.

_Liebe Ginny (und auch lieber Herr Minister),_

_sicher wunderst du dich über den Brief, den du eben bekommen hast. Und jetzt wunderst du dich sicher erst recht darüber, dass ich davon weiß. Aber ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst dich nicht über mich wundern. Es bringt einfach nichts. Ich weiß es sowieso._

_Nun wirst du dich sicherlich fragen, warum der Brief deiner Mutter nicht so ausgefallen ist, wie du erwartet hast._

_Du hast ihr doch bisher immer alles anvertrauen können, wirst du jetzt denken. Wieso denn jetzt nicht mehr? Verstehst du es wirklich nicht? Du hast sie über 15 Jahre lang mit allen Problemen zugeschüttet und immer hat sie getan, was sie tun konnte. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, du musst deine Probleme auch endlich einmal alleine lösen. Ich gebe zu, dass ihre Antwort doch sehr unhöflich ausgefallen ist, da muss ich wohl nochmal mit ihr reden._

_Nuja, das war eigentlich alles, was ich dir noch sagen wollte._

_Ärger dich nicht zu doll._

_H. G._

Und da war schon der Nächste. Auch wenn er den Brief nur bedingt verstand. Ihm persönlich hatte der Brief nicht weitergeholfen.

„_Hallo Ginny."_

_Ginny schreckte auf. Vor ihr stand Neville und sah sie lächelnd an._

„_Ha ... Hallo Neville. Was machst du denn hier? Hier kommt doch sonst kaum jemand her!"_

_Neville sah sie scheu an, ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa._

„_Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch fragen. Ich bin oft hier, wenn ich meine Ruhe haben möchte."_

_Ginny hatte „Gammeln mit Ghulen" beiseite gelegt und warf Neville einen überraschten Blick zu._

„_... Neville ... ich doch auch ..."_

_Ginny räusperte sich und hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden._

„_Neville, hör mir zu. Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um ..."_

_Ginny brach ab. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Ihr Blick huschte unruhig über sein Gesicht. Er war offenbar genauso unsicher, wo er seine Augen hinwenden sollte. Doch schließlich nahm er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen._

„_Ginny? Was denn? Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen müsste?"_

_Ginny nickte stumm._

_Ja, das gab es. Dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Oder zumindest nicht so, wie sie Harry liebte. Das war es, was sie ihm unbedingt erklären musste. Sie musste es ihm sagen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie schaute ihn an. Er schien sie mit seinen großen Augen anzulächeln. Er mochte sie sehr und das schon seit Langem, da war sie sich sicher._

_Neville hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Ärger gehabt. Sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr wehtun. Doch er durfte einfach keinen falschen Eindruck gewinnen._

_Sie holte tief Luft._

„_Pass auf, Neville, es geht um dich. Um dich und um mich. Ich muss dir etwas sagen, was dir nicht gefallen wird. Aber ich ..."_

_Sie brach wieder ab. Sie ertrug es einfach nicht, ihm das zu sagen. Wieder kreuzten sich ihre Blicke._

_Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Doch das konnte sie einfach nicht. Einerseits aus Mitgefühl, andererseits aus Mutlosigkeit. Doch sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es die Wahrheit war._

_Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, dann war Neville wahrscheinlich einer ihrer besten Freunde; ja sogar der Beste. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach so weiter machen wie bisher?_

_Ihr kam grade ein Gedanke den sie, wenn auch nicht ganz unangenehm, schnell wieder verdrängte. Nein, das ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht._

„_Ginny, ich ..."_

_Nevilles Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, auch er brach wieder ab._

_Ginny schaute auf ihre Hände und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Was konnte sie nur tun?_

_Während sie weiter ihr Hirn zermarterte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter._

_Plötzlich fühlte sie, dass Neville seinen Arm zögernd um sie legte. Als sie ihren Blick hob, trafen ihre Augen auf die Nevilles. In seinem Blick lag eine unbestimmte Zärtlichkeit._

_Ginny wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun konnte. Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter._

_Sie spürte Nevilles Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sie spürte seine Wärme, seine Nähe ..._

_Ginny rückte näher an Neville heran und versank in seinen Augen. Seine Augen, aus denen er sie fortwährend anlächelte._

_Langsam hob sie die Hände und legte sie um seinen Hals. Sie zog ihn näher an sich ran. Sie spürte seine Hände, wie sie sanft über ihren Rücken streichelten._

_Langsam kam sie ihm näher; sie zog ihn noch ein Stück weiter zu sich heran._

_Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen, Neville streichelte weiter liebevoll ihren Rücken._

_Immer intensiver und liebevoller küssend gab Ginny sich ihm hin._

_Es war ihr egal, was Harry dachte. Es war ihr egal, was Dean dachte. Es war alles egal. Sie waren hier und jetzt und sie waren glücklich._

_Beide öffneten kurz die Augen und sahen sich an. Nevilles Freude schien regelrecht aus ihm heraus zu strahlen._

_Ginnys Hände begannen, über Nevilles Körper zu fahren. Vorsichtig fuhr sie über seinen Rücken, während sie sich weiter küssten._

_Sie wusste, dass es nicht richtig war. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Beziehung zu Harry jetzt völlig verloren war. Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Das war nicht mehr wichtig. Eng umschlungen lagen sie auf dem Sofa und ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Sie wollte auch nicht an Madame Pince denken. Sie hatte all ihre Gedanken auf Neville konzentriert._

_Leise hörte sie ein Schniefen, daher öffnete sie kurz ihre Augen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Harry, der vor dem Sofa stand. Sie sah, wie ihm einzelne Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Doch dann schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und gab sich Neville vollkommen hin._

Daran erinnerte er sich noch sehr gut. Er war damals an Harrys Stelle gewesen. Doch jetzt, nachdem er auch ihre Seite der Geschichte kannte, begann er langsam, zu verstehen. Sicher – er war immer noch sauer. Doch lange nicht mehr so stark.

„_Rubeus, du hast einen großen Fehler gemacht. Nun siehst du, wie es denen ergeht, die sich mit mir anlegen. Merk es dir: __**Verärgere nie den mysteriösen Muggel!**__"_

_Und noch während der Mann diese Worte mit seiner ruhigen, rauen Stimme sprach, hatte er das Schwert gehoben und es Hagrid kraftvoll direkt ins Herz gestochen. Hagrid stöhnte nur noch einmal kurz. Kurz darauf sank sein Kopf vollends auf seine Brust. Der Mann im Umhang hatte das angesehen und mit einem Fingerschnippen seinerseits war er weg; mit ihm das Holzkreuz. Hagrid fiel mit einem lauten Aufprall herunter; die Nägel immer noch in den Gliedern. Ginny lief weinend zu seinem Leichnam. Ihre Tränen flossen ihr in Bächen über das Gesicht, während sie sich über den toten Halbriesen beugte._

_Nein! Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Und wer war dieser mysteriöse Muggel? Und warum, um alles in der Welt hatte er Hagrid umgebracht?_

_Ginny sah auf. Sie würde noch Zeit haben, um darüber nachzudenken, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste sie schleunigst zusehen, dass sie Raum gewann. Aus dem Wald war ein Rudel von Thestralen aufgetaucht, die Ginny und Hagrid mit heraushängenden Zungen ansahen._

_Ginny stand auf und rannte. Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte. Sie rannte auf das Schloss zu. Während sie über die Lichtung rannte, wagte sie einen letzten Blick zurück. Hemmungslos weinend sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Thestrale langsam auf Hagrid zugingen._

So war der Wildhüter also gestorben. Er hatte sie nie gefragt, wie genau es passiert war. Jetzt wusste er es. Von dieser brutalen Tat war er nur noch schockiert und angewidert.

_Es waren sehr viele Stufen, die sie noch vor sich hatte. Und nur wenige, die bereits hinter ihr lagen._

_Es war alles zu viel für sie. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Langsam, Schritt für Schritt ging sie die lange Treppe weiter hinauf._

_Wieder und wieder versuchte sie festzumachen, ab wann ihr Leben aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Schritt für Schritt ging sie zurück durch all die Ereignisse, die in den letzten Wochen und Monaten passiert waren._

_Sie konnte nichts machen, es lief immer auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinaus. Ihr Leben hatte an dem Tag angefangen, sich zu wenden, als sie mit Harry alleine in der Kutsche gewesen war._

_Sie wollte, nein sie konnte es nicht wahr haben, dass ihre Beziehung zu Harry der Grund für all die schrecklichen Dinge gewesen war. Aber es war ganz eindeutig der Grund, dass sie in diese Ereignisse so mit hineingezogen worden war._

_Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie Harry niemals so gut kennen gelernt hätte. Wenn sie ihn einfach als den Freund ihres Bruders hingenommen hätte. Was wäre gewesen? Sie wäre vermutlich niemals mit in das Museum gekommen und würde sich jetzt nicht solche Sorgen machen. Obwohl ... Hermione und Ron wären trotzdem gestorben ... Oder? Wenn sie sich nie mit Harry angefreundet hätte, dann wäre all das ja vielleicht nie passiert?_

_Es war sowieso zu spät, noch etwas zu ändern. Es war passiert._

_Sie war fast am Ziel. Nur noch wenige Stufen bis zur Tür. Zur Tür nach draußen._

_Oben angekommen verschnaufte sie erstmal. Es war immer ein sehr weiter Weg hier her, aber ein Weg, der sich lohnte. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus in die eisige Frische._

_Hier oben auf dem Astronomieturm war die Welt noch in Ordnung._

_Wie so oft ging sie an das Geländer und sah in die Ferne. Über die Ländereien, den See, den Verbotenen Wald, Hagrids Hütte ..._

_Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Was sie gesehen hatte, war unglaublich, unfassbar und schrecklich zugleich. Würde sie all diese Dinge jemals vergessen oder auch nur verarbeiten können? _

_Was war nur los? Nichts schien mehr, wie es war, alles schien sich umgekehrt zu haben. Ihre anfangs noch so übersichtliche Welt war schrecklich und undurchschaubar geworden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie noch tun sollte ..._

_Langsam ging sie um den Turm herum, ihre Hand am Geländer entlangschleifend; in die Ferne blickend._

_Das Museum, ja da war es passiert. Seitdem war Ginny nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen. Schreckensbilder und Albträume plagten sie seitdem; der Tod von Ron und Hermione war etwas, was sie sicher nie vollständig verarbeiten könnte._

_Dann die Sache mit Dumbledore. Was war nur geschehen? Er war weg. Einfach weg. Dumbledore, der alte, weise und freundliche Mann; Dumbledore, der immer da gewesen war, der sich immer um alles gekümmert hatte. Der Mann, dem die Zaubererwelt so viel zu verdanken hatte, der Mann, der Grindelwald besiegt und auch gegen Lord Voldemort gekämpft hatte, war weg. Und niemand wusste, wo er jetzt war._

_Ginny ging vom Geländer hin zur Wand, lehnte sich an und ließ sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten, bis sie auf dem Boden saß._

_Sie dachte an Harry und fing an zu weinen. Sie konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Harry war ihr ein und alles gewesen, er war es, der ihr Leben lebenswert gemacht hatte. Sie gehörten zusammen, da war sie sich sicher. Doch was war passiert? Sie hatten sich gestritten und hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet._

_Ginny ließ ihren Kopf auf die Knie sinken, die Tränen tropften auf den kalten Steinboden._

_Und dann hatte sie angefangen, Harry mit Dean zu betrügen. Sie hatte ihn doch bloß noch ein wenig ärgern wollen. Aber das hatte alles nur noch viel schlimmer gemacht. Er hatte gezeigt, dass er dieses Spiel auch beherrschte. Schlimmer noch, auch Dean und Padma schienen dieses Spiel zu beherrschen und besonders Padma hatte das ausgenutzt. Was Padma damit hatte bezwecken wollen, war Ginny auch nicht klar. Wollte sie Dean ärgern? Oder war sie wirklich an Harry interessiert?_

_Ginny wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Was geschehen war, war geschehen._

_Dann Neville, er war so ein netter Junge aber ..._

_Sie wusste nicht weiter. Sie hatte herausfinden wollen, wie sie zu Neville steht. Aber es war nicht möglich. Sie fand sich in ihren eigenen Gefühlen und Gedanken nicht mehr zurecht._

_Die Bilder aus Hagrids Hütte und aus dem Verbotenen Wald hatte Ginny noch nicht einordnen können. Es war widerlich gewesen. Die Erinnerung an die Waldlichtung kam wieder hoch._

_Ginny konnte nicht über Sinn und Unsinn des Gesehenen nachdenken, Ihr Kopf war angefüllt von all den vielen Dingen, die sie belasteten ..._

_Und niemand konnte ihr helfen!_

_Leise wimmernd stand Ginny auf und ging an das Geländer._

_Eine andere Erinnerung stieg auf._

_Sie hatte früher häufig diesen Traum gehabt, diesem Traum vom Fliegen ..._

_**Sie wünschte sich, dieser Traum würde Wirklichkeit werden. Sie könnte dann einfach die Flügel ausbreiten und losfliegen. Weg – Weg von all ihren Sorgen, von all ihren Problemen, weg von allem, was sie bisher kannte, weg von der Welt, einfach nur Fliegen.**_

_Sie stand am Geländer, die Hände abgestützt und streckte den Kopf in den Wind. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, sie stellte sich vor, wie der Wind an ihr entlangbrauste, wie sie dahin flog, die Landschaft unter ihr vorüberzog._

_**Alles, was sie tun müsste, wäre die Flügel auszubreiten und über das Geländer zu steigen ...**_

_**Sie könnte vor all ihren Sorgen davon fliegen, und das wäre nur einen kleinen Schritt entfernt ...**_

_Der Gedanke war faszinierend und erschreckend zugleich._

_Sie stellte sich vor, wie schön es wäre, wenn es Wirklichkeit wäre, während sie ein Bein über das Geländer geschwungen hatte._

_Ein kleiner Schritt, nur ein kleiner Schritt ..._

_Sie saß auf der dünnen Metallstange des Geländers und schaute hinunter._

_Es waren die hinteren Ländereien von Hogwarts, die sie erspähte, abgewandt vom Haupttor. Weite Felder und Wiesen erstreckten sich vor ihr, in der Ferne waren Berge ..._

_Sie war nur einen kleinen Schritt davon entfernt, nur einen ganz kleinen Schritt._

_Vorsichtig ließ sie sich nach vorne gleiten, die Hände fest am kalten Geländer._

_Ihre Füße fanden ein wenig Halt am Rande des Abgrunds. Weinend und schluchzend blieb sie stehen._

_Nur ein kleiner Schritt für einen Menschen, aber eine große Erleichterung für ihr Leben ..._

_**Sie sah hinaus auf die weiten Felder. Es war ein schöner Gedanke; ein Gedanke, der sie fesselte. Einfach davonfliegen ...**_

_Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände vom Geländer gleiten. Sie stand frei auf dem schmalen Streifen, dem Streifen, der sie vom Abgrund trennte ..._

_**Sie stand hier. Bereit zum Flug.**_

_Wimmernd breitete sie ihre Arme aus, und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Einen Schritt in Richtung Abgrund._

Nun konnte der ehemalige Minister nichts anderes mehr tun, als zu weinen. So hatte sie sich also damals gefühlt. Sie hatte sich absichtlich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt. Das hatte er nie geahnt.

_Er ließ Ginny hinter sich hereinschweben; Madame Pomfrey kam schon auf sie zugerannt._

„_Meine Güte, was ist denn los?!"_

„_Ich hab sie auf den hinteren Ländereien gefunden. Sie scheint sich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt zu haben"_

_Harry schwitzte unter der geistigen Anstrengung. Madame Pomfrey hatte in höchster Eile die Decke von einem der Betten gezogen und gestikulierte Harry zu ihr._

„_Hier her, aber vorsichtig. Lassen Sie sie einfach landen."_

_Harry tat wie ihm befohlen, atmete tief aus und wollte sich schon auf ein leeres Bett setzen._

„_Nix da, Mr. Potter! Würden Sie bitte gehen?"_

_Harry sah sie flehentlich an, er wollte bei Ginny bleiben._

„_Nix da, Mr. Potter. Ich muss Miss Weasley umgehend behandeln!"_

_Harry schluchzte._

„_W-Wird sie denn durchkommen??"_

„_Wir werden sehen, Mr. Potter. Würden Sie jetzt bitte gehen?"_

_Und schweren Herzens verließ Harry den Krankenflügel._

Ja, diesen Teil kannte er. Doch jetzt, da er auch den Hintergrund kannte ... jetzt hatte es eine ganz andere Wirkung.

_Harry war erschrocken von dieser ganz ungewohnten Verhaltensweise des alten Mannes._

„_Wer ist eigentlich der mysteriöse Muggel ..."_

_Alle sahen zu Neville. Seitdem sie das Büro betreten hatten, hatte er kein Wort gesagt und jetzt stellte er unvermittelt diese Frage._

_Dumbledore behielt seinen Flüsterton bei und fixierte Harry weiterhin._

„_Ja. Genau. Das ist die Frage. Der mysteriöse Muggel ist ein Mann. Ein Mann von ganz besonderer Macht, von ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten ..." Er machte eine Pause und blickte einem nach dem anderen in die Augen. Dann fuhr er ebenso leise fort: „Der mysteriöse Muggel ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Gegenwart und meine Zukunft ..."_

_Harry, Ginny und Neville sahen sich schockiert an. Damit hatte keine von ihnen gerechnet. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig mit schockierten Gesichtern an, keine war fähig, etwas zu sagen. Das konnte nicht die Wahrheit sein. Und trotzdem saß der alte Mann weiter ihnen gegenüber, sich Tee nachschenkend und Kekse knuspernd als wäre nichts geschehen. Eine Eule war zu hören, das Ticken der großen Uhr in der Ecke, das Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Und mitten in dieser so vertrauten Atmosphäre saß Albus Dumbledore wie immer und offenbarte, dass all dies nicht die Wahrheit war._

_Schließlich war es Ginny, die erneut anfing, zu reden. Sie sah ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an, wandte die Augen aber schnell wieder ab und sah auf ihre Füße. Heftig ein- und ausatmend rang sie um ihre Fassung. Mit erstickter Stimme sprach sie zu Dumbledore, weiter ihre Füße anschauend._

„_Sie waren es. Sie haben Hagrid umgebracht. Sie haben Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Sie haben Professor McGonagall umgebracht. Sie haben alle umgebracht, die ihnen im Wege standen. Alle, die sie davon hätten abhalten können, an die Macht zu kommen."_

_Dumbledore nickte leicht. Er sah irgendwie zufrieden aus. So als hätte Ginny eine besonders schwere Frage im Unterricht korrekt beantwortet. Harry atmete heftig ein und aus._

„_Aber das heißt ja das ... sie sind gar nicht auf unserer Seite ... Sie sind auf der Seite von Voldemort ... ja noch schlimmer, sie sind noch schlimmer als er!!!"_

_Dumbledore lachte leise auf und lehnte sich bequem zurück. Er schien sich zu amüsieren. Eigentlich wie immer, doch irgendwie schien es ein bösartiges Lachen zu sein._

„_Es war immer dein größter Fehler, alles unter einen von zwei Teppichen zu kehren, Harry. Du kannst nicht alle Menschen in zwei Gruppen unterteilen. Du kannst nicht allen einen von zwei Stempeln aufdrücken. Es gibt nicht nur Gut und Böse, mach dir das klar Harry."_

_Harry wurde sichtlich nervös, noch mehr als sowieso schon._

„_Aber ... aber auf welcher Seite sind sie dann?", fragte Harry, der offenbar immer noch nicht begreifen konnte, dass Dumbledore nicht das war, was er jahrelang zu sein schien._

„_Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden, Harry. Ich bin auf der Seite von niemandem, denn niemand ist auf meiner Seite. Du kannst nicht davon ausgehen, dass man jeden Menschen eindeutig einer Richtung zuordnen kann."_

_Die drei sahen sich an. Sie mussten etwas tun. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach hier sitzen bleiben und alles über sich ergehen lassen! Doch keiner stand auf. Sie fühlten sich nicht an den Stuhl gefesselt, aber doch war etwas da, was sie daran hinderte, einfach auszustehen. Mit Sicherheit hatte Dumbledore sie verhext. Professor Dumbledore hatte sich neuen Tee eingefüllt._

_Und wieder war es Ginny, die das Wort ergriff. Mit Tränen in den Augen war sie kurz davor, die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie sprach leise._

„_Sie werden uns umbringen, oder?"_

„_Nein, wird er nicht."_

_Ein Mann war in der Tür erschienen, den Zauberstab ausgestreckt. Es war Professor Slughorn._

„_Seht ihn euch an. Achtet auf seine Augen, seine Gestik, all seine Bewegungen."_

_Der alte Schulleiter, der immer so liebenswürdig gelächelt hatte, der immer alles getan hatte, um die Schule zu beschützen, schien sich immer langsamer zu bewegen, bis er schließlich vollständig erstarrte. Professor Slughorn ging langsam um den Schreibtisch._

„_Ein einfacher Lähmtrank, mehr nicht. Einfach, aber effektiv. Das ist alles. Ich musste nur den richtigen Moment abwarten, ins Büro kommen und ihn in den Tee tun. Euer Glück, dass ihr keinen Tee getrunken habt. Der Trank ist zwar nicht schädlich, aber es wäre doch recht unangenehm für euch gewesen, denke ich."_

_Er wandte sich dem gelähmten Schulleiter zu._

„_Siehst du Albus? Du magst ein noch so mächtiger Magier sein, du magst ein noch so begabter Zauberkünstler sein, ein begnadeter Verwandler und noch einiges mehr. Doch eines warst du nie. Ein Tränkemeister. Schon damals in unserer Schulzeit hast du dich nie um die Zaubertränke geschert. Und du wirst alt. Oder vielleicht bist Du wie immer einfach nur überheblich. Ich hätte wirklich erwartet, dass du dein Büro besser schützt. Es war mir ein Leichtes, hier einzudringen. Nur das Passwort, mehr nicht. Sogar die Tür stand offen._

_Woher ich gewusst habe, dass du kommen würdest? Woher ich gewusst habe, was dein Plan ist? Du warst zu unaufmerksam, Albus. Hast du dich nie gefragt, was es mit Fawkes auf sich hat? Hast du dich nie gewundert, warum er dir überallhin gefolgt ist? Er ist ein Animagus... ich bin ein Animagus._

_Du wirst verstehen, dass ich dich nicht am Leben lassen kann, Albus. Die Gefahr für uns alle wäre ein wenig groß, fürchte ich."_

_Professor Slughorn zog ein Kristallfläschchen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, es enthielt eine golden leuchtende Flüssigkeit. Er nahm den Deckel ab und tröpfelte einige Tropen in Albus' Mund. Das Gesicht des Schulleiters zeigte keinerlei Regung. Professor Slughorn wandte sich um._

„_Ein Trank, der sein Blut in kürzester Zeit gerinnen lässt ..."_

_Mit diesen Worten war Horace Slughorn verschwunden._

_Harry, Ginny und Neville saßen nur da und waren nicht fähig, sich zu regen. Was grade passiert war, war unglaublich, erschreckend und beruhigend zugleich. Sie konnten jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Es war einfach absolut unglaublich. Die drei sahen nach vorne. Da saß er, Albus Dumbledore, der alte, gutmütige Schulleiter, der sich rührend um alles und jeden kümmerte, bekannt für seine Sucht nach Zitronenbrausebonbons. Und doch saß gleichzeitig ein anderer Mann da. Der mysteriöse Muggel, böse, hinterhältig und überaus mächtig. Trotz allem besiegt durch seine eigene Unachtsamkeit._

_Sie konnten nicht hier sitzen bleiben und den Leichnam vor ihnen ansehen. Harry nickte den anderen beiden zu. Sie standen auf und gingen aus dem Büro._

Ja. Da war es passiert. Da hatten sie die wahre Identität von Albus Dumbledore erfahren. Doch nur sehr wenige Personen hätten diese Geschichte erzählen können. Ja, es gab keinen Zweifel, sie war es doch. Sie hatte sich nach so vielen Jahren wieder an ihn gewandt. Er wusste, wen er morgen Nachmittag treffen würde.

Es war schon sehr spät in der Nacht. Zum Lesen hatte er doch länger gebraucht, als er geplant hatte.

Voller Erwartungen an seinen morgigen Ausflug ging er schlafen.

---

_Ich muss wirklich verrückt sein, das hier zu tun. _Es war Samstagmorgen, der ehemalige Minister für Zauberei stand in London. Im London der Muggel. Doch er hatte ihn erkannt, den Tropfenden Kessel. Auch nach so vielen Jahren hatte er sich nicht verändert. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging hinein.

Ja, selbst das Innere war noch genauso wie früher. Trotz allem war er sehr verwundert, dass sogar Tom noch am Tresen stand. Er sah noch älter und klapperiger aus als früher, doch weiterhin schien er mit Freude seinen Job zu machen.

Langsam ging er durch den Raum. Er wusste, wen er suchte. Doch würde er sie auch erkennen? Langsam ging er zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis er, versteckt hinter einem Pfeiler, einen kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und zwei Kaffeetassen sah. Auf einem der Stühle saß sie. Langsam, das Herz laut pochend, ging er auf sie zu. Sie sah immer noch fast genauso aus, wie damals. Der durchdringende Blick, die Haare ... alles war so wie früher. Insgesamt wirkte sie ein wenig älter, was ja auch kein Wunder war. Schließlich stand er vor ihr, er bemühte sich, ruhig zu reden.

„Hallo ... Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen ..."

Sie lachte kurz auf.

„Ich freue mich auch ..."

Sie war aufgestanden, ging langsam auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dann drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf.

Der Mann wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war völlig von den Socken.

„Du kannst ruhig was sagen, Ron. Ich beiße immer noch nicht!"

„Ich ... Ich ... hab dich vermisst, Hermione."


	38. Das Fest

**5. Kapitel: Das Fest**

_...dann weißt du eines ganz genau:_

_dass das einfach die Wahrheit ist._

_- Zwei Tage später -_

„Also ich finde es schön hier, Ron."

„Da hast du recht. Schön, aber einsam. Doch das war ja mein Wunsch."

Ron und Hermione gingen die schmale Straße entlang, die zu Rons langjährigem selbstgewähltem Exil führte. Eng aneinander geschmiegt schlenderten sie den Sandweg entlang, bis sie das kleine Häuschen mit dem großen Garten erreichten.

„Ooooh ... der Garten ist ja wunderbar!"

Hermione hatte einen verzückten Gesichtsausdruck angesichts dieses Wildwuchses aufgesetzt, was Ron ein wenig wunderte.

„Der Garten ist doch ein wenig ungepflegt, oder?"

„Naja, das kann man sehen, wie man will. Mir persönlich gefällt das grade gut. So sieht der Garten viel natürlicher aus."

„Wollen wir reingehen?"

Ron unterdrückte ein Grinsen, doch innerlich freute es ihn riesig, dass die beiden anscheinend den gleichen Geschmack in der Gartengestaltung hatten.

„Gerne"

_- Am nächsten Tag -_

Sie saßen draußen, genossen einen der letzten warmen Tage in diesem Jahr. Draußen, auf der Hollywoodschaukel, die schon im Garten gestanden hatte, als Ron eingezogen war. Hermione hatte sich an ihren guten Freund angekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Du Hermione?"

„Hm?"

„Warum hast du mir eigentlich dieses Buch geschickt?"

Sie gluckste.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte ... Naja. Wie du weißt, war ich in den USA. Ich war auch lange Zeit zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit an der Universität. In den langen Jahren seit unserem Schulabschluss bin ich immer an derselben Uni geblieben, anfangs als Studentin, gegen Ende als Professorin für Geschichte.

Doch eines Tages hat mich die Vergangenheit wieder eingeholt. Da fing ich an, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Dadurch stiegen noch andere Erinnerungen in mir hoch. An dich. Dass ich dich geliebt habe. Dass ich dich immer sehr gemocht habe. Also dachte ich: Mache ich mich auf die Suche. Und den Rest kennst du ja."

Ron nickte, doch er hatte noch mehr Fragen.

„Aber du schreibst in der Geschichte weniger von uns als mehr von... Harry und Ginny..."

Hermione seufzte, schlug die Augen auf und sah Ron ins Gesicht.

„Ich... ich hatte es von Anfang an so geplant... Weißt du, ich habe mich damals jeden Tag gefragt, wie die Geschichte verlaufen wäre, wenn Harry und Ginny nicht damals im mysteriösen Museum umgekommen wären... wenn sie überlebt hätten und wir gestorben wären..."

Ron schluckte schwer.

„Mir fehlen die beiden... Harry... er war mein bester Freund... und Ginny... meine liebe Schwester..."

Hermione richtete sich auf, nahm ihren Freund fest in den Arm.

„Ja, mir fehlen sie auch... Und das wird auch immer so bleiben. Wir können machen was wir wollen, wir werden sie nie vergessen. Weißt du Ron... unter den Muggeln gibt es viele Menschen, die im Tod nicht das Ende sehen. Für viele Muggel ist der Tod das Ende des Lebens, aber gleichzeitig der Beginn von etwas völlig Neuem. Sie glauben, dass sie nach dem Tod in eine Art andere Welt eintreten werden, in eine Art ewiges Leben. Einen Ort, wo sie all die Leute wiedersehen, deren Tod sie erleben mussten.

Weißt du – ich finde diese Vorstellung sehr tröstlich. Wenn wir logisch denken, haben wir keine Ahnung, was mit uns nach dem Tod passiert. Sicher – unser Körper wird langsam verwesen, aber unsere Seele – was passiert mit ihr? Wir wissen es nicht. Daher finde ich die Vorstellung sehr schön, dass das Leben als solches nur ein Anfang ist – eine Art Vorspiel zu etwas viel Größerem..."

Ron schaute in die Ferne.

„Glaubst du, sie sehen uns? Glaubst du, sie wissen, was nach ihrem Tod geschehen ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Es ist keine Frage des Wissens, es ist eine Frage des Glaubens. Wenn wir glauben, dass Harry und Ginny nach ihrem Tod nicht völlig gestorben sind, dann sind sie es auch nicht. Wir waren dabei, wir haben zugesehen. Wir waren ihre vertrautesten Freunde. Die Erinnerung an Harry und Ginny, an zwei großartige Menschen, ja die tragen wir für immer in uns. Niemand kann uns das wegnehmen. Und solange wir sie in Erinnerung behalten, werden sie da sein."

Ron atmete unruhig ein und aus, sah ihr in die Augen.

„Wir werden sie wieder treffen..."

Hermione sagte nichts, sie legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter des ehemaligen Ministers für Zauberei, schaute mit verschleiertem Blick in den Himmel.

Egal, ob es wirklich eine Art „Leben nach dem Tod" gab oder nicht, egal ob sie die beiden wiedersehen würden: Ein Stück von den beiden würden sie immer mit sich tragen, wohin sie auch gehen würden.

_- Eine Woche später -_

Hermione wurde vom Duft frischen Kaffees geweckt. Sie lächelte. Konnte man wirklich etwas schmerzlich vermissen, was man vorher noch nie erlebt hatte? Nie zuvor wurde sie mit frischem Kaffee und warmen Brötchen geweckt. Ihre Freunde in den letzten Jahren waren immer eher wenig fürsorglich.

So auch jetzt nicht, doch der Kaffee war immerhin schon ein Anfang. Und sie freute sich so unglaublich...

Ihre Schläfrigkeit vergessend sprang sie auf, stürmte in ihrem Nachthemd in die Küche, sprang ihrem Freund von hinten um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ron, noch nie wurde ich von Kaffee geweckt – Ich liebe dich!"

Ron, im ersten Moment völlig perplex ob dieser Attacke, stutze kurz, drehte sich zu ihr um, sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sicher sie waren sehr eng befreundet aber sowas... Dann tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte. Er tat etwas, was er sich seit seiner Zeit als Schüler gewünscht hatte, was er immer nur verdrängt hatte: Er küsste Hermione.

Als er ihre Lippen berührte war es, als würde eine riesige Mauer eingerissen, eine ganze Armee von Gefühlen strömte auf ihn ein, es war als würden seine Hormondrüsen Amok laufen. Langsam aber fordernd drückte er sie fester an sich, langsam bewegte er seine Zunge nach vorne. Mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen gab sich Hermione ihm hin.

Sie ließen voneinander ab, rückten einige Zentimeter voneinander weg. Sahen sich an.

„Ich liebe dich."

Zwei Menschen, ein Gedanke. Zwei Seelen, ein Wunsch. Oder waren es zwei Wesen mit der gleichen Seele? In diesem Moment wussten beide, dass sie hier einen Bund fürs Leben geschlossen hatten. Sie hatten sehr lange gebraucht, um es zu bemerken, obwohl sie es von Anfang an gewusst hatten. Doch manchmal sind es grade die schönen Dinge, die lange brauchen. Das Glück hat viel Geduld, doch irgendwann wird es jeden einmal ereilen. Man muss es nur erkennen und zugreifen, wenn der Moment da ist. Nicht jeder erkennt es sofort, manche erkennen es nie. Schön, dass Hermione und Ron es doch noch erkannt haben.

_- Nach einem Monat -_

Nun war Hermione bereits eine Stunde hier, doch ihre Augen leuchteten immer noch. Oft war sie hier gewesen, oft hatte sie die Leute gesehen. Zumindest viele von ihnen. Doch dass nach so langer Zeit noch so Vieles so war wie früher, freute sie ungemein.

Hier stand sie, im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Der Garten, das Haus, alles unverändert. Doch die Menschen, die hier waren... sie kannte die meisten, doch sie hatten sich so verändert...

Langsam ging sie umher, jeden einzeln begutachtend.

Da waren Bill und Fleur. Bill, hübsch und groß, wie früher. Fleur noch hübscher und noch hochnäsiger als früher, doch daran würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern. Bill hatte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen auf den Schultern. Die kleine Beatrice war bereits neun Jahre alt. In zwei Jahren würde sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Oder auch nach Beauxbatons. Das wusste Hermione nicht. Da fiel ihr auf, dass zwei junge Leute, von denen die junge Frau Bill wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, zu Bill kamen und das kleine Mädchen nahmen. Hermione musste schlucken. Bill war bereits Großvater und sie war noch nicht einmal verheiratet.

Da war Charlie, ohne Frau. Fred und George meinten daraufhin, er hätte Drachenmist geheiratet.

Hermione hatte die Geschichte, dass Zwillinge Zwillinge heiraten und Zwillinge bekommen immer für ein Märchen gehalten, doch was hier vor ihr war, wäre damit die Quadratur des Kreises.

Da standen nebeneinander Fred, Parvati, Padma und George Weasley, fröhlich grinsend. Zu ihren Füßen zwei vollkommen identisch aussehende Jungs mit roten Haaren, daneben zwei identische Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren.

Hermione konnte nicht von diesem Bild lassen und grinste umso breiter.

Da war Percy. Nicht nur mit seiner Familie sondern auch mit Penelope vereint. Und dazu noch amtierender Minister für Zauberei. Er hatte damals das Amt von seinem kleinen Bruder übernommen und war so begeistert von der Arbeit, dass er den ihm zustehendem Ruhestand ohne Zögern abgelehnt hatte.

Doch dann sah Hermione Molly und Arthur Weasley. Sichtlich gealtert. Sie war gerührt und traurig. Im Gegensatz zu Rons Eltern waren ihre Eltern, durch und durch Muggel, vor fünf Jahren gestorben.

Hermione ging weiter.

Da saßen Neville und Luna, glücklich vereint. Luna schien schwanger zu sein.

Unweit waren auch Dean und Romilda zu sehen, doch Hermione wollte nicht näher rangehen, die beiden waren augenscheinlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Hermione gönnte es Dean von Herzen, nach dem, was sie ihm damals in der Schule zugemutet hatte.

Hermione war von all den vielen Leuten hier begeistert, die vielen Eindrücke flossen nur so auf sie ein. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ständig blickte sie von einem zum nächsten, unfähig sich auf einem Menschen zu konzentrieren, unfähig sich mit einem Menschen zu unterhalten.

Wo Ron war, wusste sie nicht. Doch es waren nur noch wenige Stunden, dann würde sie ihn sehen. Ganz bestimmt.

_- Am Abend -_

Der Garten der Weasleys war voll. In vielen Reihen standen die Stühle, vorne eine kleine Bühne. Der Garten war hell erleuchtet unter den vielfarbigen magischen Fackeln der Zwillinge. Alle schauten nach vorne, gespannt auf das Folgende.

Doch da kamen vier Leute von hinten, alle standen auf, sahen sie an und applaudierten.

Da war Luna, in einem schönen, dunkelblauen Kleid, doch auch zu diesem Anlass hatte sie nicht auf ihre Radieschenohrringe verzichten wollen. An ihrer Seite Ron, herausgeputzt in einem nagelneuen, grünblau schimmernden Festumhang. Daneben Hermione, ein langes weißes Kleid tragend. Neben ihr wiederum Neville, einen rotbraunen Festumhang tragend, sichtlich nervös, obwohl zwei andere Menschen mehr Grund dazu hätten, nervös zu sein. Doch Hermione und Ron waren einfach nur glücklich. An der Seite ihrer Trauzeugen gingen sie nach vorne. Dort stand kein Geringerer als Colin Creevey. Inzwischen Minister für magische Verbindungen im Ministerium.

Hermione und Ron standen vor Colin, der – ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem früheren Ich – ruhig und festlich wirkte. Dies war der wichtigste Moment in ihrem Leben, doch beide waren mit den Gedanken woanders.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, möchten Sie Hermione Jane Granger zu Ihrer Frau nehmen, so antworten Sie bitte mit Ja und heben sie Ihren Zauberstab."

Ron schien aus einem Halbschlaf zu erwachen, blickte Colin an tat seinen Willen mit fester Stimme kund. Daraufhin hob er seinen Zauberstab.

„Hermione Jane Granger, möchten Sie Ronald Bilius Weasley zu Ihrem Mann nehmen, so antworten Sie bitte mit Ja und heben Ihren Zauberstab."

Hermione folgte auch dieser Aufforderung.

Colin war direkt vor sie getreten und hatte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab gehoben; zwei goldene Strahlen gingen von ihm aus, einer zu Hermiones und einer zu Rons Zauberstab.

Daraufhin schlug ein hell leuchtender Blitz von Rons Zauberstab zu Hermiones und zeitgleich einer von Hermiones Zauberstab zu Rons. In der Mitte trafen sie sich und bildeten eine helle Kugel aus Licht.

Colin trat vor, ging auf Hermione zu und umarmte sie. Danach ging er zu Ron und umarmte auch diesen.

„Ich wünsche euch beiden alles Gute für eure Zukunft!"

_Wenn alles ruhig und dunkel wird,_

_und du mit dir alleine bist;_

_Wenn du wo du zuhause bist,_

_dich wie ein Gast, ein Fremder, fühlst;_

Um sie herum herrschte Dunkelheit und doch war alles hell erleuchtet. Trotz des Jubels herrschte eine merkwürdige Ruhe in ihrem Herzen. Eine Besinnung auf das, was sie in ihrem Leben wirklich erreichen wollten. Auf das, was im Leben wirklich zählt: Ein Zuhause. Sie hatten ihr Zuhause gefunden. Egal wo, der jeweils andere gab ihnen ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

_Wenn du dich reden hörst und denkst,_

_dass nur Berechnung darin ist_

_und dass du, wenn du ehrlich bist_

_nicht wirklich viel zu sagen hast;_

Jedes Wort war gesagt, jede Geschichte erzählt. Sie hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Es war alles geschehen, was geschehen sollte. Jetzt begann für sie der Rest des Lebens.

_Wenn du die du für Freunde hältst,_

_die du bewunderst und verehrst,_

_vor deinen Augen lügen hörst_

_und ohne Würde scheitern siehst;_

_Wenn du nur ihre Eitelkeit_

_und nichts mehr liebenswertes siehst_

_und nicht mal Mitleid für sie spürst_

Sie hatten beide viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, waren von Freunden betrogen worden. Sie hatten viele Leute verloren. Leute, von denen sie gedacht hatten, sie würden ihnen helfen. Schließlich hatten sie einander verloren. Doch sie hatten sich wiedergefunden.

_Wenn deine Eltern, die du liebst,_

_die immer alles für dich waren,_

_dir nur noch lächerlich erscheinen,_

_weil sie so alt und hilflos sind;_

Hermiones Eltern waren tot, Rons Eltern alt. Sie beide waren alt genug um Großeltern zu sein. Doch alle waren da. Ob in echt oder im Geiste. Hermiones Eltern waren da, Harry und Ginny waren da. Sie waren immer da gewesen. Hermione sah die beiden regelrecht, wie sie zusammen vor ihr saßen und ihr freundlich zusahen.

_Wenn die Person mit der du lebst_

_dich immer weniger versteht,_

_und die Person, mit der du schläfst_

_dich auf einmal nicht mehr erregt;_

Nach der Schule waren sie beide getrennte Wege gegangen, hatten sich mit vielen anderen Leuten eingelassen. Doch das war nie von Dauer. Endlich hatten sie sich wieder gefunden.

_Wenn jemand sagt, dass er das kennt_

_und dass du nicht alleine bist,_

_dass die Gespenster wieder gehen,_

_wenn es wieder Morgen wird,_

_dass er bis dahin bei dir bleibt,_

_dass er dir Trost und Nähe gibt,_

_und wenn er sagt dass er dich liebt;_

Von nun an würden sie füreinander da sein. Sie würden ihr Leben zu Ende bringen. Sie würden sich an den vielen schönen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen. Endlich würden sie das schaffen, was ihnen vorher nie vergönnt gewesen war.

_Dann weißt du eines ganz genau:_

_dass das einfach die Wahrheit ist._

Jedes Wort war gesagt, jede Geschichte erzählt. Es ist nichts mehr zu sagen. Es ist alles geschehen, was geschehen sollte.

Wenn sie sich ansahen, wenn sie sich ihre Liebe eingestanden, dann wussten sie eines ganz genau: Dass das einfach die Wahrheit ist.


	39. Epilog

**Epilog**

„Du bist an einem Dienstagabend gestorben. Einfach friedlich eingeschlafen. An meiner Seite. So, wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast. So, wie wir beide es uns gewünscht haben.

Die Ärzte sagten, es war unvermeidlich. Sie sagten, es wäre Leukämie. Sie sagten, eine Heilung sei in diesem Stadium nicht mehr möglich. Seien wir doch einmal ehrlich: Du hättest die Heilung so oder so nicht gewollt.

Kaum verheiratet hast du es mir gesagt. Dass du bald sterben würdest. Dass du vielleicht noch drei Monate hättest. Doch du hast gekämpft. Hast den Tod vor dir hergeschoben. Nach fast einem halben Jahr hat er dich wieder eingeholt.

Der Garten sieht immer noch so aus, wie vorher. Mit der großen Buche in der Mitte. Ich habe dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt, dich dort zu begraben.

Wir haben beide gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, doch wir haben den Gedanken immer verdrängt, haben von Tag zu Tag gelebt, nie in die Zukunft geschaut.

Du hättest eigentlich nicht vor mir sterben dürfen. Wir hätten gemeinsam in eine neue Welt eintreten sollen. Doch jetzt ist es doch so gekommen.

Ich hoffe, du wirst mich erwarten, wo auch immer du jetzt bist. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, ganz bestimmt."

Ein großer schlaksiger Mann mit hellroten Haaren und einigen grauen Strähnen kniete in einem verwilderten Garten. Er kniete an einem Grab, unter einer großen Buche. Ihm liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Nach langer Zeit schaute er zum Himmel. Es zogen Wolken auf, bald würde es regnen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Für immer und ewig. Ich werde dich wiedersehen, ganz bestimmt. Grüß Harry und Ginny von mir."

Der Mann stand auf, ging zu dem kleinen Häuschen zurück. Auch seine Zeit würde kommen. Doch auch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Er würde es einfach geschehen lassen.

_**-ENDE-**_

_In den Bergen hängt Gewitter_

_und die Hitze dauert an_

_in den Wolken spielen die Blitze_

_die Hunde bellen, der Garten blüht_

_Die Fragen sind gestellt_

_das was man sagen kann gesagt_

_alles ist gut, der Zweifel bleibt_

_der Schmerz, die Trauer, und der Zorn _

_Doch für uns ist nichts verloren_

_solang die Zeit noch in uns wohnt_

_solang der Schmerz im Wandel bleibt_

_auch wenn die Zeit ihn nicht mehr heilt_

_Unsere Worte sind verhallt _

_und unsere Gesten am zerfallen _

_unsere Orte werden still_

_und unsere Wünsche werden alt_

_Doch für uns ist nichts verloren_

_solang der Schmerz noch in uns wohnt_

_und unser Zorn im Wandel bleibt_

_auch wenn die Zeit ihn nicht mehr heilt_

_Der Wind streicht durch die Halme _

_und die Palmen klappern still_

_Blüten öffnen sich bei Nacht_

_und die Grillen sind noch wach_

_In den Büschen leuchten Käfer_

_in den Sternen wird es später _

_und die Füchse trauen sich raus_

_wittern den Müll hinter dem Haus_

_(Kante, „Die Hitze dauert an")_


End file.
